Jeźdźcy Burzy
by erraticmuse
Summary: Przygody Morderczej Rodziny. Sequel do Hiacyntowego domu. Inspirowane muzyką The Doors. Tłumaczenie Riders on the Storm autorstwa bluesyturtle. Część druga trylogii Kryształowy Statek.
1. Nieszczęśliwa Dziewczyna

**Unhappy Girl**

_Unhappy girl, fly fast away _

_Don't miss your chance to swim in mystery _

_You are dying in a prison of your own device_

* * *

_Jej uśmiechnięty ojciec stoi w kuchni i rozmawia z jej matką, która sieka cebulę. To ich ostatnie chwile razem zanim ich świat się zmieni a ona straci ich obydwoje na zawsze. Jej mama mówi coś doprowadzając tym jej ojca do śmiechu i nagle dzwoni telefon. A Abigail odbiera, nie wiedząc, że to właśnie początek końca._

_Oddaje ojcu słuchawkę i po chwili jej matka płacze i krwawi podczas kiedy ojciec usiłuje wypchnąć ją z domu. Abigail biegnie w kierunku telefonu ale on ją łapie. Jest szybki więc zawsze mu się udaje._

_Nóż zagłębia się w skórze jej szyi a Will Graham strzela dopóki jej ojciec nie pada martwy na podłogę obok niej. Kiedy odwraca głowę, Will znika. Za to Doktor Lecter stoi nad nią trzymając w dłoni ten sam zakrwawiony nóż, którym ona zamordowała Nicka Boyle'a. Will Graham kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu._

_-Obiecałeś mi, że nie będziesz robił tego w domu. - Mówi._

_Abigail spogląda w dół i ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że krew zniknęła. Nadal ma na szyi bliznę ale poza tym wszystko z nią w porządku. W wolnej dłoni Willa spoczywa ludzkie serce. Serce Willa._

_Will patrzy na nie z dziwnym, przypominającym uwielbienie, wyrazem twarzy, chociaż krew z dziury w jego klatce piersiowej kapie przez jego koszulę na podłogę. Abigail odskakuje od kałuży tworzącej się u ich stóp._

_-Co mu zrobiłeś? - Obaj mężczyźni patrzą na nią zdziwieni._

_-Oddał mi je. - Odpowiada Doktor Lecter a Will go całuje. - Teraz możemy się nim podzielić.- Podaje Abigail bijące jeszcze serce a Abigail bierze je do ręki. Jest ciepłe, promienieje życiem. Abigail wgryza się w nie a Will pada na kolana u boku Doktora Lectera. Doktor Lecter gestem każe jej kontynuować. Abigail odgryza kolejny kęs a Will krzyczy, chociaż nie jest to krzyk bólu. Will wydaje się niesamowicie żywy._

_Doktor Lecter zatrzymuje ją kiedy krew na jej języku przybiera słodkiego posmaku. Odbiera jej serce a ona wypluwa na dłoń łupinki pestek dyni, tak jak nauczył ją tego Will. Kiedy rozgląda się dookoła widzi, że ich otoczenie się zmieniło. Teraz siedzą razem na czerwonym kocu w ogrodzie szpitala psychiatrycznego. Hannibal tuli do siebie bladego, spoconego Willa, którego klatka piersiowa nadal jest pusta._

_-Nic mu nie będzie? - Pyta Abigail klękając przed Williem i ujmując jego twarz w dłonie jakby była czymś niesłychanie cennym. Jej dłonie plamią czerwienią jego policzki. Hannibal głaszcze ją po głowie._

_-Musimy się nim zaopiekować dopóki nie wydobrzeje._

_-Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu powiedzieć prawdy?_

_-Co wtedy pomyślą ludzie. Jego krew jest na twoich rękach i ubraniu. - Abigail spogląda w dół i widzi, że z jej palców skapuje krew Willa. Teraz są w z powrotem w jej pokoju i Doktor Lecter siedzi razem w Willem na podłodze. Zostaje tam dopóki z palców Abigail przestaje kapać krew a ciało Willa zaczyna wić się w konwulsjach._

Abigail siada na łóżku i odrzuca na bok kołdrę aby móc pochylić się nad stojącym niedaleko łóżka koszem na śmieci i zwymiotować. Wisi nad krawędzią łóżka płacząc i wymiotując tak długo, aż nic w niej nie zostaje. Pada na cienki materac wyczerpana i kompletnie przerażona i skołowana tym co zobaczyła. Szlocha raz jeszcze po czym chowa twarz w poduszkę i krzyczy.

Kiedy rano się budzi, jej ciało jest nadal zwinięte w kłębek, tak jak było kiedy zasypiała. Kąciki jej oczu wydają się spuchnięte i pieką. Abigail siada na łóżku i odkrywa, że ktoś zabrał worek z jej kosza na śmieci.

O wschodzi słońca Abigail wstaje żeby wziąć prysznic w łazience dołączonej do jej pokoju. Najpierw myje włosy zbite w kępki przez odrobinę wymiocin, które zaschły na nich kiedy spała. Zawsze brała szybkie prysznice więc tym razem może spokojnie postać tam chwilę pod lejącą się na jej głowę wodą.

Tego dnia ma zaplanowaną sesję z Doktor Bloom. Kobieta najprawdopodobniej zapyta o skutki terapii grupowej i o to , czy miała jakiekolwiek koszmary, oraz o to co myśli o swoim ojcu teraz kiedy napisała o nim więcej w swoim dzienniku. Abigail odpowie na pytania zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, ani słowem nie wspomni o swoim ostatnim śnie w którym pojawili się Will i Doktor Lecter.

Doktor Lecter pojawia się w jej snach dosyć często, odkąd pomógł jej ukryć ciało Nicka Boyle'a. Te sny są dziwne i niespodziewane. Czasami po prostu siedzą obok siebie pijąc gorącą czekoladę a on opowiada jej historie, których ona nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć po przebudzeniu. Czasami Dr. Lecter zostawia ją samą w pokoju a ona słyszy strzały i krzyk matki a gdzieś w tle dzwoni telefon. Czasami w jej snach pojawia się także Will Graham. Zwykle w towarzystwie Doktora Lectera ale czasami pojawia się tam sam. W jej snach, to Will uczy ją strzelać podczas kiedy Hannibal przygląda im się z dumą. Kiedy udaje jej się trafić do celu Will przytula ją mocno i kręci nią dookoła a ona zapomina, że to człowiek, który zabił jej ojca.

Nie mówi Doktor Bloom o tych snach ponieważ wtedy oni nie mogliby już jej odwiedzać. To jedyni ludzie na świecie, którym na niej zależy, którzy nie sądzą że została nieodwracalnie skrzywdzona przez własnego ojca. Tylko oni mogą ją uratować przed tym co zrobiła. Tylko oni wiedzą jaka jest naprawdę.

Na początku nie potrafiła zrozumieć dlaczego w ogóle się nią interesują. Myślała, ze to przypadek, że czuli się za nią odpowiedzialni ponieważ to oni sprawili, że jej rodzice nie żyją a reszta świata chciałaby spalić ją na stosie. Wydaje jej się, że to nadal jest główny powód, chociaż wiele rzeczy zmieniło się odkąd wybudziła się ze śpiączki. Doktor Lecter opiekuje się nią chociaż ona nie jest jego pacjentką. Will odwiedza ją co jakiś czas czasami nawet częściej chociaż Abigail słyszała jak pielęgniarki szeptały między sobą, że Will mieszka gdzieś w Wirginii.

Doktor Lecter chce aby Abigail stała się częścią jego rodziny, podobnie jak Will. Są dla niej jak ojcowie, chociaż kryje się w tym coś bardziej skomplikowanego. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że ich ochrony ale teraz daje jej ona nadzieję na nową, lepszą przyszłość. Wszystko byłoby lepsze od perspektywy spędzenia reszty życia w szpitalu. Nikt tutaj nie wie, ani nie może się dowiedzieć o tym, co tak naprawdę przeszła.

Abigail wychodzi z pokoju i schodzi na śniadanie. Jedzenie nie jest aż takie złe. Jaja po benedyktyńsku są nawet lepsze niż te, które przyrządzał jej ojciec ale reszcie sporo brakuje. Ale Abigail i tak zjada wszystko. Któraś z pielęgniarek na pewno powie Doktor Bloom, że Abigail w nocy wymiotowała. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej w tej chwili potrzebuje jest gadka o zaburzeniach odżywiania. Szczególnie, że i tak nie mówi nikomu o swoich snach. Zapytana o to co jej się śniło, Abigail powie, że uderzająco podobne do niej dziewczyny zabijane przez jej ojca. Zabrzmi to prawdziwie ponieważ zwykle tak właśnie jest.

Czasami jednak śni tylko o tamtych dziewczynach. Czasami jeszcze żyją. Czasami są martwe. Ale i tak rozmawiają z nią i mówią, że jest okropna. Nazywają ją morderczynią, kanibalką, potworem. A mogły być jej przyjaciółkami. Mogły chodzić razem do szkoły, uczyć się od egzaminów i plotkować o chłopcach, ale teraz one wszystkie nie żyły. I stało się to z jej winy. Jest wszystkim o co ją oskarżają, a nawet czymś więcej.

Abigail zjada zimne ziemniaki a pacjenci którzy również przyszli na śniadanie unikają jej wzroku. Nawet jako celebrytka, jest ignorowana w sali pełnej ludzi.

Około dziewiątej kiedy w stołówce pojawia więcej ludzi, Abigail wymyka się do ogrodu. Przez chwilę patrzy na mur zastanawiając się czy się na niego nie wspiąć ale Doktor Bloom dowiedziałaby się o tym i stwierdziła, że to nie jest oznaką poprawy. Jeżeli zeskoczyłaby z muru, do szpitala znowu przyczepiliby się ludzie a tego rodzaju zainteresowanie na pewno by nie pomogło. Poza tym Abigail musiałaby pożegnać się z przywilejami, które teraz pozwalają jej czuć się tutaj w miarę normalnie. Jakikolwiek wyskok tylko by ją cofnął a ona nie chce spędzić w szpitalu więcej czasu niż jest to absolutnie konieczne. I tak czuje się jakby nigdy nie miała stąd wyjść.

W ogrodzie jest ciepło. Abigail spaceruje tą samą ścieżką jaką wcześniej spacerowała wraz z Doktorem Lecterem i liczy zwisające z niektórych gałęzi jabłka. Są krwistoczerwone. Tak jak serce Willa Grahama, które we śnie trzymała w dłoniach.

Abigail dociera do końca ścieżki, tam gdzie Doktor Lecter zerwał dla niej jabłko. Podał je jej ze słowami _Jabłko za wiedzę._

_-Dobrą czy złą._ - Odpowiedziała odbierając od niego owoc.

_-To zależy od ciebie. - _Powiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem Doktor Lecter. To w jaki sposób mówił sprawiało, że Abigail zastanawiała się nad tym skąd pochodził. Wyglądał nordycko ale mówił ze słowiańskim akcentem. Chce zapytać ale nigdy nie ma ku temu okazji. Poza tym, stwierdza że kiedyś na pewno i tak się dowie, więc nie musi się z tym spieszyć. Tamtego dnia również chciała zapytać ale zamiast tego roześmiała się i podrzuciła jabłko.

Zastanawia się dlaczego jej sny o Doktorze Lecterze są takie straszne. On ma dobry wpływ na jej życie, odkąd go poznała zaznała od niego jedynie dobra. On chronił ją przed Jackiem Crawfordem i namówił Willa Grahama do tego samego, chociaż nie wydawało jej się to trudne.

Abigail zauważyła, że ich stosunki się zmieniły. Od pikniku z Doktor Bloom obaj odwiedzili ją jeszcze kilka razy. Doktor Lecter przygotował kolację kiedy Abigail pracowała z Freddie Lounds nad książką o swoich przeżyciach. Abigail nie była pewna czy Freddie coś zauważyła ale ona tak. Widziała też wystarczająco dużo tego dnia kiedy spotkała się z nimi w swoim pokoju, przed przyjazdem Doktor Bloom. Will stał obok Doktora Lectera, który dotykał go częściej niż zwykle, starał się być subtelny ale Abigail i tak to zauważyła. Zapytała o to Doktora Lectera, wydawało się to być bezpieczniejszym tematem do rozmów niż jego przeszłość.

_-Will wydaje się szczęśliwy._

_-Ja też uważam, że teraz jest szczęśliwszy niż przedtem._

_-Czy to dlatego, że jesteście parą?_

Doktor Lecter nie wydawał się zaskoczony jej pytaniem, chociaż może zaskoczyły go słowa jakich użyła. Komuś innemu jej słowa mogłyby wydać się prostackie i niegrzeczne, ale Abigail wie, że Doktor Lecter przymknie na to oko bardziej z uwagi na to ile dla siebie nawzajem znaczą niż dlatego, że jest młoda i nie potrafi o tym inaczej rozmawiać. Nie jest już taka młoda i wie kiedy jej pytania są na miejscu a kiedy nie. Poza tym, po tym przez co razem przeszli Doktor Lecter nie może być niemile widziany.

_-Czyżby coś się w nas zmieniło?_ - Zapytał kiedy spacerowali pod drzewami wracając do Doktor Bloom.

_-Pan wydaje się taki sam jak zawsze. Ale on się zmienił. - _Doktor uśmiechnął się wtedy lekko albo z powodu swojej dyskrecji albo z powodu tego, że Will najwyraźniej nie potrafi niczego ukrywać. Abigail stwierdziła, że prawdopodobnie z tego drugiego powodu.

Abigail zostaje w ogrodzie przez cały ranek i nikt jej nie przeszkadza. W porze lunchu idzie do szklarni, w której pielęgniarki zajmują się tymi pacjentami, których trzeba mieć na oku. Jednorazowo może w niej przebywać do dwunastu osób ponieważ większe tłumy wywołują ataki manii u mniej stabilnych pacjentów. Odkąd ją tu umieszczono, Abigail widziała kilka takich zdarzeń, chociaż teraz właściwie nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi. A ona nie wie czy to dlatego, że regularnie odwiedza ją ktoś z zewnątrz, czy dlatego, że boją się że ich zabije a potem zje zanim ich ciała zdążą ostygnąć. To że jest córką seryjnego mordercy-kanibala ma jednak swoje dobre strony.

W tej chwili w szklarni jest siedmioro pacjentów. Abigail rozpoznaje trzy kobiety z terapii grupowej i jeszcze jedną kobietę, Corę, która czasami jada posiłki przy stole Abigail.

Abigail siada przy tym samym stole w odległości jednego krzesła od Cory, która podnosi głowę znad zeszytu i wymrukuje powitanie przez zaciśnięte w idealną kreskę usta.

Pielęgniarki zawsze mówią Doktor Bloom o jej próbach nawiązania kontaktu z Corą. To zakrawa na ironię, że chociaż wszyscy namawiają ją aby mówiła o śmierci i swoich koszmarach w czasie terapii grupowej, dziwią się i denerwują kiedy Abigail stara się z kimś normalnie porozmawiać. Siostra Trudy przygląda się Abigail z długopisem zawieszonym w przygotowaniu nad podkładką z plikiem kartek, które trzyma między brzuchem a ramieniem. Abigail odpowiada na jej spojrzenie i stwierdza, że tym razem da Doktor Bloom jakiś temat do rozmowy. W czasie sesji nie padło jeszcze pytanie o to dlaczego Abigail rozmawia z Corą, ale pielęgniarki mówią o tym Doktor Bloom za każdym razem kiedy tak się dzieje.

To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które dają Abigail nadzieję na to, że kiedyś przestanie być tylko córką swego ojca. Will Graham i Doktor Lecter, też jej w tym pomagają.

-Smakowało ci dzisiejsze śniadanie? - Siostra Trudy z furią coś notuje, jakby była najprostszą z maszyn a Abigail pociągnęła za właściwą dźwignię. Ledwie udaje się jej ukryć uśmiech na myśl o tym jak przewidywalne były tutejsze pielęgniarki i przygląda się temu jak Cora powoli kiwa raz głową.

-Jajka po benedyktyńsku? - Cora mruga i potrząsa głową. - Acha, więc francuskie rogaliki. - Cora przytakuje skinieniem głowy.

-Czy miały w środku jajka? - Abigail wybiera proste pytania, które wymagają jedynie twierdzących lub przeczących odpowiedzi. To jej zwyczajny sposób na załapanie kontaktu z Corą. - Myślałam, że jak na całkiem nieźle nas tutaj karmią, chociaż to nadal jest stołówkowe jedzenie. - Cora znowu przytakuje, kolejny raz kiwając głową. - Założę się jednak, że tutejsze jedzenie mogłoby być jednak lepsze.- Cora powstrzymuje śmiech przygryzając dolną wargę i potrząsa głową. Ten ruch sprawia, że jej śliczne blond włosy opadają jej na plecy. Wygląda przy tym jak koń potrząsający jasną grzywą. Jest starsza od Abigail o kilka lat, ale w takiej chwili wygląda na znacznie młodszą. Radość w jej oczach ma wpływ na jej postawę i na to jak trzyma głowę. Śmiech, który jednak słychać pozwala Abigail wyobrazić sobie, jak brzmiałby jej głos.

-Przepraszam, Panno Hobbs. - Abigail spogląda na postarzałą twarz Siostry Trudy, chociaż naprawdę tego nie chce. - Przeszkodziłaś pannie Armistead w pracy. - Pielęgniarka stara się być grzeczna i miła, ale Abigail zdążyła już dobrze ją poznać. Odstrasza każdego, kto chce porozmawiać z Corą bez względu na to, czy Cora jest w danym momencie zajęta, czy też nie. Abigail nie musi nawet spoglądać w dół żeby przypomnieć sobie, że Cora uczy się teraz funkcji trygonometrycznych. Już wcześniej zauważyła zakreślony rozdział.

-Jestem dobra z matematyki. Moja matka uczyła tego przedmiotu. - Dlatego też była tak dobra w hodowli roślin. Często mawiała, że wszystko opiera się na matematyce. _Możesz się krzywić i przewracać oczami ale tak po prostu jest._

-Jakiś problem, Panno Hobbs? - Abigail odwraca się na krześle i odkrywa pochylającą się nad nią Siostrę Diane. Postanawia się nie poddawać. Doktor Bloom na pewno będzie chciała porozmawiać z nią o tym w czasie sesji.

-Chciałam po prostu porozmawiać z Corą i spytać jak się czuje. - Odpowiada niewnnie i spogląda z powrotem na Corę. Cora znowu schowała się w swojej skorupie a Abigail nie wie jak ją z niej wyciągnąć kiedy w obecności Trudy i Diane.

-To sprawa Cory i jej lekarza, kochanie. - Abigail chce jej powiedzieć, żeby przestała tak protekcjonalnie ją traktować ale wtedy wyprowadziłyby ją ze szklarni jak zwierzę a Abigail nie chce, żeby Cora poczuła się odpowiedzialna za to co jej zrobią. - Nie długo pora lunchu. Może pójdziesz coś zjeść? Jesteś taka chuda. - Abigail zgrzyta zębami i niechętnie wstaje.

-Nguh. - Cora również się podnosi. - Nie odchodź. - Zamyka usta kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że przemówiła.

Abigail wpatruje się w Corę nawet wtedy kiedy Diane wyciąga ku niej ramiona. Cora jeszcze nigdy nie odezwała się do Abigail. Jej oczy są wielkie i błyszczące od łez. Opada z powrotem na krzesło i szlocha a Abigail ledwie potrafi powstrzymać to jak bardzo wściekła jest na Trudy i Diane za to, że tak skrzywdziły Corę kiedy wreszcie nastąpił u niej przełom. Diane mówi coś do niej karcącym tonem ale Abigail jej nie słucha. Nie obchodzi jej co pielęgniarka ma do powiedzenia na temat tego co się stało.

Dłoń pielęgniarki zaciska się wokół nadgarstka Abigail ale ona wyrywa się z jej uścisku. Wychodzi do stołówki bez nakazu. Diane mruczy za jej plecami coś co brzmi jak _Mała wiedźma._

W stołówce,Abigail zastanawia się jak zareagowałby na to wszystko Doktor Lecter a potem przygląda się nad tym co wybrać do jedzenia. Danie dnia to smażona wołowina z warzywami, która bardziej przypomina gulasz z padliny i trawy. Abigail omija ją i zamiast tego wybiera miseczkę sałaty. Zjada ją bez sosu a potem wkrusza do pustego naczynia krakersy. Chwilę później na stołówkę przychodzi Cora. Jest sama, ze sposobu w jaki przebywające w stołówce pielęgniarki patrzą najpierw na nią, potem na Corę a potem na siebie, Abigail wnioskuje, że poproszono je by ją obserwowały.

Abigail czeka aż Cora usiądzie przy stole po drugiej stronie stołówki i wychodzi. Do jej sesji z Doktor Bloom pozostało jeszcze czterdzieści pięć minut.

Abigail wraca do swojego pokoju i dla zabicia czasu postanawia popisać trochę w dzienniku. Niemal połowa niewielkich stroniczek jest zapisana jej snami o ojcu. Kilka razy napisała o matce i o wspomnieniach tego co razem robiły. Opisała też piknik z Doktor Bloom, Willem i Doktorem Lecterem. To jedno z bardziej szczęśliwych wspomnień w jej dzienniku. Fragment: _ Graham czy Pan William Lecter? Ciekawa jestem czy już o tym rozmawiali _ozdobiony jest rysunkiem uśmiechniętej buźki.

Abigail myśli także o tym jak jej imię brzmiałoby z ich nazwiskami. Abigail Lecter. Abigail Graham. Chociaż nie jest pewna czy nadal chcą by stała się częścią ich rodziny teraz kiedy mają siebie, podoba się jej brzmienie obydwu nazwisk. Nazwisko Hobbs niesie ze sobą echo tego co zrobił jej ojciec. Jego ciężar wisi nad Abigail jak klątwa. Abigail nie zapisuje jednak swoich myśli na ten temat. Doktor Bloom powiedziała, że nikt nie będzie czytał jej dziennika, ale trudno jest jej w to uwierzyć.

Dlatego też zapisuje w nim ocenzurowane wersje swoich snów, przesadnie dramatyczne wspomnienia strachu jaki czuła przed ojcem, i przemyślane wnioski wynikające z obserwacji otaczających ją dorosłych, bez względu na to czy ich relacje z nią są zawodowe czy osobiste. Obrazy i uczucia są prawdziwe, cała reszta jest udawana. Dzięki temu Abigail zorientuje się czy ktoś myszkował w jej rzeczach. Będzie mogła udowodnić to Doktor Bloom jeżeli ktoś inny powie jej coś niezgodnego z tym co było napisane w jej dzienniku.

To może zakrawać na paranoję ale mogłoby także uwolnić ją przed wścibską pielęgniarką, która straciłaby pracę. Jeżeli jej się uda pokazała by wszystkim, że wcale nie ma urojeń, tylko zauważa więcej niż inni. Ma nadzieję że uda jej się w ten sposób złapać Trudy lub Diane.

Póki co ma jeszcze pół godziny do sesji z Doktor Bloom. Bierze do ręki długopis i zapisuje haiku na samym dole strony. Pisze:

_Nocą pada deszcz_

_Zwierzęta szukają schronienia_

_Wraz ze słońcem przychodzi żałoba_

Wiedza o tym, że ten dziennik istnieje i przymus dotrzymania obietnicy, że nikt go nie przeczyta musi być strasznie frustrująca, tak jak posiadanie zakazanej ściągi na ważnym egzaminie. Abigail wierzy, że Doktor Bloom nie przeczyta jej dziennika, ale reszta personelu to inna historia. Nie musi im ufać a jej brak zaufania nie jest niczym złym.

Abigail wychodzi z pokoju, schodzi na dół i w asyście pielęgniarki idzie pod gabinet Doktor Bloom. Czeka jakieś pięć minut, patrząc w niebo przez malutkie okienko umieszczone tuż nad regałem po drugiej stronie korytarza. Drzwi gabinetu otwierają się i wychodzi przez nie pociągający nosem mężczyzna, który kompletnie nie zwraca uwagi na Abigail. Po kilku minutach w drzwiach staje uśmiechnięta Doktor Bloom i gestem zaprasza Abigail do środka.

W gabinecie są trzy duże okna. Dwa w ścianie naprzeciw drzwi i jedno w lewym rogu gabinetu tuż obok biurka. Wiszą w nich grube miodowe zasłony, które pasują do bladozłotych ścian. Kiedy pani doktor nie zwracała na nią uwagi, Abigail sprawdziła wszystkie okna. Żadne z nich się nie otwiera. Nie chodziło o chęć ucieczki, ale miło jest wiedzieć, że w razie potrzeby istnieje taka możliwość. Ojciec nauczył ją wielu rzeczy, nie tylko tego jak strzelać.

_Zawsze stawaj tyłem do drzew. W ten sposób nikt nie będzie mógł cię zaskoczyć. Nie dawaj się zapędzić w narożnik jeżeli istnieje inne wyjście._

Czasami oczywistym było, że chodzi mu o coś więcej niż tylko polowania na jelenie, chociaż nie musiała robić nic poza oszukaniem dziewcząt na które je napuszczał. Nigdy nie żyły na tyle długo aby móc się na niej odegrać.

-Jak się czujesz, Abigail?

-Całkiem nieźle. - Abigail rozgląda się bo gabinecie i nalicza trzy zastawione książkami regały. Nigdy nie wie jak ma się zachować w tym jasnym pokoju. Podchodzi do okna we wnęce między dwoma regałami i odsuwa zasłonę. Okno gabinetu wychodzi na ogród, to całkiem niezły widok. - Czy pielęgniarki powiedziały pani o incydencie z Corą?

-Wiesz, że zawsze mówią mi o wszystkim co dotyczy Cory.- Odpowiada Doktor Bloom siadając w jednym ze zwróconych w stronę okna foteli.

-Nigdy mnie pani o nią nie pyta.

-Chcesz o niej porozmawiać?

Abigail wzrusza ramionami. Odpowiedź jest oczywiście twierdząca, chociaż tego nie mówi. Przygląda się temu jak dwaj mężczyźni przepychają się w ogrodzie. Wkrótce rozdziela ich sanitariusz a Abigail myśli, że oni powinni mieć sposobność by dojść ze sobą do porozumienia bez interwencji osób trzecich. Doktor Bloom wstaje z fotela i podchodzi do okna akurat w momencie kiedy kłótnia w ogrodzie dobiega końca.

-Cora Amistead przebywa tutaj już od dłuższego czasu. - Mówi po chwili. - Co o niej wiesz?

-Odgryzła sobie kawałek języka i przez to nie potrafi dobrze mówić. Poza tym, łatwo się płoszy. - Abigail potrząsa głową. - Ach, i uczy się matematyki.

-Twoja matka uczyła geometrii.

-Tak. - Abigail odwraca się od okna i podchodzi do równie masywnego szezlongu stojącego po drugiej stronie regału. Siada na jego brzegu nie chcąc wyglądać jak chodzący stereotyp pacjentki w gabinecie psychiatrycznym. Doktor Bloom przechodzi obok szezlongu i zasiada w pasującym do niego fotelu ustawionym niedaleko okna. Abigail zastanawia się czy są częścią zestawu czy Doktor Bloom oddała je do tapicera aby pasowały do siebie nawzajem i reszty pokoju. Są dosyć klasyczne: ciemnobeżowe z wypolerowanymi mahoniowymi nogami. Z tego okna widać mur na granicy ogrodu, Abigail lubi tu siedzieć ponieważ z tego miejsca widzi przemykające za murem samochody.

-O czym rozmawiasz z Corą? - To dziwne pytanie, ponieważ do dzisiaj Cora w zasadzie się nie odezwała.

-Po prostu pytam ją co u niej słychać, jak się czuje, co jadła na śniadanie...takie tam. - Abigail mówi to tak jakby nie było to nic ważnego. Bo to nie powinno być ważne. - Czuję się jak dziwadło kiedy ludzie mnie ignorują. - Wyjaśnia pocierając kostkę lewej dłoni kciukiem prawej. Doktor Bloom kiwa powoli głową zastanawiając się to oznacza z głębszego, psychologicznego punktu widzenia. Abigail wydaje się, że posiadanie przyjaciół zmniejszyło by poczucie odrzucenia jakim wypełnione jest jej życie, ale myśli tak tylko dlatego, że postanowiła nie zastanawiać się nad tym głębiej.

-Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że twoje próby komunikacji z nią mogą przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku?

-Stwierdziłam, że jeśli zechce pani żebym przestała, to mi pani o tym powie.- Mówi Abigail spoglądając na Doktor Bloom w obawie, że popełniła błąd będąc tak bardzo bezpośrednią, ale Doktor Bloom jest po prostu zamyślona. - Pielęgniarek nie obchodzi to czy jest to dla niej dobre czy nie.

-Więc ignorujesz je ponieważ się z nimi nie zgadzasz? - To był kiepski pomysł.

-Nigdy nie powiedziały mi wprost, że mam z nie rozmawiać z Corą Armistead. - Abigail wygląda przez okno na przelatujący po niebie samolot. - Za każdym razem kiedy do niej podchodzę to mnie przeganiają. Są okropne.

-Myślisz, że biorąc sprawę w swoje ręce pomożesz jej?

-Pomyślałam, że poczuję się mniej samotna, bardziej...

-Bardziej normalna? - Abigail spogląda na Doktor Bloom a potem odwraca wzrok. Wstaje i podchodzi do obrazu wiszącego w kącie pokoju. To Mnich nad Morzem. Jest złożony z różnych odcieni niebieskiego. Nieźle komponuje się z beżowym wystrojem pokoju. Abigail czytała kiedyś o tym obrazie na zajęcia ze sztuki na początku szkoły średniej. Namalował go jakiś facet o nazwisku Friedrich ale Abigail nie pamięta szczegółów. - To dobrze, że szukasz wspólnego języka z innymi, Abigail ale może Cora nie jest najlepszym wyborem. - Mówi ostrożnie pani doktor jak gdyby bała się jeszcze bardziej zranić jej uczucia.

-Jeżeli nie z nią to z kim mam rozmawiać? - Pyta Abigail tylko trochę skoncentrowana na słowach pani doktor. Jest całkowicie skupiona na Corze i na tym do kogo się otworzy jeżeli zabraknie przy niej Abigail.

-W twojej grupie jest dwanaście dziewcząt które widujesz przynajmniej raz w tygodniu podczas terapii. Znają cię lepiej i vice versa. Może lepiej będzie porozmawiać z kimś kto lepiej cię rozumie?

-A co jeśli to właśnie Cora potrafi mnie najlepiej zrozumieć? - Abigail przechodzi obok biurka Doktor Bloom do ściany obwieszonej dyplomami, mijając sięgającą jej kolan statuetkę Pegaza o rozłożonych skrzydłach. Wygląda jakby właśnie zrywał się do lotu chociaż jego boku desperacko trzyma się naga kobieta. To głupie posunięcie, łapać się zwierzęcia w ruchu. Jego nogi wyglądają na tyle masywnie, że mogłyby stratować ją na śmierć. Abigail kontynuuje swój spacer a Doktor Bloom podąża o kilka kroków za nią.

-Nigdy tak naprawdę nie dowiedziałabyś się co ona myśli o tej sytuacji. - Zauważa Doktor Bloom przesuwając palcami po grzbietach stojących na pobliskim regale książek.- Czy to cię uspokaja?

-Wiedziałabym co czuje.- Mówi Abigail ignorując pytanie Doktor Bloom. - To czego nie może wyrazić słowami, okazuje w inny sposób. - Przechodzi obok drzwi i zatrzymuje się przed obrazem przedstawiającym wysypujące się z kosza owoce. Jest pewna, że ten został namalowany przez Cézanne'a. Jabłka są nierówne i różnokolorowe a na namalowanym na drugim planie stole leży stos pieczywa, który mogłyby równie dobrze stanowić bagietki co eklerki. Abigail myśli, że to bagietki, chociaż teraz nabrała ochoty na pączki. Nigdy nie podają ich w stołówce, są zbyt niezdrowe i naładowane cukrem.

-Jak to okazuje? - Doktor Bloom zatrzymuje się przy ramieniu Abigail żeby również spojrzeć na obraz. Przyglądając się mu przechyla głowę w jedną stronę.

-Uśmiecha się, albo wybucha śmiechem. Czasami widzę wyraźnie, że chce, żebym się do niej zbliżyła.

-I to wprawia cię w dobry nastrój?

-Tak. - Abigail przesuwa się od obrazu w kierunku trzeciego regału i przygląda ustawionym na nim książkom. Czyta tytuły i wypisane mniejszą czcionką nazwiska autorów: _Krytyka czystego rozumu_ Kanta, _Prowincjałki_ Pascala, _Rozprawa o Metodzie_ Descartes'a i _Wyznania _Rousseau. - Wydawało mi się, że nie ma w tym nic złego.

-Bo nie ma, w stosownym kontekście.

-Wydaje się to pani niestosowne?

-W tym momencie tak. - Abigail odwraca się do Doktor Bloom a potem przechodzi do wiszącego na ścianie obrazu Whistlera, i wpatruje się w niego nie wiedząc w jaki sposób zapamiętała nazwisko artysty. Być może tytuł ma coś wspólnego z gwizdaniem i dlatego nazwisko utkwiło jej w pamięci. - Porozmawiam z administracją na temat tego jak pielęgniarki traktują Corę Armistead. Do tej pory jednak wolałabym, żebyś utrzymała dystans między wami.

-Ale dlaczego? - Pyta Abigail odwracając się do niej. Naprawdę chce wiedzieć. Doktor Bloom wzdycha.

-Nie mogę zdradzić ci szczegółów. - Mówi ostrożnie. - Chcę jednak żebyś wiedziała, że tutejszy personel ma na względzie tylko wasze dobro. - Abigail myśli o tym jak Siostra Diane mocno złapała ją za nadgarstek a potem nazwała ją wiedźmą za jej plecami. Tego rodzaju zachowanie być może zadziałałoby z bydłem albo psami. Ale ona i Cora nie są ani jednym ani drugim. Abigail nie wspomina jednak o tym. Nie widzi w tym sensu.

Abigail zastanawia się co powinna zrobić jeśli to Cora ją zaczepi, ale to nie powinno być problemem, więc Abigail bez słowa przemieszcza się w kierunku foteli stojących naprzeciw obrazu Whistlera. Wpadające do pomieszczenia przedpołudniowe słońce odbija się od ciepłych, żółtych ścian. Doktor Bloom siada w fotelu obok i krzyżuje nogi.

-Pielęgniarki powiedziały mi, że nad ranem wymiotowałaś. Teraz jednak lepiej wyglądasz.

-Miałam zły sen. - Mówi ostrożnie Abigail starając się mówić ogólnikami. Pani doktor to zauważa.

-Śnił ci się ojciec? - Abigail zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią. Myśli o sercu Willa bijącym groteskowo w dłoni Doktora Lectera rozbryzgując krew po jego grubych palcach. Pamięta tą scenę jak gdyby naprawdę się wydarzyła. Przypomina sobie nawet miedziany smak krwi Willa na języku i lepką tkankę serca bijącego w jej ustach. Ociera dłonią usta, w których nadal czuje smak krwi. - Abigail? - Mruga.

-Ach...tak. - Mówi unikając wzroku pani doktor. - Mój tata...on...- Potyka się o własne słowa. - Zabił kogoś kogo oboje kochaliśmy.

-Kto to był?

-Wydaje mi się, że moja mama. Nie mogę sobie teraz dokładnie przypomnieć ale to musiała być ona. - To ona krzyczała w jej śnie a nie Will. Jej ojciec trzymający w dłoni nóż i gotów ją zabić nie był doktorem Lecterem podającym jej ludzkie serce jakby było truflą albo jabłkiem. Idealnie czerwonym jabłkiem._ Jabłko za wiedzę._

-Dlaczego myślisz, że to była akurat ona?

-Ponieważ, nie czułam tego samego co wtedy kiedy zabijał tamte dziewczyny, a poza tym nie byłam w tamte morderstwa tak bardzo zamieszana. Tym razem było inaczej. - Nagle braknie jej tchu.

-Dlaczego tym razem było według ciebie inaczej.

-Ponieważ nie chodziło o to że ją kochamy. Chodziło raczej o...- Nagle wszystko staje się jasne. Odpowiedź na to pytanie staje się całkowicie jasna i przejrzysta. Abigail ma czuje ją niemal na końcu języka. - Tym razem chodziło niemal o inwazję. Pochłonięcie serca Willa byłoby niemal odrazą. O to właśnie chodziło. Doktor Lecter nie byłby z nikim kogo wystarczyło tylko wchłonąć lub zdominować.

Will Graham się zmienił. Nie potrzebuje już serca aby przeżyć. Właśnie to jest zmianą jaką w nim zauważyła. I od tej pory zrozumiała coś czego do tej pory nie potrafiła zrozumieć.

_Dobrą czy złą?_

Doktor Bloom kiwa głową.

-Myślisz, że zabił te dziewczyny ponieważ chciał zabić ciebie?

-Nadal nie wiem dlaczego je zabił. - Mruczy Abigail stawiając naprawdę. - Wiem tylko, że już nikogo nie skrzywdzi, że nie żyje ale myślenie o tym dlaczego zrobił to co zrobił...mnie przeraża. - Abigail drży. - Nie wiem co we mnie skłoniło go do morderstwa i _to _mnie przeraża.

-Twoje czyny nie usprawiedliwiają tego co zrobił twój ojciec.

_To twoja decyzja._

-Jack Crawford wydaje się myśleć inaczej.

Doktor Bloom jest zaintrygowana tą nagłą zmianą tematu, Abigail spuszcza wzrok a potem odwraca głowę i wpatruje się w obraz Cézanne'a żeby nie musieć patrzeć na panią doktor.

-To nadal otwarte śledztwo. Jack musi sprawdzić wszystkie ślady.

Nawet nie patrząc na nią Abigail dostrzega lekką niechęć w głosie Doktor Bloom. Wie, że jej twarz wygląda teraz jak maska, więc nawet nie patrzy. Wbija wzrok w nierówne jabłka.

Jabłko, które zerwał dla niej Hannibal było idealnie ciemnoczerwone i słodkie. Nawet go nie umyła, po prostu wbiła w nie zęby. _Serce Willa było jeszcze ciepłe, promieniowało życiem. Abigail wgryzła się w nie. Will opadł na kolana._

Abigail przełyka wspomnienie słodkiego smaku jabłek i koszmar pełen krzyków i krwi. Sen był tylko odrobinę nieprawdziwy. Krew i krzyki aż nadto. Jedynym nieprawdziwym krzykiem był krzyk Willa. Zastanawia się skąd wiedziała jak on może krzyczeć. Być może to co usłyszała w jego głosie i intonacji kiedy z nim rozmawiała zainspirowało jej umysł do wykreowania tego dźwięku, który wydarł się z jego ciała niczym przegnany demon. Nigdy nie podejrzewała siebie o bycie zdolną do wymyślania tego rodzaju horroru i groteski. Jednak to nie powinno jej zaskakiwać więc nie czuje się zaskoczona.

-Wiesz coś o Cézanne'em? - Pyta Doktor Bloom zauważywszy wzrok Abigail zawieszony na obrazie. Abigail potrząsa przecząco głową.- Zmienił sposób w jaki większość ludzi postrzegała percepcję, to jak rozumiemy przestrzeń i odległość na obrazach. Zwykle nakładanie i skróty perspektywiczne pomagają nam rozróżnić obiekt pierwszoplanowy od mniej ważnych szczegółów poprzez ostrożne wykorzystanie przestrzeni na obrazie. - Pani doktor wyjaśnia jej czym jest skrót perspektywiczny.

-Więc jak on wpłynął na ludzką percepcję?

-Nadawał więcej wyrazu obiektom na drugim planie tak żeby były bardziej widoczne niż te, o których myślimy, że są tłem. Zmieniał to co człowiek bierze za jasne i oczywiste. Spokojny ocean zmieniał się nagle w wielką falę zdolną zatopić miasto.

-A co z owocami?

-Chodzi o perspektywę.- Wyjaśnia Doktor Bloom. Zauważyłaś, że wszystko na stole wygląda jakby zaraz miało się przewrócić?

-Jabłka są też nierówne. - Dodaje Abigail

-To dlatego, że zostały namalowane z użyciem perspektywy wielopunktowej. Kształt owoców zmienia się zgodnie z kątem i kierunkiem z jakiego na nie patrzymy.

-Wydaje mi się, że chce ich pani użyć jako metafory czegoś niezwykle ważnego.

-Cóż, to byłoby zbyt oczywiste. - Doktor Bloom uśmiecha się a Abigail odwzajemnia jej uśmiech.

-Moja mama tak robiła. - Mówi cicho, odwracając wzrok. Tym razem wygląda przez okno. - Tylko, że z matematyką.

-Stosuje się ją w najróżniejszych dziedzinach życia. - Abigail parzy na panią doktor kątem oka. - W niektórych częściej niż zwykle.

-Jak pestki dyni. - Mówi Abigail chociaż nadal myśli o ludzkich sercach i o tym, że przypominają ciemnoczerwone jabłka Ambrozja. Krzywi się przypominając sobie definicję tego słowa: smakowite, nadające nieśmiertelność, pokarm bogów. _Doktor Lecter zatrzymał ją w momencie kiedy krew na jej języku stała się słodka._

-Starał się. - Te słowa sprawiają, że Abigail naprawdę się uśmiecha. Will naprawdę się starał. Abigail czuła się winna za to, że odrzuciła jego i jego propozycję opieki. Ale on mimo to robił wszystko, ryzykował utratą pracy, aby uchronić ją przed Jackiem Crawfordem – aby ochronić ich oboje przed Jackiem Crawfordem.

Zrobił dla niej więcej niż jej własny ojciec. Najlepszy jego czyn nie zmieniłby zła jakiego dokonał. Will miał prawo zająć jego miejsce jeżeli tego chciał. Okazał swoją wartość broniąc swojej decyzji bez względu na to ile może go ona kosztować, uparł się że zaopiekuję się nią czy ona tego chce czy nie. A to właśnie rodzic robił dla dziecka: zapewniał mu schronienie, chociaż ono go nie potrzebowało, dawał miłość nawet jeśli na nią nie zasłużono. Will ma do tego prawo. Abigail rozumie już co oznaczał jej sen. Will oddał serce Doktorowi Lecterowi ale chciał dać jego część Abigail.

Zjadła je jako grzeczna córka swego ojca. Oddała mu cześć tak jak nauczył ją jej ojciec, tak jak skłonił ją do tego Doktor Lecter, w sposób do którego Will wydawał się być dziwnie przyzwyczajony, chociaż w jej śnie umarł.

Abigail jest sierotą, która ma dwóch ojców, z każdym z nich łączy ją krew oraz sekrety umacniające ich więź. Doktor Bloom mówi coś a Abigal zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że się zamyśliła.

-Will dzwonił do mnie z zapytaniem czy może cię odwiedzić. Zgodzę się, jeżeli chcesz towarzystwa, tym bardziej że poprosiłam cię żebyś przez jakiś czas nie kontaktowała się z Corą Armistead. - Abigail potwierdza skinieniem głowy.

-Chętnie się z nim zobaczę. - Mówi odruchowo dotykając apaszki zawiązanej na jej szyi. Nie pyta, czy Will przybędzie w towarzystwie Doktora Lectera. Wydaje się jej jednak, że tym razem lepiej byłoby gdyby Will przyjechał do niej sam.

Musi porozmawiać z nim o kilku rzeczach. Dojazd z Wirginii zajmie mu około godziny, więc Abigail zaczyna zastanawiać się co mu powie kiedy tylko opuszcza gabinet Doktor Bloom. Na korytarzu zauważa dziewczynę ze swojej grupy, prawdopodobnie Jordan, i uśmiecha się, dziewczyna odpowiada jej uśmiechem a potem pochyla głowę. Abigail wraca sama do swojego pokoju i postanawia zapisać coś w dzienniku. Ktoś przesunął w nim zakładkę. Abigail otwiera go na obojętnie której stronie pod koniec książeczki i pisze:

_Czasami myślę o tym, że powinnam zaczaić się w ogrodzie na Siostrę Trudy, która rano wynosi śmieci i dźgnąć ją jednym z jej długopisów. Zastanawiam się czy to również by sobie zanotowała._

Oznacza tę stronę czerwoną zakładką. Nie zna się za bardzo na wędkowaniu ale wie co następuje po zarzuceniu, czekanie na to aż coś podchwyci przynętę. Będzie musiała poczekać zanim złapie swoją zdobycz ale kiedy jej się uda, zemsta będzie słodka. Będzie warta kłopotów w jakich się znajdzie nawet jeżeli nagroda będzie znikoma. Chce aby ta pielęgniarka, najlepiej żeby była to Trudy lub Diane, straciła pracę. W ostateczności rzuci jej w twarz jajkiem.

Wydaje jej się, że z powodu środowiska w jakim się znajduje czeka na jakikolwiek postęp, nawet negatywny. Wszystko w Port Haven wydaje jej się na opak. Chce przeskoczyć przez mur, chce rozmawiać z Corą i móc powiedzieć jej, że wszystko jest w porządku a jeśli nie jest to wkrótce będzie. Chce oddać Trudy i Diane za to jak bardzo skrzywdziły Corę, za to że przerwały jej kampanię aby zaprzyjaźnić się z tą samotną, smutną dziewczyną.

Chce zaryzykować i powiedzieć Willowi, że zgadza się na to aby został jej ojcem, chociaż to mogłoby być trochę zbyt wiele jak na przeprosiny za jej wcześniejsze zachowanie. Nadal jednak nie rozumie dlaczego on tego chce, wiedząc kim jest i przez co przeszła. Chce mu powiedzieć, że jej prawdziwy ojciec zniszczył tak wiele granic, że mogłaby potknąć się o poziom jego opieki ale wie, ze to złamałoby mu serce. Zniszczenie tego co on chce jej tak bezinteresownie podarować wydaje jej się nie mieć sensu. O tym także muszą porozmawiać.

Otwiera dziennik na pustej stronie, w której są jednak ślady po długopisie i zapisuje w nim kolejne haiku, chociaż wydaje się jej że nazywają się one inaczej ale nie zastanawia się nad tym dłúżej.

_Ciemnoczerwony mięsień_

_Krwawiący życiem i obietnicami_

_Oddamy mu cześć._


	2. Ulica Miłości

**Love Street**

_She has wisdom and knows what to do_

_She has me, and she has you_

* * *

Will pojawia się u niej o całe dwadzieścia minut wcześniej niż się go spodziewała, sprawiając że Abigail zastanawia się czy był w drodze, czy zdążył dojechać do miasta zanim Doktor Bloom powiedziała jej o tym, że chciałby się z nią zobaczyć. Jest ubrany w zieloną rybacką kurtkę i wygląda jakby niedawno wziął prysznic. Ostatni raz widzieli się podczas kolacji z Freddie Lounds. Wtedy Will spojrzał na nią a Abigail wyczytała z jego spojrzenia, że on wie. Tamtego wieczora Doktor Lecter obiecał jej, że obaj się nią zaopiekują i że Will dotrzyma ich tajemnicy.

Abigail chowa pamiętnik do szuflady i siada prościej na łóżku. Will zamyka za sobą drzwi i siada na krześle koło okna. Mija minuta a on wpatruje się w rosnące za jej oknem drzewo i śledzi wzrokiem lot wróbla starającego się dostać do gniazda położonego na którejś z wyższych gałęzi, która pozostaje dla nich niewidoczna.

Abigail przypomina sobie o konieczności oddychania. Po kolejnej minucie wstaje z łóżka. W uszach czuje bicie własnego serca chociaż w jej umyśle nie ma miejsca na myślenie o tym, że Will mógł zmienić zdanie. Obietnice Doktora Lectera ciążą jej bardziej niż strach, o którym przypomina jej jej umysł. Abigail dusi go w sobie. To wszystko nie ma już znaczenia. Nick Boyle jej nie skrzywdzi ponieważ odnaleziono jego ciało, a Jack Crawford nie może jej skrzywdzić ponieważ Will mu na to nie pozwoli. Abigail stoi za Willem przez chwilę zastanawiając się czego on może od niej chcieć, czego od niej oczekuje. Jego dłonie drżą kiedy zdejmuje okulary, i z jakiegoś powodu to pomaga jej podjąć decyzję.

Abigail kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, nie wiedząc czy on tego chce, czy jest to właściwe. Will wzdycha i zamyka oczy.

-Dlaczego zabiłaś Nicka Boyle'a? - Przechodzi ją dreszcz, ale ona nie cofa dłoni.

-Chciał mnie zabić. - Odpowiada automatycznie wyczuwając dłonią to jak napinają się mięśnie jego pleców. Will odwraca się by na nią spojrzeć. Abigail przełyka ślinę i resztę swojej wypowiedzi. On patrzy jej prosto w oczy. Robi to tak rzadko, że kiedy to się zdarza całe jej ciało napina się w oczekiwaniu na jego kolejny ruch. Jej oczy wpatrują się w nią niczym oczy wilka czatującego na zdobycz. Z tego powodu, Abigail odnosi wrażenie, że nie są sami, że ktoś ich obserwuje.

-Abigail. - Mówi głosem pozbawionym gróźb, mimo swojej obecnej przewagi nad nią, mimo prawdy o której się dowiedział. - Dlaczego zabiłaś Nicka Boyle'a? - Mówi na tyle wyraźnie aby przekazać jej, że nie będzie tolerował kłamstwa na ten temat. Nie ocenia jej jednak, chociaż wie, że jest winna. Abigail myśli, że dzieje się to z powodu tego, że on sam czuje się winny ukrywając to. Nie powinien czuć się winny. Chce ją chronić, robi tylko to co uważa za słuszne. Abigail opuszcza dłoń i siada na brzegu łóżka.

-Przyszedł do mnie i powiedział, że nikogo nie zabił, że ktoś go wrabia. - Abigail nagle robi się zimno. Will spuszcza wzrok jak gdyby się tego spodziewał, może nawet sam go poczuł, może robił to coś co pomagało mu rozumieć seryjnych morderców.

-Nie uwierzyłaś mu.

-Myślałam...- Przerywa mnąc w dłoniach koc. Oblizuje usta. - Wyglądał na tak zdesperowanego, jakby myślał, że to ja go wrobiłam i że gdyby tylko mógł mnie przekonać, że ma rację...zostałby oczyszczony z zarzutów.

-Co dokładnie ci powiedział? - Spojrzenie Willa kieruje się raz po raz na dłonie Abigail jakby starał się wyobrazić sobie to w jaki sposób trzymała nóż którym dźgnęła go tylko raz i zakończyła jego życie.

-Powiedział, 'Nie skrzywdzę cię, nie zabiłem tamtej dziewczyny.' Potem chciałam pobiec po Doktora Lectera i Doktor Bloom a on próbował mnie złapać. - Jej oddech staje się urywany. Po jej policzku spływa łza na wspomnienie tego co stało się potem. - Myślał, że pomogłam zabić jego siostrę.- Abigail potrząsa głową i pociera dłońmi mokre ślady łez na policzkach i pod brodą. - Bałam się go. Nie wiedziałam co zrobi.

Will milczy przez długą chwilę. Nie patrzy na nią. Żadne z nich nie przerywa panującej w pokoju ciszy. Abigail pociąga nosem najciszej jak może. Will nie wydaje się zaskoczony tym co mu powiedziała, może dlatego, że Doktor Lecter przekazał mu najważniejsze fakty. W końcu Will przyjechał tu, żeby się z nią zobaczyć, nie dlatego, że potrzebował prawdziwej wersji wydarzeń aby ukoić sumienie.

-Co stało się potem?

-Pchnął mnie na ścianę, błagał żebym go wysłuchała a ja...- Abigail mruga. Jej ręce wydają się mokre i lepkie od krwi Nicka Boyle'a, i od krwi Willa. Abigail szuka ran na jego ciele ale nie znajduje żadnych. Jej dłonie także są czyste, więc opuszcza wzrok. - Dźgnęłam go nożem żeby przestał.- Szepcze. - On upadł na ziemię, został tam i zostawił mnie w spokoju.

- I wtedy odnalazł cię Hannibal.

-Najpierw...- Abigail hamuje się nie wiedząc czy Will wie co stało się Doktor Bloom. - Kiedy zobaczył krew na moich dłoniach zszedł ze mną do piwnicy i zobaczył ciało Nicka. Powiedział, że ludzie pomyśleliby, że zrobiłam to dlatego, że jestem taka sama jak mój ojciec a nie dlatego, że się broniłam.

-Miał rację. - Mówi zmęczonym głosem Will, pocierając czoło wierzchem dłoni. Wygląda na kompletnie wykończonego.

-A co ty o tym myślisz?

-To co myślę nie ma większego znaczenia. - Jego chichot jest drwiący i aż nazbyt skromny. Sprawia, że jej gardło piecze od łez które dusi w sobie. Wzdycha głęboko ale jej głos i tak jest zduszony i nierówny.

-Dla mnie ma to znaczenie. - Jego spojrzenie nie sięga jej oczu ale zatrzymuje się w okolicy jej łez, które wyschły na jej policzkach sprawiając, że jej skóra stała się lepka od soli. - Dla Doktora Lectera, też. - W spojrzeniu Willa coś się zmienia. Pojawia się w nim coś jakby smutek zmieszany z niedowierzaniem i czymś delikatniejszym, czymś co zauważyła nawet w swoim śnie: uwielbieniem. Jego spojrzenie sprawia, że jej serce przyspiesza a ona postanawia zaryzykować. - Obiecał mi, że się mną zaopiekujecie.

-I tak będzie. - Odpowiada bez mrugnięcia okiem Will. - Naprawdę.

Oboje patrzą na siebie, starając się odnaleźć oznaki nieszczerości ale znajdując jedynie wrażliwość i ostrożne zaufanie. Will wzdycha, tym razem ciszej.

-Kiedy znaleziono ciało Nicka Boyle'a, nie było przy nim żadnej broni a na ciele brakowało ran od obrony. - Will łapie jej spojrzenie ale po chwili potrząsa głową i odwraca wzrok. - To nie oznacza jednak, że nie mogłaś pomyśleć, że on może cię zabić i dlatego zabiłaś go pierwsza.

-Co to znaczy?

-To znaczy, że Jack będzie się bardzo starał żeby udowodnić, że zrobiłaś to naumyślnie.- Oboje milkną i patrzą na podłogę. Will drapie się w kark sprawiając, że przez chwilę słychać odgłos kości przemieszczających się w jego ciele kiedy wzrusza ramionami. - Oznacza to również, że my będziemy starali się bardziej zaciekle o ciebie walczyć. - Dodaje nonszalancko jak gdyby rozmawiali o czymś tak normalnym jak pogoda. Abigail przygląda się temu jak Will wstaje strząsając z siebie powagę sytuacji. - Powinniśmy się przejść.

Abigail wybucha śmiechem słysząc jego próbę zmiany tematu. Zamyka oczy i pociera je dłońmi aby pozbyć się ostatnich łez. Kiedy je otwiera zauważa jego dziwne, niemal skruszone spojrzenie, którego nie rozumie. Wstaje i zakłada lekką kurtkę.

-Idziemy do ogrodu?

-Doktor Bloom powiedziała, że mogę zabrać cię na chwilę do miasta. Wiem, że zjadłaś już lunch. Może więc pójdziemy na kawę?

-Dobrze. - Odpowiada Abigail uśmiechając się kiedy Will otwiera przed nią drzwi. Schodzą razem na dół i Abigail zauważa Corę rysującą coś w swoim zeszycie ze sfrustrowanym wyrazem twarzy. Ona nie zauważa tego, że Abigail ją obserwuje a Abigail nie chce jej rozpraszać ani sprowadzać na siebie więcej kłopotów, więc wychodzi za Willem głównym wejściem. Diane zamiata główny hol, patrzy na nich dziwnie a Abigail marzy tylko o tym by nie musiała wracać do tego miejsca.

Mówi o tym kiedy wsiadają do samochodu Willa i zapinają pasy. Mówi mu o tym jak bardzo nie chce tutaj wracać. Will przełyka ślinę i przytakuje skinieniem głowy. Nie mówi nic, ale nie musi. Abigail wie, że on także nie chce aby ona musiała wrócić do szpitala.

Jadą do małej, cichej kawiarenki oddalonej o niecałe dziesięć minut drogi od szpitala. Ulica przed budynkiem pachnie świeżo paloną kawą, jego wnętrze wypełnia ten sam, bardziej intensywny, zapach. Jest tak jakby otulał ich ciepły, pachnący jakby czekoladą, koc. Abigail wyczuwa też zapach cynamonu, bardziej subtelną woń gałki muszkatołowej, która niemal idealnie łączy się z innymi zapachami, delikatny aromat wanilii i wszechobecny, ostry zapach kawy i espresso.

Zamawia zwykłą _cafe au lait_ a Will czarną kawę z podwójną dawką espresso. Abigail nie wie, czy to trafny wybór ponieważ on i tak wygląda jakby za chwilę miał zasnąć na stojąco ale nic nie mówi.

Kiedy czekają na swoje zamówienia, Will mówi jej, że może usiąść, ale ona odmawia. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chce zostawiać go samego. Jeżeli go nie widzi tuż przed sobą zbyt łatwo jest jej przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądał pokryty krwią. Już raz go takim widziała, to była jej własna krew, to ona wtedy prawie umarła.

Pojawiają się ich zamówienia. Kawa Abigail jest przyozdobiona bitą śmietaną i odrobiną karmelu. Barista, który ją przygotował uśmiecha się do niej nieśmiało. Jest wysoki i chudy, ma pokryte tatuażami ramiona i siwe pasmo w grubych ciemnych włosach. Abigail odwzajemnia jego uśmiech a potem wybucha śmiechem kiedy Will odwraca się do niej i spogląda nad jej ramieniem na chłopaka zanim odprowadzając ją do stolika. Zajmują miejsca w tylnym kącie kawiarni. To prawdopodobnie nie przypadkowy wybór ponieważ nikt nie zauważy ich tutaj z powodu jednego z ogromnych ekspresów do kawy stojących na ladzie za nimi.

Abigail uśmiecha się w swoją kawę. Will milczy świadom tego że złapała go w akcie próby ochronienia jej przed nieznajomym baristą o imieniu Timothy, który prawdopodobnie był jej rówieśnikiem.

-Co słychać u Doktora Lectera? - Pyta kiedy nadchodzi dogodna chwila na zmianę tematu. Will wydaje się zaskoczony jej pytaniem. Myślała, że Doktor Lecter powiedział mu, że ona o nich wie. Jego wrodzona skromność sprawia jednak, że Will rumieni się jak pensjonarka.

-Co słychać u Doctora Lectera? - Zastanawia się głośno, chociaż wcześniej, w jej pokoju, nazwał go po imieniu, i teraz brzmi to śmiesznie. Nie wygląda na to, że nie ma zamiaru jej odpowiedzieć.

-Jesteś z nim szczęśliwy. - Zauważa, przyglądając się rumieńcowi na jego nosie i szyi. Will zsuwa kurtkę z ramion i popija kawę. Na jego twarzy pojawia się nieśmiały uśmiech.

-Co ci powiedział? - Pyta lekko konspiracyjnym tonem. Jest tego naprawdę ciekaw, więc Abigail pochyla się nieco aby zaspokoić jego ciekawość.

-Cóż, zapytałam go czy coś między wami zmieniło się odkąd widzieliśmy się ostatni raz. - Mówi uśmiechając się lekko. - Wydawało mi się, że zmieniłeś się od tamtego czasu.

-Tylko ja? - Abigail wydyma usta widząc bezustanny rumieniec na bladych policzkach Willa. Jest tak zażenowany, że ma się ochotę go uściskać.

-Tylko ty. - Śmieje się Abigail, widząc jego grymas. - Chociaż Doktor Lecter wydawał się lżejszy. Jakby chodził w powietrzu.

Wyraz twarzy Willa łagodnieje, a jego oczy błyszczą z entuzjazmem. To wyraz tego samego uwielbienia, które zauważyła już wcześniej, połączonego z radością. Abigail zastanawia się czy on zawsze patrzy na Doktora Lectera w ten sposób i czy właśnie dlatego wiedziała jak powinien wyglądać w jej śnie. Zastanawia się czy ten elokwentny i pełen gracji lekarz zawsze miał miejsce w sercu Willa i czy jego uczucia miały wpływ na to co się między nimi wydarzyło, romantyczne czy też nie. Will łapie się na tym, że się zamyślił i potrząsa głową przygryzając dolną wargę aby zdusić chichot.

-Nie zdradził mi żadnych szczegółów, chociaż powiedział, że rozchorowałeś się w Pensylwanii. To tam cię wysłali?

-Tak, do Williamsport.

-Ale teraz już wszystko w porządku. - Will zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią wyglądając przez okno na ulicę. Te okna także się nie otwierają.

-Czuję się względnie dobrze. - Mówi, nie dając po sobie poznać czy jego problem został rozwiązany.

-Co ci się stało? - Will odstawia kawę na stół i prostuje plecy. Z jego ust wydobywa się drżące westchnienie a on drapie się po brodzie. Słowa brzmią tak jakby musiała je z niego wyciągać.

-Miałem napad drgawkowy.

-Dlaczego nie pójdziesz z tym do lekarza? - Abigail poznaje poirytowany ton głosu własnej matki Will marszczy na chwilę brwi ale jego uśmiech się rozszerza. Najwyraźniej rozbawił go ton jej głosu. Abigail próbuje jeszcze raz. - Doktor Lecter na pewno zna świetnych neurologów, do których mógłbyś się zgłosić. Co się stanie jeśli to się powtórzy...jeśli okaże się, że masz padaczkę albo...- Abigail nie zna zbyt wielu chorób, które powodują napady drgawkowe. Pamięta, że kiedy była w czwartej klasie, jej koleżanka z klasy miała napad drgawkowy na placu zabaw w czasie długiej przerwy. Dopiero kiedy jej rodzina przeprowadziła się do Minnesoty, dowiedzieli się, o tym że ta dziewczynka później zmarła z powodu nieleczonego zapalenia mózgu.

-To zdarzyło się tylko raz. - Mówi powoli Will. - Byłem przemęczony. Nie mogłem spać.

-Co będzie jeśli to się powtórzy? - Abigail widzi, jak bardzo on tego nie chce.

-Jeżeli tak się stanie, Hannibal znajdzie dla mnie odpowiedniego lekarza i umówię się na wizytę.

-A jeśli następnym razem to będzie coś poważniejszego niż tylko napad drgawkowy? - Pyta cicho Abigail wiedząc jak prawdopodobne jest to że Will skrzywdzi albo siebie albo kogoś innego. Will wpatruje się tępo w stół.- Wiesz dlaczego przydarzył ci się ten napad?

-Patrzyłem wtedy na ciało.

-Na scenie zbrodni?

-Na pogrzebie. Facet był gliniarzem.-Will przełyka z trudem kawę. Widać, że trudno mu o tym mówić. - Pomagał nam w śledztwie, które tam prowadziliśmy. Zginął na służbie zamordowany przez kobietę którą podejrzewaliśmy o dokonanie innych morderstw. - Mówi mechanicznie jak gdyby powtarzał to sobie codziennie, raz po raz, aż nie czuł nic kiedy o tym mówił.

-Znałeś go? - Abigail stara się być czuła ale jednocześnie nie udusić go współczuciem.

-Był miejscowym. Kilka razy rozmawialiśmy ale... - Jego oczy na chwilę stają się zamglone i Will kiwa głową jakby chciał otrząsnąć się z jakiegoś wspomnienia. - Nie znałem go osobiście. Jego szef chciał żebyśmy wzięli udział w pogrzebie. I ja...patrzyłem na niego kiedy to się stało.

-_Patrzyłeś _na niego, prawda? - Will otrząsa się ze wspomnień słysząc jej pytanie. Na jego twarzy pojawia się drżący uśmiech. Szybko jednak znika i Will znowu wygląda na kompletnie wykończonego.

-Tak. - Odpowiada stukając palcami w niemal pusty kubek po kawie.

-Co widziałeś? - Will wzdycha i przeczesuje włosy palcami. Opiera łokcie o blat stolika i mruga w swoje dłonie.

-Stałem się nim, ona mnie zaatakowała a ja umierałem. - Marszczy brwi a potem patrzy w oczy Abigail. - Tak samo zobaczyłem ciebie, i dlatego wiedziałem co zrobiłaś Nickowi Boyle'owi. - Mruczy tak cicho, że nie słyszy nikt inny. Płuca Abigail domagają się powietrza zmuszając ją do wdechu. Odwraca głowę do okna ponieważ czuje się winna i z powodu wstydu, jaki czuła z powodu tej winy. Will nakrywa jej dłoń swoją dłonią ale kiedy Abigail na niego spogląda, jego oczy są nieobecne. Jest zmartwiony, martwi go coś więcej niż ich wspólny sekret.

Jego dłoń jest ciepła i lekko spocona. Przypomina kotwicę. Abigail chce móc mu powiedzieć, że jeżeli to mu pomoże, on może podzielić się z nią tym co go trapi, może powiedzieć jej cokolwiek zechce, ponieważ nic nie może być gorsze od tego przez co już przeszła. Ale on tylko ściska jej dłoń i wstaje żeby wyrzucić puste kubki po kawie.

Abigail wstaje niechętnie i idzie za Willem do samochodu. Timothy stara się zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę ale ona go ignoruje. W milczeniu wracają do Port Haven i Abigail walczy z potrzebą poproszenia go o to, żeby po prostu jechał dalej aż będą wystarczająco daleko od szpitala i wszystkich związanych z nim ludzi. Nic jej tutaj nie trzyma poza zasadami i złą opinią publiczną.

Chce pojechać do domu Doktora Lectera i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić. To jedyne miejsce, w którym nie przypomina sobie o ojcu czy o Nicku Boyle'u. Wszystkie inne miejsca zostały zniszczone. To co zrobiła, dotknęło nawet Willa i Doktora Lectera, którzy przywiązali się do niej bez względu na otaczający ją horror ponieważ zaczęło im na niej zależeć. Zależy na niej Willowi. I Doktorowi Lecterowi. A Abigail coraz częściej martwi się o nich i pragnie, żeby nie stało im się nic złego. Myśli, że może lepiej byłoby im bez niej. Wie, że to prawda, czuje tę wiedzę w kościach i sercu, które bolą ją za każdym razem kiedy o tym myśli. Ta wiedza, mrozi krew w jej żyłach.

Ale Will odwozi ją do Port Haven nie mówiąc nic. Nie mówi jej, że męczy go łącząca ich skomplikowana i niekonwencjonalna więź. Nie mówi, że to było ich ostatnie spotkanie. Zamiast tego zaprasza aby zjadła kolację z nim i Doktorem Lecterem a ona zgadza się zanim Will zdąża skończyć zdanie. Wybucha śmiechem słysząc jej entuzjazm, zaskoczony tym jaki jest prawdziwy.

Abigail nie prosi go o to, żeby zawiózł ją prosto do domu Doktora Lectera. Gdyby mieli taką możliwość, Will sam by to zaproponował. Zamiast tego, Will wysiada z samochodu i odprowadza ją do schodów, które prowadzą do jej pokoju. Macha do niej i odwraca się by odejść ale Abigail łapie go za ramię i obejmuje tak jak zawsze robi to w tych snach, w których nie ma krwi a Will nie umiera. On waha się momentalnie, ale potem odwzajemnia jej uścisk. Po sposobie w jaki jego ramiona zaciskają się wokół niej Abigail poznaje, że gdyby byli innymi ludźmi, albo gdyby ich obecne okoliczności były inne, Wil pochyliłby ją lekko na tyle aby móc podnieść ją z podłogi i nią zakręcić.

Ale oni nie są inni. Są dokładnie tym kim są. Są mordercami, którzy okłamywali siebie i otaczający ich świat aby móc przeżyć i dlatego by zostać razem. Will wypuszcza ją z uścisku i chociaż jego uśmiech nie jest do końca szczęśliwy, jest prawdziwy. Abigail cieszy się, że to zrobiła. Kiedyś Will będzie mógł ją podnieść i nią zakręcić. Ten dzień jest wart oczekiwania, wart czasu i zachodu jaki wymaga upewnienie się że ten dzień nastąpi.

-Przyjedziemy po ciebie za kilka godzin.

-Dobrze. - Odpowiada Abigail a potem czeka, aż Will zniknie za drzwiami szpitala i wspina się do swojego pokoju. Wrócą do niej, obaj, za kilka godzin. Musi tylko trochę poczekać, i znowu będzie mogła opuścić to miejsce.

Wraca do swojego pokoju i wiesza swoją kurtkę przy drzwiach. Pamiętnik wygląda na nienaruszony ale widać, że ktoś wyniósł jej śmieci. Abigail stara się przypomnieć sobie co zapamiętała z grafiku pracy woźnych i wydaje jej się, że tego dnia prawdopodobnie pracuje Oskar, staruszek, który jest prawie kompletnie głuchy i zaczyna ślepnąć. Oskar nazywa Abigail Georginą i przynosi jej kwiaty. Z resztą to nie jego podejrzewa, w ogóle nie martwią ją woźni. To co robi Abigail, nie ma żadnego znaczenia dla woźnych. Pielęgniarki to inna sprawa.

Rzuciwszy okiem za okno Abigail zauważa Corę siedzącą po turecku na trawiei otuloną w wielką kurtkę, która zdaje się połykać jej drobne ciało. Prawdopodobnie ktoś oddał ją do szpitala w celach dobroczynnych. Kurtka jest zbyt ciężka na obecną pogodę i kompletnie nie pasuje Corze.

Niedaleko Cory siedzi pielęgniarka która pochyla się nad Corą na podpartych na kolanach przedramionach i mówi coś do Cory, która pisze coś w swoim zeszycie. Abigail zastanawia się kto zmusił ją do nauki trygonometrii, czy zrobił to jakiś lekarz, czy był to pomysł jednej z pielęgniarek, która po prostu chciała ją czymś zająć. Abigail wychodzi z pokoju i idzie do biblioteki, wkurzona na kogoś kto kazałby drugiej osobie uczyć się trygonometrii bez użycia kalkulatora. Trudno się dziwić frustracji Cory.

W bibliotece, Trudy siedzi przy stole z dziewczyną, której Abigail nie zna. Dziewczyna spogląda na Abigail i uśmiecha się a Abigail odwzajemnia jej uśmiech nie chcąc prowokować kolejnego konfliktu.

Na półkach jest przynajmniej tysiąc najróżniejszych podręczników. Większość stanowią te, z których naucza się w okolicznych szkołach. Abigail nie może się zdecydować, więc po jakimś czasie sięga po książkę do literatury i niesie ją do niskiego stolika i opada na stojące obok niego krzesełko.

Otwiera książkę na stronie z indeksem i przerzuca go dopóki nie natrafia na Szkarłatnego Ibisa. Abigail pamięta, zajęcia na temat tego tekstu ze szkoły średniej ale ta naprawdę poza tytułowym ptakiem nie pamięta w zasadzie nic.

To krótkie, zaledwie kilkustronicowe, opowiadanie. Dzięki temu, Abigail może się na nim skupić ponieważ jest ono tak zwięźle napisane. Kiedy ptak umiera, Abigail wie,że historia skończy się tragicznie. Zatrzymuje się przez chwilę nad wyjaśnieniem jego śmierci, na linijkach poprzedzających ostatnie tchnienie ptaka: _Leżał na ziemi niczym stłuczony wazon pełen czerwonych róż i nawet śmierć nie mogła zniszczyć jego piękna._

Ptak jest bratem głównego bohatera, i kiedy on umiera, wiadomo, że główny bohater także zginie.

Kiedy jednak ten moment następuje jest tak gwałtowny, że Abigail czuje ukłucie w sercu. Słyszy krzyk chłopca w swojej głowie. _Bracie, bracie nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie zostawiaj!_

Łzy, w jej oczach nie pojawiają się tam z powodu historii. Abigail płacze ponieważ przypomina sobie obraz załamanego mężczyzny pokrytego spienioną krwią. Na stronie jest plama koloru mająca na celu ukazanie tego jak wygląda szkarłatny ibis ale Abigail ledwie zwraca na niego uwagę. Widzi Willa wtulonego w ramiona Doktora Lectera na podłodze jej pokoju, plującego krwią i szepczącego: _Nie zostawiaj mnie, nie zostawiaj._

Pełnymi łez oczami czyta trzecią od końca linijkę tekstu: _Zacząłem płakać a przez moje łzy czerwieni wyglądała dziwnie znajomo._

Abigail zamyka książkę i siedzi jeszcze chwilę przy stole. Ma ochotę cisnąć książką o ścianę, spalić ją, zniszczyć. Książka wydaje jej się obciążająca. Abigail czuje, że każdy kto przeczyta to opowiadanie pozna jej wszystkie sekrety. Abigail wychodzi z bibliotek, wchodzi do jednej z łazienek upewniając się najpierw, że będzie tam sama, i pozwala sobie się rozpłakać.

Płacze, ponieważ Will jest szkarłatnym ibisem. Płacze ponieważ nie wie, czym jest dla niego dom ale czuje, jak bardzo się od niego oddalił. Szlocha ponieważ Will jest piękny za życia, ale równie pięknie wyglądałby martwy. Chce aby ta myśl była obrzydliwa, ale nie jest, w dziwny sposób ją uspokaja. Zanim się obudziła myślała o tym, że Will i Doktor Lecter wyglądali jak para w czasie miesiąca miodowego. Will nie wyglądał na wyniszczonego i wychudzonego. Wyglądał na uznanego i zakrwawionego.

Pierwszy raz widziała go zakrwawionego po tym jak zastrzelił jej ojca, ratował ją i cały czas mówił: _Nie, nie, nie._

Nigdy nie wiedziała czemu zaprzeczał. Może zwracał się do jej ojca. Może mówił do niej. _Nie widzę, Nie widzę. Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie jestem tobą. Nie zrobiłem tego. Nie umieraj. Proszę cię, niech tym razem nie będzie za późno._

_Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie zostawiaj._

Abigail drży i opłukuje twarz zimną wodą. Wychodzi z budynku do ogrodu. W międzyczasie Cora zniknęła. W ogrodzie jest teraz mało ludzi. Jest chłodno, ale Abigail nie wraca do pokoju po kurtkę. Siada na nagrzanej słońcem ławce i patrzy na przelatujące niedaleko kruki. Z oddali dobiega onomatopeiczny krzyk lelkowca krzykliwego a Abigail dziwi się echu jakie niesie ten odgłos z jednego końca ogrodu do drugiego. Nie wie skąd dobiega ten dźwięk i czy ptaków jest tu więcej.

Oblizując usta czuje smak kawy i śmietanki. Potrzebny jej Chap Stick. Ktoś puka ją w ramię i kiedy Abigail się odwraca widzi nieznajomą wysoką kobietę po dwudziestce.

-Jestem Nadine, z terapii grupowej?- Abigail przytakuje a kobieta siada obok niej na ławce. Opiera jedną nogę o beton, tak, że może odwrócić się do Abigail. - Widziałam, że rano rozmawiałaś z Corą, ale po lunchu nie wyszłaś z nią do ogrodu. - Nadine wydaje się być szpitalną plotkarą, ale lepsze to niż kolejna despotka, myśli Abigail.

-Nie chcę wpędzać jej w kłopoty. - Odpowiada cofając się odrobinę na ławce.

-To znaczy nie chcesz samej siebie wpędzać w kłopoty.- Słowa Nadine brzmią tylko trochę groźnie, dzięki jej

rozmiarom i przenikliwemu spojrzeniu, - Ze mną też tak było. To znaczy, też starałam się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić.

-Z Corą? - Abigail stara się nie okazać tego, że się boi. Najpierw chce poznać zamiary Nadine, która wzrusza ramionami.

-Z Corą, z Valerie, ona też ma terapię grupową. - Abigail przytakuje skinieniem głowy. - I z kilkoma innymi osobami. Oni nie lubią kiedy ze sobą rozmawiamy, chyba boją się, że im się zbuntujemy. - Nadine śmieje się z własnego dowcipu. Abigail sili się na śmiech. - Hej, wyluzuj. Tylko się z tobą drażnię. - Abigail zużywa całą swoją enegrię i silną wolę żeby nie uchylić się od lekkiego uderzenia, które Nadine wymierza w jej ramię.

Widzi też to jak błyszczą jej przy tym oczy.

-Twój ojciec zabił tamte dziewczyny, prawda? - Abigail spina się w sobie, potem odpowiada twierdząco.

-Mój ojciec też był szują. - Kiwa głową Nadine. - O nic go nie obwiniam, ale kazirodztwo nieźle miesza ludziom w głowach.

-Przykro mi. - Wyrzuca z siebie Abigail, nie wiedząc co powinna powiedzieć. Przełyka ślinę i myśli o swojej reakcji na słowa Nadine. - Kogo masz winić, jeśli nie sprawcę? - W oczach Nadine błyszczy coś na kształt porozumienia. Abigail odrobinę się rozluźnia ale nadal pilnuje ściany jaka powstała między nią a drugą kobietą.

-Nie powinno się nikogo winić. Trzeba umieć wybaczać. - Odpowiada mechanicznie, niczym robot. Potem wybucha śmiechem a Abigail przyłącza się do niej ponieważ Nadine nie wydaje jej się groźna. - Chyba, że jesteś Corą. - Nadine spuszcza wzrok, z poczuciem winy za to co powiedziała.

-Dlaczego? Co się jej stało?

-To było jeszcze za nim odgryzła sobie język. Jakieś...- Nadine mruży oczy. - Tej wiosny minęły dwa lata. Właśnie mnie tutaj przyjęto, a Cora próbowała poradzić sobie z pewnymi problemami. Poza tym właśnie urodziła dziecko, więc nadal otaczała ją ta cała aura, wiesz o czym mówię, prawda? - Abigail odpowiada uśmiechem na uśmiech Nadine. Patrząc na niego uświadamia sobie, że chociaż prostolinijność tej kobiety sprawia, iż wydaje się gwałtowna i porywcza, tak naprawdę jest całkiem miła.

-Co stało się z jej dzieckiem?

-Opiekuje się nim jej matka, to słodki dzieciak. Cora z matką są sobie niezwykle bliskie, to znaczy były. Ich stosunki stały się napięte odkąd Cora urodziła dziecko. Facet, z którym zadała się Cora, ojciec jej dziecka, był zły. - Mówi poważnie Nadine. Abigail zastanawia się czy powinna jej wierzyć. - Widywał się z Corą kiedy ona wyjeżdżała stąd na przepustki żeby zobaczyć się z rodzicami. Któregoś dnia tak po prostu ją porwał i musiała szukać ich policja. Szukali ich kilka miesięcy aż jacyś leśnicy z Connecticut znaleźli ich w rezerwacie Devil's Den.

-Co oni tam robili?

-Jakieś dziwne rzeczy w lesie. - Nadine drży. - Jeśli nie byli w lesie, mieszkali w motelu. Cora powiedziała mi, że on poświęcił dziecko diabłu.

-Co jeszcze powiedziała ci Cora? - Abigail ma w głowie obraz dużo młodszej, rozmownej Cory dzielącej się z kimś tym co przeżyła w lesie z szaleńcem. Wyobrażała sobie ciężarną Corę w lesie. Jej skórę poplamioną krwią zwierząt, które on złożył w ofierze. Jeżeli składał w ofierze tylko zwierzęta.

-Powiedziała mi, że kiedy ją porwał nie mogła na niego patrzeć. Chciała wyciąć z siebie dziecko, żeby nie musieć go urodzić ponieważ wiedziała już jaki on jest, a ona była skazana na życie tutaj. - Nadine kiwa głową wpatrując się w otaczający ogród mur. Abigail przełyka ślinę. - Kiedy ją znaleźli, jej ciąża była już na tyle zaawansowana, że Cora czuła, że pozbycie się dziecka byłoby morderstwem. Dlatego urodziła je i pozwoliła swojej matce się nim zająć.

-Co stało się z ojcem jej dziecka?

-Trafił za kratki za porwanie i kilka innych rzeczy. Matka Cory chciała, żeby oskarżono go także o gwałt, ale ona nie chciała zeznać czy rzeczywiście została zgwałcona, czy nie. - Nadine przygryza w zamyśleniu dolną wargę. - Powiedziała, że kiedyś w lesie trafili na konia i on go zabił a potem umazał jego krwią najpierw siebie a potem ją . Czasami tak właśnie to robili. Brudni i zakrwawieni, w lesie w środku nocy. Szczególnie jeśli akurat była pełnia księżyca.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie wiem co było z nim nie tak, ale być może miał schizofrenię. Mówiła że czasami rozmawiał z kimś kogo z nimi nie było. Kiedy pytała go o to z kim rozmawia wściekał się i ją bił i nigdy nie powiedział jej z kim rozmawiał. - Abigail robi się niedobrze na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś mógłby pobić słodką, miłą Corę. - Wmówił jej, że są małżeństwem, a ona przez długi czas mu wierzyła, bez względu na to co jej robił.

-Dlaczego odgryzła sobie język?

Nadine zaciska szczękę.

-Jej matka stwierdziła, że nie chce już mieszkać w tej okolicy na wpadek gdyby on wydostał się z więzienia i zaczął szukać Cory i dziecka.

-Przeprowadziła się. - Abigail czuje jak serce wpada jej do żołądka.

-Nie powiedziała nawet Corze dokąd wyjeżdża. Kiedy Cora się o tym dowiedziała wtedy...no wiesz.- Abigail przytakuje.

-Jej matka przyjeżdża tutaj latem w odwiedziny i przywozi Noah'a. Ale teraz jest inaczej, traktuje Corę jak wariatkę albo...- Nadine wzdycha a Abigail zauważa łzy w jej oczach. - To takie niesprawiedliwe. Ona nigdy nie prosiła o takie traktowanie. Po prostu wzbudziła zainteresowanie szaleńca na tyle długo by mógł zrujnować jej życie.

Abigail przygryza dolną wargę i stara się zignorować pieczenie pod powiekami.

-Miała taki cudowny głos. - Nadine uśmiecha się na samo wspomnienie. - Śpiewała po włosku, pięknie, nigdy przedtem czegoś takiego nie słyszałam. Gdybyś ją usłyszała, pomyślałabyś że naprawdę urodziła się we Włoszech. Znała też kilka piosenek po niemiecku i jedną francuską.

-Szkoda, że nie poznałam jej zanim to wszystko się stało.-Mówi ze smutkiem Abigail.

-Ludzie mówią, że wszystko dzieje się z jakiegoś powodu. Może niektórzy z nas muszą przeżyć piekło, żeby zorientować się co tak naprawdę jest ważne w życiu. - Mówi Nadine. Wpatruje się niewidzącymi oczami w mur i słucha przejeżdżających za nim samochodów. Abigail też patrzy w tamtą stronę. Myśli sobie, że jeżeli oaza to tylko złudzenie, przedstawiające tę jedną rzecz której najbardziej się pragnie, jej oazą jest pędzący, chaotyczny świat za murami złotej klatki jaką jest ten szpital. Jest nią także gabinet lub dom Doktora Lectera, nieznany jej z nazwy las, do którego ucieka jej umysł w dni kiedy nie myśli tylko o tym żeby przeskoczyć przez mur.

-Kazali ci zostawić Corę w spokoju, prawda? - Abigail potwierdza. - Mi też, po tym jak odgryzła sobie język. - Nadine odwraca nerwowo głowę i wstaje. Kiedy tym razem klepie Abigail po ramieniu jest to dużo lżejsze. - Chcą wyleczyć ją przy pomocy lekarstw, ale to im się nie uda.

-Co mogłoby jej pomóc? - Abigail pyta zbierającą się do odejścia Nadine. Kobieta zatrzymuje się i odwraca. Wygląda na sportsmenkę, jej ciało składa się z samych mięśni i wytrenowanych ruchów. Mogłaby być biegaczką lub łyżwiarką figurową. Abigail zastanawia się co robi żeby nie stracić tutaj formy.

-Nie wiem, czy istnieje coś co pomogłoby któremukolwiek z nas.

-A co z rodziną? - Abigail wstaje, żeby Nadine nie zostawiła jej bez odpowiedzi, których szuka. Trochę chwieje się w tej pozycji.

-Mogą ci pomóc jeżeli nadal o tobie pamiętają. - Myśli głośno Nadine. - I jeżeli nie są powodem tego dlaczego tu trafiłaś.

Abigail wybucha śmiechem. Zarówno ona jak i Nadine są tutaj z powodu tego co zrobili im ich ojcowie. Nareszcie przypomina sobie co się jej stało. Słyszała tę historię kilka dni temu: ojciec Nadine nie potrafił utrzymać rąk przy sobie i odwiedzał Nadine w jej pokoju, każdej nocy kiedy jego żona wychodziła z domu. Abigail drży i maskuje to poprzez roztarcie ramion. Teraz dociera do niej jak bardzo zmarzła.

-Zawsze możesz stworzyć nową rodzinę. - Zauważa, zmieniając słowa Nadine.

-Chodzi ci o tego niechlujnego faceta w rybackiej kurtce i jego chłopaka?

Abigail ledwie udaje się powstrzymać śmiech.

-Tak mówię właśnie o nich. - Nadine próbuje ją zrozumieć.

-Jeżeli znajdziesz ludzi, którzy wiedzą kim jesteś ale nadal są przy tobie...Powiedziałabym trzymaj się ich mocno, ale nie zbyt mocno. Ludzie mają tendencje do ucieczki jeśli się ich za mocno osaczy. Wierz mi, mówię z doświadczenia. - Nadine uśmiecha się niepewnie. Ta odrobina zażenowania sprawia, że wygląda na dużo niższą i drobniejszą. Ale po chwili znowu jest Amazonką. Abigail nie chciałaby aby Nadine stała się drobna i delikatna. To nie w jej stylu.

Teraz znowu się odwraca bez pożegnania.

-Widzimy się na terapii, Abby. - Krzyczy przez ramię. Abigail nie jest na nią nawet zła za to, że nazwała ją Abby. W ustach Nadine zabrzmiało to całkiem nieźle.

Siada z powrotem na ławce nie czując ochoty na nic innego. Myśli o Corze i o Noahu, i o jaskrawoczerwonym ptaku, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Myśli o Willu jako o, niechlujnym facecie w rybackiej kurtce i o Doktorze Lecterze, jego chłopaku. Myśli o byciu częścią ich rodziny, o tym że razem mogliby stworzyć coś niezniszczalnego.

Jej myśli wracają do tego jak Nadine nazwała Doktora Lectera chłopakiem Willa i Abigail wybucha śmiechem i śmieje się głośno aż do momentu kiedy czuje łzy w kącikach oczu. Nie wie co ją rozśmieszyło i czy to wszystko w ogóle jest śmieszne. Po prostu czuje wesołość myśląc o nich, jest jej weselej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Czuje w nich oparcie i to sprawia, że czuje się bezpieczna, jakby to co dzieje się między ich trójką było miłością w jej najwcześniejszym stadium.

Wstaje, wraca do budynku i idzie po schodach do swojego pokoju, żeby położyć się do łóżka i na powrót rozgrzać. Kiedy zaglądają do niej pielęgniarki, udaje, że śpi. Ale nie śpi. Czeka, aż przyjadą po nią Will i Doktor Lecter i zabiorą ją stąd przynajmniej na chwilę.


	3. Spojrzałem na Ciebie

**I Looked At You**

_I looked at you_

_You looked at me_

_I smiled at you_

_You smiled at me_

_And we're on ourway_

_No, we can't turn back_

_Yeah, we're on our way_

_And we can't turn back_

* * *

Truskawki zostały zmacerowane w cukrze i soku z granatów, podczas kiedy Hannibal kończył mieszać pokruszone bezy z bitą śmetaną. Przekłada truskawki do drugiej miski i chowa do lodówki a potem to samo robi ze śmietaną. Nie połączy ich ze sobą dopóki nie przyjdzie pora deseru.

Will pałęta się po kuchni odkładając na miejsce przyprawy i inne drobiazgi. Nauczył się gdzie są ich miejsca kiedy Hannibal poprosił go, żeby mu je przyniósł. Spogląda na zegarek.

-Musimy jechać po Abigail. - Znika w korytarzu aby zabrać swoją kurtkę z wieszaka w holu. Kiedy wraca. Hannibal wydyma usta na widok okropnego, zielonego marteriału. Ma na sobie zwykły biały fartuch kuchenny z idealnie zaprasowanymi brzegami. Z jakiegoś powodu na Hannibalu wcale nie wygląda on kobieco. Will bardzo chce kupić mu nowy fartuch, coś wściekle różowego z napisem _Pocałuj kucharza_ wyhaftowanym z przodu. Chce to zrobić choćby po to by sprawdzić czy udałoby mu się namówić Hannibala do włożenia czegoś takiego, i czy Hannibal wyglądałby w nim tak samo dobrze jak w tym białym.

-Pojedziemy za dziesięć minut, kiedy wyjmę tartę z piekarnika.

Will opuszcza ramiona w poczuciu przegranej. Jego oczy migają od krawata Hannibala do drzwiczek piekarnika i z powrotem.

-Abigail nie zniknie tylko dlatego, że pojedziemy po nią dziesięć minut później. - Mówi dobrodusznie Hannibal sięgając za siebie aby rozwiązać fartuch. Składa go i chowa do szuflady.

Krzątał się po kuchni odkąd Will wyjechał odwiedzić Abigail po raz pierwszy. Kiedy wyjeżdżał, Hannibal grillował właśnie _radicchio_ a w zamrażarce chłodziło się ciasto na tartę. Od tamtego czasu zdążył wymieszać czerwoną cykorię w dużej misce z parmezanem i pieprzem, wstawić tartę do piekarnika i przygotować cały półmisek plasterków ogórka ozdobionych twarożkiem i wędzonym łososiem. Will chce spróbować chociaż jednego, ale wie, że Hannibal to zauważy i nie będzie z tego zadowolony.

-Tak, wiem. Po prostu kiedy się z nią widziałem wydawała mi się...- Nie zdejmując kurtki Will siada na stołku przy kuchennej wyspie. Przypomina sobie ich kłótnię i drży.

-Wydawała ci się jaka, Williamie? - Hannibal siada obok niego.

-Ach...smutna.- Will przesuwa palcem po niewidzialnych liniach na powierzchni blatu. Przygląda im się jak gdyby były ważnym algorytmem, który musi rozwiązać. Nie może jednak odwrócić wzroku ponieważ spojrzenie Hannibala jest skupione na jego twarzy.

-Co ci powiedziała?

-Powiedziała, że nie chce tam wracać. - Mówienie o tym sprawia, że Will także czuje smutek.

-Któregoś dnia nie będzie musiała. - Hannibal wsuwa dłoń we włosy Willa i masuje jego kark. Will automatycznie przechyla się w stronę jego dotyku i zauważa jak całe jego ciało przechyliło się w kierunku Hannibala. Prostuje się i odkasłuje. Hannibal wygląda na niezadowolonego, ale jego palce nadal bawią się włosami Willa.

-Skąd wiesz? - Will nie zadaje tego pytania by sprowokować Hannibala. Pyta ponieważ musi znać odpowiedź jeżeli jakakolwiek istnieje. Musi wiedzieć jak mogą uwolnić swoją córkę i sprawić, że ich rodzina będzie cała.

-Wiem ponieważ teraz ma nas, a my jej tam nie zostawimy. _- Mówi Hannibal wyciągając drugą dłoń aby odgarnąć Willowi włosy z czoła. Jego palce zsuwają się ja ramię Willa i kreślą na przez kurtkę uspokajające kręgi. Hannibal całuje go delikatnie w policzek a Will zamyka oczy. - Nie możemy pozwolić na to aby tam utkwiła, więc do tego nie dopuścimy. Niedługo będzie nasza, Williamie.

-Ona w nas wierzy. - Wzdycha zaskoczony Will, ponieważ taka jest prawda.

Hannibal opiera się czołem o czoło Willa a jego oczy skierowane są na jego usta, więc Will widzi jedynie jego powieki. Przechyla głowę is odbiera pocałunek.

Trzymając go mocno za kark, Hannibal przesuwa językiem po jego dolnej wardze. Nagle Will siedzi Hannibalowi na kolanach na zalanym światłem księżyca tarasie jego domu. Hannibal szepcze mu coś do ucha delikatnie przesuwając po nim ustami: _Jesteśmy sobie równi, Williamie._

Will otwiera oczy kiedy Hannibal gryzie go delikatnie pod brodą.

-O czym myślałeś? - Pyta łagodząc ugryzienie językiem.

-O pierwszej nocy kiedy...- Will dotyka ramienia Hannibala. Nie wie jakich powinien użyć słów. Kiedy uprawiali seks? Pieprzyli się ? Odbyli stosunek?

-Kiedy kochaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. - Will czuje na plecach przypływ gorąca. Wie, że jego szyja znowu się rumieni, widzi to po sposobie w jaki Hannibal wodzi oczami po jego ciele. Will zastanawia się czy to nabyta cecha kanibala, to zauroczenie jego krwią. Nie ważne czy chodzi o rumieniec, skaleczenie czy krwiak...jego krew zawsze przykuwa uwagę Hannibala. Will zastanawia się czy Hannibal w ogóle jest tego świadomy.

-O której części tamtego wieczoru? - Pyta Hannibal a Will krztusi się śliną. Oczy Hannibala lśnią, chociaż reszta jego twarzy nie zdradza jego radości.

Will nauczył się patrzeć dalej niż twarz Hannibala by odczytać jego emocje. Zwykle po prostu patrzy mu w oczy a Hannibal odpowiada mu tylko pozornie bezpretensjonalnym spojrzeniem. Czasami, jego oczy błyszczą, tak jak teraz. Hannibal cieszy się zażenowaniem Willa, jego skromność wydaje się Hannibalowi zabawna. Nic to jednak nie da.

-Siedziałem na twoich kolanach. - Mówi lekko zaniepokojonym tonem związanym z prawdziwym zażenowaniem które czuje. - A ty nie obchodziłeś się ze mną zbyt delikatnie ponieważ ugryzłem cię w język.- Will walczy ze sobą by powstrzymać uśmiech, chociaż czuje uderzenie gorąca tuż pod żuchwą, prawdopodobnie barwiące skórę jego szyi intensywną czerwienią i tylko czekające aby wspiąć się na jego policzki. Patrzy na oczy Hannibala, skupione na jego ciele a potem odwraca wzrok, przygryzając dolną wargę, nie na tyle mocno aby przebić skórę ale by stała się ona ciemnoczerwona.

-Przypomniałem sobie wtedy ten moment w Williamsport kiedy ugryzłem cię do krwi. Myślałem o tym, że przyjąłem wtedy od ciebie komunię. - Oddech Hannibala staje się lekko przyspieszony, na tyle by Will mógł usłyszeć jego szybkie wdechy i wydechy. Hannibal pochyla się nad nim gwałtownie, zaciskając pięść we włosach Willa tak że jego głowa odchyla się do tyłu odsłaniając jego szyję przed ustami, językiem i zębami Hannibala.

-Doskonale wiesz co robisz, prawda? - Hannibal warczy w jego Jabłko Adama. Will łapie Hannibala za ramiona i przechyla głowę w kierunku piekarnika. _Idealnie._

_-_Tarta jest gotowa. - Zauważa Will starając się powstrzymać gwałtowne trzepotanie serca, które w jakiś sposób znalazło w jego gardle i odbierało oddech. Hannibal pokrywa szyję Willa wilgotnymi pocałunkami i rozpina jego kurtkę. Zaciska pięść na kołnierzyku jego koszuli i odsuwa ją na bok obnażając jego obojczyk. Wbija w niego zęby i ssie a Will wie, że gdyby nie to, że Hannibal trzyma go drugim ramieniem w pasie prawdopodobnie spadłby ze stołka.

Will wije się pod ustami Hannibala starając się przyciągnąć bliżej jego ciało co jednak mu się nie udaje. Hannibal wreszcie wypuszcza go; dyszącego ciężko i z malinką na skórze. Will widzi fragment śliwkowego siniaka między dwoma idealnymi odciskami zębów, kiedy tylko spojrzy w dół.

-Spodziewam się, że dokończymy to później, Williamie. - Włosy Hannibala odstają z jednej strony a jego policzki są zaróżowione ale nadal wygląda na gotowego by stawić czoło FBI albo komukolwiek innemu. Prostuje się, pełen elegancji a Will tępo zapina kurtkę chociaż w kuchni wydaje się być niesamowicie gorąco. Hannibal szybko wyjmuje tartę z piekarnika i odstawia go na blat do wystudzenia. Potem energicznym krokiem przechodzi obok Willa zmierzając w kierunku korytarza. - Idziesz, Williamie?

Hannibal jedzie w stronę Port Haven a Will podskakuje niecierpliwie na siedzeniu pasażera. O siódmej trzydzieści odbierają Abigail, która uśmiecha się szeroko i wsiada do samochodu podczas kiedy Hannibal podpisuje stosowne papiery.

Hannibal i Abigail rozmawiają o czymś zakłócając cichy szum radia. Will myśli, że kompozytorem muzyki mógł być Mahler. Piskliwe nawoływania i odpowiedzi różnych sekcji orkiestry wypełniają wnętrze samochodu niczym ciepło zimny pokój, lub chłodny wiatr przegrzane pomieszczenie; jednocześnie odżywcze i odświeżające. Oboje śpiewają wiolonczelom, które z kolei śpiewają rożkom francuskim. Nagle jednak słychać jednocześnie prawie wszystkie instrumenty.

Will słucha pilnego crescendo instrumentów smyczkowych w duecie z instrumentami dętymi blaszanymi i rozluźnia się w swoim fotelu. Hannibal rozmawia o czymś z Abigail zagłuszając tremolo skrzypiec a melodia robi się coraz głośniejsza a potem zmienia w coś cichszego i bardziej przyjemnego dla ucha. Will słucha cichego pizzicato kontrabasu i wiolonczeli, zamyka oczy i wyobraża sobie muzykę wyrażoną w obrazach i kolorach.

Dźwięk klarnetu wyraża Abigail z Hannibalem usianą kwiatami ścieżką. Jest dużo starsza i niewypowiedzianie piękna. Ma na sobie białą sukienkę a gdzieś w fantazji Willa jest mężczyzna na tyle odważny by odebrać ją Hannibalowi, na tyle namiętny by odebrać ją Willowi. Uderzające w siebie dźwięki najróżniejszych instrumentów zmieniają się w latające wokoło robaczki świętojańskie błyskające od czasu do czasu odwłokami.

Hannibal mówi coś do Abigail pośród otaczającej ich muzyki. Ona przytakuje i ciągnie go za rękę. Idą razem ścieżką a na niebie pokazują się chmury, barwiąc niebo niczym rozpuszczony w wodzie barwnik.

Tempo utworu zwalnia a niebo nad Hannibalem i Abigail robi się ciemne ale oni uśmiechają się i idą dalej. Budzące strach dźwięki harfy zmieniają się w padający na nich deszcz i cały krajobraz wydaje się niemal barokowy, kolory są jasne a ich granice wyraźnie zaznaczone. Garnitur Hannibala jest atramentowo czarny z wpiętą w klapę purpurową dalią. We włosy Abigail, wpięta jest czerwona róża oraz inne kwiaty. Padający wokół deszcz zdaje się ich nie dotykać.

Melodia nieco przyspiesza do delikatnego wesołego rytmu i Abigail zaczyna podskakiwać wśród padającego wokół deszczu. Hannibal uśmiecha się szeroko podążając za nią, tak samo piękny jak ona. Wyglądają jak król i księżniczka biegnący razem przez ogród.

Melodia unosi się gorączkowo i niebo rozbłyska. Tym razem są to bardziej fajerwerki iż prawdziwe płomienie. Wokoło rozlegają się eksplozje kolorów i ciepła a Will czuje iskry opadające na jego policzki. Abigail nagle się zatrzymuje. Kwiaty w jej włosach drżą od nagłego bezruchu. Will uświadamia sobie, że stanęła tuż przed nim. Hannibal nadal się uśmiecha chociaż brakuje mu tchu. Abigail śmieje się i splata jego dłoń z dłonią Willa. Na jej szyi nie ma śladu blizny.

Muzyka cichnie na jeden precyzyjny moment który sprawia że stoją w cichym miejscu pod niebem usianym konstelacjami które Fontaine Preston wycięła na ciałach wszystkich ofiar za wyjątkiem Cassona.

Hannibal spogląda na niebo i krzywi się ponieważ te gwiazdy nie pasują do raju, który właśnie odkryli. Przy dźwięku skrzypiec unosi dłoń do nieba tak łatwo jakby chciał zerwać jabłko z gałęzi. Palce Hannibala stają się rogami jelenia a gwiazdy zmieniają kształt pod ich dotykiem. Jego palce dają i odbierają. Mają moc tworzenia nowych ciał niebieskich i niszczenia starych galaktyk. Jedną dłonią maluje niebo a drugą wciąż trzyma rękę Willa. Abigail odwraca się od nich i maluje na niebie własne obrazki.

Po niebie przetacza się grzmot brzmiący jak timpani i kontrabasy. Hannibal pochyla się i całuje Abigail w czubek głowy a potem szepcze do niej coś czego Will nie powinien móc usłyszeć ale jednak słyszy: _A teraz pocałuję twojego ojca, Abigail._

Całuje Willa a Abigail przygląda im się zakrywając uśmiech dłonią. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zauważa Will kiedy zamyka oczy by oddać mu pocałunek, są łzy w jego oczach. Hannibal jest szczęśliwy. Oni wszyscy są szczęśliwi.

-Uwielbiam cię, Williamie. - Szepcze Hannibal przerywając pocałunek, ziemia na której stoją drży od skrzypiec i perkusji a Will nie jest pewien czy to jest też bicie jego serca. - Uwielbiam cię.- Powtarza Hannibal.

_Williamie..._

Will otwiera oczy czując na policzku dotyk Hannibala. Flet piccolo łączy się z poprzecznym i dźwiękiem rożka. Will odwraca się ale nigdzie nie widzi Abigail. Czuje nagły przypływ paniki ale potem orientuje się, że samochód stoi zaparkowany na podjeździe pod domem Hannibala.

-Abigail czeka na nas w środku. - Mówi Hannibal czytając w jego myślach. Will wzdycha wdzięczny, że jej obecność nie była wytworem jego wyobraźni.

-Czyżbym zasnął?

-Trudno powiedzieć, mówiłeś sam do siebie.

Chociaż silnik zgasł, radio nadal gra. Hannibal zostawił je dla Willa, wiedział, że było mu ono potrzebne. Do fletów dołączył klarnet uciszając inne dźwięki do równego adagio. Will uśmiecha się słysząc niski ton altówki. Hannibal także się uśmiecha przesuwając kciukiem po czole Willa. Will nalicza cztery luźne dźwięki harfy wśród wydłużającego się tonu fletów. Melodia dobiega końca i zapada cisza jak spokój po przejściu tornada.

Hannibal wyłącza radio i czekają. Will dotyka dłonią jego żuchwy. Poznaje linie i zagłębienia wzdłuż kości i patrzy na to jak jego palce przesuwające się po brodzie mężczyzny sprawiają, że jego usta lekko się otwierają.

-Co takiego powiedziałem?

-Powiedziałeś, _tak_. Will stara się zignorować rumieniec na swojej szyi chociaż Hannibal pochyla głowę aby dotknąć go ustami. - Co takiego ci się śniło?

Will wybucha śmiechem ponieważ nie ma powodu aby nie mógł podzielić się swoją wizją z Hannibalem. Nie ma żadnego powodu.

-Abigail prowadziła cię do ołtarza. - Hannibal opiera czoło w szczelinę między żuchwą a szyją Willa i wzdycha. Jego uśmiech jest niewielki ale Will i tak czuje go na swojej skórze.

-Czy to znaczy, że jestem twoją żoną? - Will uśmiecha się słysząc ten absurd. Hannibal nie mógłby być niczyją żoną.

-Na początku myślałem, że to jej ślub. Była ubrana na biało, jak panna młoda. - Will przechyla głowę dając Hannibalowi miejsce by mógł unieść swoją. Hannibal całuje delikatnie szyję Willa, jego ucho i skroń. W którymś momencie przyciągnął Willa bliżej i teraz są zaplątani wokół siebie w ciepłym uścisku. - Ale potem ona połączyła nas ze sobą i staliśmy się...staliśmy się cali. - Wzdycha Will, ta chwila sprawia, że kręci mu się w głowie i czuje się jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłynąć.

-Jesteśmy cali, Williamie. - Tego już za wiele. Will pochyla się i całuje Hannibala, oddycha jego oddechem, smakuje go językiem. Hannibal jęczy otwierając się dla niego. Will wie, że powinni przestać, wie, że w domu czeka na nich Abigail. Wzdycha i otwiera drzwiczki samochodu. Chłodne powietrze nie bardzo jednak otrzeźwia jego umysł. Hannibal wysiada z samochodu i idzie wraz z Willem do frontowych drzwi. Otwiera je przed Willem a potem wchodzi za nim do domu.

Hannibal i Will wieszają swoje okrycia obok wiszącej w holu kurtki Abigail. Znajdują ją w kuchni siedzącą na stołku przy wyspie i starającą się ukryć uśmiech. Z wyglądu Abigail jest podobna do Willa, ale jej kontrolowane a jednocześnie wymowne zachowanie bardziej przypomina Hannibala. Will nadal nie może uwierzyć w to jak zaskakujące i ujmująco idealne jest to, że odnaleźli siebie nawzajem. Hannibal, który zdaje się wyczuwa sentymentalną ścieżkę jego myśli, uprzejmie prosi Willa żeby zaniósł talerze i sztućce na stół w jadalni. Will spełnia jego prośbę i starannie nakrywa do stołu. Zanim udaje mu się wrócić do kuchni, przez próg jadalni przechodzi Hannibal z trzema półmiskami, dwoma ułożonymi na jednym ramieniu i trzecim, który ledwie trzyma za krawędź.

Will zamiera nie chcąc zrobić nic co mogłoby zakłócić idealną równowagę Hannibala. Za Hannibalem do jadalni wchodzi Abigail niosąca butelkę wina i trzy kieliszki.

-Ona też pije?

-Po twoim wyjeździe zrobiłem lemoniadę. - Mówi z krzywym uśmieszkiem Hannibal odstawiając półmiski na stół.

-Jest różowa ale nie ma w niej barwnika. - Abigail jest zdecydowanie pod wrażeniem.

-Użyłeś truskawek? - Will odsuwa Abigail krzesło a ona siada przy stole.

-Żurawin. - Woła z kuchni Hannibal. Will siada przy stole nalewa wino Hannibalowi i sobie. Hannibal wraca do stołu niosąc szklany dzbanek pełen ciemnoróżowej, niemal czerwonej, lemoniady. Napełnia nią kieliszek Abigail. Jasno różowy płyn wygląda w kieliszku prawie jak żywy organizm, jak jasnoczerwona róża wpięta w jej włosy albo jak ciemnoczerwone jabłko zerwane przez Hannibala.

Hannibal odstawia dzbanek na stół a potem staje u jego szczytu. Swoim starym zwyczajem przedstawia im potrawy które podał na kolację.

-Tarta lotaryńska z dodatkiem sałatki z grillowanego radicchio i ogórka nadziewanego twarożkiem i wędzonym łososiem. - Abigail uśmiecha się, czeka aż Hannibal usiądzie przy stole i unosi widelec.

-Co jest w tarcie lotaryńskiej? - Pyta Will, jest w tak dobrym nastroju, że pozwala sobie zapomnieć o tym, że za chwilę zje ludzkie mięso, jednak postanawia się upewnić. Pachnie całkiem nieźle. Hannibal wpatruje się w niego znad widelca zawierającego pierwszy kęs.

-Najczęściej tłuszcz wieprzowy. - Hannibal przeżuwa jedzenie, a Willowi zasycha w ustach. Upija odrobinę wina, żeby temu zapobiec. Czuje zapach przypominający tytoń i smak jeżyn i lukrecji. Pasuje idealnie do kremowego smaku szczypiorku w tarcie. Will ostrożnie przeżuwa pierwszy kęs.

Ta potrawa nie różni się niczym od tego co jadł wcześniej. Właściwie, można powiedzieć, że smakuje wybornie. Mięso jest delikatne ale smak pieprzu i soli kontrastuje całkiem nieźle ze smakiem sera. Smakuje jak boczek. Will przełyka bez najmniejszego problemu, a Hannibal przygląda mu się oczami, które zdradzają targające nim emocje. Will widzi w nich głód, radość, przyjemność i ulgę. Will popija wino i próbuje ogórka. Jest chłodny, chrupiący a twarożek, którym jest posmarowany łagodzi jego orzeźwiający smak na tyle by pasował do tarty.n

Abigail popija swoją lemoniadę i próbuje sałatki. Purpura grillowanego radicchio kontrastuje z jej bladą cerą.

-Jak się poznaliście? - Pyta z niewinną powagą dziecka. Przełyka kęs tarty i patrzy z wyczekiwaniem to na Willa to na Hannibala.

-Poproszono mnie o konsultację w sprawie twojego ojca. - Odpowiada Hannibal kiedy jedyną odpowiedzią Willa są jego zaparowane okulary. - Abigail spuszcza wzrok, kiwa głową i wraca do jedzenia. - Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale to nie było zauroczenie od pierwszego wejrzenia.- Will krztusi się winem a z otwartych ust Abigail wydobywa się głęboki śmiech.

-Cóż miałeś wtedy na obrzydliwy garnitur. - Hannibal uśmiecha się wokół trzymanego w palcach plasterka ogórka, który właśnie gryzie. Ubywa tylko tego fragmentu, który ugryzł. Reszta pozostaje nienaruszona.

-Jak dawno temu zaczęliście się spotykać? - Abigail popija lemoniadę i zajada tartę.

-Spił mnie w wykwintnej restauracji w Williamsport. - Mruczy Will, rumieniąc się z powodu tych wszystkich pytań. - Zanim miałem napad. - Wyjaśnia, widząc ciekawe spojrzenie Abigail. Ona pierwsza odwraca wzrok.

-O przepraszam, to nie ja prosiłem Rudolfa żeby dwa razy napełnił twój kieliszek zanim cokolwiek zjadłeś. - Hannibal sztywno popija wino a Will walczy z pragnieniem zwieszenia głowy.

Nagle wybucha śmiechem i pociera twarz dłonią niemal popadając w apatię z zażenowania.

-Pamiętasz te kobiety, które przyglądały nam się na parkingu? - Brwi Abigail znikają w jej włosach. - Och, do niczego wtedy nie doszło. Po prostu rozmawialiśmy. - Uspokaja ją Will, wymawiając ostrożnie ostatnie słowo.

-Tak, po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Hannibal mówi niewzruszony. - Nie powinny były się tak w nas wpatrywać.- Potrząsa głową.

-Były zupełnie nieszkodliwe. - Karci go William popijając wino. - Zaraz, który z nas odwiezie Abigail do Port Haven? - Kątem oka zauważa przygnębioną minę Abigail ale nie patrzy na nią. Nie potrafi.

-Ja to zrobię. - Odpowiada Hannibal. Will zauważa, że zostało mu trochę więcej niż trzy-czwarte zawartości kieliszka. Kieliszek Willa jest niemal pusty. - Naprawdę musisz się nauczyć pić wino, Williamie. - Hannibal uśmiecha się widząc grymas Willa. Spogląda konspiracyjnie na Abigail, która najwyraźniej świetnie się bawi chociaż perspektywa powrotu do Port Haven zasmuciła ją bardziej niż jest skłonna się przyznać.

-I tak wolę szkocką. - Wzrusza ramionami Will. - Co to w ogóle jest? - Pyta obracając kieliszek.

-Vérité La Joie, rocznik 2002.

-Bordeaux? - Pyta ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Will. Jego żołądek z radością wykonuje lekkie salto na widok uśmiechu na twarzy Hannibala, który mówi mu, że dobrze zgadł. - Prawda i radość? - Stara się rozwiązać zagadkę znaczenia francuskich słówek. Wie, że _veritas_ to po łacinie prawda, więc prawdopodobnie mu się udało.

-Prawda i radość, Williamie. - Odpowiada z uśmiechem Hannibal i unosi kieliszek. Po chwili do Willa dociera, że Hannibal wznosi toast.

-Prawda i radość. - Will uderza trochę być mocno swoim kieliszkiem w kieliszek Hannibala sprawiając, że trochę wina rozlewa się na boki. Hannibal uśmiecha się szerzej. Widać to w jego oczach i Will prawie upuszcza kieliszek. Abigail jest zaskoczona kiedy Hannibal unosi kieliszek także w jej kierunku. Will spogląda na nią kiedy Abigail umyka przed jego wzrokiem. Uśmiecha się nieśmiało dostosowując się do zwyczajów gospodarza. Will również stuka swoim kieliszkiem w jej kieliszek po czym dolewa sobie trochę więcej Bordeaux.

Może to skutek wina i wypełniającego jego żołądek jedzenia, ale Will czuje ciepło i spokój. Przygląda się temu jak Hannibal ostrożnie przekłada ostatni plasterek ogórka na talerz Abigail. Ona uśmiecha się, i okej, Will zaczyna rozumieć dlaczego Hannibal jest tak bardzo zafascynowany jego rumieńcem. Abigail wygląda młodo, ślicznie i niemal boleśnie niewinnie kiedy na jej policzkach pojawia się ciemny róż. Rzadko kiedy udaje im się widzieć ją tak szczęśliwą. Jest piękna, tak jak w jego śnie, kiedy stała pod poprzecinanym błyskawicami wieczornym niebem.

Will kończy swoją porcję tarty i sałatki zostawiając ogórki na sam koniec. Są pyszne i kremowe łagodząc inne smaki, które walczą o dominację na jego języku. Abigail wypija właśnie resztę lemoniady kiedy Hannibal wstaje i zabiera ze stołu puste talerze. Abigail czeka aż Will da jej znać, że może zabrać jego kieliszek i odnosi wszystkie kieliszki do kuchni, w której przed chwilą zniknął Hannibal. Will patrzy na pusty stół. Zostały na nim tylko butelka wina i do połowy pusty dzbanek z lemoniadą. Will zabiera je więc i dołącza do Hannibala i Abigail.

-Poczekaj, ja pozmywam. - Mówi, odstawiając butelkę i dzbanek na blat. Hannibal wyciera dłonie i całuje Willa w usta a potem znika z winem w korytarzu. Abigail się nie odzywa tylko nadal wyciera naczynia, które zmywa Will. Hannibal wraca do kuchni i wyjmuje z lodówki miskę z białym kremem, miskę truskawek, owoc granatu i dwa owoce kiwi i po schowaniu do niej dzbanka z lemoniadą zabiera się za obieranie owoców.

Will przygląda się przez ramię jego pracy. Talerz, który zmywa wyślizguje mu się z rąk. Hannibal spogląda na Willa nadal prowadząc kciukiem nóż po skórce włochatego owocu. Po dłoniach Hannibala spływa sok a Will odwraca się do zlewu i skupia z powrotem na naczyniach. Nie zostało ich już wiele. Jednak oczami umysłu Will widzi Hannibala odzierającego ze skóry nieżywego, lub umierającego, człowieka. Owocowy sok spływający po dłoniach Hannibala robi się ciemnoczerwony i lepki. Will pomaga Abigail wytrzeć kieliszki stanowczo nie pozwalając sobie spojrzeć na to jak Hannibal oblizuje z kciuka zielony sok. Odstawiają kieliszki do kredensu i kiedy się odwracają przed Hannibalem stoją trzy pucharki Eton Messi. Dno każdego pucharka wyłożone jest truskawkami i kawałkami owocu kiwi.

Hannibal kroi owoc granatu na pół i wyrzuca zawartość każdej połówki na deskę nadal lśniącą od soku z kiwi. To ta sama deska co ostatnio. Will przypomina sobie, jak Hannibal powiedział mu, że bambus jest mocniejszy od stali.

Abigail siada na stołku po przeciwnej stronie Hannibala a Will zajmuje miejsce obok niej. Obserwowanie Hannibala w kuchni to naprawdę niezwykłe zajęcie. Zbiera razem wszystkie pestki owocu i dzieli je między trzy pucharki z deserem. Odkłada drugą połówkę owocu na deskę, wkłada nóż do miski po truskawkach, którą wkłada do większej miski i wstawia wszystko do zlewu a potem zbiera trzy łyżeczki i wraca z nimi i pucharkami do Abigail i Willa, siadając obok Abigail.

-Jestem pod wrażeniem. - Mówi Abigail unosząc łyżeczkę do ust. Hannibal i Will patrzą. Obu zależy na jej reakcji. Ona uśmiecha się i zjada następny kęs. Will rzuca się na swój deser i słodki smak kiwi wybucha na jego języku wokół truskawek i ostrego smaku granatu. Śmietanka łagodzi smak owoców.

-Miałem przywilej korzystania z dużej kuchni i bycia otoczonym dużą grupą ludzi, którym nie przeszkadzały moje eksperymenty. - Wyjaśnia Hannibal wkładając do ust łyżeczkę śmietanki. Will spogląda na Hannibala. Na jego łyżeczce jest też kilka pestek granatu.

-W kuchni twojego Wuja Robertus'a? - Will przypomina sobie to imię z rozmowy o rodzicach Hannibala i o jego sieroctwie, które czyniło go podobnym do Abigail. Hannibal przytakuje skinieniem głowy. _Miałem niezwykle traumatyczne dzieciństwo._

_-_Mieszkałeś z wujem? - Pyta Abigail szukając w pucharku kawałka kiwi.

-Do szesnastego roku życia.

-Czy to on nauczył cię gotować?

-Nauczyłem się tego od jego kucharza. - Mówi z uśmiecham Hannibal a Abigail odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. - Mój wuj i jego żona byli bardzo bogaci. - Oczy Hannibala zasnuwa mgła, Hannibal po chwili mruga i wraca do jedzenia deseru.

-Jak miała na imię?

-Lady Murasaki Shikibu, była Japońską szlachcianką. Była bardzo piękna i elegancka. - Hannibal milknie na chwilę zanim znowu spogląda na Abigail. - Minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatni raz z nią rozmawiałem. Nie rozstaliśmy się w najlepszych stosunkach.

Will przygląda się reakcji Abigail i temu jak odrobinę opada jej szczęka. Ona spuszcza wzrok do pucharka i zjada ostatnie truskawki, pestki granatu i śmietankę.

Wszyscy troje kończą deser i Abigail odnosi ich pucharki do zlewu. Hannibal jej towarzyszy, wyciera naczynia, które podaje mu Abigail a potem pokazuje jej jak wypolerować bambusową deskę. Will uśmiecha się pod nosem słysząc jak Hannibal powtarza historyjkę o bambusie i stali. Oboje zatrzymują się po drugiej stronie kuchni. Abigail odwraca lekko głowę i spogląda na Willa. Potem kiwa głową w kierunku Hannibala. On mówi coś a Abigail uśmiecha się szeroko. Obejmuje Hannibala ramionami a on wybucha śmiechem i odwzajemnia jej uścisk.

Will bardzo chciałby dowiedzieć się co powiedział jej Hannibal ale czeka patrząc z uśmiechem na to jak się obejmują. Kiedy Hannibal wypuszcza ją z objęć Abigail podbiega do Willa i całuje go w policzek. Wybiega z kuchni zanim Will może o cokolwiek zapytać.

-Nie żebym narzekał, ale...? - Pyta Hannibala Will.

-Powiedziałem jej, że chcemy ją adoptować kiedy nadejdzie właściwy moment. - Odpowiada Hannibal podchodząc do niego i kładąc dłonie na jego dłoniach, zatrzymując go w miejscu, chociaż Will wie, że mógłby się wyrwać ale tego nie robi. Patrzy na Hannibala i nie chce się od niego odrywać, mimo tego co o nim wie.

-Kiedy nadejdzie właściwy moment. - Powtarza Will i Hannibal go całuje.

-Alana powiedziała, że nie powinniśmy tego robić. - Mówi Will. Słowa brzmią jakby droczył się z Hannibalem, są pełne podniecenia, adrenaliny, paniki i podenerwowania.

-Nadejdzie czas, kiedy Abigail zostanie uwolniona. - Mruczy Hannibal. - I kiedy to nastąpi, będzie mogła wykorzystać swoją wolność tak jak zechce.

-_Nie był bym wolny. Tylko na dłuższej smyczy._

_-Która alternatywa podoba ci się bardziej?_

Will, oszołomiony i szczęśliwy, nieprzytomnie szczęśliwy, oddaje Hannibalowi pocałunek. Idzie z Hannibalem po swoją kurtkę i obaj dołączają do czekającej na nich w samochodzie Abigail. Kiedy Hannibal odpala silnik w samochodzie słychać dźwięki znanej fugi fortepianowej Schuberta. Will wtula się zasłuchany w siedzenie ale tym razem nie pozwala aby muzyka przejęła nad nim kontrolę. Pamięta swój poprzedni sen i zmienia w nim podkład muzyczny.

Hannibal i Abigail biegną razem przez łąkę a wiatr mierzwi włosy Hannibala, widzi jego szczery uśmiech kiedy Hannibal pochyla się by go pocałować. Wszystko widać tak jak w niemym filmie. Fuga nie niesie ze sobą żadnego dramatycznego Crescendo czy też huku perkusji. Wspomnienie jest spokojne, wolne od jakichkolwiek uczuć poza ciepłem uczuciem wypełniającego jego wnętrze spokoju. Co jak się okazuje, i ta myśl sprawia, że na ustach Willa pojawia się prawdziwy uśmiech, jest szczątkowe. Hannibal promienieje spokojem nawet w snach Willa. Jest niczym uspokajająca kotwica i światło rozpraszające brudny mrok okrutnego świata.

Hannibal potrafi odgrodzić go od reszty świata ponieważ jest uosobieniem brudnych, okropnych rzeczy, które kryje w sobie ciemność. W połowie drogi do Port Haven Will otwiera oczy. W ciemnym, rozświetlanym od czasu do czasu przez mijane światła uliczne, wnętrzu samochodu Will obserwuje Hannibala.

Will wie, że w jego wnętrzu płonie ogień. Już raz dorównał Hannibalowi. Teraz miał nadzieję,że nadejdzie moment w którym Hannibal nie będzie musiał zniżać się do jego poziomu. Hannibal powiedział mu, że są sobie równi. Powiedział, że Will może stać się kimś więcej, kim tylko zechce.

Hannibal rzuca okiem na Willa a potem znowu skupia się na drodze. Will wyciąga rękę i kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie. Hannibal się uśmiecha a Will odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. Opiera czoło o chłodną szybę samochodu i spogląda na Abigail przez boczne lusterko. Patrzy w dół a jej głowa jest odwrócona lekko w lewo a po jej ustach błąka się nieśmiały uśmiech. Dłoń Hannibala odnajduje dłoń Willa i splata ich palce między siedzeniami a Abigail patrzy. Potem odwraca się do okna i uśmiecha się szeroko.

Will zamyka oczy kiedy piosenka w radiu się zmienia. Myśli o ogniu i o tym, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie da nad nim zapanować. Myśli o tym, że najmniejsza iskra potrafi wzniecić pożar zdolny strawić las. Ogień stworzył świat ale może go także zniszczyć.

Ściska dłoń Hannibala i słucha muzyki. Hannibal odwzajemnia jego uścisk.

* * *

Eton Mess – deser angielski będący mieszanką truskawek, bitej śmietany i pokruszonej bezy tradycyjnie serwowany w dniu meczu krykieta rozgrywanego między uczniami szkoły w Eton i uczniami Harrow School. [przyp. tłum]

i


	4. Sprawiasz, że czuję

**You Make Me Real**

_I really want you, really do_

_Really need ya baby, God knows I do_

_'Cause I'm not real enough without you_

_Oh, what can I do?_

_You make me real_

_You make me feel like lovers feel_

_You make me throw away mistaken misery_

_Make me free, love, make me free_

* * *

Abigail powinna wrócić do Port Haven przed dziesiątą. O dziewiątej trzydzieści dojeżdżają na miejsce. Will zostaje w samochodzie a Hannibal odprowadza ją do środka. Abigail ściska go raz jeszcze u podnóża schodów, dziękuje mu i mówi, że chętnie jeszcze raz zjadłaby z nim kolację.

Słowa Alany o tym, że ich opieka tylko przeszkodziłyby Abigail w terapii mają w sobie trochę prawdy. Wkrótce Abigail stanie się tak samo zależna od opieki, którą roztaczali nad nią Will z Hannibalem, tak jak Will związał się z Hannibalem dzięki jego opiece i wsparciu. Wkrótce, ich obecność stanie się konieczna w jej życiu, jeśli już taka nie była, do utrzymania jej w stanie szczęścia i zdrowia psychicznego. Hannibal ma zamiar dopilnować,żeby tak właśnie się stało.

-Niedługo znowu się zobaczymy. - Mówi Hannibal odsuwając jej włosy z twarzy. - Dobranoc, Abigail.

Abigail uśmiecha się i rozluźnia uścisk. Życzy Hannibalowi dobrej nocy, odwraca się i wbiega po schodach do swojego pokoju. Hannibal wraca do samochodu i odkrywa, że Will po raz kolejny zapadł w drzemkę. Muzyka cichnie kiedy Hannibal odpala silnik i Will porusza się we śnie ale się nie budzi. Hannibal patrzy na pogrążonego we śnie Willa Grahama i przesuwa palcem po jego porośniętym zarostem policzku. Will golił się prawdopodobnie kilka dni wcześniej.

Hannibal wyjeżdża z parkingu na ulicę przy dźwiękach Zimy z Czterech Pór Roku Vivaldiego a Will śpi spokojnie u jego boku.

Will już raz śnił przy muzyce. Co ciekawe, śniło mu się wtedy, że wziął Hannibala za męża. To może być coś czego Will naprawdę pragnie, chociaż nie okazał nieśmiałości kiedy Hannibal spytał go o to. Podzielił się z nim myślami wypełniającymi jego piękny umysł, bez obaw o to, że zostanie osądzony lub źle zrozumiany przez Hannibala. Jednak to miało jakieś głębsze znaczenie, i nie chodziło tutaj tylko o instytucję małżeństwa. Była z nimi Abigail. To ona oddała Hannibala Willowi.

We śnie zdecydowanie chodziło o rodzinę jaką stworzyli. Will pytał już wcześniej czy to, by stała się częścią ich rodziny było w ogóle możliwe. Czy udałoby im się naprawdę uzyskać dowód prawdziwości ich związku, więzi łączącej ich ze sobą nawzajem i z Abigail.

Will pragnie zobowiązań i korzeni. Ma zamiar zostać przy Hannibalu.

Piosenka zmienia się we włoski utwór. Jest znany a Hannibal rozpoznaje głos piosenkarza. Hannibal słucha piosenki i myśli o Willu. Myśli o tym jak szybko Will stał się nierozerwalną częścią jego życia. Will złapał go w momencie kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzeli na siebie w biurze Jacka Crawforda. Nie wiedział, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi swojego czynu. Hannibal stał się zakładnikiem jego empatii. Muzyka dalej gra a Hannibal tłumaczy ją sobie w myślach:

„_Si lo so che non c'è luce in una stanza quando manca il sole, se non ci sei tu con me, con me."_

_Tak, wiem to, że nie ma światła w pokoju gdzie nieobecne jest słońce jeżeli nie ma Ciebie ze mną, ze mną._

Hannibal nie czuł potrzeby związku podobnego do tego jaki zawarł z Willem od pierwszego roku studiów: związał się wtedy z blond zawodniczką żeńskiej drużyny lacrosse. Była tak pełna życia i wigoru, że Hannibal nie potrafił się jej oprzeć i nie przymknąć oka na jej niedopasowane chłopięce ubrania i brudne paznokcie. Potrafiła być prostacka, specjalnie zatajać coś przed nim i była po prostu niegrzeczna w najprostszym tego słowa znaczeniu. Potrafiła być, i często bywała taka jaki czasami bywał i jest Will. Ludzie, którzy obcowali z Hannibalem w tych samych kręgach towarzyskich nie rozumieli jak ktoś tak brzydki może być jednocześnie tak pociągający, nie rozumieli starego powiedzonka o wspaniałych, choć z pozoru nic nie znaczących ludziach. Lucinda była kawałkiem kwarcu. Will jest diamentem.

„_Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole."_

_Kiedy jesteś daleko marzę o horyzoncie a słowa mnie zawodzą._

_"E io sì lo so che sei con me"_

_Tak wiem, że jesteś ze mną._

Jego rówieśnicy nie rozumieli jego gustu ani jego dziwnej, brudnej przeszłości. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział czym się interesuje ani jak zinterpretować te informacje jakimi się dzielił. Jego przeszłość była większą zagadką niż ktokolwiek był w stanie zrozumieć. Nikt tego nie wie, nikt poza Willem, ale nawet on zna tylko najmniej bolesne szczegóły. Od epizodu na schodach nie zadał Hannibalowi żadnych nowych pytań. Hannibal przypuszcza, że jeszcze nie potrafi.

Jeżeli istnieje ktoś kto potrafi zrozumieć dlaczego Hannibal zabija, i dlaczego tak bardzo to lubi, to tą osobą jest właśnie Will. Hannibal wie, że Will go zrozumie jeśli się do tego zmusi. Jeszcze tego nie zrobił, ale wpływ jaki Hannibal wywiera na jego życie wzrasta z każdą spędzoną wspólnie nocą. Ta noc nie będzie się różniła od poprzednich.

Hannibal postanawia pozwolić Willowi na ignorancję. Ta rozkoszne chwile nie mogą jednak trwać długo. Wkrótce Will będzie potrzebował kolejnych zapewnień. Będzie chciał usłyszeć prawdę. Będzie pragnął wszystkiego czym jest Hannibal. Kiedy ta chwila nadejdzie nie da się zrobić nic aby odwieść go od otrzymania tego czego sobie życzy.

"_Tu, mia luna, tu sei qui con me; mio sole, tu sei qui con me." _

_Ty, mój księżycu, jesteś tutaj ze mną, moje słońce, jesteś tutaj ze mną._

To piękna piosenka. Piękna i gorzka. To pieśń o śmierci i o umocnionym i znalezionym w niej związku. To pieśń o Willu i Hannibalu.

Kiedy Hannibal wsłuchuje się w jej słowa zaczyna do niego docierać, że ta piosenka pasuje do niego i Willa nie dlatego, że są duchami ani dlatego, że są skazani aby razem umrzeć. Chociaż Hannibal wątpi w to aby ich zgony były od siebie oddalone czasowo. Chodzi o wyrażone w tych słowach oddanie. Ta piosenka pasuje do nich z powodu tego jak bardzo Will stara się zaakceptować Hannibala, chociaż co noc ma problem z tym by spokojnie zasnąć w jego łóżku. Po jakimś czasie te problemy znikną. Will przyzwyczai się do swojej sytuacji, do życia z Hannibalem i od tej pory zawsze będą razem. Staną się nierozłączni. Od tej pory nic ani nikt nie będzie w stanie ich rozdzielić.

Hannibal nigdy przedtem nie czuł tego, co czuje teraz, nie zupełnie. Nie jest nawet do końca pewien tego co w tej chwili czuje. Will Graham jest anomalią, najłatwiejszą ofiarą a jednocześnie osobą, którą najtrudniej byłoby mu zabić po wszystkim co przeszli.

"_Con te partirò. Paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te, adesso si li vivrò." _

_Pójdę z Tobą do krajów, których nigdy nie widziałem i których nie doświadczyłem, z Tobą teraz ich doświadczę._

Hannibal nie jest, i nigdy nie był sentymentalny. Nigdy też nie był przesadnie namiętny w sprawach sercowych, chyba, że akurat był w nastroju do eksperymentów. Zaskakuje Willa przypadkowymi całusami, namiętnymi pocałunkami i muśnięciem rąk. Spontaniczny seks również stał się czymś co Hannibal inicjuje z Willem i to nawet dosyć często. Przynajmniej Will nazwałby ich zbliżenia spontanicznymi. Hannibal nigdy nie wejdzie do pomieszczenia nie dokonawszy uprzednich kalkulacji co do tego jak może zakończyć się jego spotkane z drugą osobą. Obcując z Willem oblicza prawdopodobieństwo seksu i gwałtownych sprzeczek, które mają potencjał stać się bardziej krwawe od ich zbliżeń.

"_Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so—no, no, non esistono più." _

_Pójdę z Tobą. Popłynę statkami poprzez morza, które wiem, że nie, nie, już nie istnieją._

Na razie nie było potrzeby na kolejną sprzeczkę z Willem. Hannibal jest pewien, że z biegiem czasu w ogóle przestaną się sprzeczać. Will znajdzie inne sposoby by go zaskoczyć, chociażby takie jak seks na schodach.

Hannibal zjeżdża z autostrady i przejeżdża przez osiedle dopóki aż za zakrętem pojawia się sylwetka jego domu. Will budzi się wraz z muzyką, która wyciąga z niego sen niczym dyrygent wyciągający crescendo z instrumentów smyczkowych.

"_Con te io li rivivrò. Con te partirò."_

_Z Tobą ich doświadczę. Pójdę z Tobą._

Will prostuje się na siedzeniu i skołowany pociera twarz. Marszczy nos i patrzy na Hannibala przekręcającego kluczyk w stacyjce i gaszącego silnik.

"_Io con te."_

_Ja z Tobą_

Ostatnia nuta piosenki wisi między nimi niczym wystające z ziemi rozkładające się dłonie, jak ludzkie ciała przemienione w groteskowych serafinów. Will patrzy na radio a Hannibal zastanawia się czy zrozumiał znaczenie słów. Zastanawia się czy Will zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co ta piosenka oznacza nawet jeżeli nie zna jej słów ani ich angielskiego znaczenia.

Kiedy piosenka się kończy, Will wyłącza radio. Siedzą obok siebie w ciszy i Hannibal obserwuje Willa zastanawiając się co on teraz zrobi. Kiedy są sami zawsze trudno jest im utrzymać ręce przy sobie, a Hannibal czuje żar emanujący z ciała Willa swoim własnym rytmem. Will wie, że teraz są naprawdę sami i że Hannibal go pragnie. Wkrótce powinien ruszyć do ataku.

Hannibal nie stara się zignorować gęstniejącej atmosfery. Odpina pas i pochyla się aby pocałować Willa. Otwarty i, jak zawsze, rozbrajająco niecierpliwy Will wzdycha i oddaje Hannibalowi pocałunek z dobrze skrywaną gorliwością. Jego wargi poruszają się wraz wargami Hannibala a język splata się z jego językiem. Już ciężko oddycha. Przygryza dolną wargę Hannibala a Hannibal bierze to za znak aby posunąć się dalej.

-Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz o tym jak przyjąłeś ode mnie komunię. - Mówi Hannibal odsuwając głowę i przesuwając ustami po linii włosów Willa.

Will jęczy i szamocze się z pasem bezpieczeństwa a potem wczołguje na kolana Hannibala. Wygląda na to, że bardzo polubił to miejsce. Hannibal nie ma zamiaru go tego oduczać, on także zaczyna to lubić. Podoba mu się to w jaki sposób Will przechyla ciało w bok, zamiast zgarbić plecy, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Teraz robi to całkiem często. Nie ma przed Hannibalem żadnych sekretów a Hannibal nie stara się przejąć władzy nad jego umysłem. Wpatruje się prosto w oczy Hannibala nawet kiedy zamyka usta wokół jego dolnej wargi i ssie.

-W tamtym hotelu w Williamsport...-Mówi Will wciskając biodra w pępek Hannibala tak, żeby ich krocza mogły się dotknąć. W we wnętrzu Hannibala rozbłyska iskra. - Złapałeś mnie o tak... - Will prowadzi dłonie Hannibala ze swoich pleców na biodra. Hannibal naciska tak jak Will tego oczekuje i Will zamyka oczy. Jego westchnienie zmienia się w jęk, a palce zaciskają na chwilę na palcach Hannibala aby przenieść się na jego ramiona.

-To dzięki tobie jest mi tak dobrze. - Szepcze Will a Hannibal rozumie o co mu chodzi. Will był pod jego wpływem kiedy Hannibal dotknął go tak po raz pierwszy i to wspomnienie w nim pozostało. Uczucia jakie wzbudza należą tylko i wyłączne do Hannibala, mogą wywołać je tylko jego dłonie. Iskra we wnętrzu Hannibala niebezpiecznie rośnie i Hannibal mocno przyciska do siebie Willa. Will wplata jedną dłoń w jego włosy i trzyma się mocno. Wolną ręką rozluźnia Hannibalowi krawat rozpina guzki jego kamizelki okazując większą zręczność niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

-Powiedz mi co czułeś. - Szepcze Hannibal tuż przy jego szyi. Bierze jeden głęboki wdech a potem drugi. Will drży wiedząc, że Hannibal go obwąchuje.

-Czułem się jakbym...- Will ciągnie za głowę Hannibala, odsuwając ją do tyłu. Will jęczy i całuje go. -Czułem się jakbym stawał się twoją własnością. - Ociera się biodrami o biodra Hannibala, który wydaje z siebie zduszony jęk znowu przyciska do siebie ciało Willa.

-A kiedy mnie ugryzłeś? - Wzdycha Hannibal przygryzając jego ucho.

-Jakbym...-Will nie może złapać tchu. Hannibal wycofuje język z jego ucha. - Jakbyśmy...Wydawało mi się, że to co robiliśmy to swego rodzaju taniec, zaloty. I że ugryzienie ciebie to był moja kolej. - Will jęczy czując dotyk dłoni Hannibala, jego dłonie sięgają do jego rozporka. Hannibal powstrzymuje go niechętnie.

-Nie, proszę...Musimy...

-W domu, Williamie. - Will patrzy przez chwilę na Hannibala a potem zaczyna szamotać się z drzwiczkami samochodu. Tym razem ledwie się kontroluje chociaż jego dłonie już nigdy nie drżą kiedy są razem.

Will rozważa sytuację i odwraca się do Hannibala. Pochyla się w bok i wyjmuje kluczyki ze stacyjki. Will wie, który klucz pasuje do frontowych drzwi. Otwiera drzwi samochodu i niemal wypada z niego w chłodną noc a potem czeka aż Hannibal wysiądzie z samochodu. Hannibal dotrzymuje Willowi kroku podczas kiedy użył pilota do centralnego zamka by zamknąć samochód. Potem wyszukuje na nim klucz do domu Hannibala i wpycha go do klamki w drzwiach podczas kiedy Hannibal cierpliwie czeka u jego boku. Will wciąga do go domu i zaskakuje rzucając go na najbliższą ścianę przy akompaniamencie trzaskających frontowych drzwi.

Hannibal ostrożnie popycha Willa starając się aby nie zostało to wzięte za przemoc. Will zdaje się to wyczuwa ponieważ, z jego ust wydobywa się coś podobnego do gniewnego pomruku kiedy Will pochyla się i ponownie całuje Hannibala a Hannibal postanawia wykorzystać sytuację. Obejmuje ramiona Willa i popycha go aż obaj zaczynają obijać się od ścian korytarza, jęcząc za każdym razem kiedy któryś z nich ląduje na ścianie.

-Chcesz wiedzieć co czuję kiedy jestem z tobą? - Pyta Will po szczególnie bolesnym zderzeniu ze ścianą. Hannibal dyszy mu do ucha przesuwając językiem po słonej skórze.

-Powiedz mi.

-Czuję ziemię. - Mówi Will zrywając z Hannibala kamizelkę a potem koszulę. Kurtka Willa leży gdzieś pod frontowymi drzwiami. - Deszcz i wiatr. - Will przesuwa językiem po skórze Hannibala odnajdując stwardniały sutek zanim popycha go na przeciwległą ścianę. Chrząknięcie Hannibala zlewa się z jego jękiem.-Ogień.-Will uśmiecha się w szyję Hannibala. - Czyste odczucia. - Hannibal rozbiera Willa z koszuli sięga do jego spodni.

-Czyste tylko tak jak zwierzęta potrafią być czyste, Williamie?

Will wybucha śmiechem i pociąga za spodnie Hannibala tak, że opadają one wokół jego kostek. Hannibal jednym kopnięciem odrzuca je na bok razem ze spodniami Willa. Obaj wciągają siebie nawzajem do saloniku i Hannibal przewraca Willa na kanapę. Zakrywa ciało Willa swoim ciałem i oddycha głęboko przez nos kiedy Will ostrożnie zsuwa z niego bokserki. Dotyk Willa jest delikatny, jak gdyby nadal nie był pewien jak powinien się zachować w takiej sytuacji. Will wydostaje się z własnych bokserek i ich ciała dotykają się na całej długości. Z jękiem opada na poduszki kanapy.

Hannibal zamyka dłoń wokół penisa Willa i pociąga za niego dwa razy zanim Will odwzajemnia jego gest. Pompują siebie nawzajem przez kilka chwil aż Hannibal może zwilżyć palce pre-ejakulatem wydostającym się z penisa Willa. Hannibal przyciska tam dwa palce a Will wypycha biodra do przodu szukając bardziej zdecydowanego kontaktu. Hannibal wypuszcza go z ręki a potem przesuwa ją niżej. Will nie narzeka chociaż z jego ciała zdaje się uchodzić powietrze. Wie, co zamierza zrobić Hannibal.

Jego ciało drży wokół obydwu palców Hannibala wsuniętych w niego niemal do połowy a potem zastygłych w bezruchu. Will krzyczy i zaciska powieki. Chowa twarz w poduszce przekrzywiając siedzące na jego nosie okulary. Kiedy je zdejmuje, Hannibal wsuwa palce dalej, aż do kości śródręcza.

Dłonie Willa zaciskają się lekko i odrzucają jego okulary na podłogę. Will wzdycha a potem zaciska dłoń we włosach Hannibala wbijając paznokcie w skórę na jego głowie. Hannibal przygryza dolną wargę Willa a potem dręczy jędrną skórę zębami tak, że nic nie może zagłuszyć jęków Willa. Hannibal cofa palce aby nawilżyć trzeci ale Will odpycha go obydwiema rękami.

-Nie, nie potrzebuję tego.

Hannibal siada wyprostowany wypełniając żądanie ciepłych dłoni Willa przesuwających się po jego ciele. Will zeskakuje z kanapy i rzuca się w kierunku biurka i zaczyna w nim szperać. Hannibal ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, że nigdy nie trzyma narzędzi seksualnych poza sypialnią ale jest przyjemnie zaskoczony kiedy Will wyjmuje skądś nową buteleczkę lubrykantu, chociaż nie przypomina sobie aby go kupował. Uśmiecha się krzywo kiedy Will pochyla się aby pokryć jego członek lepkim i przeźroczystym płynem.

-Całkiem nieźle, Panie Graham.

-Też tak uważam, Doktorze Lecter.

Hannibal obejmuje dłońmi biodra Willa tak, że musi on podeprzeć się na kolanie opartym o poduszki po zewnętrznej stronie prawej nogi Hannibala, potem jednak zmienia zdanie i opierając lewe kolano o kanapę po drugiej stronie jego ciała przechyla się w lewą stronę i odwraca tyłem jednocześnie siadając okrakiem na Hannibalu.

To nie ma jednak większego znaczenia. Hannibal z upodobaniem przesuwa dłońmi po bokach Willa, podoba mu się szeroka powierzchnia skóry, której może dotykać kiedy uprawiają seks w tej pozycji. Will siada całym ciężarem na Hannibalu, który używa ust aby zmierzyć jego puls. Nad górną wargą Hannibala, dotykającą spoconej skóry pojawia się wilgoć. Hannibal nalicza dwadzieścia pięć uderzeń w dziesięć sekund i mnoży to przez sześć co daje sto pięćdziesiąt uderzeń serca na minutę. Siedzący na nim Will jest kłębkiem napiętej energii. Hannibal obejmuje Willa ramieniem i przyciąga go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Will drży w ramionach Hannibala jęcząc jego imię a jego głowa opada na ramię Hannibala. Hannibal wzmacnia uścisk ale się nie rusza. Czeka aż Will da mu znać, że jest gotowy. Will rozszerza bardziej nogi i wygina plecy w łuk, który sprawia, że jego ciało lekko się unosi na tyle aby ten ruch wydobył głośny jęk z jego ust.

Will jest tego wieczora niezwykle wrażliwy. Hannibal zastanawia się czy zestresowało go brzemię tymczasowego rodzicielstwa i czy właśnie dlatego stał się tak upajająco męski. Hannibal czuje to w jego zapachu, ostrym i świeżym niczym zapach sosnowych igieł po gwałtownej ulewie. To potwierdzenie męskości Willa i jego zdolności do ochrony, zapewniania bezpieczeństwa i prokreacji.

Hannibal przesuwa językiem po karku Willa. Tam, gdzie pot wniknął w jego włosy podkreślając cudowny bukiet żaru i rozgorączkowanej słodyczy wywołanej przez zapalenie mózgu. Hannibal dmucha na gorącą skórę i Will sztywnieje. Potem zaczyna poruszać się nad Hannibalem. Przesuwa jedną dłoń do tyłu i obejmuje nią bok Hannibala. Drugą ręką sięga za głowę i obejmuje nią jego kark podczas kiedy jego ciało unosi się i opada nad ciałem Hannibala. Hannibal pochyla się do przodu i całuje kącik us Willa, który odwraca się i przyjmuje pocałunek w dolną wargę. Hannibal odwija swoje ramię z pasa Willa i w zamian układa ją na jego kości biodrowej. Unosi Willa a potem obniża go z powrotem wypychając biodra do przodu, dopiero wtedy kiedy Will znowu siedzi na nim całym ciężarem.

Will wzdycha i zaciska dłoń na karku Hannibala. Unosi biodra i kiedy znowu siada Hannibal zapomina o ostrożności i uprzejmości a jego ciało zaczyna poruszać się pod Willem. Jego ciało drży od nagromadzonej w nim gorączkowej energii i napięcia. Will porusza się wraz z Hannibalem wzdychając z każdym wdechem powietrza do płuc.

Will powoli zmienia się w ciężką, bezkształtną masę siedzącą na Hannibalu. Hannibal chciałby robić to cały czas w tej pozycji, co jest raczej niemożliwe biorąc pod uwagę codzienną harówkę. Włosy Willa opadają ja jego oczy idealnymi loczkami. Hannibal obejmuje lewą ręką miednicę Willa i dociska go do siebie a prawą ręką układa głowę Willa na swoim ramieniu. Ssie jego szyję, przygryza obojczyk i jęczy kiedy Will siada na nim całym ciężarem. Paznokcie Willa nadal wbijają się w jego skórę tam, gdzie Will trzyma się go z całej siły. Hannibal znowu jęczy a Will odpowiada mu własnym jękiem. Lubi słuchać Hannibala w takich sytuacjach.

-Myślałeś, że chciałem posiąść cię w ten sposób, Williamie? - Hannibal wzdycha do ucha Willa. Will skomle i gorączkowo kiwa głową nie ufając własnemu głosowi. - Powiedz mi, że także tego chcesz. - Domaga się Hannibal zmuszając Willa aby mocno na nim usiadł. Will wydaje z siebie dźwięk będący czymś pomiędzy zduszonym jękiem a skowytem, - Powiedz mi, Williamie.

-Chcę tego. - Will wystękuje przez zaciśnięte zęby chociaż ledwie starczy mu tchu.

-Naprawdę?

-_Hannibalu!_ - Hannibal uśmiecha się w szyję Willa. Oddycha z trudnością a jego skóra jest zaróżowiona od gorączki Willa. Od ich wspólnego ognia.

Hannibal zmienia kąt ustawienia bioder tak by następnym razem uderzyć prosto w prostatę Willa. Jego ciało skręca się a mięśnie napinają wewnątrz niego. Hannibal czuje to jego plecach i udach. Zaciska dłoń we włosach Willa a potem wbija zęby w miękką skórę jego gardła. Will opada na Hannibala, raz za razem nabijając prostatę na członek Hannibala. Puszcza jego bok aby zająć się swoim własnym, do tej pory opuszczonym członkiem ale Hannibal łapie go za nadgarstek i zmusza jego dłoń aby bez potrzeby zacisnęła się na poduszce kanapy.

Gryzie Willa raz jeszcze, tym razem tuż nad krtanią i, kiedy Will krzyczy, Hannibal czuje drżenie jego strun głosowych pod swoimi zębami. Will dochodzi ze zniekształconym jękiem, opadając na Hannibala, który nie pozostaje daleko w tyle, dochodząc kiedy minęły dreszcze wstrząsające ciałem Willa.

Ich ciała szumią razem. Hannibal czuje ogrom zaspokojenia promieniujący falami z ciała Willa. Jego ciało rozluźnia się na Hannibalu. Will jęczy i rozluźnia uścisk na karku Hannibala.

-Jesteś sadystą.

Hannibal uśmiecha się.

-A ty masochistą. - Mówi całując Willa w ramię spoglądając na nowe siniaki formujące się na jego szyi. Will wzdycha.

-Chyba masz rację.

-Też tak uważam.

-Wiesz, że kiedyś to mnie zabije.

-Do tej pory jakoś przeżyłeś.

-Masz kiepskie poczucie humoru.- Hannibal uśmiecha się szerzej w skórę Willa.

-Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która potrafi je docenić.

Will odwraca głowę aby spojrzeć na Hannibala. Jego spojrzenie jest lekko opuszczone a szyja i policzki zarumienione od krwi. Hannibal dotyka ustami jego mięśnia czworobocznego i ich spojrzenia krzyżują się ze sobą. Hannibal unosi Willa ze swego ciała na kolana a Will po chwili odwraca się do niego twarzą w twarz. Spogląda w dół i krzywi się z obrzydzeniem.

-W tym momencie powinieneś rzucić jakimś tekstem o niepotrzebnym marnotrawstwie. - Mruczy Will kiedy wreszcie odzyskuje oddech. Hannibal wyciąga rękę i odgarnia mu włosy z twarzy.

-Wolałbym patrzeć jak przełykasz ale obaj wiemy, że stosunek z penetracją na to nie pozwala.- aWill odwraca wzrok. Jego zażenowanie jest wyraźnie widoczne chociaż jego ciało nie wróciło jeszcze do równowagi na tyle aby mógł pojawić się na nim zdradziecki rumieniec. Mimo wszystko Hannibal dotyka wszelkich dostępnych w tej chwili miejsc ustami, językiem i zębami. Will nie wierci się w jego uścisku a Hannibal czuje się z tego powodu dumny i zadowolony.

Przygląda się Willowi rozproszonemu rozmyślaniem nad jakąś kwestią. Popycha jego skroń swoim czołem łapiąc przy okazji jego zapach, zroszony i ciepłym, niczym trawa w letni poranek, zanim rozerwały ją ludzkie dłonie.

Wszystko w Willu odnawia się i dojrzewa. Drzemie w nim siła dzięki której sam mógłby dokonać wielkich zniszczeń, ale Will nie pozwala by zwracano na niego uwagę. Hannibal mówił serio kiedy powiedział, że Will mógłby stać się kimś więcej, przekroczyć granice jakie sam sobie ustanowił. Ramiona Hannibala owijają się wokół ciała Willa niczym tarcza z krwi i kości.

-Williamie.

Nigdy nie potrafił pohamować swojej ciekawości. Will spogląda na niego, przytomny, chociaż w kącikach jego oczu czai się sen. Przygryza dolną wargę oczekując na trudne pytanie. Zdążył już dobrze poznać Hannibala. Chociaż nie zna go jeszcze zbyt dobrze.

-Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś Jackowi Crawfordowi kim jestem?

Uścisk Hannibala zacieśnia się kiedy Will próbuje wstać z jego kolan. Will nie walczy z nim jednak, wie, że Hannibal nie wypuści go dopóki nie usłyszy odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Poza tym, jest zbyt zmęczony aby z nim walczyć. Zawsze jest zbyt zmęczony po tym jak Hannibal bierze go od tyłu. Will nie mówił nic na ten temat, ale Hannibal wyczuwa różnicę w jego mięśniach po tym jak Will leżał na plecach w czasie kiedy Hannibal go pieprzył i kiedy leży na brzuchu. W tej pozycji pozwala sobie czuć więcej przez soczewkę skierowaną na każdy moment wystąpienia gęsiej skórki, przez skórę szczypaną zębami i paznokciami Hannibala.

W tej pozycji Will zatraca się w swojej zwierzęcej naturze i pozwala sobie zagubić się wśród komórek własnego naskórka. Pozwala Hannibalowi pieprzyć się jak gdyby obaj byli pierwotnymi istotami ogarniętymi zwykłą biologiczną potrzebą przeżycia. To uderzające. W takich chwilach Hannibal lubi patrzeć Willowi w oczy i obserwować zmieniające się w nich emocje, które rozpadają się aż nie pozostaje w nich nic poza głodem, pożądaniem i gorączkową potrzebą, z drugiej strony uwielbia także uczucie tego jak Will się poddaje i pozwala aby jego ciało przejęło kontrolę nad umysłem zmieniając go w istotę kompletnie zatraconą we własnym pożądaniu.

Spojrzenie Willa jest puste, jakiekolwiek emocje zniknęły z niego pod naporem zbyt silnego pożądania i podekscytowania. Will mruga i przesuwa najpierw jednym a potem dwoma palcami wzdłuż nerwu pośrodkowego w jego przedramieniu. Pochyla głowę i zostawia leniwy pocałunek tam gdzie tętnica łokciowa Hannibala łączy się z tętnicą promieniową.

-Naprawdę nie wiesz? - Hannibal myśli, że jednak zna powód.

-Chciałbym usłyszeć twoją odpowiedź.- Will szczypie zębami mięsień tuż nad jego łokciem. Jego oddech zmienia się, w coś cieższego, co nie jest jednak do końca westchnieniem.

-Ja...- Hannibal słyszy jak Will głośno przełyka ślinę. Jego dłonie przesuwają się po żebrach Hannibala i zaciskają na jego bicepsach.

-Tak, Williamie? - Will pochyla głowę i chowa twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Hannibala. Jego głos bardziej przypomina pisk.

-Uwielbiam cię.

Hannibal zorientowałby się wcześniej gdyby Will coś takiego do niego czuł. Przytula go do siebie mocniej, uspokajająco przesuwając dłońmi po jego włosach i plecach. Czuje jego gorące łzy na swojej klatce piersiowej. Całe szczęście, Will nie drży ani nie wydaje z siebie żadnych dźwięków. Jest cichy, a Hannibal pozwala mu na ten jeden moment ciszy. Przesuwa dłonią po jego plecach i zauważa nieregularne bicie jego serca. Hannibal czuje je odbijające się niemal od żeber Willa. Hannibal nie może jednoznacznie stwierdzić czy Will jest wściekły, przerażony czy też pełen paniki. Chce wiedzieć, ale nie chce zbyt pochopnie wywabiać Willa z naprędce znalezionej kryjówki. Zawsze tak było, i Hannibal nie zamierza zmieniać teraz dawno przyjętych reguł.

-Dlaczego?-Hannibal głaszcze Willa po głowie i czeka na dalsze wyjaśnienie. - Dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie mnie?

-Wiesz dlaczego.

-Potrzebuję innej odpowiedzi.- Dłoń Hannibala zatrzymuje się na czubku głowy Willa. Will odsuwa głowę a jego twarz jest mokra od słonych łez. Hannibal przesuwa kciukiem prawej dłoni po mokrej ścieżce a lewą łapie Willa za lewą stronę szyi, niemal przy jego kręgach szyjnych. Czuje jak Will pochyla się do jego dotyku chociaż nie wygląda aby się poruszył.

-Nie miałem wyboru. - Oznajmia powoli Hannibal. Oczy Willa lekko się rozszerzają a z jego ust wydobywa się drżący oddech.

-Słucham? - Hannibal oblizuje usta.

-Odkąd się poznaliśmy, Williamie, odkąd pierwszy raz spojrzałeś mi w oczy, wiedziałem co się w tobie kryje. Już wtedy czułem, że drzemie w tobie ogień podobny do mojego własnego. - Spojrzenie Willa opada na podstawę jego szyi. Will przełyka ślinę i muska palcami po rękojeści tuż nad jego mostkiem. - Jak mogłem z tego nie skorzystać? - Nozdrza Willa rozszerzają się. Przygryza dolną wargę aż do krwi. Odruchowo sięga do ust aby zatamować krwawienie ale Hannibal nie pozwala mu wykonać komendy. Will patrzy a niego a kropla krwi zsuwa się na jego brodę. Kolejna spada na jego klatkę piersiową i Hannibal pochyla się by ją zlizać. Unosi głowę aby zlizać resztę i odrobina rozmazuje się na jego kości policzkowej.

Will ściera swoją krew ze skóry Hannibala a Hannibal łączy ich usta zanim Will ma szansę sięgnąć do jej źródła. Krew nadal płynie między nimi a dłoń Willa wsuwa się we włosy Hannibala. Ich usta otwierają się a języki plączą ze sobą wzniecając między nimi nowy, chociaż znajomy żar.

Will pierwszy przerywa pocałunek. Jego usta są poplamione krwią. Hannibal stwierdza, że prawdopodobnie. Przesuwa językiem po rance na wardze Willa a jego ciepły i równy oddech owiewa brodę Hannibala.

-Nie zmieniaj tematu. - Mruczy Will, kiedy Hannibal powstrzymuje wysiłki by zetrzeć krew Willa swoim językiem.

-Nie zamierzam. - Uśmiecha się Hannibal przesuwając dłońmi po plecach Willa. Ściska jego mięśnie naramienne a Will zamyka oczy walcząc z samym sobą. Otwiera usta aby zaprotestować ale nie słychać żadnych dźwięków. Jego palce odnajdują tricepsy Hannibala jakby chciały odsunąć jego ramiona ale tylko się zaciskają się na nich lekko. - Musimy robić to częściej.

-Chodzi ci o dziki seks w salonie czy rutynowe wykrwawianie? - Głos Willa przypomina ochrypły pomruk zniszczony przez krzyki rozkoszy i ściszony przez ogarniające go z wolna zmęczenie.

-Chodziło mi raczej o masaż, Williamie. - Mówi z uśmiechem Hannibal. Will stara się powstrzymać swój własny uśmiech. Podoba mu się to jak jego sarkazm odbija się od Hannibala jak promień światła od gładkiej powierzchni. - Chociaż...-Will podnosi się z kolan Hannibala i wstaje na drżących nogach.

-Zanim w ogóle zaczniemy coś ustalać...- Will kuśtyka w kierunku stosów porzuconych ubrań rozrzuconych po podłodze. Will to metr i osiemdziesiąt centymetrów bladej skóry i nieskoordynowanych kończyn, Hannibal uwielbia im się przypatrywać. - Musimy się lepiej przygotować na wypadek kiedy znowu najdzie cię ochota w innych miejscach w domu.

-Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że chodziło mi tylko o oznaczenie terenu?

Will wyciera się swoją koszulą a potem ostrożnie ją składa tak aby nie ubrudzić niczego zebraną na niej spermą. Hannibal patrzy z rozbawieniem na to jak Will zaczyna zakładać spodnie i zmienia zdanie w połowie czynności, krzywiąc się kiedy zauważa, że Hannibal go obserwuje. Hannibal wstaje z kanapy i spogląda na nią w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych plam. Znajduje kilka, ale na szczęście zna sposoby aby łatwo je usunąć.

Zbiera ich ubrania a potem przechodzi nago przez cały dom aby wrzucić je do pralki. Will zostaje w holu. Nie dlatego, że wstydzi się własnego ciała, raczej z powodu okien. Hannibal uśmiecha się, uspokojony faktem, że stary dąb w jego ogrodzie przynajmniej częściowo zasłania jego okna przed wzrokiem wścibskich sąsiadów. Na podjeździe przed domem byli bardziej widoczni niż kiedykolwiek w jego kuchni.

Hannibal dołącza do Willa u stóp schodów i obaj wspinają się na piętro. Nagość nie przytłacza ich ani nie odwraca ich uwagi. Will ma piękne ciało ale Hannibal nasycił się nim tego wieczora aż nadto. Może je doceniać nie patrząc na niego bezpośrednio. Jego spojrzenie rozpaliłoby ogień w nerwach Willa chociaż zapalenie mózgu wystarczająco go rozpala. Nadal nie zdecydował czy powiadomi Willa o tym co mu dolega kiedy Will wreszcie zgłosi się do lekarza z powodu swojego pogarszającego się stanu zdrowia. Może jeśli Will do tego czasu pogodzi się ze swoją prawdziwą naturą, Hannibal mógłby go wyleczyć. To związałoby ich ze sobą jeszcze bardziej.

Hannibal wyjmuje dwa ręczniki z szafy w korytarzu i podaje jeden Willowi, który nadal ma w sobie tyle skromności by zaczerwienić się aż po czubki uszu. Jego delikatny uśmiech wspaniale oczyszcza atmosferę. Hannibal pochyla głowę i smakuje go językiem. Jest słodki, swobodny, a jednocześnie onieśmielony zwykłą bliskością.

Idą razem pod prysznic. Najpierw myją własne ciała ale po chwili ich dłonie tracą kierunek i po chwili przesuwają się namydlonych kończynach, ramionach, klatkach piersiowych i brzuchach. Hannibal nie śledzi ruchu swoich rąk tylko czuje jak jedna chwila zmienia się w drugą i nagle Will klęczy przed nim zamykając jego członek w jednej ręce podczas gdy druga bawi się jego jądrami. Bierze Hannibala do ust a Hannibal wsuwa dłoń w jego włosy w tym samym momencie kiedy jego głowa uderza lekko o ściankę prysznica.

Will nie jest specjalnie uzdolniony ani kiepski w dziedzinie seksu oralnego. Cudowne jest to, że członek Hannibala przebywa teraz w sprytnych ustach Willa w towarzystwie jego ciętego języka. Hannibal nie jest pewien czy Will nie blokuje jego bioder dlatego, że chce by wykorzystał jego usta czy dlatego, że ufa mu na tyle by wiedzieć, że Hannibal nie zrobiłby tego. Teraz nieruchomieje zaciskając dłoń wplątaną we włosy Willa kiedy czuje coś naprawdę wspaniałego ale nigdy po to by wsunąć się głębiej w usta Willa.

Will spogląda w górę kiedy Hannibal zaczyna naprężać się w jego ustach i Hannibal przypomina sobie swoje słowa. Walczy z orgazmem wpatrując się w błyszczące psotnie oczy Willa. Zamyka oczy widząc pod powiekami obraz rozciągniętych na nim ust Willa i jego oczu błyszczących niczym dwa jeziora idealnie błękitnej plazmy.

Hannibal otwiera oczy akurat w momencie kiedy Will przełyka dwa razy a potem wylizuje go do czysta. Trzymał jego nasienie w ustach aż Hannibal zobaczy jak je konsumuje. Will wstaje i całuje go w policzek, podczas kiedy Hannibal nadal stara się zapanować nad oddychaniem. Wygląda na zaspokojonego. Jak gdyby orgazm Hannibala był dla niego tak samo cudowny jak dla Hannibala. Nie pyta o to, ale ma przeczucie, że tak właśnie było.

-Nie żartowałeś.

-Nigdy nie żartuję. - Mówi Hannibal obejmując Willa ramieniem, nie z obawy o jego bezpieczeństwo a raczej z własnej samolubnej potrzeby. Zlizuje z jego brody zapomnianą kroplę spermy i smakuje samego siebie na jego skórze.

Czuje też swój zapach spowijający całe ciało Willa. Nigdy nie chodziło mu o oznaczenie domu.

-Powoli zaczynam się o tym przekonywać.- Mruczy Will. Dłoń Hannibala zsuwa się niżej i zamyka wokół jego członka. Hannibal uśmiecha się czując jak pęcznieje pod jego dotykiem. Will wzdycha gwałtownie.

-Nie musisz. - Mruczy, sprawiając, że Hannibal uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

-Oczywiście, że nie muszę. Ale chcę. - Hannibal zaczyna poruszać powoli dłonią a Will wzdycha.

Opiera głowę o obojczyk Hannibala tak, że jego oddech pokazuje Hannibalowi jak bliski jest do szczytowania ponieważ Hannibal nie widzi nic poza tyłem jego głowy. Will zdaje się to zauważyć ponieważ układa głowę bokiem, tak, że jego oddech owiewa szyję Hannibala. Jego oddech załamuje się i Hannibal przyspiesza ruchy dłoni.

Kiedy Will jest na granicy orgazmu Hannibal opada na kolana i bierze sztywny, purpurowy organ do ust. Will krzyczy zaciskając jedno ramię na ramieniu Hannibala i opierając drugie o ściankę prysznica. Dochodzi w ustach Hannibala, który pozwala mu patrzeć na to jak przełyka, tak jak Will przed chwilą pozwolił jemu. Will jęczy głucho i opada na kolana kompletnie wyczerpany. Hannibal tuli go do siebie.

-Uwielbiam cię. - Szepcze Will.

-Tak, wiem. - Hannibal odszeptuje z uśmiechem w jego włosy.

Will znowu wzdycha a jego ciało staje się podmuchem ciepłego powietrza otaczającym Hannibala z każdej strony. Jest niczym wytrzymała, otaczająca wszystko glina, która ulepiła świat z węgla, i najróżniejszych atomów. To rodzaj chrztu. Will jest ogniem a Hannibal jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego.

-Ja też cię uwielbiam. - Mówi słysząc pełen radości i niedowierzania śmiech Willa.


	5. Peace Frog

**Peace Frog**

Blood in the streets runs a river of sadness  
Blood in the streets it's up to my thigh  
Yeah, the river runs red down the legs of a city  
The women are crying red rivers of weepin'

Simon denerwuje się trochę wodą, którą Will polewa jego ubłocony grzbiet. To piąta psia kąpiel tego dnia. Nocą spadł deszcz więc Will został obudzony przez osiem niemiłosiernie ubłoconych psów i ogromną kałużę w kącie podwórka. Zajął się już mniejszymi psami. Po Simonie zostały mu już tylko Winston, Fenris i Penelopa.

Berneńczyk był częścią należącego do Willa stada psich znajd już prawie rok, ale nadal był dosyć płochliwym, przerażonym stworzeniem. Nikt nigdy go nie szukał a Will pomyślał, że może tak jest lepiej. Kiedy Will znalazł go przed rokiem, pies rzucił się na niego z zębami chociaż wtedy wyglądał jak kulejący szkielet. Przez wiele tygodni nie mógł dołączyć do reszty stada a karmienie go było prawdziwą sztuką. Jednak to dobry pies. Według Willa nie złe psy nie istniały. Istnieli za to źli właściciele i niedoświadczeni treserzy. Bez względu na to przez co przeszedł zanim Will go odnalazł, po pewnym czasie uspokoił się i teraz wszystko jest już w zasadzie w porządku. To znowu najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka itd.

Will nie może się oprzeć porównaniu Simona z pewnym mordercą kanibalem posiadającym umiejętności i doświadczenie czyniące go zdolnym do prowadzenia kuchni w pięciogwiazdkowej restauracji i pomocy ludziom niestabilnym emocjonalnie. Will jest pewien swojego wyboru, ale czuje się winny z powodu tego co on oznacza. Nie potrafi tego zatrzymać. Jest jedyną osobą, która może sprawić aby to wszystko się skończyło, ale nie potrafi. Nie potrafi tego zrobić i Hannibal doskonale o tym wie. Czas na to aby coś z tym zrobić już dawno przeminął. Will na to pozwolił a Hannibal był tego świadkiem. Od tamtej pory starał się wynagrodzić mu ich związek oferując rodzinę i perspektywę wolności niczym marchewkę na sznurku.

Hannibal wie, że udało mu się złapać Willa ale mimo to, i tak spytał dlaczego Will nie powiedział Jackowi. To zabrzmiało prawie tak jakby Hannibal spodziewał się tego i zastanawiał dlaczego Will _jeszcze_ tego nie zrobił.

Zapytany o to Will powiedział Hannibalowi prawdę. Powiedział mu prawdę a potem obciągnął mu pod prysznicem i przełknął tylko dlatego że Hannibal powiedział, że lubi patrzeć na to jak Will przełyka. Potem Hannibal pocałował go w policzek jak gdyby byli parą, albo kochankami, albo równie przesłodzonym czymś czym żaden z nich nie ma prawa być. Will pozwolił potem Hannibalowi aby ten go dotknął, wziął go do ust i odwdzięczył mu się a każda chwila była idealna i pełna nieskrępowanej rozkoszy. To był pierwszy krok na drodze do wiecznego potępienia. Osiągnął je razem. Tak jak śpiewał o tym tamten włoski śpiewak w radiu.

_Pójdę z tobą. Ja z tobą._

_Uwielbiam cię._

Will żałuje swoich słów ale jest pewien, że Will już i tak to wiedział. Will jest tego pewien. W końcu Hannibal powiedział to pierwszy, zanim powiedział to Will, zanim Will w ogóle był do tego zdolny. Niech go szlag.

Futro Simona jest skołtunione. Will będzie musiał je rozczesać kiedy już skończy kąpać psy.

Simon otrząsa się z wody mocząc nią Willa wyskakuje z metalowej miednicy. Will woła Simona, który odbiegł w pogoni za własnym ogonem, i wyciera go ręcznikiem a potem używa suszarki, aby dokładnie osuszyć jego sierść. Psu wyraźnie nie podoba się dźwięk wydawany przez urządzenie. Simon warczy cicho okazując swoje niezadowolenie. Will kończy szybko a potem wraca na werandę.

Wzdycha, wylewa wodę z miednicy a potem, woła Winstona. Winston o wiele lepiej znosi kąpiele. Zawsze był delikatnym i cierpliwym zwierzęciem. Był na tyle by móc pozwolić Willowi się przygarnąć i na tyle cierpliwy by towarzyszyć mu w jego nocnych spacerach nawet kiedy jeszcze tak dobrze się nie znali. Winston nie bał się go, Willowi tylko się tak wydawało ponieważ był przerażony tym, że znalazł się sam tak daleko od domu.

_Jak ujęła to Alana? Pies potrafi utrzymać sekret lepiej niż niejeden człowiek._

Czyszczenie pozlepianej błotem sierści akbasha, noszącego nadane mu przez Willa imię Fenris, przerywa dzwonek telefonu. Will wyciera namydlone ręce o spodnie i sięga do kieszeni po telefon. Okazuje się, że dzwoni Jack.

Will bierze trzy głębokie wdechy zanim odbiera.

-Słucham cię, Jack.

-Jak szybko możesz przyjechać do Nottingham? - Notthingham to zaledwie kawałek drogi od Baltimore.

-Za godzinę. Może dwie. - Will wtyka telefon między szyję a ramię i spłukuje mydliny z futra wokół karku Fenrisa. Will zmywa też bąbelki, które pojawiły się na głowie zwierzęcia a Fenris przychyla się do jego dotyku. Will przełyka z uczuciem deja vu i drapie psa za uszami. - Co dla mnie masz?

-Wydaje mi się, że to on.

Will czuje suchość w ustach. Pochyla się by podnieść telefon, który wypada mu z ręki i uderza o schodki werandy.

-Will, jesteś tam? - Powtarza jego imię Jack. - Will?

-Przepraszam, właśnie kąpię psy. - Will gwiżdże i Fenris wychodzi z miednicy.

-Nie wiedziałem, że ci w czymś przeszkadzam - Odpowiada Jack z ledwie dostrzegalną nutą arogancji w głosie.

-Nie przeszkadzasz. Został mi już tylko jeden. - Will spogląda na Fenrisa, który odbiega otrząsając się z wody i mocząc przy tym Willa oraz beagle'a o imieniu Harvey. Po powrocie do domu ze sceny kolejnej zbrodni Hannibala Will będzie musiał go wyczesać, ponieważ Fenris zaczął właśnie bardzo silnie linieć.

Ślizgając się lekko na mokrych schodkach werandy Will idzie z ręcznikiem w kierunku Fenrisa, aby go wytrzeć, pies jednak wymyka mu się. Kąpiele wprawiają go w dziwnie wesoły nastrój. Will potyka się na nierównym gruncie.

-Zaraz przyjadę.

-Czekamy na ciebie Williamie. - Jack rozłącza się a Will klnie. Chowa telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Penelopa przybiega do niego kiedy klepie się w udo. Will głaszcze jeszcze raz Fenrisa, który szturcha go nosem, a potem idzie na werandę aby zająć się czekającą tam na niego Penelopą. Oczywiście, teraz kiedy Will nie ma dla niego czasu, Fenris nie ma już po co uciekać.

Szybko myje brązowe futro Penelopy i szybko osusza ja ręcznikiem. Czuje mdłości. Czuje mdłości, zdenerwowanie i niezwykłe poczucie strachu, o którym na razie nie chce myśleć. Ma niezręczne ręce, które drżą sprawiając, że traci kontrolę nad ręcznikiem. Pół godziny po telefonie Jacka wszystkie psy są czyste i suche a Will jest pokryty błotem i psią sierścią. Ostrożnie wraca do domu by wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Nie chce się spieszyć i odwlec nieuniknione tak bardzo jak tylko jest to możliwe, ale jego kończyny nie chcą go słuchać. Jest zbyt zdenerwowany aby działać rozmyślnie. Jedyną rzeczą, która go spowalnia jest to, że wpada na wszystkie meble a to czego się dotknie, wypada mu z rąk.

Kiedy Will wychodzi spod prysznica odkrywa, że psy wróciły z podwórka i zebrały się w sypialni. Harvey przytulił się do Penelopy, która nie wygląda na zbyt szczęśliwą ale, jest jej zbyt wygodnie aby to jakoś zmienić. Will ubiera się. Dwa razy zaplątuje się w nogawki spodni i źle zapina koszulę.

Wybiega z domu z kluczykami w dłoni ale musi zawrócić kiedy przypomina sobie, że jest boso. Usuwa ze stóp trochę błota i zaschniętej trawy i zakłada buty i skarpetki. W drodze na podwórko zabiera z kuchni portfel i zamyka frontowe drzwi.

Kiedy dociera do samochodu jego dłonie nadal drżą. Nie udaje mu się trafić do zamka i zdrapuje trochę lakieru ale w końcu udaje mu się otworzyć drzwi.

Wpada na siedzenie i uderza głową o sufit auta ale w końcu udaje mu się zamknąć drzwi. Siedzi tam przez chwilę w gorączkowej ciszy i uświadamia sobie, że zbyt szybko oddycha. Po chwili przekręca klucz w stacyjce i włącza radio. Słyszy muzykę klasyczną i natychmiast zmienia stację. Nieobecność słów po raz pierwszy w życiu w ogóle go nie uspokaja. DJ-ka innej stacji radiowej omawia piosenkę, stary hit zespołu Queen, który Will właśnie przegapił. Will przysłuchuje się jej i stara się oddychać w podobnym rytmie.

Kobieta milknie ze śmiechem, który miął być uspokajający ale Willowi wydaje się straszny. Kiedy w samochodzie zapada cisza poprzedzająca następną piosenkę, Will opiera głowę o kierownicę.

_-To jest bez smaku._

_-Masz problem ze smakiem?_

_-Nie, po prostu często mam niesmaczne myśli._

_-Ja również._

Will przygryza dolną wargę i koncentruje się na otwierającym nową piosenkę akordzie gitarowym.

„Przeszliśmy się po schodach rozmawiając o przeszłości..."

_Żadnych skutecznych barier._

_Ja buduję schrony._

„Mimo, że mnie tam nie było."

_Relacje między ludzkie są łatwe do zbudowania._

_Podobnie jak schrony._

„Powiedział, że jestem jego przyjacielem, co było dla mnie niespodzianką. Przemówiłem mu prosto w oczy. 'Myślałem, że umarłeś sam dawno, dawno temu'."

_Nie lubisz kontaktu wzrokowego, prawda?_

„Och nie, nie ja, ja nigdy nie tracę kontroli."

_Oczy mnie mnie rozpraszają._

„Jesteś twarzą w twarz z człowiekiem,który sprzedał świat."

_Widzisz zbyt wiele a jednocześnie niewystarczająco dużo._

Will przełyka a potem jedzie długim podjazdem do nieutwardzonej drogi. W czasie jazdy podkręca radio tak, że nie zauważa właściwie niczego poza hałasem, który sprawia, że szyby w jego samochodzie drżą.

„Kto wie? Nie ja. My nigdy nie straciliśmy kontroli."

Piosenka pulsuje wokół Willa statycznymi prądami basu i ciężkimi uderzeniami w bębny, które wprawiają go w drżenie. Will skupia się na połączeniach między nutami, morfemach z których zbudowane jest każde słowo, dziwnych spojrzeniach, które dosięgają go kiedy przejeżdża przez skrzyżowanie aby dostać się na autostradę. Nie słyszy ludzi, którzy krzyczą aby zwolnił kiedy wjeżdża na podjazd i włącza się do ruchu z prędkością prawie stu dwudziestu kilometrów na godzinę.

Nie może skupić myśli. Dotrze na scenę zbrodni i Jack będzie wymagał od niego myślenia, więc Will musi myśleć jak najmniej do momentu kiedy będzie to konieczne. Niedługo wszystko stanie się takie strasznie prawdziwe.

Powoli mija godzina. Will niechętnie zatrzymuje się aby sprawdzić wiadomość z dokładną drogą na miejsce zbrodni jaką przysłał mu Jack a potem jedzie do Nottingham. Kiedy wjeżdża na ulicę Filadelfii wyłącza radio a jego myśli wracają z pełną mocą. Pamięta tartę lotaryńską, pamięta kolację z Freddie Lounds, pamięta pierwsze danie jakie przygotował dla niego Hannibal: jajecznicę z kiełbasą.

_Jest pyszna._

Hannibal tak wnikliwie mu się wtedy przyglądał. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w usta Willa śledząc każdy ruch jego żuchwy a Will myślał wtedy, że Hannibal czeka aż on coś powie. Myślał, ze Hannibal jest dumnym kucharzem, który cieszył się z tego, że innym ludziom smakowało przygotowane przez niego jedzenie.

_Dokończ śniadanie, Williamie._

Zeller macha do niego kiedy tylko Will przejeżdża obok Remizy Ochotniczej Straży Pożarnej White Marsh na ulicy Ebenezer. Siła z jaką Will naciska na hamulec a potem zjeżdża na pobocze najwyraźniej go zaskakuje, chociaż Zeller nie wspomina o tym ani słowem kiedy Will wysiada w końcu z samochodu. Zamiast tego zrównuje się krokiem z Willem i tłumaczy dlaczego muszą iść naokoło.

-Jakieś dzieciaki zniszczyły trochę miejsce zbrodni myśląc, że to dekoracja na Halloween. Sąsiad mieszkający w tamtym domu zadzwonił po karetkę. Zajęła całą ulicę więc Jack nie chce powodować jeszcze większych utrudnień w ruchu.

-Kim jest ofiara?

-Yusuf Vartarnn, lat trzydzieści osiem. Był kierownikiem supermarketu w Rosedale, niecałe dziesięć minut drogi stąd.

Will czuje nagły przypływ paniki. Jego dłonie drżą i pocą się. Idący obok niego Zeller nie zauważa jednak narastającego w nim przerażenia.

Obaj wspinają się na wzgórze. Jest dosyć strome a pokrywający je żwir poluzował się przez lata użytkowania. Kroki Willa są nieostrożne i Will kilka razy traci równowagę. Za drugim razem, Zeller łapie go i mówi mu żeby trochę wyluzował. Jego głos jest pewien znajomego rozbawienia, które sprawia, że kąciki jego oczu marszczą się w uspakajającym uśmiechu. Jedynie jego oczy wydają się zmartwione. Will wie, że Zeller jest zaskoczony tym, że Will w ogóle patrzy mu w oczy. A jego zaskoczenie sprawia, że obaj czują się przez chwilę niezręcznie.

Zamiast poprawić sytuację Will wpatruje się w niebo, niebieskie i lekko zachmurzone, takie samo jak tamtego dnia w Williamsport kiedy wyszedł na poszukiwania Hannibala. Will patrzy na nie do momentu kiedy natrafiają na karetkę. Chłopcy, którzy znaleźli ciało siedzą nieopodal owinięci w koce. Ciemnowłosy spogląda na zbliżającego się do nich Willa jak gdyby spodziewał się kolejnych pytań. Siedzący obok niego piegowaty rudzielec po prostu gapi się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Na jego czole jest smuga błota, której nie zmył. Prawdopodobnie nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy z jej obecności.

Kiedy okrążają ogromny pojazd Will czuje się jakby czas nagle zwolnił. Oddech Willa przyspiesza i przypomina dźwięk fal rozbijających się o brzeg. Will widzi przed oczami czerwone plamy i przełyka rosnącą mu w gardle gulę. Czuje strach, histerię i negację a wszystko pod jego skórą jest zimne jak lód. Uniesione ramię Zellera staje się skuteczną przeszkodą kiedy Will uderza w nie gwałtownie.

Zeller nie chciał go dotykać ale nie opuszcza ramienia dopóki Will nie skupia się na nim.

-Nic ci nie jest? - Will myśli o tym, żeby powiedzieć mu prawdę.

-Wszystko w porządku. - Mówi wymijając go a Zeller pozwala mu odejść. Mrucząc coś pod nosem znowu zrównuje się z Willem i nieopuszcza go dopóki natrafiają na kałużę krwi wsiąkniętej w nieutwardzony fragment drogi.

Niedaleko stoi opuszczony Ford Taurus z otwartymi drzwiami i odsuniętymi oknami. Will przygląda się mu odbierając od Zellera parę lateksowych rękawiczek.

-Ciało jest tam. - Mówi Zeller wskazując kierunek ruchem głowy. Will nie musi nawet wspinać się na palce żeby je zobaczyć, rozpięte nad polem kukurydzy niczym groteskowa karykatura stracha na wróble. Will oddycha głęboko i przełyka aspirynę. Zeller zatrzymuje się na chwilę jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć ale potem zmienia zdanie. Odwraca się i odchodzi w kierunku miejsca gdzie Jack i Katz rozmawiają przypatrując się czemuś ukrytemu w niewielkiej menzurce. Price rozłożył swój laptop na bagażniku jednego z samochodów i wstukuje coś do bazy danych. Ponad jego ramieniem Will widzi jak na ekranie komputera pojawia się nowa strona.

Jack unosi głowę znad dowodu i kiwa nią w kierunku Willa. To jednocześnie rozkaz i powitanie. Spojrzenie Jacka przesuwa się na sylwetkę groteskowego stracha na wróble w polu kukurydzy a potem na Willa a w końcu wraca do Katz. Ona zauważa roztargnienie Jacka i unosi wzrok. Macha do Willa. On kiwa głową a Katz i Jack wracają do rozmowy. Zeller dołącza do Price'a i klepie go po plecach. Will spuszcza wzrok i oddycha głęboko a potem odwraca się w kierunku przejścia między rzędami kukurydzy. Rośliny ocierają się o jego dłonie a z ziemi podrywa się przestraszony kruk. Jego pióra ocierają się o jego prawą dłoń i są podobne do piór jakie widział na masywnych nogach jelenia ze swoich snów.

Will idzie dalej. Okolica jest bezludna a kukurydza osłania ją od ulicy. Została wybrana specjalnie aby przerazić ofiarę. Will przygląda się wzdętej twarzy tak długo jak może bez patrzenia w oczy ofiary. Jego usta są otwarte jak gdyby do ostatniej chwili starał się krzyczeć nie zważając na cięcie, które przepołowiło jego jabłko Adama. Will zakłada rękawiczki i wkłada dłoń w ranę na gardle mężczyzny: jest na tyle poważna by przeciąć jego struny głosowe.

Ciało zostało upozorowane jakby do ukrzyżowane i przymocowane do pala wbitego w ziemię. Will przyklęka by sprawdzić wystające znad ziemi drewno. Jest wilgotne od deszczu, wypełniającego ziemię a krawędzie pala są rozwidlone. Pal był tutaj na długo przed tym jak zginął ten mężczyzna.

Na jego koszuli są plamy zaschniętej krwi. Will unosi ją i zauważa pustą czerwoną ranę: trzustka, żołądek i jelita zostały przesunięte a żebra rozcięte tak aby umożliwić wyjęcie serca, płuc i nerek. Will nie jest pewien czy stało się to już po śmierci ofiary. Rozdzielenie żeber było w zasadzie niepotrzebne, chociaż chirurdzy robili to dosyć często przy wykonywaniu nacięcia mostka. Zrobiono to specjalnie. To ciało zostało specjalnie upozorowane w ten sposób.

Oczy Willa przesuwają się wyżej i w końcu natrafiają na najważniejszą część ekspozycji: oczy ofiary. Zwisają one, niczym obsceniczna ozdoba, z obojczyka ofiary, nadal przymocowane do nerwów. Mleczno szare źrenice są rozszerzone na całą szerokość rogówek. Will oddycha głęboko i opuszcza ręce. Nie musi przypatrywać się ciału by dowiedzieć się kto to zrobił, ale z drugiej strony nadal musi kontynuować. Zamyka oczy czując pieczenie pod powiekami. Jego dłonie, drżące od momentu, kiedy tu przyjechał, zaciskają się w pięści.

Wahadło obraca się jeden raz, potem drugi i trzeci. Jest noc. Ciało zniknęło. Will czuje jego ciężar kiedy idzie tyłem w kierunku drogi. Przez chwilę wszystko jest zamazane aż do momentu kiedy klęczy przy swoim własnym samochodzie zaparkowanym dokładnie tam skąd jego umysł usunął znajdującą się na ziemi plamę krwi. Will otwiera oczy i widzi gwiazdy oraz łukowaty księżyc odbijający się w drzwiach samochodu niczym uśmiech kota z Cheshire.

Taurus zatrzymuje się tuż za jego samochodem. To błąd.

-Pan Vartanian jest nieuzbrojony i nie spodziewa się, że go zaatakuję kiedy do mnie podchodzi.- Will wstaje z gracją trochę obcą jego własnemu ciału. W umyśle Willa nie ma miejsca na uczucie znanego mu eleganckiego sposobu w jaki porusza się jego ciało kiedy jest pod wpływem kogoś innego nie ma na to czasu pomiędzy unieszkodliwianiem drugiego człowieka i zawleczeniem go w pole aby poczuć spokój, który wydaje mu się tak znajomy.

-Ciągnę ofiarę prosto do pala. Wiedziałem, że on tam będzie. Tak jak wiedziałem, że Pan Vartanian przejeżdża tędy po drodze z pracy do domu.

Nie ma w tym ani krzty podekscytowania. Will umieszcza ciało na palu i przywiązuje ramiona ofiary sznurem do poziomych desek. Jeśli ofiara będzie się bronić, lina szybko odetnie krążenie w jego dłoniach, potem Will rozcina mu ubranie.

-Ofiara mnie zna, mimo to jednak zasłaniam jego twarz jego własną koszulą. Robię to aby mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do jego ciała. Poza tym później będzie to wyglądało bardziej porządnie. Nie będzie po prostu zakrwawioną kupą mięsa kiedy z nim skończę. - Będzie wyglądał wspaniale, dzięki uwadze i ostrożności z jaką obchodzi się z nim Will.

Najpierw wyjmuję jego wnętrzności. To przywraca panu Vartanianowi świadomość. Stara się krzyczeć ale nie może. - Will wyjmuje wnętrzności do pojemnika. Przywiózł ich tam kilka kiedy wcześniej przygotowywał teren.

Życie uciekające z pana Vartaniana jest darem, na który nie zasługiwał. Will nie jest pewien, co ten człowiek zrobił, ale czuje na języku ostry smak obrazy. Dostrzega strach w oczach pana Vartaniana i błoto przyklejone do jego czoła, przypominając sobie coś o czym nie wiedział, że to zapomniał: małego rudowłosego chłopca z pobrudzoną twarzą oraz zielonooką rudowłosą kobietę.

Ofiara wykrwawia się i nie jest to ani zaskoczenie ani przeszkoda. Will zajmuje się otwartą klatką piersiową. Każdy z jędrnych organów to oddzielny posiłek dla zmysłów. Płuca, serce, wątroba. Polędwica z pokoju hotelowego w Williamsport, stek z ogrodu Hannibala, tarta lotaryńska z jego jadalni.

Do jego ust napływa ślina a jego otoczenie się zmienia. Obie osobowości wewnątrz niego walczą o dominację. Jest sobą i jest Rozpruwaczem. Jest Willem Grahamem i Hannibalem Lecterem.

-To mój projekt.

Kiedy dochodzi do siebie na czworakach, z dłońmi zaciskającymi się w błocie. W którymś momencie zerwał z dłoni rękawiczki. Czuje pod paznokciami błoto i cofa ręce. Jego żołądek się przewraca a płuca ściskają wokół odruchu wymiotnego ale niczego nie zwraca. Nie jadł nic od wczoraj. Hannibal nakarmił go sałatką z rukoli, bulionem wołowym i pieczenią wieprzową. Will wyjechał do Wolf Trap o dziewiątej trzydzieści. Tuż po jego wyjściu Hannibal złapał Yusufa Vartaniana w drodze do domu z tego samego sklepu do którego zawiózł Willa tego dnia kiedy wrócili z Williamsport i zjedli razem kolację.

Will wstaje zdezorientowany, z zachwianym poczuciem równowagi spowodowanym nierównym biciem serca. Odwraca się dookoła, chociaż ciało Vartaniana wskazuje drogę.

Wychodzi z pola kukurydzy nie wiedząc jak dużo czasu tam spędził. Opierający się o samochód ofiary Jack idzie w jego kierunku. W pewnym momencie jednak zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. Will patrzy na niego pytająco.

-Co się stało?

-Masz...- Jack pociera brodę. Will dotyka swojej brody ubłoconymi palcami i kiedy je odsuwa zauważa na nich krew. Nie wie czy jest to jego krew, czy należy do ofiary. Dotyka dłonią ust które także są zakrwawione, ale nie krwawią. Tym razem kiedy jego żołądek się przewraca Will naprawdę wymiotuje.

-Czy to on? - Pyta Jack kiedy Will prostuje plecy.

-To on. - Chrypie Will, przyjmując butelkę którą Katz wciska do jego ubłoconej dłoni.

-Jesteś pewien? - Will oddałby wszystko aby nie być pewnym.

-To on, Jack. - Wydaje mu się, że jego głos jest smutny ale Jack tego nie zauważa. Will opłukuje ręce a potem pociąga z butelki długi łyk. - Czy jestem ci jeszcze do czegoś potrzebny?

Jack nie mówi nic. Patrzy tylko na Katz, Price'a i Zellera, którzy trzymają się trochę na uboczu. Price wzrusza ramionami.

-Żadnych odcisków palców. - Potrząsa głową Zeller.

-Ani śladów DNA kogoś innego niż Vartanian.

Jack spogląda na Katz.

-Znalazłam jakieś szczątkowe ślady ale muszę je zbadać w laboratorium. Znalazłam też jakieś włókna. - Jack kiwa głową i niechętnie odprawia Willa. Will odwraca się i odchodzi i nikt go nie zatrzymuje. Odchodzi czując zmartwienie, zaskoczenie i odrobinę poczucia rezygnacji ze strony Jacka. Tego właśnie się spodziewał. Spodziewał się tego od tamtego dnia w szopie Buddish'a kiedy właściwie dał Willowi wolną drogę do odejścia.

_Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem?_

Will schodzi wzgórzem, z którego zniknęła karetka. Will zastanawia się, czy w ogóle ją widział ale przypomina sobie, że Zeller powiedział mu o jej obecności. Wsiada do samochodu i rusza z zamkniętymi oknami i wyłączonym radiem. Jest w Maryland. Za pięć minut mógłby znaleźć się na ganku Hannibala. Myśli o tym, Myśli o tym aby tam pojechać i zakończyć to wszystko raz na zawsze.

Ale to nic by nie dało. Hannibal nie dałby się tak łatwo pokonać. Nie pozwoliłby na to aby jego własna słabość stała się większa od Willa. Will zawsze potrzebowałby Hannibala bardziej, jego potrzeba chronienia Hannibala zawsze byłaby większa.

Will zawraca samochód i jedzie do supermarketu. Kupuje sobie pudełko organicznych truskawek ale nigdzie nie widzi tej rudej kasjerki. Nie wygląda też na to, że sklep odniósł jakieś straty z powodu śmierci Yusufa Vartaniana.

Will jedzie ulicą Light do autostrady Key i parkuje przy boisku Rash. Kilkoro studentów uniwersytetu gra na piasku w siatkówkę. Will rozpoznaje niebieską bluzę z kapturem uniwerstytetu Johns Hopkins na jednej z dziewczyn. Ma też na sobie szorty i japonki i wybucha głośnym śmiechem kiedy jeden z chłopaków przerzuca ją sobie przez ramię i zaczyna uciekać. Nie jest zbyt chłodno. Lekki wietrzyk niesie ze sobą ostry zapach z ujścia Zatoki Chesapeake.

Will siada na kamiennych schodkach niedaleko boiska ze swoimi truskawkami i zjada pierwszą z nich. Dziewczyna jest brunetką. Jej włosy są niemal tak ciemne jak włosy Abigail. Wiatr niesie dookoła jej śmiech i kiedy Will zamknie oczy może udawać, że słyszy właśnie Abigail. Może udawać, że jakiś student, na przykład jak barista z tamtej kafejki, sprawił że Abigail jest szczęśliwa i śmieje się z tego powodu. Will może udawać, że Hannibal siedzi u jego boku ubrany w te swoje idealnie skrojone dżinsy i lekką kurtkę i je z nim truskawki nad brzegiem zatoki kiedy ponad drapaczami chmur zachodzi słońce.

Zjada jedną truskawkę i sięga po drugą nie przełknąwszy tej pierwszej. Druga truskawka jest lekko gorzkawa, pierwsza była prawie dojrzała. Will zjada kolejne cztery zanim nie trafia na tą właściwą: słodką, o delikatnej skórce. Przesuwa po niej palcem i smakuje ją w ustach. Czuje smak wina sangiovese, malinowego cassis, skóry Hannibala i krwi.

Gdzieś pod tymi smakami czuć smak truskawki, ale Will nie przykłada do niego specjalnej uwagi. Owoc, który trzyma w palcach uwalnia lawinę wspomnień.

Will przypomina sobie to jak Hannibal pocałował go po raz pierwszy w tamtym pokoju w Williamsport. Przypomina sobie niewyobrażalne gorąco a także strach i zaskoczenie, kiedy Hannibal pojawił się obok niego na łóżku. Uczucie zaskoczenia wywołane byciem uduszonym. Emocje wydostające się falami z Hannibala, o których Will nie miał wcześniej pojęcia.

Przypomina sobie to jak siedział z Hannibalem w samochodzie zaparkowanym obok Peter Herdic House ledwie mogąc oddychać, ponieważ Hannibal go dotykał i szeptał do niego. Przypomina sobie to jak Hannibal pocałował go w restauracji na oczach wszystkich, jego pocałunek tamtego chłodnego wieczora i ten na lotnisku mający na celu uchronienie go przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Przypomina sobie to jak zlizywał wilgotne kawałki truskawek z palca Hannibala, jak wziął tenże palec do ust i ssał.

Przypomina sobie pogrzeb Cassona i napad drgawkowy. I dotyk dłoni Hannibala w swoich włosach tuż przed tym jak stracił przytomność. Przypomina sobie, że Hannibal był przy nim w najbardziej żałosnym momencie, umył go i pomógł mu się ubrać. Nakarmił jego psy. Powiedział _„Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak ty,"_

„_Jesteśmy sobie równi, Williamie. Jesteśmy dokładnie tacy sami._

Zjada kolejną truskawkę. Jego pusty żołądek zaciska się wokół niechcianego pożywienia.

„_Już wtedy to czułem."_

„_Jak mogłem się od ciebie odwrócić?"_

Will powstrzymuje łzy wściekły na siebie za to, że stara się znaleźć ukojenie w miłych wspomnieniach. Zostały mu dwie truskawki. Patrzy na nie i czuje się chory. Wyglądają jak dwa małe serca. Rozrywa jedną z nich zębami wpatrując się w ciemniejące niebo. Słodkie owoce zostawiały w jego ustach smak popiołu. Wnętrze jego policzka krwawi tam gdzie Will go przygryzł a kombinacja smaku popiołu i krwi zostawia w jego ustach smak spalenizny.

Will przypomina sobie to jak jeleń w jego śnie zmienił się w Hannibala, ale nie przypomina sobie tego jak zwierzę topiło go czy też przekuwało rogami. Jego wspomnienia zmieniły się i teraz jest w nich Hannibal kujący go nożem i trzymający jego głowę pod wodą. Jak przytrzymuje go przy płonącym drzewie swoimi pięknymi dłońmi rzeźbiarza.'

Chodzi o Hannibala. Zawsze chodziło o Hannibala.

„_Twój jeleń jest wspaniały." _Powiedział Hannibal zszywając w swoim gabinecie dłoń Willa._ „Popisywał się przed tobą._"

To wszystko zakrawało na ironię. Sen o stworzeniu otoczonym ogniem i szkieletami sprowadził Willa do Hannibala, który mógł zszyć go w jedną całość. We śnie dotknął go i nawet wtedy wiedział, że zbliżenie się od Hannibala przyniesie mu niewypowiedziany ból. Został on wypalony na jego skórze podczas snu, Jego dłonie były splamione jego własną krwią i krwią Hannibala.

Will przeżuwa z niechęcią truskawkę a potem sięga po ostatni owoc. Jest słodki. Przypomina mu kiwi i granat z Eton Mess, które Hannibal przygotował na kolację z Abigail. Przypomina Willowi to jak Abigail uśmiechnęła się ściskając Hannibala a potem pocałowała Willa w policzek.

Myśli o pikniku w Port Haven i o tym jak Alana powiedziała: _Myślę,że będzie wam razem dobrze._

Przypomina sobie to jak Abigail podrzucała jabłko a Hannibal szedł u jej boku z uczuciem zaborczej dumy. Przypomina sobie jak powiedział wtedy _Ja też tak uważam._

Will wstaje i wyrzuca opakowanie po truskawkach do jasnoniebieskiego kosza na śmieci niedaleko parkingu. Wsiada do samochodu i rusza. Hannibal powinien być już w domu. Jeśli coś po drodze go nie zatrzymało, powinien być już w domu. Jego samochód stoi na podjeździe. Serce Willa przyspiesza na ten widok ale Willowi udaje się je uspokoić. Napędzany gorączką i dudniącą w jego uszach krwią wysiada z samochodu i po chwili puka do drzwi. Hannibal otwiera wyraźnie zaskoczony widokiem Willa na swoim progu. Will nie proszony wchodzi do korytarza, sprawdza, czy Hannibal nie ma przypadkiem towarzystwa a potem czeka cierpliwie aż zamkną się drzwi

-Wydaje mi się, że rolady starczy na dwie osoby, jeżeli zechcesz się do mnie przyłączyć. - Hannibal wymija Willa i wraca do kuchni. Will zauważa aromat goździków i czosnku. Idzie za Hannibalem do kuchni na moment zapominając po co tu przyjechał. Ubrany w fartuch Hannibal wstawia zrolowane mięso do piekarnika i nastawia zegarek. Will zatrzymuje się na progu kuchni. Skupia wzrok na stojącym na kuchence garnku a jego żołądek przewraca się, pełen truskawek.

-Yusuf Vartanian. - Hannibal nawet nie reaguje. Nadal krząta się po kuchni ustawiając naczynia w zlewie. - Zabiłeś Yusufa Vartaniana.

-Czyżby?

-Chcesz, żebym poczuł się niepewnie? - Will przekracza próg kuchni. Natychmiast robi mu się gorąco, ale tylko częściowo z powodu kuchenki. Hannibal odwraca się i spogląda na Willa. Jest kompletnie niewzruszony i całkowicie spokojny. Jest na swoim terenie, Will kompletnie tutaj nie pasuje. - Jesteś Rozpruwaczem. _Rozpruwaczem z Chesapeake, _Hannibalu. Nie sądzisz, że odróżniłbym twoje dzieło od tego co zrobił ktoś inny?

-Co mam ci powiedzieć?

Will tego nie wie. Żaden z nich nie może niczego więcej dodać. Will przełyka i cofa się za próg. Hannibal odkłada widelec na blat kuchennej wyspy. Will patrzy na niego kiedy światło odbija się od jego błyszczących zębów.

_Jest na polanie z Hannibalem. Hannibal dotyka jego policzka. Will zamierza się na niego a wybuch jego wściekłości sprawia, że na twarzy Hannibala pojawia się uśmiech. Słychać nieziemski, podobny do syreny, dźwiek, Nagle z ich ciał zaczynają wyrastać poroża niczym ramiona boga Shivy. Nieskazitelny garnitur Hannibala rozdziera się tam, gdzie przebijają go czubki rogów. Will jest nagi za wyjątkiem płaszcza, w którym obudził się pierwszego ranka w domu Hannibala._

_-Niedługo będziesz na mnie gotowy. Chcesz tego. Potrzebujesz mnie._

_Will otula się płaszczem ale potem pozwala mu opaść. Nie zostało mu już nic czego Hannibal nie przejął na własność. Will czuje wewnętrzny żar decyzji, którą podjął i której nie potrafi już zmienić._

_-Tak._

_Hannibal uśmiecha się swoim prawdziwym uśmiechem i ujmuje dłonie Willa swoimi. Poroża pną się do rozpalonego nieba. Tym razem Will nie walczy z nim. Tym razem wie lepiej._

_Są niezniszczalni. Kompletnie nierozerwalni. Są jednością._

_-Tego właśnie chcę. - Szepcze Will._

Otwiera oczy i odkrywa, że Hannibal siedzi na nim okrakiem a jego krawat jest przekrzywiony. Will patrzy ze zdziwieniem na pojawiający się na policzku Hannibala siniak a Hannibal wypuszcza jego ręce.

-Co się stało?

-Krzyczałeś. - Hannibal unosi się lekko nadal siedząc jednak na Willu. - Chciałem cię uspokoić a ty mi przyłożyłeś. - Will patrzy leniwie na startą skórę na swoich knykciach.

-Należało ci się. - Hannibal unosi brew.

-Niektórzy nazwaliby to przemocą domową. Will wybucha śmiechem. Zamyka oczy i śmieje się a Hannibal stwierdza, że Will nie będzie już sprawiał problemów więc unosi jedną nogę i klęka u jego boku. Will po prostu patrz na niego i przypomina sobie, że nadal nie wie po co tu przyjechał.

-Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie na temat naszego związku? - Will postanawia zignorować melancholię, jaką słyszy w słowach Hannibala. Nie ufa jej. Ufa jedynie oczom Hannibala. Ich spojrzenie jest poważne, niezachwiane, lekko niecierpliwe i niepewne. W głębi jego ciemnych źrenic czai się jeszcze głębsze poczucie melancholii niż mu się wydawało. Otwiera usta aby odpowiedzieć ale potem znowu je zamyka i kładzie głowę na posadzce.

-Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

-Wolałem spytać, na wszelki wypadek. - Jego głos jest lekki. Jego usta się nie uśmiechają, ale radość jest widoczna w jego oczach. Will patrzy na nie i dotyka zmarszczonych kącików jego oczu popękanymi knykciami. To dziwne, dotykać Hannibala chociaż tak naprawdę Will go nie czuje. To odczucie podobne jest do bycia wystrzelonym w kosmos bez żadnych barier hamujących jego podróż w otchłań pełną czarnej materii.

Will odsuwa dłoń ale Hannibal łapie go za nadgarstek, a jego chwyt nie jest ani zbyt mocny ani zbyt delikatny. Po prostu trzyma Willa w jednym miejscu, zmuszając go do oddychania.

-Coś mi zrobiłeś. - Mruczy Hannibal siadając obok Willa na podłodze.

-O co ci chodzi? - Serce Willa tłucze się w jego piersi i Will zastanawia się czy Hannibal je słyszy. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone ale Will nie wie co w jego dzisiejszym zachowaniu wywołało taką reakcję ale póki co woli nie pytać.

Widok pociemniałych oczu Hannibala sprawia, że w brzuchu Willa budzi się pożądanie. Will walczy sam ze sobą ale jego serce przestało go słuchać sprawiając, że jego krew wrze mimo że jest to w tej chwili raczej niestosowne.

Oczy Hannibala na chwilę zachodzą mgłą co wybija Willa z transu chociaż jego ciało nadal ma problem z nadążeniem za jego umysłem. Hannibal przesuwa dłonią po brzuchu Willa jak gdyby był w stanie wyczuć targający nim niepokój. Hannibal układa dłoń tak, że jego palce zwrócone są w stronę stóp Willa i zaciska ją na materiale koszuli tak, że podjeżdża ona aż do pępka. Willowi nagle zaczyna brakować oddechu. Przygląda się Hannibalowi wpatrującemu się w jego pępek spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. Hannibal otwiera usta a Will wstrzymuje oddech.

Hannibal nie odzywa się jednak. Pochyla głowę i atakuje skórę brzucha Willa ssąc ją i delikatnie szczypiąc zębami a Will jęczy i wplata palce w jego włosy. Hannibal wzdycha a na wilgotnej od jego śliny skórze Willa pojawia się gęsia skórka.

-Nie masz pojęcia jaki jesteś niezwykły.

-Nie mów o mnie jak o eksperymencie naukowym. - Jęczy Will. Zaciskając palce we włosach Hannibala kiedy Hannibal przesuwa się wzdłuż brzucha Willa całując jego żebra, mostek a potem każdy z obojczyków. Potem zsuwa gwałtownie koszulę Willa i całuje go w usta a Will płonie z potrzeby, głodu i żaru, który należy wyłącznie do niego. Ciągnąc Hannibala za przedramiona prosi go aby znowu na nim usiadł.

-Czym więc jesteś, Williamie? - Wzdycha do jego ucha Hannibal całując miejsce w którym linia jego włosów styka się z miękką chrząstką ucha.

-Wydawało mi się, że jestem twoim chłopakiem.

-Chcesz nim być? - Drażni go Hannibal przesuwając gorącymi dłońmi w górę i w dół jego żeber. Will czuje jego palce liczące żebra przy każdym ruchu.

-Naprawdę tego nie wiesz? - Pyta Will starając się odsunąć mimo tego, że leży na podłodze. Hannibal pozwala mu zachować iluzję dzielącej ich odległości. - Tylko przez ostatni tydzień uprawialiśmy seks bez zabezpieczenia co najmniej sześć razy. Robisz tak z ludźmi wobec których nie masz poważnych zamiarów? - Hannibal uśmiecha się a potem pochyla głowę i mruczy w szyję Willa.

-Zostań na kolację, Williamie. Znam niewymagający słów sposób by odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie.- Will ignoruje uczucie mrowienia w lędźwiach i żołądku. Pozwala Hannibalowi postawić się na nogi i nie musi wyrażać swej zgody słowami.

Wraca za Hannibalem do kuchni i przygląda się swojej dłoni.

-Naprawdę cię uderzyłem?

-Nie zrobiłem sobie tego sam, Williamie. - Will siada ostrożnie przy kuchennej wyspie a Hannibal sprawdza piekące się w piekarniku mięso. Will spogląda na stojący na kuchence garnek a potem zdejmuje kurtkę.

-Zrobiłeś to dla tamtej kasjerki, prawda? Tej rudej.

-Tak Williamie. - Will przełyka kierując spojrzenie na pieczeń.

-Co jest w roladzie?

-Bekon i serce.

-Ale to nie jest wieprzowina.

-Nie, Williamie. - Hannibal patrzy na niego przez ramię zdejmując fartuch. - Ale to nigdy nie była wieprzowina. - Will przełyka i odwraca wzrok.

-Przepraszam, że cię uderzyłem.

-Nie ma za co. Nie byłeś wtedy sobą.

-Ale teraz już jestem, doktorze? - Will jest zaskoczony słysząc swoją sarkastyczną uwagę i czując nagłą bliskość Hannibala. Hannibal bierze go za rękę, wolną dłonią odsuwając mu włosy z czoła.

-Powiedz mi, czy to wszystko wydaje ci się właściwe?

-Tak.

Pójdzie za to do piekła. Prędzej czy później obaj się tam znajdą ale to nie zmienia tego co Will w tej chwili czuje. Kawałki ciała YusufaVartaniana siedzą w piekarniku Hannibala wypełniając jego kuchnię pysznym zapachem tak jak każdego innego wieczora. Pachnie tutaj lepiej niż w kuchni w domu Willa w Wolf Trap, bez względu na to skąd pochodzi jedzenie, chyba że przygotował je właśnie Hannibal. Hannibal pochyla się i dotyka ustami pulsu Willa a potem usatysfakcjonowany uśmiecha się i prostuje plecy.

-Sangiovese? - Will przygryza dolną wargę wiedząc co oznacza moment, w którym Hannibal częstuje go winem. To znaczy, że zostanie na noc. Na szczęście zdążył nakarmić psy zanim wyjechał do Nottingham.

-Bordeaux. - Hannibal kiwa głową i wychodzi do korytarza.

-Nie, poczekaj, jednak Sangiovese. - Poprawia się zarumieniony Will. Hannibal uśmiecha się szeroko wracając z winem, które pili kiedy pierwszy raz spędzili razem noc. Will patrzy na kropelki wody zbierające się na szyjce chłodzącej się w lodzie butelki podczas kiedy Hannibal zmywa naczynia. W zębach widelca do mięsa nadal odbija się światło

Hannibal kroi pieczeń w plastry i podaje ją razem z makaronem z kurczakiem w sosie śmetanowo-szpinakowym. Przygląda się temu jak Will przeżuwa pierwszy kęs. A Will mógłby przysiąc że jego uśmiech jest oślepiającą odpowiedzią na jego własny. Jedzenie naprawdę jest przepyszne.


	6. Dzikie Dziecko

**Dzikie Dziecko**

_Dziecko natury, niegrzeczne dziecko_

_Ani matki, ani ojca _

_Tyś nasze dziecko, krzyczące dziko _

__The Doors - Wild Child

* * *

-Moja matka jest całkiem miła. Może przedstawię ci ją kiedy przyjedzie do mnie któregoś dnia w odwiedziny. - Nadine rzuca długi kawałek skórki pomarańczowej na stos między swoimi bosymi stopami. Abigail ma na sobie kurtkę i kozaki ale Nadine obiera owoc nie okazując tego, że marzną jej palce mimo panującego w ogrodzie chłodu.

-Jak jej na imię?

-Rosetta. Chociaż woli, kiedy ludzie nazywają ją Ettą. Dawno jej nie widziałam, ale może przyjedzie w moje urodziny w przyszłym miesiącu. - Abigail przypomina sobie, że jakiś czas temu podczas terapii grupowej Nadine powiedziała, że jej matka cierpiała na pląsawicę Huntingtona i od roku nie odwiedziła jej ani nawet nie zadzwoniła. Nikt nie kontaktował się z nią od tej pory aby powiedzieć jej jak daleko rozwinęła się choroba.

Nadine dzieli pomarańczę na pół ze zbyt wielką koncentracją. Abigail nie chce aby dalej o tym myślała.

-Ile skończysz lat?

-Dwadzieścia i pięć. - Mówi z uśmiechem Nadine częstując Abigail połówką obranego owocu. Abigail grzecznie odmawia. Nadine wzrusza ramionami a potem wgryza się w jedną cząstkę.

-Masz z tego powodu jakieś plany? - Nadine wybucha śmiechem ale nie odpowiada

Jest słoneczny dzień. Terapia grupowa odbędzie się dopiero jutro a pojutrze Abigail po raz kolejny spotka się z Doktor Bloom. Wczoraj odwiedziła ją Freddie Lounds i rozmawiała z nią o książce, chociaż Abigail w zasadzie jej nie słuchała. Większość dni upływa jej na lenistwie, co powoli doprowadza ją do szaleństwa. Abigail rzuca okiem na Corę siedzącą po drugiej stronie tarasu. Nigdzie nie widać jej zeszytu i Abigail czuje z tego powodu ulgę.

-Chyba postanowili spróbować czegoś nowego. - Mówi z krzywym uśmieszkiem Nadine przyłapując Abigail. Obok Cory siedzi pielęgniarka z lornetką wymierzoną w grupę ptaków siedzących na linii wysokiego napięcia, którą Abigail widzi z miejsca w którym siedzi wraz z Nadine: kilka szarych gołębi, wróbel i synogarlica nieco w prawo.

-Dlaczego traktują ją jakby była ich własnością? - Mruczy Abigail czując w gardle niesmak oraz złość. Cora lubi poznawać nowych ludzi. Powinno się jej na to pozwolić.

-Właściwie jest ich własnością. W końcu nigdy się stąd nie wydostanie. - Nadine potrząsa głową kiedy Abigail patrzy na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Nie mogą jednoznacznie stwierdzić czy jest jej lepiej. Nie chce z nimi rozmawiać ani nauczyć się języka migowego. Za każdym razem kiedy dają jej kartkę i długopis, zgniata ją i wyrzuca.

-Przez cały czas jaki tu spędziła? - Nadine potwierdza skinieniem głowy.

-Wydaje mi się, że odkąd jej matka wyjechała Cora nie chce aby ktokolwiek jej pomógł. W sumie nawet się jej nie dziwię...chociaż czasami chciałabym móc jej powiedzieć że istnieją lepsze miejsca niż to, i że ona nie musi tutaj tkwić.

Istnieje cały świat, którego Cora nie chce doświadczyć z powodu tego co szalony człowiek zrobił z nią w lesie. Istnieją nieskończone możliwości, których Cora nie doświadczy ponieważ jej lekarze nie potrafią się z nią porozumieć. Jej synek dorośnie nie znając jej dlatego, że oni uparli się że ją wyleczą. Nie potrafią sprawić aby się otworzyła tak jak udało się to Abigail i prawdopodobnie Nadine. To miejsce jest studnią bez dna dla ludzi takich jak Cora.

Abigail przełyka wściekłość. Nie pozwoli na to aby także tutaj utkwila.

-Abigail Hobbs! Gdzie jest Abigail Hobbs? - Abigail odwraca się przez ramię. - Abi...Ty! - Na tarasie pojawiła się Siostra Trudy z fałszywym dziennikiem Abigail i wyrazem furii na twarzy. - Pójdziesz ze mną.-Nadine wygląda na zaskoczoną. Przez chwilę wygląda nawet na przerażoną tym, że Trudy miała na myśli ją a nie Abigail.

-Dokąd idziemy? - Trudy podchodzi do nich i rzuca dziennik na ławkę. Nadine marszczy brwi widząc niewielki pamiętnik a potem patrzy z ciekawością na Abigail. Jej oczy są pełne radosnego zdumienia.

-Pójdziemy do dyrektora szpitala, i porozmawiamy z nim o twoich złośliwych groźbach pod moim adresem.

Abigail ma ochotę się roześmiać. Złośliwych groźbach? Czy to jakiś dowcip?

-Jabłko zawsze pada niedaleko od jabłoni. - Myśli głośno Nadine. Chociaż robi to po to aby jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować Siostrę Trudy, Abigail czuje ukłucie dumy i czegoś odrażającego. Może być złośliwą dzikuską ale nią nie jest. Siostra Trudy wiedziałaby o tym gdyby uważnie przeczytała cały dziennik. Zorientowałaby się,że Abigail specjalnie napisałaby to zdanie chęci zaatakowania jej żeby złapać ją w akcie myszkowania w jej rzeczach.

-To nie twoja sprawa Panno Dufort. - Mówi siostra Trudy a potem zwraca się do Abigail. - Wezwałam też Doktor Bloom, spotka się tam z nami. - Ton jej głosu powinien być groźny ale Abigail słyszy w nim tylko upartą furię, która sprawia, że z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech.

Wstaje i ze spokojem otrzepuje dźinsy. Widzi, że Cora obserwuje ją kątem oka i stwierdza, że złamanie innych reguł będzie niczym w porównaniu z tą aferą z Trudy. Odwraca się więc i uśmiecha do Cory, która odwzajemnia jej uśmiech. Trudy wzdycha z rozdrażnieniem kiedy Abigail odchodzi zostawiając dziennik tam, gdzie rzuciła go pielęgniarka. Jej prywatność została naruszona, więc Abigail stwierdza, że nie musi już szanować Trudy.

Wchodzą razem do budynku. Trudy trzyma Abigail ale nie tak mocno jak Diane. Zostawia Abigail w pustej poczekalni niedaleko głównego holu i wychodzi zostawiając dziennik na jej kolanach. Abigail ze znudzeniem przewraca kartki. Po kilku minutach zaczyna czytać z większą uwagą. Znajduje wpis na temat Cory:

Zastanawiam się jak wygląda Noah, czy ma jej oczy. Jest już pewnie całkiem duży, nie jest już dzieckiem. Co powiedziałaby mi o nim gdyby mogła mówić?

Cora jest enigmą i niespełnionym marzeniem. Abigail nie może rozwiązać tej zagadki. Nie może się nawet zbliżyć na tyle aby przynajmniej spróbować. Doktor Bloom była niezwykle stanowcza w tej kwestii. Prośba o to by zmieniła zdanie nie wiele by dała. Abigail jest już tak daleko w tyle, że chce jej się śmiać na samą myśl o tym.

Abigail przewraca jeszcze kilka kartek i odnajduje wpis o Doktorze Lecterze. Pamięta, że zanotowała to po kolacji z nim i Willem

Nigdy wcześniej nie jadłam placka lotaryńskiego. Nie myślałam, że będzie mi smakował ale jednak tak było. Doktor Lecter naprawdę świetnie gotuje. Jak znajduje na to czas skoro cały dzień pracuje? Pewnie ma świetną podzielność uwagi. Byłaby z niego świetna matka odwożąca dzieci na najróżniejsze zajęcia poza lekcyjne, nawet jeśli nie potrafię wyobrazić go sobie za kierownicą minivana albo pomagającego trenerowi drużyny. Wydaje mi się, że Will bardziej się do tego nadaje.

Drzwi prowadzące na korytarz otwierają się i do poczekalni wchodzi Doktor Bloom. Nie wygląda na niezadowoloną, ale zadowolona też nie jest. Siada obok Abigail i mija między nimi kilka sekund ciężkiego milczenia. Doktor Bloom otwiera czasopismo i przebiega oczami po jego kartkach. Abigail przygląda się jej i stwierdza, że lekarka prawdopodobnie nie czyta. Przez chwilę myśli, że tak właśnie upłynie im czas kiedy Doktor Bloom nagle się odzywa.

-Chcesz przedstawić mi swoją stronę? - Nie unosi wzroku znad magazynu. Jej oczy nadal przesuwają się po papierze. Zatrzymują się kiedy Abigail formuje stosowną odpowiedź.

-Testowałam hipotezę. - Abigail widzi, jak Doktor Bloom zastanawia się nad znaczeniem jej słów.

-Myślałaś, że ktoś czyta twój pamiętnik. - Mówi siadając prościej i wbijając spojrzenie w Abigail. - Dlatego zastawiłaś pułapkę.

-To biuro dyrektora jest pułapką.

-Twój dziennik był przynętą. - Abigail nie wie czy podoba jej się ta konkluzja więc milczy, nie chcąc się do tego przyznać. - Jeżeli myślałaś, że ktoś narusza twoją prywatność dlaczego nie przyszłaś z tym do mnie?

-Bez dowodów wyglądałoby na to, że mam urojenia.

-Grożenie komuś tylko po to aby coś udowodnić nie jest najlepszym wyjściem. I sprawia, że ludzie rzeczywiście mogliby sobie pomyśleć, że masz jakieś urojenia, Abigail.

-Bezpodstawne oskarżenia czynią ze mnie oszczercę. - Odpowiada Abigail po przemyśleniu wszystkich argumentów. - Gdyby nie przeczytała mojego dziennika, nie czułaby się zagrożona To naprawdę nic nie znaczyło. - Abigail unosi dziennik niczym aukcyjny wskaźnik. - Poza tym nie tylko moja prywatność została naruszona. Piszę tu także o Doktorze Lecterze i Willu Grahamie. O ich związku, i o moim związku z nimi.

Abigail wpatruje się w twarz doktor Bloom a kobieta wzdycha analizując sens jej słów. Ma zamiar coś powiedzieć kiedy otwierają się drzwi gabinetu dyrektora. Stoi w nich tęgi mężczyzna w tupeciku i okularach z grubymi oprawkami. Wpuszcza je do gabinetu a potem zamyka drzwi i prosi swoją sekretarkę aby wezwała Siostrę Trudy do poczekalni. Mężczyzna ma około pięćdziesiątki a w jego policzku nawet przy najlżejszym uśmiechu pojawia się dołeczek. Gestem zaprasza Abigail i Doktor Bloom aby usiadły. Na wielkim mahoniowym biurku stoi tabliczka z napisem Jeffrey Pearce M.D.

-Doktor Bloom.

-Doktorze Pearce.

-Nie sądzę abyśmy mieli okazję bliżej się poznać Panno Hobbs. - Mężczyzna pochyla się nad biurkiem aby uścisnąć dłoń Abigail. - Ma stanowczy, choć delikatny uścisk. - Cóż myślę, że najlepiej będzie jeśli przejdziemy do sedna sprawy. Pielęgniarki powiadomiły mnie o niepokojącym zajściu między Panną Hobbs i Trudy Jacobson. Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić co się właściwie stało?

Pielęgniarki...dobre sobie.

-Abigail była przekonana o tym, że któraś z pielęgniarek czyta jej prywatny pamiętnik.

-I okazało się, że miałaś rację Panno Hobbs, prawda? - Lekarz zwraca się do Abigail. Jest dokładnie tak oficjalny i kliniczny na jakiego wygląda ze swoim ochraniaczem na kieszeń i ścianą obwieszoną najróżniejszymi dyplomami. Abigail zauważa jednak jego łagodniejszą stronę próbującą przebić się na wierzch. Mężczyzna chce wyjaśnić tę sprawę ale chce to zrobić w sprawiedliwy sposób. Chce ukarać Abigail jednocześnie pragnąc jej pomóc.

Przekonanie go, że racja leży po jej stronie nie powinna być problemem.

Abigail przytakuje skinieniem głowy a Doktor Jeffrey Pearce w odpowiedzi również poważnie kiwa głową. Już dał się złapać. Nie musiała nawet się odzywać.

-W naszym kodeksie etycznym nie ma żadnych wzmianek o tym czy personelowi wolno jest zaglądać do prywatnych dzienników pacjentów. Rozumiem, że Doktor Bloom dała ci ten dziennik w ramach terapii.

-Tak. - Doktor Bloom wydaje się ważyć uważnie swoje następne słowa. - Przyrzekłam jej też, że nigdy nie przeczytam tego co w nim napisała. - Doktor Pearce analizuje jej słowa ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

-Z tego co wiem, jedna z notatek nie była zbyt przyjemna. Panno Hobbs co napisała pani o Pannie Jacobson?

Abigail rzuca Doktor Bloom pytające spojrzenie i przygryza dolną wargę kiwając głową. Opuszcza wzrok sprawiając wrażenie spłoszonej tym, że zwrócono się do niej tak bezpośrednio. To od tego momentu zależy czy zostanie ukarana czy jej odpuszczą. Delikatnie przesuwa palcami po krawędziach leżącego na jej udzie dziennika. Doktor Bloom mówi do niej cicho prosząc ją aby się odezwała.

Abigail wzdycha i powtarza, zupełnie bez wyrazu, słowo w słowo to co napisała w dzienniku:

-Czasami mam ochotę zaczaić się na Siostrę Trudy w ogrodzie rano, kiedy wynosi śmieci i dźgnąć ją jednym z jej długopisów. Ciekawa jestem czy to również by sobie zapisała.

Doktor Pearce marszczy przez chwilę zabawnie brwi zastanawiając się jak zareagować. W końcu odkasłuje.

-Rozumiem. Co zainspirowało cię by to napisać?

-Po prostu wiedziałam, że ten kto to przeczyta tak po prostu tego nie zostawi. Że zrobi scenę a ja w ten sposób dowiem się kto myszkował w moich rzeczach.

-Chociaż twoje metody były nieco nierozważne...nie były tak do końca niestosowne, Panno Hobbs. Ale dlaczego akurat chodzi o Pannę Jacobson? Musi być jakiś powód dla którego uparłaś się, że to musi być ona. - Doktor Bloom odwraca się by spojrzeć na Abigail a Abigail wbija wzrok w ścianę ufając, że Doktor Bloom odpowie na pytanie drugiego lekarza kiedy ona tego nie zrobi. Pani doktor nie zawodzi.

-Abigail czy w tym wszystkim chodzi o Corę Armistead? - Doktor Bloom wydaje się zaskoczona, jak gdyby nie mogła uwierzyć, że Abigail wywołałaby awanturę tylko po to aby móc uzyskać dostęp do drugiej osoby. Abigail nie jest do końca pewna czy to właśnie dla tego to wszystko się stało.

-Cora Armistead? - Drugi lekarz wydaje się również zaskoczony. - Czy ona cię zaatakowała?

-Słucham? Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Cora jest bardzo miła.

-Abigail. - Abigail spogląda na Doktor Bloom.

-Ona naprawdę jest miła. To, że nie mówi nie oznacza, że nie widzę jaka jest naprawdę.

-Co sądzisz o Corze Armistead, Abigail...Jeżeli mogę nazywać cię Abigail. - Abigail nie nic przeciwko temu. Doktor Pearce opiera się o biurko i nachyla w jej stronę. Na jego twarzy widać jego dobre nastawienie a ton jego głosu jest wyraźnie zaintrygowany. Zapomniał o awanturze z dziennikiem. Interesuje go tylko Cora. Chce wiedzieć jak do niej dotrzeć. Abigail kieruje w stronę Doktor Bloom lekko przepraszające spojrzenie ale wcale nie jest jej przykro. Nie chciała aby ich rozmowa zeszła na ten temat, co nie oznacza, że nie skorzysta z okazji.

-Wydaje mi się, że Cora czuje się samotna. - Lekarz kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową. Abigail myśli o chłopcu, któremu na imię Noah i o tym jak Cora prosiła ją by Abigail z nią została. Myśli o tym jak Cora uśmiechnęła się do niej w ogrodzie. Czuje dreszcz na samą myśl o mężczyźnie, który tak bardzo ją skrzywdził i odruchowo zaciska szczękę.

-Czyżbyś pokłóciła się z Panną Jacobson o to jak należy zajmować się Corą?

-Niemal odciągnęła mnie od niej siłą. Cora się przez nią rozpłakała. Próbowała ze mną porozmawiać ale ten jej język...

-Tak odgryzła go sobie prawie pięć lat temu. - Doktor Pearce zastanawia się nad upływającym czasem. Nadine powiedziała jej, że stało się to prawie dwa lata temu. Abigail udaje się nie okazać zaskoczeia. - Ale próbowała z tobą porozmawiać? - Mruga z zamyśleniem lekarz. - Doktor Bloom, wiedziała pani o tym?

-Nie wiedziałam, że rzeczywiście próbowała odezwać się do Abigail. - Pani doktor spogląda na nią ze zdziwieniem a potem kieruje wzrok na Doktora Pearce'a. - Pielęgniarki informowały mnie o poprzednich incydentach z udziałem Cory i Abigail ale nigdy nie powiedziały, że Cora próbowała się odezwać.

-Była pani informowana o incydentach? - Powtarza Doktor Pearce.

-Tak, za każdym razem kiedy Abigail próbowała nawiązać kontakt z Corą.

-Jaki był tego powód? - Pomiędzy zaskoczeniem Doktora Pearce'a a odpowiedzią Doktor Bloom Abigail wie, że wygrała.

-Chciały abym powstrzymała Abigail przed zaprzyjaźnieniem się z nią.

-Doktor Bloom...- Lekarz w zamyśleniu pociera podbródek. - Przez siedem lat jakie spędziła tu Cora staraliśmy się myśleć optymistycznie o jej rokowaniach, nieprawdaż? - Doktor Bloom kiwa z wahaniem głową. - Jakikolwiek przełom do jakiego doszłoby u Cory Armistead jest pozytywny. Proszę mi powiedzieć jak mam ją wyleczyć jeżeli nasze metody nie skutkują?

Doktor Bloom wydyma usta. Jest tak samo dobra w czytaniu między słowami co Abigail, jeśli nie lepsza.

-Sugeruje pan, że powinniśmy pozwolić Corze Armistead na kontakt z Abigail? Jak pan myśli co przez to zyskamy?

-Wydaje mi się, że dwóm znajdującym się w tak trudnej sytuacji dziewczynom powinno się pozwolić na przyjaźń. Może w ten sposób odnajdą spokój którego tak bardzo potrzebują. - Abigail bardzo chce przewrócić oczami słysząc sentymentalny ton lekarza. Jest w nim jednak trochę racji. Mówi tylko o tym, czego chciałaby Abigail. Darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. - Abigail nadal jest pani pacjentką, Doktor Bloom. Nie proponuję więc niczego jeśli się pani na to nie zgadza. Chciałbym jednak poznać zdanie Cory Armistead. - Lekarz znowu spogląda na Abigail.

-Panna Jacobson nie powinna sprawiać w przyszłości problemów jeżeli tylko będziesz pamiętała o tym, by dzielić się swoimi myślami tylko z Doktor Bloom. Jeżeli jednak nadal będzie cię niepokoić lepiej będzie jeśli zgłosisz to do mnie zamiast brać sprawy w swoje ręce. - Abigail reaguje zdziwieniem na spojrzenie Doktor Bloom. - Wydaje mi się jednak, że tym razem przeprosiny powinny załatwić sprawę.- Lekarz wstaje by otworzyć drzwi i wpuścić Siostrę Trudy do gabinetu. Bez żadnego wstępu dodając : -Panno Hobbs?

Abigail wstaje, wiedząc jest to cena jaką musi zapłacić za zapewnienie Corze spokoju nawet jeśli czuje się z tego powodu źle. Trudy złagodniała podczas długiej chwili oczekiwania pod drzwiami gabinetu.

-Przepraszam, że napisałam o pani te rzeczy. Tylko żartowałam. - Abigail stara się być jak najbardziej szczera. Przychodzi jej to łatwo ponieważ ona naprawdę żartowała, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie jest jej przykro. - Chciałam tylko złapać osobę, która czytała mój pamiętnik. Nie lubię kiedy narusza się moją prywatność.

-Myśłisz, że to ja go przeczytałam? - Abigail marszczy brwi. Trudy wygląda na szczerze zaskoczoną. - Diane powiedziała mi, że rozmawiałaś z Nadine w ogrodzie o strasznych rzeczach jakie chciałabyś mi zrobić i, że wszystko jest zapisane w twoim dzienniku. Chciała mi to pokazać ale nawet nie chciałam na to patrzeć. Spodziewałam się najgorszego ponieważ myślałam, że nadal jesteś na mnie wściekła z powodu Cory. - Pielęgniarka przypomina sobie gdzie jest i zmienia ton głosu. - Chciałam, żebyś zostawiła ją w spokoju, żeby mogła nadal pracować nad matematyką. Zajęcie działa jej na dobre.

-Panno Jacobson, czy to znaczy, że to Diane Mulloy przeczytała pamiętnik Abigail? - Doktor Pearce wraca za biurko a Trudy robi się nie swojo kiedy dociera do niej, że właśnie się wygadała. - Doktor Bloom, Abigail, możecie odejść. Panna Jacobson i ja porozmawiamy o tym teraz z Panną Mulloy.

Doktor Bloom wstaje a Siostra Trudy zajmuje jej miejsce i bawiąc się nerwowo rąbkiem bluzki.

-Och, zapomniałbym. Jeżeli chodzi o drugą kwestię o której rozmawialiśmy, Muszę zobaczyć się z Corą Armistead zanim podejmę ostateczną decyzję. -Lekarz z uśmiechem kiwa głową. Wychodząc za Doktor Bloom Abigail słyszy jak Doktor Pearce wzywa do gabinetu Siostrę Diane. Abigail idzie korytarzem z Doktor Bloom.

-Kiedy następnym razem będziesz czegoś chciała zgłoś to mnie zamiast manipulować personelem szpitala. - Abigail zatrzymuje się a Doktor Bloom uważnie się jej przygląda.

-Myśli pani, że zrobiłam to specjalnie?

-Wydaje mi się, że twój pamiętnik był wygodną przynętą. Jej skuteczność kryła w sobie głębszy motyw.

-Pozwolenie na przyjaźń z Corą.

-Wykazanie swojej dominacji nad personelem szpitala poprzez uzyskanie przywileju przyjaźni z Corą. - Poprawia ją Doktor Bloom. Zanim Abigail ma sposobność jej przerwać dodaje: - Nie podoba mi się takie zachowanie, ale potrafię zrozumieć, że jego powodem było to iż czujesz się tutaj uwięziona. Czy tak właśnie jest, Abigail? Czujesz się tutaj jak w więzieniu?

Abigail przełyka haust powietrza i swoje zaprzeczenie. Odwraca wzrok w kierunku roztargnionych salowych wymijających je na korytarzu. Po jakimś czasie spojrzenie Abigail zatrzymuje się na Oskarze, który wkłada nowy worek do kosza na odpadki. Jego usta się poruszają ale nikogo obok niego nie ma więc Abigail myśli, że on prawdopodobnie śpiewa.

-Tak. - Odpowiada po chwili, nienawidząc tego jak słabo brzmi jej głos. Doktor Bloom kiwa głową, z powagą ale także ze zrozumieniem. Po chwili wzdycha.

-Czy wiesz gdzie jest Cora?

-Kiedy ostatni raz ją widziałam była w ogrodzie. - Abigail postanawia przemilczeć wyniki analizy Doktor Bloom. Po prostu idą razem korytarzem aż do drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu. Abigail widzi promienie słońca odbijające się w jasnych włosach Cory. Cora nadal siedzi po drugiej stronie tarasu ale tym razem jest sama. Towarzysząca jej do tej pory pielęgniarka zniknęła. Abigail sięga dłonią do klamki ale najpierw rozgląda się na około.

-Czy wie pani jak długo przebywa tu Nadine Dufort? To znaczy czy jest tutaj tak długo jak Cora? - Doktor Bloom nadal jest obrażona na Abigail, ale nie jest na tyle zła by zlekceważyć jej pytanie.

-Dlaczego pytasz?

-Powiedziała mi, że była tutaj kiedy Cora odgryzła sobie język, tylko że według niej stało się to dwa lata temu.

-Sama słyszałaś, jak Doktor Pearce powiedział, że od tego czasu minęło pięć lat. - Doktor Bloom wzdycha głęboko. - Abigail, dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę dzielić się z tobą informacjami o innych pacjentach. Musisz zapytać o to Nadine.

-Wydawało mi się że była zdezorientowana. - Protestuje Abigail puszczając klamkę. - Powiedziała mi, że myśli że jej mama odwiedzi ją w jej urodziny ale podczas terapii grupowej...- Abigail milknie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że trochę się zagalopowała. - Nieważne. Przepraszam, że w ogóle o to pytałam. - Abigail otwiera drzwi na taras zanim Doktor Bloom może jej odpowiedzieć. Jest pewna tego, że rzeczywiście oszaleje jeżeli spędzi tutaj tyle samo czasu co Cora.

Doktor Bloom trzyma się z tyłu kiedy Abigail podchodzi do Cory. Jedna z pielęgniarek, której Abigail nie zna z imienia, wstaje aby ją powstrzymać ale wkrótce zatrzymuje się. Abigail spogląda przez ramię i zauważa zacięty wzrok na twarzy lekarki, która kiwa głową w kierunku Abigail.

-Cześć, Coro. - Mówi cicho podchodząc do Cory. Cora spina się trochę na dźwięk swojego imienia ale rozluźnia się widząc Abigail. Mruczy pozdrowienie i uśmiecha się lekko. Abigail odwzajemnia jej uśmiech. - Czy mogę tu usiąść?- Cora kiwa głową a Abigail siada obok niej. Doktor Bloom siada o ławkę dalej jak ucieleśnienie przyzwolenia i opieki. Abigail odzywa się na tyle głośno aby słyszała ją Doktor Bloom.

-Widzę, że przestałaś uczyć się trygonometrii. - Cora przewraca oczami niczym nastolatka, tkwiąca w ciele dorosłej kobiety. Abigail słyszy głos Doktor Bloom. - Ona coś literuje, Abigail

-Och, cóż...- Cora przesuwa spojrzenie z zaskoczonej twarzy Doktor Bloom na Abigail i zaczyna jeszcze raz. Abigail patrzy na ciąg nieznanych jej symboli i udaje się jej rozszyfrować tylko dwa ostatnie. „D" i „Y". Uśmircha się rozumiejąc o co chodzi. - Ach, Trudy...

Cora kiwa radośnie głową, chociaż nadal wygląda na zmartwioną. Abigail przypomina sobie, że Cora wskazała ją zanim zaczęła literować.

-Ze mną i Trudy wszystko jest w porządku. To było tylko nieporozumienie. - Cora znowu wskazuje Abigail. - Nie, nie spotkało mnie nic przykrego. - Westchnienie Cory jest pełne ulgi i czegoś jeszcze. Cieszy ją to, że Abigail tak łatwo potrafi ją zrozumieć. Właściwie nie jest to takie trudne. Wszystko co Cora chce jej powiedzieć da się wyczytać z jej jasnozielonych oczu. Abigail odwraca się by spojrzeć na Doktor Bloom ale odkrywa, że lekarka zniknęła a pielęgniarki udają, że jej nie widzą.

-Nadine powiedziała mi, że nie znasz języka migowego.- Mówi i obie z Corą chichoczą przez chwilę. Cora uśmiecha się szerzej ale nadal niezbyt szeroko potrząsając głową. Potem wsuwa kciuk między środkowy i serdeczny palec jednej dłoni, Kiedy Abigail potrząsa głową Cora układa palce w kształt litery „L" i przekłada kciuk z powrotem między palec środkowy i serdeczny. Kolejną literą jest „ O".

Potem przekłada kciuk w poprzednie miejsce. Litera „N".

-Nadine? - Cora najpierw potwierdza a potem zaprzecza skinieniem głowy.

-A więc nie chodzi o Nadine? O co ci chodzi? - Abigail mruga z niezrozumieniem. - Co znaczy „nie"? - Cora wzrusza ramionami nie mogąc się odpowiednio wytłumaczyć. Przez chwilę patrzy na ścianę kiedy w jej głowie pojawia się myśl. Wstaje i mocno pociąga Abigail za nadgarstek. Abigail idzie za nią do budynku i patrzy na to jak pielęgniarki spinają się kiedy jej mija. Były przygotowane na to by odciągnąć Abigail od Cory przy najmniejszym przejawie przemocy. Skoro ich interwencja okazała się zbyteczna nie wiedzą co mają ze sobą zrobić. Cora wypuszcza Abigail w korytarzu prowadzącym do biblioteki.

Podchodzi do pierwszego napotkanego pielęgniarza, wysokiego mężczyzny o imieniu Evander, i lekką przesadą wykonuje gest rysowania. Evader uśmiecha się i daje jej duży szkicownik i kredkę świecową. Bezpieczną jeżeli się jej nie połknie i dlatego, że jej tępym czubkiem nie da się przeciąć skóry.

Przechodzą do długiego stołu i Abigail siada po przeciwnej stronie Cory. Przygląda się temu jak Cora przesuwa niebieską kredkę między kciukiem a dwoma pierwszymi palcami lewej ręki a potem zaczyna pisać.

Kredka lekko trzęsie się w jej dłoni. Abigail zastanawia się kiedy ostatni raz Cora napisała coś co nie było cyfrą w zeszycie ćwiczeń z trygonometrii. Cora zastanawia się nad tym co napisała wykreśla jedno ze słów a potem pisze jeszcze raz i odkłada szkicownik na stół przesuwając go w stronę Abigail. Abigail dwa razy czyta zapisane na kartce zdanie.

_Nadine kłamie o wielu rzeczach._

Abigail czuje w żołądku coś ciężkiego, coś co ją przeraża. Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu i stwierdza, że jest tu wystarczająco bezpieczna aby powiedzieć to o czym myśli.

-Powiedziała mi, że masz synka, który ma na imię Noah. Czy to prawda? - Cora mruga zaskoczona a po chwili kiwa głową. - Kim był jego ojciec?

Cora wyciąga dłoń i zapisuje swoją odpowiedź na najbliższym jej fragmencie szkicownika. Abigail odczytuje jej słowa do góry nogami.

To tylko pewien samotny człowiek.

-O czym więc skłamała? - Cora mruczy i zabiera się do pisania. Nie odwraca już szkicownika. Wie, że Abigail będzie potrafiła przeczytać jej słowa kiedy tylko odłoży kredkę.

_O tym jak straciłam język._

Abigail jest już pewna, że tkwiącym w niej uczuciem jest strach. Boi się ponieważ naprawdę nie chce tego wiedzieć ale z drugiej strony czuje, że musi.

-Jak do tego doszło?

Kredka łamie się w palcach Cory, która patrzy na nią z nachmurzoną miną. Zaciska palce wokół mniejszego fragmentu i zaczyna pisać podczas kiedy Abigail wpatruje się w okno. Nawet kiedy Cora odwraca szkicownik i dotyka nim leżących na stole rąk Abigail, Abigail nie potrafi na niego spojrzeć. Cora mruczy pytanie zwracając na siebie uwagę Abigail.

Pokazuje gest „okej" i unosi brwi. Abigail kiwa głową ale Cora potrząsa swoją. Jeszcze raz pokazuje ten znak a potem wskazuje szkicownik. Abigail niemal słyszy jak Cora mówi Wszystko w porządku.

Abigail oblizuje usta i spogląda na słowa wypisane na kartce. Konsystencja kredki sprawiła, że litery są duże i zaokrąglone aby można je było łatwo odczytać. Abigail czyta wolno słysząc w głowie muzykę mówiącego do niej głosu Cory.

_ Odebrał mi go kiedy leśnicy znaleźli nas w Devil's Den._

Przyciągnął mnie do siebie jakby chciał mnie pocałować a potem wygryzł język z moich ust.

_W raporcie policji jest napisane, że ja to zrobiłam. Ale to był on._

_Anson mi go odebrał._

_Anson odebrał mi wszystko._

Abigail odsuwa od siebie szkicownik najdelikatniej jak potrafi chociaż drżą jej dłonie. Sama nie wie co w tym momencie czuje. Przerażenie zmieszane z furią i niezaprzeczalną ciekawością.

-A Noah?- Cora przygryza dolną wargę i potrząsa głową. Abigail nie pyta. Nie może. Nie wie czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie to zrobić.

-Drogie panie, czas na kolację. - Evander patrzy na nie zza półki z książkami a potem odchodzi. Abigail wydziera kartkę ze szkicownika i mnie ją niczym brzydki sekret, który chciałaby pogrzebać. Cora zabiera jej zgnieciony papier i rozprostowuje go na stole. Potem drze go na piętnaście w miarę równych pasków a każdy z nich na trzy części. Potem wkłada Abigail w dłoń wszystkie ścinki. Uśmiecha się słabo kiedy Abigail zaciska pięść. Wychodząc z biblioteki wyrzuca śmieci do kosza i idzie z Corą na kolację.

Dzisiaj podano potrawkę z kurczaka w cieście z dodatkiem ziemniaków purée i sosu i Abigail podoba się nie tylko wygląd ale i zapach potrawy. Każda z nich dostaje dużą porcję z dodatkiem bułeczek. Przez chwilę Abigail obserwuje sposób w jaki Cora je. Zabiera się za ziemniaki z sosem, które chyba bardzo lubi co prawdopodobnie wiedzą kucharki, ponieważ Cora zawsze je ziemniaki z sosem. Jest bardzo ostrożna w tym jak szeroko otwiera usta. Przez to większość kurczaka rozmazuje się jej na twarzy. Abigail skupia się na swoim talerzu i zaczyna zastanawiać się, niemal z przygnębieniem czy Hannibal przygotował by dla niej potrawkę z kurczaka w cieście jeśli by go o to poprosiła.

_Hannibal._

Myślenie o tym wraz z ciepłym jedzeniem i maślaną bułeczką sprawia, że Abigail robi się ciepło i czuje się nasycona i śpiąca. Patrzy na korytarz gdzie znajdują się telefony. Chce porozmawiać chwilę z Willem albo Hannibalem zanim pójdzie spać.

_Will albo Hannibal. Will i Hannibal._

Cora kiwa głową z ciekawym błyskiem w oku. Abigail stwierdza, że się uśmiecha.

-Po prostu myślałam o mojej...- Stara się znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. - Mojej...

Po kilku chwilach cierpliwego czekania Cora odkłada plastikowy widelec. Układa obie dłonie tak, że Abigail dobrze je widzi i wykonuje nimi gest „okej". Jej palce spotykają się w środku niczym dzioby dwóch ptaków. Potem rozkłada palce i przekręca dłonie tak, że jej najmniejsze palce splatają się ze sobą.

-Odzina. - Mówi przygryzając dolną wargę.

-Rodzina. - Uśmiecha się Abigail. Cora unosi widelec. - Rodzina. - Powtarza sobie Abigail. Już dawno doszła do tego wniosku ale przypomnienie tego sobie bez znaku zapytania na końcu nie się w sobie coś ciężkiego. To ciężki ale przyjemny nacisk grawitacji na mostek Abigail. Powtarza stosowny znak a Cora przygląda się jej. Kiedy udaje jej się za pierwszym razem, Cora uśmiecha się z dumą.

Abigail nie musi pytać czy ona także czuje tę dziwną nić przywiązania budzącą się do życia wewnątrz niej. Widzi to w sekretnym uśmiechu Cory, który wyraża ulgę z powodu tego, że wreszcie coś takiego odnalazła. Abigail poczuła coś takiego, kiedy Hannibal powiedział jej, że wraz z Willem zrobi wszystko żeby ją chronić. Poczuła to znowu kiedy Will to potwierdził. Czuje to słysząc cichy chichot i odgryza kęs bułeczki, brudząc okruchami usta.

Obie w milczeniu kończą posiłek. W korytarzu rozdzielają się kiedy Abigail wyjaśnia, że musi wykonać pewien telefon. Cora kiwa głową i odchodzi nie robiąc scen. Abigail opada na jedno z pustych krzeseł i wykręca domowy numer Hannibala. Już dawno go zapamiętała.

Telefon dzwoni osiem razy a Abigail zastanawia się czy to możliwe by Hannibala nie było w domu. Mógł przecież pojechać do Willa. Jest już wystarczająco późno by wrócił z pracy. Jej spotkanie z Doktor Bloom i Doktorem Pearcem trochę się przedłużyło a potem spędziła ponad godzinę z Corą. Spogląda na zegarek. Jest piętnaście po ósmej. Myśli o tym, że powinna odłożyć słuchawkę i spróbować później.

Zanim jednak może to zrobić, Will odbiera po dziesiątym dzwonku zdyszany i zdenerwowany. Jest też zaniepokojony, co wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy Abigail.

-Hallo? Telefon Doktora Lectera.

-Cześć Will.

-Och, Abigail. - Ulga, urocza ulga. - Zauważyłem numer na słuchawce i myślałem, że coś się stało.

-Dlaczego miałoby mi się coś stać? - Will zacina się. Najwyraźniej złapała go w bardzo niedogodnym momencie, który sprawił, że nie potrafi również się z nią droczyć. - Czyżbym...przeszkodziła wam w czymś? - Will kompletnie się zacina a uśmiech Abigail poszerza się.

-Nie! To nie tak. To znaczy pewnie się domyślasz, ale to nie jest...Ja - Jego głos odsuwa się trochę od słuchawki. - Hannibalu, dzwoni Abigail. - Abigail słyszy cichy szelest a potem stłumiony śmiech.

-Witaj Abigail.

-Cześć. - Abigail opiera łokieć o stół.

-Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku tego wieczora. - Mruczy Hannibal a jego głos bardzo przypomina coś co Abigail wyobraża sobie jako dźwięk mruczącego lwa. Zdecydowanie w czymś im przerwała.

-Tak, Wszystko w porządku...ja tylko chciałam z tobą chwilę porozmawiać, jeżeli można?

Prawdopodobnie nie powinna dalej im przeszkadzać i zrozumiałaby jeśli Hannibal odmówiłby jej ale to, że tego nie robi sprawia, iż ciężar spada jej z serca.

-Czyżbyś wpadła w jakieś kłopoty, Abigail? - Hannibal wzdycha jak gdyby właśnie usiadł na łóżku, lub przewrócił się w nim na drugi bok. Abigail nie chce zaprzątać sobie głowy logistyką ponieważ i tak wiadomo co ci dwaj właśnie ze sobą robili. Nawet jej to za bardzo nie obchodzi. Nie powinno ponieważ od dawna wie, że są razem. Wydają się do siebie pasować a ludzie którzy do siebie pasują powinni móc uprawiać seks kiedy tylko będą mieli na to ochotę. Nie wydaje jej się to dziwne, chociaż cała sytuacja jest niemal śmieszna.

Słyszy jak coś w tle upada na podłogę a potem towarzyszący hałasowi odgłos przekleństwa Willa. Coś innego również spada z hukiem na podłogę a Abigail nie potrafi się powstrzymać i chichocze. Hannibal także śmieje się przez chwilę.

-Czy Will zamartwia się na zapas twoim obecnym stanem i powodem dla którego dzwonisz?

-Nie powiedziałabym, że wpadłam w kłopoty...- Odpowiada zdawkowo Abigail.

-A co byś powiedziała?

-Powiedziałabym, że złapałam pielęgniarkę na myszkowaniu w moich rzeczach i, że znalazłam nową przyjaciółkę.

-Czy uzyskałaś stosowną sprawiedliwość?

-Wydaje mi się, że ją ukarano. Kazano mi opuścić biuro zanim została wezwana na rozmowę ale dyrektor nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego.

-Prawdopodobnie nie był zbyt zadowolony. To niegrzeczne tak ingerować w czyjąś prywatność. - Abigail przygląda się swoim paznokciom. Powinna niedługo jej przyciąć. - Opowiedz mi o swojej przyjaciółce.

-Ma na imię Cora. - Odpowiada Abigail kładąc dłoń na kolanach. - Nie może mówić z powodu czegoś co przytrafiło się jej kiedy została porwana kilka lat temu i pielęgniarki początkowo nie chciały żebym z nią rozmawiała. Chyba bały się, że będę na nią miała zły wpływ lub vice versa. Sama nie wiem. - Abigail wzrusza ramionami. I chociaż Hannibal jej w tym momencie nie widzi czuje, że on to wyczuł.

-Czy trafiła do szpitala z powodu tego co się stało?

-Cóż, myślę, że przydarzyło się jej coś jeszcze. Ale ponieważ nie potrafi mówić, nie rozmawia o tym z nikim,

-Z wyjątkiem ciebie. - Ton głosu Hannibala jest ciepły i niesie ze sobą uśmiech sprawiając, że Abigail także się uśmiecha.

-Ufa mi. Potrafię ją zrozumieć.

-Czy twoja Cora nie została przypadkiem uwiedziona przez swojego porywacza? - Abigail jest zaskoczona jego intuicją.

-Mają razem dziecko, syna. Wydaje mi się, że ją uwiódł ale nie jestem do końca pewna, a ona mi nie powiedziała.

-Nowoczesna Persefona porwana przez Hadesa. - Wyjaśnia Hannibal i jego tok myślenia nabiera sensu. - Wiedziałaś, że Persefona miała tak naprawdę na imię Kore? To coś więcej niż zbieg okoliczności. - Abigail kiwa głową z kompletnym zrozumieniem. - Ciekaw jestem czy ona również to zauważyła.

-Jeśli jej powiem, może się zdenerwować. - Abigail wyciera dłoń o spodnie. - Zdenerwowałam się tym co mi powiedziała.

-Co ci powiedziała? - Abigail słyszy szelest zdradzający ruch. Hannibal prawdopodobnie usiadł.

-Powiedziała mi, że on odgryzł jej język kiedy znalazła ich policja. - Abigail drży.

-I to cię przeraziło?

-Wydaje mi się, że wkurza mnie to, że ktoś zrobił jej coś takiego i, że nie da się tego naprawić tak, żeby ona znowu mogła mówić.

-Znasz nazwisko człowieka, który skrzywdził twoją przyjaciółkę?

-Chyba miał na imię Anson. Nie podała mi jego nazwiska. - Abigail słyszy jak Hannibal wzdycha głęboko.

-Anson Huxley, cierpiał na schizofrenię paranoidalną. Interesowałem się tą sprawą, to zdarzyło się pięć lat temu.

-Wiesz co się z nim stało?

-Wydaje mi się, że popełnił samobójstwo na oddziale psychiatrycznym w Wakefield.

-Wakefield?

-Pochodził z Europy. Był Anglikiem z Zachodniego Yorkshire. - W tle znowu coś spada na podłogę a Abigail przypomina sobie, że przerwała Hannibalowi wieczór z Willem.

-Cóż, czuję się lepiej wiedząc, że nie żyje, może nie lepiej ale przynajmniej bezpieczniej. - Zapada cisza.

-Nie pozwolę na to aby ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził, Abigail. - W jej oczach pojawiają się łzy. Jej własny, biologiczny, ojciec skrzywdził ją w nieopisany sposób. Teraz chce spytać co takiego zrobiła by zagwarantować sobie troskę i opiekę Hannibala ale nie potrafi wydobyć z siebie słowa. - Will także na to nie pozwoli.

Wszystko w porządku? Pyta z dala od słuchawki Will.

-Will chciałby z tobą porozmawiać. - Hannibal przekazuje słuchawkę Willowi, który wcale o nią nie prosił i jest wyraźnie zaskoczony gestem Hannibala.

-Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? - Abigail uśmiecha się.

-Tak. Jestem pewna. Właśnie miałam zamiar się położyć. Mam za sobą długi dzień. - Mówi, stwierdzając, że Will zrozumie, że ma na myśli _Pozwolę tobie i Hannibalowi wrócić do tego w czym wam przerwałam_.

Sądząc po jego zażenowanym chichocie, Will zdaje się ją doskonale rozumieć.

-Cóż, wiesz, że jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała zawsze możesz do nas zadzwonić? - Znowu słychać szelest. Abigail wyobraża sobie, Willa leżącego w łóżku, w ramionach Hannibala z głową opartą o jego klatkę piersiową. Will wzdycha i po chwili dodaje:

-Nigdy nie będziemy tak zajęci by nie mieć dla ciebie czasu.

To dziwnie miła i niemal ojcowska obietnica. Uśmiech Abigail znowu się rozszerza. Nie obchodzi jej to, że the słowa są banalne, że Will zacina się wymawiając je. To nie ma znaczenia ponieważ bez względu na ton głosu Willa, Abigail wie, że to prawda. Will i Hannibal zawstealze znajdą dla niej czas.

-Tak wiem. Dobranoc Will. I dobrej nocy Hannibalu.

-Ona życzy ci dobrej nocy, Hannibalu. - Abigail słyszy jego uśmiech poprzedzający wymruczaną odpowiedź Hannibala. - Dobranoc Abigail.

Rozłączają się i Abigail siedzi przez chwilę a potem wstaje i idzie do swojego pokoju. Siada na łóżku i sięga po dziennik wpatrując się z zaskoczeniem w pustą szufladę. Zastanawia się, gdzie mogła go zostawić i przypomina sobie, że prawdopodobnie zostawiła go w bibliotece. Schodzi na dół i znajduje dziennik na stole z wetkniętym w niego kawałkiem papieru.

Otwiera dziennik na oznaczonej stronie i znajduje tam sześć dopasowanych do siebie kawałków papieru:

_Nadine często kłamie._

Pod spodem widnieje jedna linijka ciężko wypisanego, zwykle porządnego tekstu. Oczywiście napisała go Nadine. Nadine czytała jej dziennik.

_Nie tylko ja._

Abigail wydziera tę kartkę z dziennika. Wyrywa też następną, na której widnieje jedno wypisane dużymi literami słowo. Nie musi go czytać. Widziała je wypisane farbą w sprayu na swoim rodzinnym domu. Widziała je w swoich koszmarach.

Odnajduje Oscara, który idzie pchając wielki, do połowy wypełniony, kosz na śmieci z butelką środka dezynfekującego przyczepioną do pasa. Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę a potem Abigail podchodzi prosto do pojemnika i ciska do środka pamiętnik. Kiedy Oscar podaje jej chusteczkę, Abigail odkrywa swój ciężki oddech i łzy spływajace po jej policzkach.

-Georgino, nie płacz. Principessa, wszystko jest w porządku.

Abigail pociąga nosem a potem wrzuca chusteczkę do kosza tak że zakrywa ona dziennik.

-Dlaczego nazywasz mnie Georginą, Oskarze? - Jego oczy nie są zaskoczone ale Abigail i tak jest pewna, że on nie widzi jej zbyt dokładnie.

-Tak miała na imię moja córka. Wyglądasz tak jak ona, i jesteś tak samo miła. - Mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami. - Wiem, że nią nie jesteś ale czuję się dobrze myśląc, że mogłaby być taka jak ty.

-Gdzie ona jest? - Abigail ociera oczy. Oscar spuszcza wzrok na podłogę i przesuwa po niej mopem.

-Och, zmarła jakiś czas temu. Wraz z moją żoną zginęła w wypadku samochodowym.

Jej ojciec mógł być kimś takim, starym i samotnym szukającym wspomnienia ukochanych osób w twarzach obcych. A może już nim był kiedy zastrzelił go Will a dziewczyny, które zabił były tylko zamazanym wspomnieniem. Podobnie jak jej własna twarz.

-Dobranoc Oskarze.

-Dobrej nocy principessa.- On nadal zmywa podłogę i nie podnosi wzroku ale Abigail i tak zauważa łzę spływającą po jego policzku. Biegnie do swojego pokoju i kładzie się na łóżku obejmując ramionami poduszkę. Jutro poprosi Doktor Bloom o nowy dziennik. Powie jej, że poprzedni zgubiła albo że przestał już być tajemnicą. Że porwał go pies albo orzeł. Cokolwiek.

Myśli o haiku jakie napisała o Willu.

_Ciemnoczerwony mięsień_

_Bijący życiem i obietnicami_

_Oddamy mu cześć._

Przypomina sobie to jak zjadła jego serce a Will i Hannibal namawiali ją do tego.

Jest wyczerpana po wszystkictealh wydarzeniach tego dnia i szybko zasypia. Śni jej się słowo wypisane na kartce w jej dzienniku i wymalowane na drzwiach garażu jej starego domu.

We śnie Hannibal podaje jej serce nadal tryskające krwią z przyczepionej do niego tętnicy. Oboje klęczą nad wijącym się ciałem Nadine i kiedy Abigail przyjmuje niepewnie organ wielkości pięści Hannibal uśmiecha się i mówi Jest nasze, możemy się nim podzielić.

Abigail wbija w nie zęby a Nadine krzyczy słowo wypisane w jej dzienniku. Krzyczy: _Kanibale!_

Jej krew smakuje jak żurawinowa lemoniada i owoce kiwi. Abigail nie przestaje dopóki Hannibal jej do tego nie zmusza.

_Kanibale...kanibale_...Nadine nadal krzyczy chociaż jej ciało blednie. Opadła na podłogę i nie wygląda ani na drobną ani na wysportowaną. Jest blada i bliska śmierci.

-Niegrzecznie jest tak ingerować w czyjąś prywatność. - Hannibal pochyla głowę i przegryza zębami miejsce w którym serce nadal połączone jest z ciałem. Ciało Nadnine nieruchomieje po ostatnim dreszczu. Staje się ciałem Nicka, jej ojca, człowiekiem bez twarzy, który skrzywdził Corę i który zasługiwał na to aby zginąć raz za razem w najokrutniejszy z możliwych sposobówm, gdyby sam się nie zabił. Staje się jakąś androgyniczną podobizną Hadesa.

Kiedy jej ciało znika okazuje się, że są na plaży na której Abigail nigdy przedtem nie była. tealNigdzie nie ma ani śladu krwi. Otacza ich tylko piasek. Will leży płasko na ziemi ale Abigail czuje pod głową jego brzuch wznoszący się i opadający przy każdym oddechu. Will tylko śpi. Abigail siada ostrożnie, uważając żeby go nie obudzić i patrzy jak morze zmienia kolor pod wpływem wschodzącego słońca. Hannibal również patrzy w tamtą stronę i nieteal odwraca się mówiąc _Ani ja ani Will nie pozwolimy aby kiedykolwiek cokolwiek ci się stało._

Abigail kiwa głową a potem pochyla się nad nieruchomym ciałem Willa aby pocałować go w czoło. Niebo zmienia kolor z granatu na zielonkawo niebieski a potem na jasny błękit wczesnego poranka. Will mruczy coś przez sen i sięga po jej dłoń a ona trzyma go i wraz z Hannibalem patrzy na fale rozbijające się o brzeg. Dostrzega Corę spacerującą w płytkiej wodzie z dzieckiem na ramieniu. Cora ochlapuje wodą główkę dziecka i uśmiecha się do Abigail. Abigail odwzajemnia jej uśmiech nawet wtedy kiedy Cora znika porwana przez fale.

W dłoni Abigail są pistacje i ona zjada je wrzucając łupinki do wody


	7. Przebij się (na drugą stronę)

_Znalazłem wyspę w twoich oczach_  
_Kraj w twoich ramionach_  
_Ramionach, które więżą_  
_Oczach, które kłamią_  
_Przebij się (na drugą stronę)_

The Doors - Break on through (to the other side)

* * *

O wpół do drugiej popołudniu na parkingu przed gabinetem Hannibala pojawia się zdyszany i zaczerwieniony na twarzy Will.

-Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie zdążyłeś zjeść. - Mówi dysząc z uśmiechem.

Hannibal rzeczywiście jeszcze nic nie jadł. Tamtego ranka nie miał czasu na śniadanie a jego ostatni pacjent spóźnił się o pół chciał wyskoczyć na chwilę do miasta, prawdopodobnie do Cafe Zen, gdzie szef kuchni działał szybko i serwował smaczne i zdrowe dania kuchni chińskiej.

Will trzyma w dłoni papierową torbę z plamą tłuszczu z jednej strony. Jeżeli odważył się przywieźć Hannibalowi hamburgera...nawet Bóg mu nie pomoże.

-Golden West. - Will pokazuje torbę w czasie kiedy Hannibal prowadzi go do swojego samochodu. - Byłeś tam kiedyś?

Hannibal zaprzecza i pozwala Willowi wyprzedzić się po drodze do samochodu. W samochodzie trzyma torbę na kolanach i pyta o jej zawartość zamiast do niej zajrzeć. Will odpowiada szukając w radiu odpowiedniej stacji.

-Kanapkę z indykiem, brie i sosem brzoskwiniowym dla ciebie i kanapkę biedaka ze smażonym sumem dla mnie. - Odnajdując stację która gra starego bluesa Will patrzy z uśmiechem na Hannibala. - Chyba, że chcesz się zamienić.

Hannibal nie mówi na głos, że Will jest jedynym biednym chłopcem na którego kiedykolwiek miał ochotę.

-Nie dziękuję. - Odpowiada wesoło Hannibal. Will co prawda przywiózł kanapki ale przynajmniej żadną z nich nie jest hamburger.

Determinacja Willa trochę opada zanim na jego twarzy pojawia się maska rozbawienia. Gdyby nie to, że zauważył tę zmianę prawdopodobnie stwierdził by, że obecne zachowanie Willa jest prawdziwe. Trzymając torbę w jedną ręką, drugą ściska kolano Willa.

-Uratowałeś mnie przed śmiercią z głodu, dziękuję.

Will chichocze przez chwilę z powodu dobranych przez Hannibala słów a potem spogląda na jego dłoń nadal spoczywającą na swoim kolanie. Żaden z nich nie odsuwa się jednak.

-Nie chciałem, żebyś naprawdę zgłodniał. - Will żartuje z powagą, która sprawia, że z jego głosu znika wesołość sprawiając, że stają się sztuczne.

Hannibal myśli o uczuciu głodu. Myśli o delikatnym pozłacanym urządzeniu do puszczania baniek mydlanych, o starej niemieckiej piosence o bardzo długiej i bardzo mroźnej zimie, Will puszcza kierownicę i kładzie swoją dłoń na dłoni Hannibala.

-Wszystko w porządku, Hannibalu?

Hannibal przełyka i puszcza kolano Willa, wiedząc, że siła jego nacisku na pewno zostawiła na nim siniaki. Will parkuje samochód niedaleko chodnika a Hannibal wpatruje się tępo w przednią szybę nadal trzymając w drugiej dłoni otłuszczoną torbę.

-Hej, Hannibalu?

Will przechyla się na siedzeniu i wyciąga dłonie w kierunku twarzy Hannibala. Ujmuje go za brodę lewą ręką a prawą obejmuje bok jego głowy. W ten sposób zmuszając go do tego aby spojrzał mu w oczy. Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie aż Hannibal zaczyna rozumieć powagę sytuacji. To wystarczy aby wyrwać go z zamyślenia. Dotyka prawej dłoni Willa lewą ręką przyciskając ją mocniej.

-Gdzie byłeś? - Mruczy Will, obejmując palcami jego policzek. Oczy Hannibala robią się lekko zamglone. Chciałby je na chwilę zamknąć ale nie może ponieważ Will nadal bacznie go obserwuje.

-Jestem tutaj, Williamie.

-Ale przez chwilę cię nie było. - Will wydaje się przerażony, pierwszą rysą na lśniącej zbroi Hannibala.

Will przesuwa dłoń we włosy Hannibala, blisko karku, tam gdzie jego włosy nie są aż tak bardzo ujarzmione żelem i nie będą wyglądały na tak bardzo roztrzepane jak włosy o dwa cale wyżej. Palce Willa są ciepłe i zostawiają to ciepło i delikatne ciśnienie na skórze jego głowy kiedy włosy opadają na miejsce kiedy dłoń przestaje się w nich przesuwać.

-O czym myślałeś?

Hannibal zwraca uwagę na delikatny choć niewątpliwie ciekawski ton głosu Willa. Will wydaje się oszołomiony, jak gdyby dotknęło go to samo otępienie, które otacza Hannibala. Hannibal patrzy na niego ale nie jest pewien, czy Will robi to specjalnie i, że nie wie co się z nim dzieje.

Odsuwa się od Willa sprawiając, że jego dłoń wysuwa się z włosów Hannibala i opada na jego kark. Oczy Willa stają się nieco bardziej czyste a jego brwi marszczą się w skupieniu i lekkiej konsternacji. Will mruga kilka razy a potem zabiera Hannibalowi torbę i wysiada z samochodu na trawnik.

Hannibal przechodzi przez ulicę i zatrzymuje się obok Willa przy niewysokim kamiennym murku. Jest on na tyle wygodny, że Hannibal musi tylko lekko zgiąć kolana by na nim usiąść. Park Druid Hill jest opustoszały jeśli nie liczyć kilku biegaczy oraz dwójki dzieci grających niedaleko we Frisbee wraz z opiekunem niedaleko pobliskiej altany.

Hannibal zdejmuje marynarkę, składa ją na trzy części i odkłada na bok a potem odpina guziki mankietów koszuli. Will z rozkojarzeniem przygląda się temu jak Hannibal podwija rękawy aż po łokcie i Hannibal pozwala aby ta chwila trwała nieco dłużej niż jest to konieczne. Przygładza kciukiem zagniecenie dotykając palcami kości łokciowej. Will czerwieni się kiedy zaczyna do niego docierać co robi Hannibal i rzuca w jego stronę gniewne spojrzenie. Hannibal wzrusza ramionami uśmiechając się lekko i oferując w ten sposób zawieszenie broni. Will kiwa głową chociaż nadal wygląda na zawstydzonego. Szamocze się z torbą ale potem ją otwiera. Nadszedł moment prawdy.

Will wyjmuje z torby idealnie owiniętą w papier kanapkę i podaje ją Hannibalowi. Papier jest sztywny i lekko wilgotny z powodu ciepła. Hannibal rozluźnia się widząc tłustą kanapkę Willa ponieważ ta, którą przywiózł dla nie go w ogóle nie jest tłusta. Hannibal docenia jego zdolność przewidywania i odwija papier z jednej strony aby uwolnić kanapkę i kiedy to robi otacza go jej zapach.

Zapach pieczonego w piekarniku indyka jest czysty i lekko kwaśny, w ten charakterystyczny sposób jaki pozostaje na pieczonym drobiu. Ten aromat różni się od aromatu grzybów i kory drzewnej dochodzący z roztopionego Brie – chociaż to nie jest do końca Brie, czegoś mu brakuje. Hannibal wyczuwa też lekką suchość i sterylność, która sugeruje ze jest to raczej l'Edel de Cleron niż Brie, co jest całkiem logiczne skoro niemożliwym jest dostać prawdziwe Brie w Stanach Zjednoczonych. To nie jest jednak tani zamiennik. Świetnie pasuje do świeżego, trawiastego zapachu mango. Jego zapach połączył się z zapachem sosu zrobionego z dodatkiem imbiru i octu. Hannibal odgryza kęs kanapki a smaki śpiewają i łączą się na jego języku dokładnie tak jak myślał.

Will zjada swoją kanapkę a Hannibal zastanawia się czy zdaje sobie sprawę z ironii sytuacji. Postanawia jednak nie poruszać tego tematu. Jest naprawdę wygłodniały z powodu przegapienia śniadania.

Większość czasu spędzają na jedzeniu. Will także jest głodny co sprawia, że Hannibal zastanawia się co takiego robił w Baltimore. Czy przyjechał do miasta z innego powodu niż tylko przywiezienie mu lunchu. Miał szczęście, że Pani Dufour nie przestała mówić chociaż Hannibal trzy razy starał się wyprosić ją grzecznie z gabinetu. Zrobił to o trzy razy za dużo. Powinien był po prostu poderżnąć jej gardło, bez względu na konsekwencje. Prawdopodobnie mógłby ze spokojem upozorować samobójstwo.

W połowie kanapki Will wyciera usta serwetką i przełyka dwa razy zanim się odzywa.

-Przepraszam za to co się przez chwilą stało.

-Wiem, że nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie, Williamie.

-Ale wkurzyło cię, że to zrobiłem. - Will odgryza kęs kanapki przeżuwa i przełyka. Przygląda cię czystemu, błękitnemu niebu. - To nie przydarzyło się nam od tamtego wieczora.

Will nie trafił bezpośrednio do umysłu Hannibala od kiedy obaj znaleźli się na podłodze w jadalni uwikłani w bitwę, która mogła skończyć się tym, że obaj zginęli. Hannibal pilnuje aby nie dopuścić Willa do siebie aż tak blisko i nie prosi aby Will go wpuścił. Po znalezieniu ciała Yusufa Vartaniana, Will prawdopodobnie zdecydował się nie przekraczać pewnej granicy chyba, że naprawdę musiałby to zrobić. W samochodzie nie mógł się powstrzymać podobnie jak Hannibal, którego pochłonęły wspomnienia i emocje.

-Byłem na to tak samo nieprzygotowany jak ty. - Stwierdza Hannibal wycierając kącik ust serwetką. - Czułem, co się zbliża i nie chciałem żebyś cię to ogarnęło.

-A ciebie ogarnęło? - Will spogląda z zamyśleniem w dół na ostatnią ćwiartkę kanapki. Odgryza kęs i wpatruje się w zbrązowiałą jesienną trawę zamiast spojrzeć na Hannibala, który czeka aż Will przełknie kęs.

-Byłem zaniepokojony. - Przyznaje z lekkim zażenowaniem. - Na początku myślałem nawet, że robisz to specjalnie.

Will jest w tej chwili między kęsami więc może zareagować nie plując jedzeniem na wszystkie strony. Z mruga z niedowierzaniem a kiedy wreszcie odnajduje odpowiednie słowa, wydaje się być dotknięty do żywego.

-Myślisz, że specjalnie wlazłbym ci tak do umysłu? - Hannibal przygląda się temu jak Will zaciska szczękę a potem mamrocze w swoją kanapkę. - Nie jestem taki jak ty.

Hannibal chce poczuć się dotknięty komentarzem Willa ale zamiast tego odpowiada: - Czyżby, Williamie?

Will spogląda na niego dopiero wtedy kiedy udaje mu się skończyć kanapkę.

-Czyż nie jesteśmy tacy sami? - Dodaje Hannibal.

Will milczy. Spogląda na dół, zbiera ich śmieci i wstaje aby wyrzucić je do pobliskiego kosza. Czekając na powrót Willa Hannibal spogląda na zegarek. Mają dziesięć minut a potem Hannibal musi wrócić do gabinetu. Will siada obok Hannibala i przygryzając dolną wargę odchyla głowę do tyłu aby przyjrzeć się resztkom czerwonych liści pokrywających górne gałęzie drzewa. Hannibal przygląda się szyi a potem ustom Willa. Will wypuszcza dolną wargę spomiędzy zębów i siada prosto. Przyciąga brodę do klatki piersiowej a Hannibal rozpoznaje objawy zesztywniałych pleców w delikatny sposób w jaki Will wykonuje krążenia ramion.

Hannibal przesiada się na murku tak, że może sięgnąć za plecy Willa i położyć dłonie na jego łopatkach. Naciska kciukami mięśnie podgrzebieniowe Willa, zawiesza palce na obojczykach Willa i zaczyna masować. Will rozluźnia się kiedy tylko Hannibal go dotknął, Hannibal czuje delikatne drżenie jego ciała i fale uchodzącego z niego napięcia. Przesuwa palcami po plecach i żebrach Willa masując jego obolałe mięśnie czterema palcami.

Will mruczy z zadowoleniem i pozwala swojej głowie opaść na ramię Hannibala. Hannibal pochyla głowę i całuje, odkrytą kolumnę szyi Willa. Will wzdycha a Hannibal czuje się jakby utkwił w miejscu, jak gdyby czas zatrzymał się wokół niego. Całuje Willa w policzek i czuje na jego skórze dżdżysty, niemal orzechowy aromat świeżo usmażonego suma z odrobiną limonki pochodzącej z pikantnego sosu chipotle.

Will odwraca głowę, przesuwając nosem po skroni Hannibala i jest piękny. Jego palce nadal kleją się lekko od resztek kanapki biedaka a ubranie, które ma na sobie ukrywa to, do czego zdolne jest jego ciało kiedy znika strach i niepewność. Mimo wszystko Will jest tak niesamowicie piękny.

Hannibal nie wie dlaczego, ale słowa wczołgują mu się do krtani i wibrują na strunach głosowych. Nie potrafi ich powstrzymać. Nie chce ich powstrzymywać.

-Kiedy byłem dużo młodszy, straciłem siostrę. - Jego ramię obejmuje Willa od tyłu i trzyma mocno jak gdyby bał się, że Will zniknie kiedy Hannibal go puści. Will lekko się spina, być może dlatego, że czuje ciężar i powagę słów Hannibala. Być może czuje też jego ból. -Była wtedy małą dziewczynką. - Hannibal wtula twarz w ramię Willa i wdycha znajomy zapach jego ubrań. Jego palce zaciskają się na tanim materiale koszuli ,i Will odrwaca się powoli, bardzo powoli i przytula się jego boku i obejmuje go ramionami.

-Przykro mi. - Szepcze.

Ton głosu Willa nie przypomina Hannibalowi współczucia, żalu czy litości. Zamiast tego słychać w nim głuchy, melancholijny, rozdźwięk, wzburzone brzęczenie ledwie powstrzymywanej wściekłości. Słyszy w nim siebie, wiele lat temu, czytającego nazwiska na nieśmiertelnikach sześciu mężczyzn którzy na zawsze zmienili jego życie. Słyszy tych samych mężczyzn śpiewających piosenkę _Mały człowiek stoi w lesie_ kiedy odchodzili z jego siostrą

-Miała na imię Mischa.

Minęło wiele lat odkąd po raz ostatni wymówił jej imię. Odkąd ostatni raz krzyczał je przez sen. Jego dźwięk sprawia, że ciało Hannibala przechodzi dreszcz.

Hannibal odsuwa się od ciepła załamania szyi Willa czując na rzęsach krople. Zamyka powieki i pociera prawe oko wnętrzem dłoni. Zamiera czując oddech Willa na swojej twarzy i jest kompletnie zaskoczony czując dotyk jego języka na swoim policzku. Otwiera oczy podczas kiedy oczy Willa są na wpół przymknięte i obserwują go spod rzęs. Patrzy na to jak Hannibal przygląda się mu się i wtula twarz w jego włosy.

-Miałeś młodsze rodzeństwo, Hannibalu. - Mówi cicho Will. -W życiu bym się tego nie domyślił.

-Nie wiele osób o tym wie. - Hannibal odsuwa się i odkrywa, że w którymś momencie złapał Willa za rękę, chociaż nie wie kiedy to się stało.

-Zjedzmy dziś wieczorem kolację. - Proponuje Will, chociaż jego spojrzenie nadal jest nachmurzone. - Wydaje mi się, że w zamrażarce zostało jeszcze trochę wątroby.

Są tam różne inne części ciała niż tylko wątroba. Hannibal uśmiecha się i pochyla się aby ucałować zdenerwowane, pełne jak najlepszych intencji usta Willa. Will odpowiada mu uśmiechem a jego dolna warga przestaje lekko drżeć.

Hannibal wstaje, Will również. Wracają do samochodu trzymając się za ręce. Will zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach kierowcy i zaciska dłoń wokół dłoni Hannibala kiedy ten stara się rozdzielić ich dłonie. Hannibal wpatruje się w Willa,zaskoczony kompletnym brakiem zdenerwowania z jego strony. Jego czyste oczy patrzą na niego z oczywistymi zamiarami. Will oblizuje usta.

-Zabiłeś ich, prawda?

Hannibal nie pyta jak Will na to wpadł, skąd wiedział, że powinien zadać właśnie to pytanie. Will szybko się na niego wkurza kiedy Hannibal zadaje mu niepotrzebne pytania.

-Tak.

Will przełyka, kiwa głową a potem przyciąga Hannibala do zadziwiająco głębokiego choć delikatnego pocałunku. Oblizuje lekko usta Hannibala ale nie stara się wsunąć się w nie. Hannibal obejmuje Willa mocniej jednym ramieniem, drugie nadal jest połączone z dłonią Willa. Nie rozluźniają uścisku dłoni dopóki Hannibal nie przerywa pocałunku a wtedy Will odwraca się by otworzyć drzwi.

Wracają do gabinetu i Hannibal jest spóźniony o piętnaście minut. W ogóle go to nie obchodziło. Całuje Willa po raz ostatni i znika w budynku udając przed pacjentem zadyszkę i zmieszanie. Przez następną godzinę zastanawia się głównie nad tym co przygotuje na wieczorną kolację z Willem.

Pacjenci przychodzą i odchodzą i pod koniec dnia Hannibal stwierdza, że musi pojechać do sklepu. Odprowadza ostatniego pacjenta, Pana Voclaina, do drzwi dla pacjentów, sprząta biuro a potem łapie płaszcz i kluczyki do samochodu. Na drewnianej posadzce jest rysa pozostała po figurce wapiti, w miejscu gdzie Hannibal upuścił ją po zabiciu Tobiasa Budge'a. Hannibal kuca i przesuwając palcami po wgięciu w podłodze przypominając sobie przemoc i sprawność ich walki. Przypomina sobie podejrzliwość Jacka oraz uspokajający uśmiech Willa po tym jak wypowiedział on słowa _Myślałem, że tego nie przeżyjesz._

To był test dla nich obu. Obaj go zdali.

Hannibal jedzie do supermarketu i w drodze do środka nie zauważa Róży z Sharon w żadnej z ośmiu kas. Szybko porusza się między alejkami ze swoim koszykiem.

Postanowił podać wątrobę Tampico z dodatkiem warzyw i jagody z kruszonką na deser. Lista potrzebnych składników przewija się powoli w jego umyśle. Najpiew w koszyku lądują świeże warzywa: fasolka szparagowa, zielony groszek cukrowy, pomidory, oliwki i jedna czerwona papryczka chili. Zatrzymawszy się na chwilę przy stosie opakowań z truskawkami Hannibal przypomina sobie to jak obraz Willa trzymającego przed sobą koszyk niczym wiązankę kwiatów w wieczór balu maturalnego. Był wtedy skupiony na Hannibalu i nie zauważył ciekawskich spojrzeń rzucanych w jego stronę.

Nie ma nic bardziej osobistego niż zakupy w sklepie spożywczym. Hannibal często staje się obiektem ciekawskich spojrzeń ponieważ sam robi sobie zakupy. Prawdopodobnie ludzie myślą, że ktoś roztaczający wokół siebie atmosferę pełną wyższości albo ktoś wywodzący się z wyższej klasy społecznej wolałby umrzeć niż nauczyć się gotować. Will również wyglądał tutaj jakby był z kompletnie innej bajki.

Will jest, oczywiście, przystojny. Hannibal jest pewien tego, że on sam także podoba się ludziom. Wydaje mu się, że tworzą z Willem dobraną parę. Niczym dojrzałe wino Kilkanoon Block Riesling w towarzystwie kremowego sera roquefort, każda z tych rzeczy samodzielnie miała niezwykle bogaty smak, który stawał się tylko lepszy i bardziej skomplikowany jeśli się je połączył.

Hannibal zatrzymuje się w dziale z ziołami by wziąć trochę świeżej mięty i zahacza o dział z artykułami do pieczenia by wziąć z półki cukier puder. Odwraca się w kierunku kas słyszy znajomy głos ponad cichym gwizdem przejeżdżających obok sklepowych wózków i cichych rozmów innych klientów sklepu. Odwraca się na pięcie i idzie do końca alejki gdzie zauważa znajomy koński ogon. Guillaume rozmawia z nią i jednocześnie ścina tłuszcz z kawałka mięsa. Spogląda na Różę z Sharon a ona śmieje, najwyraźniej on powiedział jej dowcip. Kiedy zauważa Hannibala i macha do niego, Hannibal odpowiada mu skinieniem głowy.

Róża z Sharon odwraca się i zauważa a on uważa, że jej strój się zmienił. Teraz jest ubrana w koralową bluzkę i ciemne spodnie i nigdzie nie widać zielonego fartucha. Kobieta uśmiecha się mówiąc przez ramię coś do Guillaume'a i niemal w podskokach podchodzi do Hannibala.

-Dzień dobry. Czy mogę panu w czymś pomóc? - Pyta z uśmiechem a jej zielone oczy lśnią. Hannibal pozwala sobie odwzajemnić jej uśmiech.

-Nie dziękuję. Mam wszystko czego mi trzeba. - Odpowiada unosząc lekko koszyk. Tak naprawdę chodzi mu jednak o coś więcej niż zakupy. Will należy do niego, Hannibal przygotuje dzisiaj dla niego kolację, a Róża z Sharon w końcu pracuje na stanowisku na które zasługuje. Wygląda dosyć atrakcyjnie. Uśmiecha się a Hannibal zauważa róż na jej ustach i policzkach. Makijaż dodaje jej co najmniej pięć lat, w sposób, który jedynie podkreśla jej urodę.

-Wie pan co? Ja też. - Odpowiada stając u jego boku tak, że idą razem. Przechodzą obok działu z pieczywem i ciepły zapach rosnącego ciasta zmiękcza jej słowa. - Słyszał pan o tym człowieku znalezionym w polu kukurydzy? Mówili o tym w wiadomościach.

Hannibal przytakuje skinieniem głowy i udaje, że przygląda się świeżym bagietkom. Wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w ubrudzony mąka t-shirt układa na półkach owinięte w folię bochenki chleba _foccacia_.

-Pan Vartanian był kierownikiem tego sklepu.- Kobieta kontynuuje widząc kolejne skinienie głowy Hannibala. - Niech Bóg ma go w swojej opiece, ale... - Chowa dłonie do kieszeni a Hannibal przestaje interesować się bagietkami. - Nie był najlepszym szefem na świecie. Potrafił być bardzo niemiły dla klientów. A dla pracowników bywał jeszcze gorszy.

Wracają na dział z owocami i warzywami i Hannibal ogląda dojrzałe gruszki a potem pomarańcze.

-Gloria będzie dużo lepszą szefową niż on, a ja cóż... - Kobieta wzdycha a na jej twarz powraca rumieniec.

-Jestem pewien, że świetnie sobie poradzisz...- Odpowiada Hannibal przekładając koszyk z ręki do ręki. Ona zauważa jego ruch.

-Nigdy przedtem mi się pan nie przedstawił. - Róża z Sharon zatyka kosmyk włosów za ucho a Hannibal przypomina sobie ich pierwszą rozmowę, oraz to jak próbowała z nim flirtować.

-Doktor Hannibal Lecter.

-A więc jest pan lekarzem...- Ona chichocze potrząsając jego dłoń. - Zakładam, że w domu czeka na pana jakaś kobieta. - Jej słowa wyrażają lekką nadzieję.

-Nie zupełnie. To nie jest kobieta - Odpowiada Hannibal, dodając kiedy jej uśmiech się poszerza. - Ma na imię Will.

Kobieta natychmiast wygląda na zawstydzoną.

-Och! Och, najmocniej pana przepraszam. - Chichocze czerwona jak burak kobieta. - Naprawdę nie wiedziałam.

-Był tutaj ze mną podczas mojej ostatniej wizyty. - Wyjaśnia Hannibal, chociaż tak naprawdę nie musi zdradzać jej żadnych szczegółów. Ona zamyśla się a potem wspomnienie uderza w nią z całą mocą.

-Ten okularnik?

-Tak.-Przytakuje Hannibal wpatrując się w pomarańcze malinowe i w przypływie inspiracji chowa dwa do koszyka.

-Cóż to wiele wyjaśnia. - Mówi z uśmiechem kobieta. Potem skupia uwagę nad czymś co dostrzegła ponad ramieniem Hannibala. - Życzę smacznego panu i Willowi, Doktorze Lecter. - Hannibal kiwa głową w podziękowaniu i patrzy jak ona odchodzi w pośpiechu lecz z gracją w kierunku kałuży z kwaśnej śmietany rozlanej w dziale z nabiałem.

Macha do kogoś poza polem widzenia Hannibala, a potem pochyla się by porozmawiać z dzieckiem, które narobiło bałaganu. Chłopiec wskazuje dział Guillaume'a i dosłownie w tej samej chwili nadbiega stamtąd kobieta aby przejąć swoje dziecko. Róża z Sharon uśmiecha się i pomaga nastoletniemu pracownikowi sklepu uprzątnąć zniszczony plastikowy pojemnik tak aby mógł zebrać śmietanę mopem. Obserwujący to wszystko Hannibal jest bardzo zadowolony z efektu swojej pracy.

Rzuciwszy okiem na pomarańcze w koszyku wraca do działu z artykułami do pieczenia po buteleczkę olejku z kwiatów pomarańczy. Podjąwszy decyzję usuwa z koszyka pudełko cukru pudru. W końcu udaje się do kasy. Kasjerem jest znacznie mniej inteligentny mężczyzna o krzywych zębach i tłustych włosach. Podlicza zakupy Hannibala, który płaci i opuszcza sklep nie zamieniwszy z nim słowa.

Po przyjeździe do domu wnosi zakupy do środka i wiesza płaszcz w korytarzu. Zostawia na piętrze wszystko co związane jest z jego życiem zawodowym i zostawia marynarkę w sypialni. Schodzi do piwnicy i wyjmuje z zamrażarki wątrobę, o której wspomniał Will. Zwykle rozmrożenie takiego kawałka mięsa zajęłoby dużo czasu. Ale gotowanie potrwa znacznie krócej jeśli mięso będzie zamrożone, więc Hannibal postanawia tak właśnie postąpić. W międzyczasie przygotuje resztę kolacji.

Wkłada mięso do garnka, zakrywa go i stawia na małym ogniu. Rzuca okiem na zegarek, jest za kwadrans siódma.

Starając się nie pozwolić wątrobie gotować się zbyt długo ścina podgrzane fragmenty i odwraca mięso na patelni i powtarza tę czynność co pięć minut. Potem myje ręce i zabiera się za pomarańcze włożywszy fartuch z dolnej szuflady.

Opłukuje pod kranem skórkę jednego owocu i ścina jego wierzch i spód ostrym nożem do obierania warzyw i owoców. Potem oddziela skórkę od miękkiego wnętrza owocu i oddziela od niego białą część szbkim ruchem kciuka i palca wskazującego. Powtarza te czynności z drugą pomarańczą po czym otwiera buteleczkę olejku i wlewa odrobinę do miski. Dokłada do niej grube cząstki pomarańczy i dolewa więcej olejku aby starczyło go także na drugi owoc.

Przykrywa miskę i odstawia na bok. Potem odwraca mięso i ścina kolejną ugotowaną warstwę. Układa ją ostrożnie na stojącym obok kuchenki talerzu i nacina lekko błonę gotującego się na ogniu mięsa.

W przerwie między przewracaniem mięsa nakrywa do stołu w jadalni a potem wydobywa butelkę Bollinger Grande Annee Brut Rosé ze swojej piwniczki na wino. Będzie świetnie pasowało do wątroby. Chłodzi wino we wiaderku z lodem stojącym na kuchennej wyspie i wraca do wątroby.

Will dzwoni do niego w momencie kiedy Hannibal sieka cebulę, którą usmaży razem z watrobą. Pyta czy powinien nie długo ruszyć w drogę. Hannibal mówi, że tak i rozmawiają przez chwilę podczas kiedy Will zawraca sobie czymś głowę na drugim końcu połączenia. Hannibal myśli, że prawdopodobnie wiąże teraz buty.

-Co gotujesz? - Pyta Will poruszając się po swojej sypialni w Wolf Trap, o całą godzinę drogi od Hannibala. Mylił się stwierdzając, że Hannibal prawdopodobnie wolałby utrzymać ten dzielący ich dystans. Hannibalowi wcale się to nie podoba. To, że dźwięk Willa poruszającego się po swoim własnym domu dodają mu dziwnej otuchy, chociaż to wszystko jest trochę dziwne. Hannibal nie jest przyzwyczajony do uczucia przywiązania łączącego go z Willem. Jest ono elastyczne a jednak nie do zgięcia, płynne choć niezmienne nawet w najmniejszej części składowej. Jak pływanie i jednoczesne tonięcie.

-Wątrobę Tampico z warzywami.

-A potem?

-Marokański deser pomarańczowy.

Hannibal uśmiecha się słysząc jak coś w tle przewraca się sprawiając, że Will klnie pod nosem. Will staje się niezdarny kiedy wydaje mu się, że ktoś skupia na nim uwagę. Milczenie Hannibala wprawia go w roztrzęsienie. Najwyraźniej Will nadal myśli o ich rozmowie w parku Druid Hill.

Hannibal postanawia się nad nim zlitować i zmienia temat, pytając o coś co nurtowało go odkąd Will pojawił się na parkingu pod jego gabinetem z lunchem dla nich obu.

-Co robiłeś dzisiaj w Baltimore, Williamie.

Will wydaje z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk. Potyka się o własne słowa. Hannibal przewraca mięso i soli skarmelizowaną cebulę.

-Przywiozłem ci lunch. - Mówi w końcu Will z odrobiną defensywy w głosie.

-Prawie się minęliśmy. Myślałem tylko, że przyjechałeś do miasta w innej sprawie. Czy Jack Crawford nakazał ci przesłuchiwanie świadków? - Hannibal niemal słyszy jak Will przewraca oczami.

-To nie było nic związanego z pracą. Ja tylko...robiłem coś innego. - Will wzdycha wiedząc, że Hannibal wie, że on specjalnie unika pełnej odpowiedzi na pytanie.

Hannibal chichocze.

-Starasz się utrzymać coś w tajemnicy, Williamie?

-To nie jest tajemnica. - Odpowiada z lekkim oburzeniem Will. - To miała być niespodzianka. - Dodaje lekko zażenowany.

-Dla mnie? - Hannibal gasi płomień pod rozmrożoną wątrobą i dodaje czosnek do przysmażonej cebuli. Słyszy dźwięk zamykających się drzwi domu Willa i jego lekkie kroki na stopniach ganku. Kiedy jego stopy dotykają ziemi jego kroki stają się jeszcze lżejsze ale Hannibal nadal słucha i słyszy szeleszczące pod jego stopami liście.

-Tak, dla ciebie. - Will otwiera drzwi samochodu. - Naprawdę, Hannibalu.

Hannibal oblizuje usta i czuje jak wyginają się w uśmiechu. Drzwi samochodu zamykają się z trzaskiem a potem słychać dźwięk uruchamianego silnika.

-Ruszam w drogę. Niedługo się zobaczymy.

-Jedź ostrożnie, Williamie. - Odpowiada Hannibal w ramach pożegnania.

Will wybucha śmiechem i rozłącza się. Hannibal znowu skupia się na kuchence i odstawia ugotowaną wątrobę na podstawkę rozłożoną na kuchennej wyspie. Gotuje kupioną w sklepie fasolkę szparagową i przysmaża resztki zalegającego w jego lodówce boczku. To ostatni fragment ciała Yusufa Vartaniana, naprawdę bardzo się przydał.

Przekłada gotowy dodatek do danie głównego do dużej miski i wstawia ją do piekarnika, żeby nie wystygła.

Sieka samotną papryczkę chili i dodaje ją, wraz z posiekanymi pomidorami, oliwkami octem do usmażonej wcześniej cebuli z czosnkiem. Kiedy warzywa dochodzą do wrzenia, Hannibal zalewa je bulionem z kurczaka i pozwala im dusić się przez dziesięć minut. W międzyczasie zmywa brudne garnki. Kiedy są już czyste i suche rozpuszcza łyżkę masła na patelni z cebulą. Masło rozpada się kiedy tylko dotyka gorących warzyw. Hannibal zdejmuje patelnię z ognia.

Gotowanie poszło mu dzisiaj zadziwiająco szybko. Została mu tylko wątroba i groszek cukrowy a przygotowanie ich zajmie tylko kilka minut. Hannibal podgrzewa gwałtownie na patelni oliwę z oliwek. Zostawia przykrytą patelnię na ogniu przez parę chwil a potem dodaje do niej resztę składników ponieważ poda danie kiedy tylko Will pojawi się u niego w domu. Stoi w swojej kuchni z kieliszkiem wina i zdejmuje ze stojaka drugi kieliszek dla Willa.

Cząstki pomarańczy siedziały w olejku przez prawie dwie godziny więc Hannibal wyjmuje je, rozkłada na dwóch talerzach i wstawia je do lodówki. Hannibal popija wino wpatrując się w pusty zlew. Zastawiona garnkami z jedzeniem kuchenka czeka na dalsze polecenia.

Hannibal stawia patelnię z cebulą na małym ogniu w oczekiwaniu na pojawienie się Willa. Zdejmuje fartuch i wychodzi z kuchni żeby przynieść sobie książkę z biblioteki i staje, opierając się o wyspę w kuchni w czasie czytania. Will pojawia się chwilę później, pukając do drzwi zanim przekroczy próg. Wchodzi prosto do kuchni i Hannibal odkłada książkę i uśmiecha się do niego . Robi to bez powodu, i Will jest tym tak samo zaskoczony jak Hannibal ale żaden z nich tego nie komentuje.

-Co czytasz? - Pyta odkasłując Will. Zostawił kurtkę w korytarzu i ma na sobie tylko jasnoniebieską koszulę. Sprężystość jego włosów wskazuje na to, że wziął prysznic zanim zadzwonił do Hannibala.

-_Sny _Junga. - Hannibal odsuwa od siebie książkę dwoma palcami, tak, żeby jej brzeg zrównał się z krawędzią wyspy. - On i wielu jemu podobnych uważali samce jelenia za psychopompa. Wiesz co oznacza to słowo, Williamie?

Will podchodzi do wyspy aby spojrzeć na książkę. Hannibal podaje Willowi kieliszek wina.

-Czyż Kostucha nie jest także formą psychopompa?

-Tak jest formą przewodnika po życiu po śmierci.

-Czy to znaczy, że my również jesteśmy przewodnikami po życiu po śmierci? - Pyta ostrożnie Will podchodząc od tyłu do Hannibala, który podgrzewa oliwę na czystej patelni.

-Psychopomp jest bardziej pasterzem niż ręką Boga, jeżeli nurtuje cię symbolika twojego snu. - Odpowiada zwrócony do kuchenki Hannibal. Smaży wątrobę i miesza sos czosnkowo cebulowy. Dłonie Willa obejmują biodra Hannibala bez żadnego ostrzeżenia a jego broda ląduje na jego ramieniu. - Wierzenie w mitologicznego stwora _wendigo _jest bardziej przekonywujaca, chociaż teoria psychopompa ma swoje mocne strony.

Hannibal przechyla głowę zwracają się do Willa, który odwraca swoją tak, że jego włosy stykają się z włosami Hannibala a jego oddech owiewa jego ucho kiedy Will pyta

-Na czym opiera się wierzenie w wendigo?

-Według starej algonquińskiej legendy człowiek staje się potworem po dłuższej konsumpcji ludzkiego mięsa. - Hannibal odwraca się by spojrzeć na Willa i obaj wpatrują się sobie nawzajem w oczy. - Ten potwór przybiera zwykle postać człowieka z rogami jelenia pokrytego zgniłym mięsem. To starożytna historia ostrzegawcza.

-Przeciwko kanibalizmowi.

-Tak, przeciwko kanibalizmowi, Williamie.

-Futrzaści trędowaci. - Marszczy nos Will. - To najlepsze co mogli wymyślić?

-Czy myślenie o tym cię nie odstrasza?

Will wzdycha dobierając odpowiednie słowa zanim wypowie je na głos. Bierze głęboki oddech

-Ludzie nie muszą wyglądać jak potwory aby się nimi stać.

Hannibal zdejmuje z ognia usmażoną wątrobę i miesza ją na talerzu z pikantnym sosem cebulowym. Odkłada drewnianą łyżkę do pustego rondla i pozwala sosowi wniknąć do mięsa.

-Nie, nie muszą.

-Jak zginęła twoja siostra, Hannibalu?

Hannibal zakręca kurki z gazem. Przez ułamek sekundy opanowuje go ochota na to aby uderzyć Willa w głowę gorącym rondlem. Oddycha głęboko myśląc o Willu przytulonym do jego pleców. Ciepło jego ciała jest mocnym prądem nie hamowanej niczym energii elektrycznej.

-Pytasz dlatego, że myślisz, że ją zabiłem Williamie?

Dłonie Willa przesuwają się z bioder Hannibala na jego brzuch sprawiając, że Will w pełni go obejmuje. Kobiety, z którymi był zwykle wiedziały, że Hannibal nie lubi być obejmowanym w ten sposób, a tych kilku mężczyzn z którymi był zanim poznał Willa byli w ogóle bardziej ulegli niż dominujący. Will też taki był w przeszłości ale najwyraźniej podobało mu się lekkie odwrócenie ról.

-Nie. - Will wzdycha w szyję Hannibala, bez strachu i zdenerwowania.

-Mieszkaliśmy na Litwie. - Mówi beznamiętnie Hannibal. - Państwo było pod panowaniem związku radzieckiego po wschodniej stronie Muru Berlińskiego. Moja rodzina przeniosła się do leśniczówki, żeby uniknąć niepokoju na ulicach miasta. Jak na ironię moi rodzice zginęli kiedy spadł na nich samolot, prawdopodobnie był porwany. Mischa i ja... - Przerywa na chwilę. - Byliśmy bezpieczni w domku. Miała zaledwie dwa lata. Ja niecałe sześć.

-Byliśmy w środku lasu, z dala od jakichkolwiek ludzkich siedzib. - Kontynuuje Hannibal. - Znaleźli nas mężczyźni, było ich sześciu. Próbowali zdezerterować ale im nie wyszło. Jeden z nich był zbyt ranny aby podróżować dalej więc przejęli dom.

Hannibal zgrzyta zębami i chwyta rączkę patelni z wątrobą. Wystarczy jej akurat dla niego i Willa i zjedzą ją razem z przygotowanymi przez niego wcześniej dodatkami i marokańskim deserem pomarańczowym. Odsuwa od siebie rondel. A potem przesuwa go jeszcze dalej. Wygląda on jak mała wanienka albo brudne wiadro pełne mięsa, tłuszczu, plwociny i krwi. Kawałki czosnku przypominają maleńkie ząbki mleczne Mischy pływające w gulaszu koloru ścieków.

Hannibal wyrywa się z uścisku Willa łapie patelnię na której rozmrażał wątrobę i myje go w zlewie. Will mówi coś do niego, ale Hannibal go nie słyszy.

-Tamtej zimy spadł śnieg. - Hannibal odkręca wodę i zaczyna szorować garnek. Mówi na tyle głośno by było go słychać ponad dźwiękiem szorowania i lejącej się z kranu wody. - Ranny żołnierz, Grutas, doszedł do siebie, ale zanim to się stało skończyło się nam jedzenie, a on był pewien, że jeżeli wyśle swoich ludzi z powrotem do miasta ktoś ich rozpozna i zostaną aresztowani.- Hannibal opłukuje garnek a potem zaczyna szorować go jeszcze raz.

-Hannibalu...- Will mów coś jeszcze. Coś czego Hannibal nie słyszy.

-Mięso, które udało im się znaleźć w lesie zamarzło zanim mogli się do niego dostać. - Czuje ostry ból promieniujący z kości ramienia kiedy uderzyły w nie drzwi po tym jak Hannibal po raz ostatni przytulił siostrę. Pamięta siłę z jaką kość w jego sześcioletnim ciele przełamała się na pół. Upuszcza rondel do zlewu. Piana na jego dłoniach zamienia się w krew.

-Hannibalu, wystarczy. Nie musisz mówić mi wszystkiego. - Mówi Will, w jego głosie słychać agonię, którą Hannibal czuje w głębi klatki piersiowej. Zaciska dłonie na krawędzi blatu. Will nie zbliża się do niego. Wie, że tym razem jego dotyk nie będzie mile widziany.

Hannibal przypatruje się swoim dłoniom, na których mydliny znowu są tylko mydlinami. Myje ręce, które na powrót stają się czyste, zręczne i wymagające.

-Mischa zachorowała na zapalenie płuc. Żołnierze stwierdzili, że i tak już długo nie pożyje.

W kuchni nagle robi się przeraźliwie zimno. Hannibal czuje się jakby ziemia usunęła mu się spod nóg a jego wnętrzności wylewają się z niego luźne i rozlazłe. Za jego plecami Will wykonuje krok, ale Hannibal nie jest pewien czy to krok do przodu czy do tyłu.

-Oni ją zjedli, Williamie. - Hannibal mruga wpatrując się w stojący w zlewie rondel. Opłukuje go, wyciera i wstawia na jego miejsce w szafce. Prostuje plecy i wyciera dłonie. - Nakarmili mnie zupą, w której pływały kawałki jej ciała.

Na długą chwilę zapada cisza zanim Hannibal odwraca się by spojrzeć na Willa. Will wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Widać w nich przerażenie i niewypowiedziany strach, nie o niego samego ale o Hannibala. Will czuje załamania w jego spokoju. Czuje, że to zaledwie czubek góry lodowej cierpienia Hannibala. Ostrożnie robi krok do przodu, potem kolejny już bardziej pewnie. Will nie zatrzymuje się dopóki nie stoi tuż przy ciele Hannibala.

Ujmuje jego twarz w obie dłonie i wzdycha głęboko. W jego oczach błyszczą łzy, Hannibal widzi je wyraźnie, duże i gotowe wylać się na policzki. Warga Willa lekko drży kiedy jego usta się otwierają.

-Pozwól mi. - Szepcze.

-Na co mam ci pozwolić, Williamie? - Hannibal nie rozpoznaje gardłowego skrzypienia jego własnego głosu. Nie potrafi ukryć swojego zaskoczenia. Will jest tamą i zbiornikiem, podobnie jak Will jest tamą i zbiornikiem a rozdzielające ich fundamenty drżą ze słodką obietnicą.

-Wpuść mnie. - Wzdycha Will całując Hannibala. Potem całuje go raz jeszcze i przyciska swoje czoło do jego czoła. - Pozwól mi zobaczyć.

Na jego policzku eksploduje łza. Hannibal nie jest pewien czy należy ona do niego czy do Willa. Hannibal drży, obaj drżą. Sięga do ramion Willa zmuszając swoje ciało aby się uspokoiło, chociaż jego umysł i serce gnają bez opamiętania. Nie jest do końca pewien czy chciał wypowiedzieć słowa, które same wypływają z jego ust.

-Kochałem ją bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Will wbija paznokcie w kark Hannibala. Wciąga głośno powietrze do płuc i mruczy pod nosem...

-Kochałem ją bardziej...

-Nie mogłem zrobić nic aby ją ocalić.

-Nic aby ją ocalić...- Ciało Willa sztywnieje. Trzyma się mocno Hannibala, którego kolana uginają się pod naporem okazanych uczuć i zmęczone jego własnymi emocjami wypełniającymi serce Willa, i upada razem z Hannibalem na podłogę. Leżą razem na posadzce i Will jakby drży z zimna – a raczej ze wspomnienia litewskiej zimy.

Will zaciska palce w koszuli Hannibala. Jego policzki są mokre od łez ale jego twarz to maska ledwie powstrzymywanej furii.

-Powiedz mi, że błagali o litość. Szepcze Will. Jego głos jest tak samo zniszczony jak głos Hannibala.

-Aż do ostatniego tchu. - Hannibal nie stara się ukryć stanu swojego głosu.

Will wzdycha a jego biodra ocierają się o biodra Hannibala, erotycznie i celowo. Hannibal nie jest pewien czy napędza go fizyczna gorączka czy robi to z powodu potrzeby bliskości. Hannibal postanawia się przekonać. Przytula Willa bliże pocierając biodrami o jego biodra i Will jęczy.

Hannibal stwierdza, że nieważne jest skąd wzięła się ta potrzeba. Zdziera z Willa koszulę i całuje go mocno. Will wydaje z siebie piskliwy dźwięk i podrywa się z podłogi. Hannibal przez chwilę myśli o tym, żeby ściągnąć go z powrotem na dół ale wtedy Will łapie go za obie ręce w kierunku kuchennej wyspy. Kiedy grzebie w szufladzie Hannibal rozpina jego pasek. Will odwraca się i wskakuje na blat wciskając Hannibalowi w dłoń buteleczkę lubrykantu i zsuwając spodnie które zatrzymują się przy jego butach.

Hannibal postanawia zignorować gafy jakie popełnili i nakłada substancję na dłoń. Wchodzi w Willa jednym mocnym pchnięciem palca wskazującego aż po nasadę. Will jęczy a jego stopy ocierają się o nogi Hannibala kiedy próbuje zsunąć buty. Kiedy Hannibal dodaje drugi palec, jeden but spada na podłogę. Nie używa trzeciego. Will powtarza mu za każdym razem, że dwa wystarczą. Lubrykant rozluźni Willa kiedy Hannibal usunie palce.

Postanawia ulżyć Willowi i zdejmuje jego drugi but a potem zrywa z niego spodnie. Rozsuwa szeroko nogi Willa a potem opuszcza spodnie. Myśli o tym, że powinien użyć prezerwatywy ale Will dał mu tylko lubrykant. Przyjmuje jego cichą prośbę o nieużycie jej i nakłada swojego członka więcej przezroczystego płynu niż normalnie.

Wyciera rękę w wiszącą niedaleko ścierkę i zrzuca brudny materiał na podłogę. Opada na Willa i wchodzi w niego na oślep. Will wije się pod nim, pierwszych kilka chwil jest zwykle najbardziej radosnym przeżyciem dla Willa, chociaż jest też niemal bolesne

Hannibal nie traci czasu i zaczyna poruszać się w Willu kiedy ten przyzwyczaja się do jego obecności. Ustalają rytm, który ciągle przyspiesza. Hannibal przygląda się ciału Willa cofając się a potem z całej siły wypychając biodra do przodu. Will zaciska dłonie na połach kamizelki Hannibala, jak zawsze kiedy Hannibal bierze go będąc prawie całkowicie ubranym. Ciało Willa ślizga się po marmurowej powierzchni blatu kiedy Hannibal wchodzi w niego używając całej siły. Will wydaje z siebie ciche dźwięki mnąc w jednej dłoni koszulę Hannibala i zaciskając drugą na jej kołnierzyku kiedy ich ciał zaczynają uderzać o siebie z większą siłą.

Will odrzuca głowę do tyłu i wydaje z siebie przeciągły dźwięk pełen słodyczy, namiętności i miłości

_Miłość._

Biodra Hannibala zwalniają. Will mruczy zdziwiony przez lekko otwarte usta.

_Miłość. Miłość. Miłość_

_Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego._

Will przygląda mu się ciekawie spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. Porusza biodrami pod Hannibalem drażniąc się z nim zmysłowo. Hannibal pochyla się nad nim tak, że Will nie może go już ponaglać. Will przygryza dolną wargę i wpatruje się w oczy Hannibala.

Hannibal odsuwa włosy wpadające Willowi do oczu i całuje go w czoło. Przez chwilę dotyka ustami spoconej skóry Willa. Will drży i obejmuje ramionami plecy Hannibala. Przyciąga do siebie jego ciało ramionami i nogami i Hannibal również zaczyna drżeć. Obejmuje biodro Willa jedną ręką i podpiera się drugą opartą o blat tuż przy głowie Willa. Zaczyna powoli poruszać biodrami i obaj jęczą i wzdychają sobie do ust.

Jego biodra nie przyspieszają a Will nie robi nic żeby zmusić go do podjęcia poprzedniego rytmu. Dotrzymuje Hannibalowi kroku i ich ciała ocierają się i pieką na całej długości. Hannibal całuje Willa wszędzie tam gdzie może go dosięgnąć. W muszelkę ucha, szyję, obojczyk, gardło. Jego palce zaciskają się na biodrze Willa i Will dochodzi nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Całe jego ciało drży pod Hannibalem.

Will drży i jęczy po przedłużonym ataku na swoje ciało ale nie protestuje. Hannibal odnajduje jego ucho.

-Powiedz mi, że jesteś mój Wiliamie.

-Jestem twój, Hannibalu. - Mówi wpatrując się w niego Will.

I Hannibal dochodzi w Willu tak cicho jak zrobił to Will. Will przesuwa palcami po jego włosach dopóki aż szaleńcze bicie jego serca i dudnienie jego krwi wraca do normy. Nadal zostaje wewnątrz Willa i przesuwa dłonie do góry wzdłuż jego nagiego brzucha. Odnajdują włosy Willa i Hannibal całuje go przez długą chwilę aż Will odwraca się przerywając pocałunek i pozwalając swojej głowie, opaść na blat. Hannibal patrzy w dół, w oczy Willa i tym razem to on czegoś szuka. Will zdaje się wiedzieć coś czego on nie wie.

-Williamie...

-Chodź do mnie. - Mówi piękny, zaspokojony mężczyzna i uśmiecha się do Hannibala leniwie.

Hannibal tak właśnie robi. Wtula się w ciało Willa i wyrzuca z umysłu wszelkie myśli o posprzątaniu tego całego bałaganu. Przedłuży tę chwilę tak długo jak jest to tylko możliwe.

Wtula twarz w szyję Willa i wdycha jego zapach. I chociaż lekko rozgorączkowany zapach krwi nie przypomina zapachu budynku, w którym mieszka Hannibal, Will pachnie jednak domem. Jest to dom zbudowany z białych i czerwonych ciałek krwi, aksonów i dendrytów. Will jest jego domem. Hannibal zamyka oczy i wdycha jego zapach. Z oddali, a jednocześnie z bardzo bliskiej odległości Hannibal słyszy jak Will wybucha śmiechem. Czuje mruczenie jego śmiechu w ich klatkach piersiowych jak gdyby śmiech wydobywał się z nich obu.

Hannibal dołącza do Willa. Śmiech jest w końcu zaraźliwy.


	8. Czekając na Słońce

Czekam też na ciebie

Czekam aż powiesz co poszło źle

To najdziwniejsze życie jakie znam

The Doors - Waiting for the Sun

* * *

Will nie powinien był tego zauważyć na pierwszy rzut oka. Nawet jeśli w ten sposób zarabia na życie, nie powinien tego widzieć. Ale to zauważył, niczym opakowany w jaskrawy papier prezent.

Cudowna atmosfera zdziwienia. Kompletnie lekceważenie jedzenia stygnącego na kuchence, wdechy i wydechy dobiegające z jego szyi gdzie Hannibal wącha go raz za razem jak gdyby jego słabnąca gorączka była najlepszymi perfumami czy też bardzo upajającym narkotykiem. Hannibal jest kompletnie rozkojarzony przez Willa. Chociaż rozkojarzenie jest tylko częścią tego co czuje. Nawet nie dotyka ogromu tego co czule leżący w ramionach Willa Hannibal.

_Hannibal go kocha._

Will to wie a ta wiedza sprawia, że czuje niezliczone, intensywne i problematyczne rzeczy. Wszystko co Will wie o Hannibalu takie jest. To nic nowego, naprawdę, chociaż tym razem chodzi o to, że Hannibal go kocha.

_Hannibal kocha Willa._

_Kochał się_ z Willem a teraz...cóż to naprawdę nieodpowiednie miejsce, ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że tulą się do siebie.

Już wcześniej trzymali się blisko po seksie, ale nigdy nie było to tak wiążące. Will nigdy przedtem nie potrafił tak bardzo wyluzować z kimkolwiek innym. Z Hannibalem było blisko i to nawet kilka razy chociaż jego beztroska zawsze była poprzedzona przez intensywny przypływ dopaminy w jego mózgu. Tym razem jest inaczej. W przeszłości pieprzyli się ostro i pospiesznie, tym razem zrobili to wolniej, ograniczając czynniki, z których składał się seks do minimalnego ruchu ich połączonych ciał i pozwalając by prowadziło ich coś więcej niż cielesne pragnienie.

Zdominował ich głód silniejszy od empatii Willa i potrzeby kontroli odczuwanej przez Hannibala. Mieszkający w szczelinach między kośćmi Willa, we wnętrzu jego mięśni. Oddycha i błyszczy w nim, bardziej niebezpiecznie niż ogień, który wcześniej zajmował tamte miejsca. Jest jak niewidzialny nowotwór. Rozprzestrzenia się, mutuje i obejmuje go w posiadanie. Pożeraj go i same jest pożerana w niekończącym się cyklu. Odrasta nadnaturalnie i groteskowo niczym poroże jelenia. To jest poroże jelenia.

Cały czas nazywali to ogniem. Ale to nie jest ogień. To nie jest ciemność ani związek. To metamorfoza.

Will zastanawia się czy Hannibal zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Jak bardzo zmienił się świat Willa, i czy on jest jedynym, który wyczuwa tą zmianę. Z trudem udaje mu się zdusić jęk kiedy Hannibal wysuwa się z niego. Hannibal wzdycha, poprawia spodnie i unosi głowę z miejsca gdzie wdychał zapach Willa.

Jego twarz jest jednak inna. Nie w zły ani dobry sposób. Tak naprawdę to Hannibal wydaje się zakłopotany. Nie wie co się właśnie stało, a jeżeli to wie, to nie wie dlaczego.

_Jeszcze_, myśli Will. Hannibal jeszcze tego nie rozumie.

-Powinniśmy coś zjeść. - Mówi Hannibal. I chociaż jego głos jest zrównoważony to to zdanie brzmi bardziej jak pytanie. Hannibal wydaje się nieobecny, nawet kiedy jego dłoń nadal automatycznie głaszcze bok Willa w geście, który wydaje się niemal...

Czy on jest zdenerwowany?

Mgiełka znika z oczu Hannibala w tym samym momencie kiedy Will ją zauważa. Hannibal odpycha się ramionami od blatu dopóki nie stoi prosto. Po jego zwyczajowej elegancji nie zostało ani śladu. Jego opanowanie zniknęło. Hannibal przypomina teraz splądrowany skarbiec czy ruiny miasta pozostałe po przetaczającym się nad nim huraganie.

Will okradł go z wdzięku. Zburzył otaczające go mury.

Will dokonał tego wszystkiego a Hannibal nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Hannibal także tego nie wie i ta niewiedza go przeraża.

To wszystko go przeraża

-Tak, powinniśmy teraz zjeść. - Hannibal odkasłuje lekko i odchodzi w kierunku kuchenki aby podgrzać jedzenie, zapinajac przy tym guziki kamizelki, które udało się Willowi rozpiąć zanim jego umysł skupił się na czymś innym. Zaskakujące w tym wszystkim jest to, że Willowi i tak udało się rozebrać go bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu. Oczyścił go aż do kości, tak jak kondor postępuje z kawałkiem padłiny.

Will drży, siadając a potem zeskakując z blatu. Podnosi z posadzki ścierkę, w którą wytarł dłonie Hannibal i wyciera nią nasienie z własnego brzucha. Podciąga spodnie i powoli zawiązuje buty. Musi przejść obok Hannibala, żeby odzyskać koszulę i robi to nie patrząc ani nie odzywając się do Hannibala.

Will pochyla się aby ją podnieść i czuje się obolały chociaż nie ma to nic wspólnego z jego fizycznym ciałem. Wciąga koszulę na siebie ale jej nie zapina. Tym razem nie będzie unikał prawdy.

Za jego plecami Hannibal głośno skrobie dno garnka.

-Co w tym wszystkim tak bardzo cię przeraża? - Pyta Will ośmielony przez to, że jeszcze się nie odwrócił.

Dźwięk skrobania na chwilę ustaje. Jego powrót działa na Willa niczym odgłos gumowej piłeczki odbijającej się od ścian z wielką szybkością. Hannibal powtarza ruch mechanicznie, jak gdyby w ogóle nie przerwał.

-Strach jest wskaźnikiem, Williamie. - Mówi. - Podobnie jak ból pokazuje poziom ryzyka obecnego w naszym życiu.

Will pamięta ból. Pamięta także strach, o siebie samego i o Hannibala.

Przypomina sobie to jak stał w tym samym miejscu. Jak stał twarzą w twarz z Hannibalem modląc się o to aby okazało się, iż jego przeczucie pod względem tego strasznego a jednocześnie tak nieskończenie pięknego mężczyzny okazało się nieprawdziwe. To co wtedy czuł, coś potężniejszego i o wiele bardziej strasznego i wściekłego niż ogień pochodziło, oczywiście, od Hannibala.

Hannibal nie odezwie się słowem na ten temat i na temat tego, jak się z tym wszystkim czuje. Nie dlatego, że stwierdzi, że Will już i tak wie. Dlatego, że myśli iż Will nie wie, że niczego się nie domyślił, albo że Will nie zareaguje pozytywnie na ten temat. Will zastanawia się co musiałby zrobić, żeby Hannibal zaczął więcej od niego wymagać. To co przychodzi mu namyśl sprawia, że jego serce przyspiesza, chociaż inne części jego ciała również zaczynają reagować.

-To ty miałeś być moim wskaźnikiem. - Słyszy swoje słowa Will.

W tym momencie Hannibal się odwraca, zapominając o stojącym na kuchence jedzeniu. W jego oczach czai się kłamstwo. Will dostrzega je tak samo wyraźnie jak grymas czający się w kącikach ust Hannibala.

Przygotowuje się do uderzenia. Nastawia się na ciszę poprzedzającą burzę, spokój Hannibala będący schronieniem Willa rozprasza się.

-Williamie, czy bycie ze mną sprawia, iż czujesz, że żyjesz?- Hannibal kontroluje swoją wypowiedź aż do ostatniej spółgłoski. Jego ton jest drwiący i sprawia, że Will czuje w klatce piersiowej ukłucie czegoś toksycznego. Jego serce zaciska się wokół tego uczucia sprawiając, że krew zamarza w jego żyłach. Jego puls i oddech przyspieszają. Jego ciało myśli, że tonie.

Przełyka gulę rosnącą w jego gardle i zmusza się do tego by zostać w miejscu, w którym stoi. Wyobraża sobie, że jego stopy są korzeniami drzewa, którym jest jego ciało. Wyobraża sobie, że jest rosnącym w ogrodzie dębem.

-Nieobecność strachu sprawia, że czuję że żyję, Doktorze Lecter.- Odpowiada ostrożnie Will. Drży, czując chłód jaki powoli opanowywał pomieszczenie w reakcji na jego oficjalny ton. Ramiona Hannibala napinają się pod koszulą na tyle, że Will to zauważa. Hannibal jest jak gotujące się do ataku zwierzę.

Will popełnia błąd robiąc krok do tyłu, za kuchenną wyspę. Spojrzenie Hannibala natychmiast staje się mordercze.

-A może, nie poznałeś prawdziwego strachu dopóki mnie nie poznałeś, Williamie.

Hannibal robi krok do przodu tak, że oddziela ich od siebie krawędź blatu. Mógłby wyciągnąć dłonie i dosięgnąć nimi Willa ale mimo to, nadal trzyma je w kieszeniach.

-Chciałbyś w to wierzyć, prawda? - Pyta cicho Will. Jego przerażenie zmienia się w niedowierzanie. Potem we wściekłość, kiedy dociera do niego prawda. - Chcesz doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa. - Sarka Will okrążając wyspę kompletnie nie zważając na to jak wielkim może okazać się to błędem. Ten ruch sprawia, że cały jego świat zaczyna wirować i Will nie potrafi powstrzymać słów, które wypowiada później. - Nie kochasz nikogo. Nie potrafisz.

Z twarzy Hannibala opada maska. Wściekłość w jego oczach rozpryskuje się na kawałki.

Zawartość garnka za plecami Hannibala zaczyna skwierczeć. Jedzenie przypala się ale Hannibal nie robi nic aby to powstrzymać.

-Być może masz rację, Williamie.

-Być może mam rację. - Powtarza z pogardą Will. - Tylko tyle? Być może mam rację?

Hannibal odwraca się i wyłącza kuchenkę. Wyrzuca mięso i cebulę do śmieci. Zrobił tak samo rankiem po ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy kiedy myślał, że Will chciał się wycofać, kiedy Will cofnął się poznawszy prawdę o tym kim jest Hannibal. Hannibal prawdopodobnie myśli, że tym razem będzie tak samo. Nadal myśli, że Will od niego ucieknie. Spodziewał się tego przez cały czas.

-Pasujemy do siebie, Williamie. - Wrzucając z głośnym trzaskiem garnek do zlewu. Dźwięk sprawia, że Will drży. - Myślałem, że zdążyłeś już to sobie uświadomić.

Sposób w jaki Hannibal wypowiada słowo pasujemy jest jednocześnie wyniszczający i pełen rozpaczy. Will czuje jego niepokój, jego strach i jego wściekłość. Jego spokój zamienia się we frustrację i niecierpliwość i ta gwałtowna zmiana sprawia, że Will czuje się jak by ktoś uderzył go w głowę.

-Dlaczego tak długo to wszystko ciągnąłeś skoro wydaje ci się, że tego nie wiem? - Pyta cicho Will. Wie, że sporo ryzykuje dotykając teraz Hannibala. Ale Hannibal jest ucieleśnieniem ryzyka. Hannibal jest strachem. Hannibal jest bólem. A Will dotyka go nie spodziewając się niczego innego.

Mimo wszystko, to jak Hannibal strąca jego dłoń ze swojego ramienia boli go bardziej niż przypuszczał. Hannibal niesie kolejny garnek do zlewu trzymając rączkę tak mocno że aż zbielały mu knykcie.

-Zastanawiam się jak mocno w to wierzysz?

-O co mnie pytasz Hannibalu? - Pyta Will desperacko starając się załagodzić konflikt.

-Chcę abyś zrozumiał czym to wszystko jest, i zobaczył je takim jakim jest, Williamie. Wydaje mi się, że zasługuję przynajmniej na tyle.

Hannibal zabiera się za szorowanie garnka rozpryskując wodę na podłogę gwałtownym ruchem dłoni.

-Co to jest? - Pyta Will zaskoczony i trochę upokorzony widocznym zdenerwowaniem Hannibala. - Czym my dla siebie jesteśmy?

-Już raz mnie o to pytałeś.

Will przypomina sobie to jak siedzieli w samochodzie przed Peter Herdic House. Przypomina sobie ich ówczesną rozmowę, zaloty Hannibala, swoje własne wyznanie.

_Pozwoliłeś mi się do siebie zbliżyć. Nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił._

-Powiedziałeś, że jestem wart zachodu.

-Może, rzeczywiście tak myślałem. - Hannibal mówi to tak, jakby zmienił zdanie. Mówi to tak, jakby nagle zauważył błąd w swoim planie i stwierdził, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby po prostu to wszystko rzucić. Potem wyciera garnek i chowa go do szafki. Opiera dłonie o krawędź blatu lekko garbiąc plecy.

-Zrywasz ze mną? - Pyta z ciężkim niedowierzaniem Will.

Hannibal nie odwraca się do niego. Will skupia się na ich wzajemnym położeniu. Mógłby uderzyć Hannibala. Mógłby go zabić. Wyświadczyłby światu ogromną przysługę. Nie byłby nawet zaskoczony tym jakie to było łatwe. Podobało mu się to, że zabił Garetta Jacoba Hobbs'a a ten człowiek nie zrobił mu nic złego. Natomiast Hannibal groził zniszczeniem miejsca, które z takim mozołem budowali dla siebie nawzajem przez cały ten czas, tylko po to, żeby Hannibal mógł mu je odebrać kiedy wszystko wydawało mu się takie prawdziwe.

Will słyszy swój własny histeryczny i niedowierzający śmiech. Wsuwa dłonie we włosy i ciągnie na tyle mocno aby móc znaleźć inny powód dla wzbierajacych się pod jego powiekami łez.

-Nie mogłeś mi tego tak po prostu powiedzieć? - Pyta potrząsając głową. -Nie potrafisz pozwolić sobie na moment słabości nawet w takiej chwili. - Wychodząc z kuchni Will słyszy ciche westchnienie Hannibala. - Powinien pan zawsze trzymać przed sobą to co pana przeraża, doktorze.-Dodaje wychodząc do korytarza, żeby włożyć kurtkę.- Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy trzeba będzie to coś zabić.

Wychodzi z domu nie odwracając się za siebie i kilka razy wydaje mu się, że mógłby się przewrócić. Hannibal nie wychodzi za nim. Will przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce i wyjeźdża z podjazdu na ulicę.

Reklama w radiu jest głośna i wypełnia jego umysł niczym smog i kiedy godzinę później Will zjeżdża z autostrady w plątaninę uliczek prowadzących do jego domu nie potrafi myśleć o niczym innym niż fugowanie kafelków w łazience czy też sadzenie azalii obok domu. W którymś momencie zaczęło mżyć ale on nawet tego nie zauważył.

Niebo przybrało szaro niebieski kolor i Will myśli, że jest idealne. Wszystko jest po prostu idealne.

Zaczyna zwalniać kiedy dociera do nieugruntowanej drogi prowadzącej do jego domu, ale nie robi tego wystarczająco wcześnie. Naciska na hamulec kiedy co ogromnego i czarnego odwraca jego uwagę od zachmurzonego nieba. Will zatrzymuje samochód i wyskakuje na drogę przerażony myślą o tym, że właśnie przejechał Simona. Zderzak jest zakrwawiony i widać na nim drobiny mięsa W samym centrum czerwonej plamy widać kłębek zmatowiałej czarnej sierści..Kapiąca z niej ciecz tworzy ciemne plamy na ziemi..

Will najpierw spogląda a potem biegnie w miejsce dokąd odbiegło ranne zwierzę. Zostawia samochód na środku drogi z włączonym silnikiem.

-Simon?

Las jest ciemny, wypełniają go cienie, chociaż większość porastających drzewa liści opadła, ich gałęzie nadal jednak zasłaniają księżyc. Will podąża śladem krwi.

Skradając się między krzewami Will wychodzi na polanę i znajduje tam drżącego, zdychającego jelenia z wnętrznościami na wierzchu.. Zwierzę wydaje z siebie ciche dźwięki i Will nie może się powstrzymać przed podejściem do niego. Klęka przy jego masywnym cielsku i bierze jego wilgotny pysk w obie dłonie. Kiedy stara się zatamować krwawienie, krew zwierzęcia zdaje się przepływać szybciej przez jego palce.. Nagle Will czuje w ustach smak krwi, wnętrzności i jęków zwierzęcia. Czuje smak grzechu. Jest obrzydliwe a jednocześnie prowokujące, tak jak smakuje morderstwo. Jest sprawiedliwe niczym zastrzelenie Garetta Jacoba Hobbs'a i przerażające niczym piękna jedność jaką stanowili wtuleni w siebie Hannibal i Will.

Futro zwierzęcia zanika niczym sierść wilkołaka i jeleń zmienia się w sylwetkę Hannibala. Jego ciało rozkłada się przed oczami Willa.

Połamane ciało Hannibala leży przed Willem odziane jedynie w płaszcz, w którym Will obudził się po pierwszej, spędzonej z Hannibalem nocy. Poroże wystaje z tyłu jego głowy niczym dziwna korona i jest słabsze niż zazwyczaj. Jego czubki zamieniają się w popiół kiedy Will ich dotyka.

Will nie przypomina sobie tego by płakał, chociaż wilgoć na jego policzkach może być krwią. Jego oczy są czyste kiedy ujmuje dłoń zaoferowaną mu przez Hannibala. Will kładzie się obok niego i nasłuchuje uważnie kiedy Hannibal zaczyna swoją opowieść zniekształconą lekko przez wypełniającą jego gardło krew.

Hannibal opowiada mu legendę o wendigo, a jego slowa są słowami jego ojca sprzed wielu, wielu lat, z czasów kiedy Will był jeszcze nastolatkiem. Wspomnienie boli niczym przyłożone do ciała gorące żelazo. To dłoń Hannibala przedziera się przez jego skórę i rani go tam, gdzie jego łokieć dotyka brzucha Willa.

Will słyszy głos swojego ojca, widzi go, młodszego niż on sam w tej chwili, robiącego kanapki z szynką w Parku Stanowym Clarkco, w Missisipi. Słyszy jak jego ojciec mówi :

_Will, co byś zrobił gdybyś kiedyś jednego zobaczył?_

Ojciec dopiero co nauczył go łowić ryby. Will jeszcze nigdy nie trzymał w dłoni pistoletu, ale mimo to powiedział:

_Prawdopodobnie zabiłbym go._

Will dwa razy czuje przechodzący go dreszcz kiedy dłoń Hannibala przerywa jego rdzeń kręgowy. Wszędzie wokół widać ich krew. Hannibal okrywa nagie i drżące ciało Willa połą płaszcza, niczym Cezara w ostatnich momentach jego życia. Jego ramię nadal tkwi w ciele Willa.

Są niezniszczalni. Kompletnie ze sobą połączeni. Stanowią jedno.

-_Nie starałbyś się go uratować?_- Spytał go ojciec po czym ugryzł swoją kanapkę.

-_Ludzie tacy jak on nie chcą być uratowani_. - Odpowiedział z pełnymi ustami Will.

-_Czyli nawet byś nie spróbował? _

Hannibal całuje Willa w usta a jego wargi są otoczone krwią kiedy otwierają się przy wargach Willa. Will wsuwa dłonie we włosy Hannibala krusząc zwęglone resztki jego poroża. Jest pewien, że teraz płacze, że szlocha w szyję Hannibala, błagając o to by móc cofnąć czas chociaż wie, że to co się dzieje musi być tylko snem.

-Nie. Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy.- Szepcze Will.

-Niedługo będziesz. - Hannibal wysuwa dłoń z brzucha Willa i ujmuje nią jego twarz. - Chcesz być na mnie gotowy.

_Czyli nawet byś nie spróbował? _

_Panie Graham? _

-Nie odchodź. Potrzebuję cię.

_O Boże. Vanesso, wezwij karetkę. _

Hannibal ujmuje jedną z dłoni Willa swoją zakrwawioną dłonią i przykłada ją sobie do brzucha jak lustrzane odbicie rany Willa. Jego ciało i tak leży rozpłatane w leśnym poszyciu więc Will musi tylko lekko przycisnąć dłoń i tak właśnie robi..

Panie Graham, mówi Kirk Dawson. Słyszy mnie pan?

Wnętrze ciała Hannibala jest ciepłe. Jego krew wypływa strumieniami na ramię Willa, napełniając go spokojem i niszcząc jego poczucie strachu. Will odwraca ramię i przesuwa organy Hannibala aby dotknąć jego bijącego serca.

-Chcę tylko abyś był wolny, Williamie.

-Wolny od strachu, który cię zniewala. - Mówią jednocześnie.

_Pomoc jest już w drodze, Panie Graham. _

-Zrobiłeś mi coś. - Dodają jednogłośnie.

_Proszę się odsunąć. Jestem lekarzem. _

Williamie, otwórz oczy. - Mówi Hannibal uśmiechając się w jego policzek.

Will tak właśnie czyni i poszycie leśne znika. Zamiast niego widzi pochylającego się nad nim Hannibala i słyszy wydobywające się z jego własnego gardła słowa:

-...w Wolf Trap, w Wirginii, jest późno a ty jesteś palantem.

-Wezwaliśmy do niego karetkę. - Mówi głos Kirka Dawsona, chociaż Will go nie widzi. Kątem oka zauważa jednak Vanessę, którą zwykle prosi o to by miała baczenie na jego psy podczas jego wyjazdów.

-Dziękuję. - Odpowiada Hannibal, mierząc jego puls i zaglądając mu w oczy. Odwraca się aby powiedzieć Kirkowi Dawsonowi coś, czego Will nie rozumie. Potwornie boli go głowa. Patrząc przez stłuczoną przednią szybę stwierdza,że nie jest już na drodze. Na jego kolanach leży przednia połowa ciała jelenia a Will odsuwa się nieco w stronę otwartych drzwi wozu aby spojrzeć poza zgniecioną maskę samochodu. Przód jego samochodu uderzył w drzewo.

Hannibal pociera ramię Willa, który orientuje się, że wtulił się w jego ciało. Nie odsuwa się. Nie ma sensu udawać, że dotyk Hannibala nie sprawia mu przyjemności chociaż Will nadal jest wściekły z powodu tego co sobie powiedzieli.

-Przepraszam, Williamie.

Will wpada w panikę. Tak bardzo jak może w nią wpaść, kiedy dociera do niego, że stracił czucie w nogach i być może stało się z nim coś gorszego. Porusza palcami stóp i przesuwa palcami prawej dłoni po brzuchu, spoglądając w dół widzi, że jego ubranie jest poplamione krwią jelenia.

-Przepraszam za moje dzisiejsze zachowanie. - Powtarza Hannibal, wiedząc o czym myśli Will. Odsuwa mu włosy z czoła i całuje je.

Will ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, że powinno być mu przykro, z drugiej strony chce wzruszyć ramionami jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Sam już nie _Czyli nawet byś nie spróbował? _wie w co wierzyć. Chce wierzyć w Hannibala, nawet wtedy kiedy jego świat rozpada się na kawałki. Ponieważ nie potrafi odnaleźć odpowiednich słów po prostu zamyka oczy. Hannibal naciska na każdy z jego paznokci a palcami drugiej dłoni sprawdza jego kręgosłup.

-Czy sprawiam ci ból?

-Nie, wszystko w porządku.

-Porusz dla mnie palcami, tymi u stóp też. Czujesz mrowienie?

Will porusza tkwiącymi w butach palcami. Palce jego dłoni wydają się ociężałe.

-Lekkie, w łydkach.

-Czy naprawdę powinien Pan to robić? Przecież on dopiero co miał wypadek...- Kirk potyka się o własne słowa. Bardzo chce pomóc Willowi ale nie wie jak to zrobić żeby nie być nie delikatnym.

-On naprawdę jest lekarzem, panie Dawson. - Mruczy w kołnierzyk Hannibala Will. Po chwili dodaje lekko nieprzytomnie. - Jest nie tylko lekarzem. - Lekkie uszczypnięcie w bok sprawia, że Will uśmiecha się z ulgą. Zaczyna dzwonić mu w uszac_Czyli nawet byś nie spróbował? _h. - Czy możesz mnie stąd zabrać?

-Zabranie cię stąd byłoby niemądre.

-Nie sądzę abym doznał urazu rdzenia kręgowego.

-Doznałeś jednak wstrząśnienia mózgu w momencie kolizji z drzewem. Bez dalszych testów trudno jest wykluczyć inne obrażenia.

Will wyciąga dłoń i dotyka głowy tam, gdzie najbardziej go boli. Jego palce są zakrwawione. W oddali słychać syrenę.

-Miałeś rację. - Mówi ostrożnie Will, starając się aby nie usłyszeli go Dawsonowie. Hannibal rozumie o co mu chodzi i pochyla się bliżej ustawiając ramiona tak, że Will widzi sąsiadów w lusterku, kilka metrów dalej, czekających na karetkę. - Pasujemy do siebie. - Mówi głośniej Will.

Hannibal uśmiecha się a w jego oczach błyszczy coś jakby usprawiedliwienie. Wygląda jakby wróciła mu nadzieja.

-Nie chcę żebyś się mnie bał. - Mruczy Will, przesuwając palcami po mankiecie koszuli Hannibala i przytrzymując go kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Widzi ruch krtani Hannibala kiedy mężczyzna przełyka.

-Obawiam się jedynie tego, że zmienisz zdanie. - Hannibal całuje Willa po raz ostatni, tym razem w usta, i odsuwa się pozwalając ratownikom medycznym otoczyć samochód.

Ktoś zabezpiecza głowę Willa deską i rozcina pas bezpieczeństwa. Will zamyka oczy pozwalając wyjąć się z samochodu, nie chce patrzeć na dyndającego przez jego przednią szybę jelenia. Kiedy leży na noszach otwiera oczy i odkrywa, że zgubił okulary. Hannibal nie odstępuje go na krok i wsiada razem z nim do karetki.

Droga do szpitala upływa w hałasie. Załoga karetki zadaje mu te same pytania, które zadał mu Hannibal a Will podaje inne wersje swoich poprzednich odpowiedzi, pomijając to jak nazwał Hannibala palantem. Kątem oka zauważa w pewnym momencie uśmiech Hannibala, który zauważa brak tego detalu.

-Potrąciłem jelenia i rozwaliłem samochód..

W karetce zapada na moment cisza ale po chwili hałas znów się wzmaga.

-Panie Graham, ma pan wstrząśnienie mózgu. Kiedy dotrzemy do szpitala sprawdzimy czy nie doszło do urazu kręgosłupa.

-_Nie mam_..._-_Will milknie oszołomiony.

-Williamie? - Głos Hannibala jest niewyraźny w głośnej karetce. Will walczy z gorsetem na swojej szyi aby móc na niego spojrzeć.

-Jestem zmęczony. - Mruczy Will, odprężając się kiedy czuje dłoń Hannibala przeczesującą jego włosy.

-Śpij, Williamie.

-Ale ona powiedziała, że mam wstrząśnienie mózgu. - Will wskazuje drżącą ręką sanitariuszkę siedzącą naprzeciwko Hannibala.

-To stary przesąd, Panie Graham. Może pan zasnąć. Za dziesięć minut dojedziemy do szpitala.

Will wpatruje się w sanitariuszkę. Ostrość jego spojrzenia wraca i zanika. Kobieta przypomina mu Miriam Lass. Will zamyka oczy.

-Nie pozwól mi zniknąć. - Will mruczy w głośnej karetce. - Jesteśmy jedyni.

Hannibal delikatnie go ucisza i Will zapada się w nosze. Kiedy się budzi jest przy nim nieznajoma wysoka kobieta w białym laboratoryjnym fartuchu która sprawdza jego tętno. Zapisuje coś na podkładce wiszącej w nogach jego łóżka.

-Witam z powrotem Panie Graham. Sanitariusze powiedzieli mi, że miał pan jakiś wypadek.

-Uderzyłem jelenia. - Odpowiada nieprzytomnie, siadając na łóżku i odkrywając, że jego głowa nie jest już unieruchomiona. - Czy wiadomo już, czy stało mi się coś poważnego? - Will szuka okularów na stoliku obok łóżka i jest zaskoczony kiedy zauważa je leżące na lśniącej powierzchni stolika. Hannibal musiał mieć je przy sobie kiedy zabierała ich karetka.

-Wyniki tomografii komputerowej nie wykazały żadnej opuchlizny. Chcemy też wykonać punkcję lędźwiową, czym zajmę się teraz skoro się pan obudził. - Kobieta odwraca się aby zamknąć drzwi pokoju. - Proszę położyć się na boku.

Will wypełnia jej prośbę. Ona zakłada lateksowe rękawiczki i prosi go o to aby leżał bardzo nieruchomo.

-Czy przypadkiem nie było tu ze mną pewnego mężczyzny? - Pyta kiedy igła opuszcza jego ciało.

-Europejczyk? Dobrze ubrany? Z zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami? - Pyta kobieta dezynfekując rankę na jego plecach i zaklejając ją plastrem.

Will śmieje się słysząc jej opis.

-A więc on tu rzeczywiście był? - Pyta.

-Wyszedł żeby porozmawiać z lekarzem prowadzącym..

-Zaraz, to pani nie jest moją lekarką?

Ona wybucha śmiechem i potrząsa głową. - Jestem rezydentką, Panie Graham..

Jej ciemne włosy zebrane są w kucyk. Wydaje się Willowi znajoma, ale Will nie ma pojęcia skąd może ją znać.

-Dlaczego zlecono punkcję lędźwiową? - Pyta, z lekkim rozkojarzeniem patrząc na płyn przelewający się w małej próbówce..

-Tak jak powiedziałam, wyniki tomografii czasami nie dają jednoznacznych wyników.

-Przy diagnozowaniu wstrząśnień mózgu i urazów kręgosłupa?

-Przy diagnozowaniu tego, z czego obecności nie zdawał sobie pan sprawy.- Odpowiada ze spokojem lekarka nadal potrząsając próbówką, której zawartość staje się nagle różowa a potem krwistoczerwona. - Ojej! - W głosie lekarki słychać śmiech. - Coś jest nie tak z pana głową, prawda?

Will stara się wstać z łóżka ale leżący na nim koc ciąży bardziej i bardziej na jego nogach i ramionach.

Will śni. To wszystko. To minie. Will musi tylko trochę poczekać. Patrzy jak krwisty płyn mózgowo-rdzeniowy zmienia się w smołę i powtarza sobie, że to tylko sen i że nic mu nie jest.

-Zastanawiam się czy teraz jesteś przy zdrowych zmysłach? - Pyta lekarka a Will rozpoznaje ton jej głosu. Rozpoznaje w nim akcent Hannibala zaokrąglający jej samogłoski i wyostrzający jej spółgłoski. Upuszcza fiolkę i cały pokój pogrąża się lodowatej ciemności. Will nie może się ruszyć i nie widzi jej. Widzi tylko biały lekarski fartuch zwisający z jej ramion niczym biała koszula nocna Elise Nichols. Jej ciało przebija jelenie poroże zmieniając ją w Cassie Boyle, dziewczynę z pola umocowaną na jeleniej czaszce.

Nagle Will znajduje się poza łóżkiem i trzyma w dłoniach jej płuca. Ciało przed nim staje się ciałem Marissy Schurr, ubranym jedynie w bieliznę. Will słyszy otaczający go zewsząd głos Cassie Boyle, który podobnie jak głos Hannibala dociera do jego uszu. _Widzisz?_

Will budzi się z przypiętą do ramienia kroplówką i szyją unieruchomioną gorsetem ortopedycznym. Na szafce obok łóżka stoją dwa kubki z kawą ale nigdzie nie widać jego okularów. Z powodu ich nieobecności pokój jest lekko zamazany.

Hannibal zabił Marissę Schurr, jedyną przyjaciółkę Abigail, która nadal wierzyła w jej niewinność.

Drzwi pokoju otwierają się i Will czeka. Hannibal wchodzi do pokoju, podchodzi do łóżka i siada na stojącym obok niego krześle.

-Obudziłeś się.

-Mam otwarte oczy. - Mruczy Will mnąc w palcach przykrycie. - Nie jestem do końca pewien czy to...

-Czy to nie sen?

-Tak. - Szepcze Will patrząc od czasu do czasu na sufit. - Czy ja śnię?

-Uwierzysz mi, jeżeli powiem ci, że nie?

-Powiedz mi coś innego. - Will przygryza dolną wargę i wzdycha głęboko. - Czy to ty zabiłeś Marissę Schurr i Cassie Boyle?

Siedzący na krześle Hannibal zakłada nogę na nogę. Will nie widzi go a unieruchamiający jego szyję gorset jest tylko dotatkową wymówką aby na niego nie patrzeć.

-Tak.

-Marissa była przyjaciółką Abigail. - Mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby Will. Potem pyta cicho. - Czy ona wie, że to byłeś ty?

-Nie. I nie sądzę by kiedykolwiek się tego domyśliła.

-Ona ci _ufa._ Odebrałeś jej jedyną rzecz spoza świata w którym znalazła się dzięki temu przez co przeszła z powodu Garretta Jacoba Hobbs'a. _Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?_

_-_Marissa była podstępem. Chciałem wrobić Nicka Boyle'a w morderstwo jego siostry.

Will przypomina sobie swoje własne słowa z niedawnego wykładu. _Wydaje mi się, że dzwonił do niego nieznany nam jeszcze naśladowca._

-Ostrzegłeś go, prawda? - Will nieudolnie odrzuca z siebie przykrycie, które plącze się w wężyk od kroplówki. Wstaje niepewnie z łóżka, zdeterminowany aby znaleźć się jak najdalej od Hannibala. Zdejmuje z szyi gorset i odrzuca go na łóżko. - To ty dzwoniłeś do Garretta Jacoba Hobbs'a.

Hannibal siedzi nieruchomo na krześle przyglądając się Willowi tak, jakby wykonywał on magiczne sztuczki.

-Do Fontaine Preston też dzwoniłeś? - Pyta Will mimo że boi się odpowiedzi.

Uśmiech na twarzy Hannibala jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Żołądek podjeżdża Willowi do gardła, i Will pochyla się aby zwymiotować do pobliskiego kosza na śmieci. Trochę wymiocin ląduje na podłodze. Will nie jadł nic od lunchu. Jego żołądek domaga się jedzenia a szyja boli go z powodu intensywności jego ruchów.

-On cię skrzywdził, Williamie. Nawet gdyby tego nie zrobił i tak nie był zbyt grzeczny.

-Jak mogłeś podjąć taką decyzję. - Will powoli wstaje podpierając się o najbliższe łóżko. - Dlaczego wydaje ci się, że masz prawo decydować kto ma prawo żyć a kto nie?

-Mam takie samo prawo jak każdy inny człowiek aby zająć się swoim życiem i życiem innych. - Hannibal wstaje a Will cofa się potykając się o stojak do kroplówki i upadając na podłogę. Jego kończyny drżą i nie może wstać dopóki Hannibal mu w tym nie pomaga. Will mocuje się z nim starając się go odepchnąć co mu się nie udaje. - Wiedziałeś o tym, że jestem mordercą, Williamie.

-Przez ciebie Abigail niemal straciła życie. - Wypluwa jadowicie Will. Dłoń Hannibala zaciska się na ramieniu Willa i pomaga mu wrócić do łóżka. Hannibal kuca przed nim na podłodze. Ta scena wydaje się Willowi zbyt znajoma. Cofa się na łóżku i podkula pod siebie nogi. Hannibal go nie powstrzymuje.

-Jednak przeżyła. - Oczy Hannibala wpatrują się w twarz Willa, powoli zmuszając go do odwzajemnienia kontaktu wzrokowego. Will w końcu się poddaje. - I właśnie dlatego tak bardzo ją kochamy, czyż nie?

-Hannibalu, to nie jest sposób w jaki okazuje się miłość. - Wzdycha Will chowając twarz w dłoniach.

-Ja nie znam innego sposobu, Williamie.

Hannibal dotyka kolana Willa prosząc go aby odwzajemnił jego dotyk. Will odsuwa się chociaż jego skóra krzyczy z potrzeby kontaktu. Spokój Hannibala nadal go uspokaja, jego dłonie nadal przynoszą mu ulgę.

-Myślę, że nie chcę takiej miłości. - Szepcze Will, ignorując ból w klatce piersiowej.

-Cóż innego miałbym ci dać Williamie? - Hannibal wydaje się spokojny, ale Will czuje pierwsze oznaki sztormu na morzu pod skórą Hannibala. - Powiedz, że naprawdę chcesz, żebym zostawił cię w spokoju a zrobię to.

Will tego nie chce. Nie chce aby Hannibal sobie poszedł.

-Wynoś się stąd. - Wypowiedziawszy te słowa Will gryzie się w język. Jest pewien tego, że Hannibal zauważy, że on kłamie, ale Hannibal wyjmuje coś z kieszeni marynarki.

-Jak sobie życzysz, Williamie. - Mówi zakładając Willowi okulary na nos.

Will unosi głowę na tyle aby zauważyć, że Hannibal pochyla się by go pocałować ale się nie odsuwa. Pocałunek ląduje na jego policzku. Will przechyla głowę tak, że usta Hannibala muskają kącik jego ust, ale Hannibal nie posuwa się dalej chociaż całe ciało Willa niemal się do niego wyrywa.

-Życzę ci zdrowia, Williamie.

Po wyjściu Hannibala pokój staje się pusty i zimny. Kiedy dwadzieścia minut później przychodzi do niego lekarka, Will nadal siedzi w pozycji w jakiej zostawił go Hannibal. Kobieta mierzy mu ciśnienie i mówi, że będzie musiał zostać w szpitalu na noc na obserwację. Nie wspomina o wynikach punkcji lędźwiowej a on nie widzi sensu w tym aby o tym przypominać.

Kiedy lekarka opuszcza jego pokój Will dzwoni do Alany i prosi ją o to aby nazajutrz odebrała go ze szpitala. Alana nie pyta dlaczego nie zrobi tego Hannibal i Will jest za to wdzięczny.

Mijają godziny i jedynym co może zrobić Will aby powstrzymać się przed zadzwonieniem do Hannibala jest zwinięcie się w kłębek i liczenie do tysiąca i z powrotem, żeby się czymś zajać. W ciemności Garrett Jacob Hobbs szepcze coś do niego i Will bardzo chce wrócić do domu. Przez jedną bolesną chwilę, Will stara się zapomnieć o tym, że Hannibal nie jest jego domem. Nieważne czy są w parku Druid Hill, biurze Jacka w Quantico, czy też splątani ze sobą w łóżku. Musi przekonać samego siebie, że ruchoma, szeroka na trzydzieści centymetrów przestrzeń otaczająca Hannibala wcale nie jest jego domem.

Odwraca się na brzuch i nakrywa głowę cienką, flanelową poduszką. Myśli o swoich psach i o zimnym poczuciu grozy kiedy myślał, że przejechał Simona. Potem przypomina sobie, że kiedy pomyślał, że to jeleń jego strach jedynie się wzmógł. Chociaż jeleń nie był prawdziwy, Will wiedział co oznaczała jego śmierć. Wiedział, że łączyła się ona z jego związkiem z Hannibalem.

Mimo to, Hannibal i tak przyjechał do niego a dotyk jego dłoni na policzku, pomógł Willowi wybudzić się z koszmaru. Może pojechał za Willem aby go przeprosić, może zrobił to aby ukarać go za próbę ucieczki. A może chciał po prostu zakończyć coś co okazało się być krótkotrwałym układem między nimi.

Will powiedział, że ich związek zdawał się być czymś trwałym. Hannibal powiedział, że czuł to samo.

-Niech go szlag.- Will wzdycha w wypełniony cieniem pokój. Drżącymi palcami wybiera numer kierunkowy a potem pierwsze cztery cyfry numeru komórki Hannibala. Powstrzymuje się przed wybraniem piątej cyfry. Naciska guzik i znowu się zatrzymuje.

Rezygnuje jednak z tej rozmowy. Hannibal dał mu szansę cofnięcia swoich słów a on z niej nie skorzystał.

Will kładzie się płasko na brzuchu i patrzy na to jak sufit w jego pokoju powoli zmienia kolor z całowitej ciemności poprzez różne odcienie niebieskiego kiedy wschodzi słońce. Nadal ściska w dłoni telefon i zastanawia się czy przypadkiem nie zadzwonił do Hannibala. Znowu go wyłącza i czeka na śniadanie. Nie jest głodny ale wie, że musi je zjeść jeśli chce pojechać do domu kiedy przyjedzie po niego Alana.

Powiedziała, że będzie o dziesiątej. Will odlicza minuty zjadając jajecznicę, którą przynosi mu pielęgniarka. Potrawa smakuje jak tektura. Przez chwilę, Will zastanawia się czy Vanessa nakarmiła wczoraj jego psy.

Zgodnie z obietnicą Alana pojawia się w szpitalu punkt dziesiąta. Will jest ubrany i dokonuje właśnie wypisu. Naprawdę ma nadzieję, że to ostatni raz kiedy Alana widzi go w tym stanie.

Alana milczy przez jakieś dziesięć minut podczas których wychodzą ze szpitala do jej samochodu.

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Nic mi nie jest. To tylko wstrząśnienie mózgu.

-Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi.

Will wzdycha a potem mówi.

-Dał mi pretekst do zerwania. A ja z niego skorzystałem.

-Dlaczego miałbyś z nim zrywać? - Pyta ostrożnie Alana.

-Tworzyliśmy związek. - Tłumaczy z trudnością Will. - Prawdziwy związek.

-Przykro mi, że wam nie wyszło.

Willowi nie podoba się ton jej głosu. Nie uważa związku z Hannibalem za zakończony. Po prostu musi poukładać sobie wszystko czego się dowiedział i wszystko co sprawia, że bycie tak głupio i masochistycznie zakochanym w Hannibalu jest głupie, masochistyczne i złe.

-Zakochałem się w nim. - Mówi głośno Will, nie chce tego robić ale pozwala słowom wyślizgnąć się z jego ust ponieważ sam nie może uwierzyć w to o czym właśnie myślał.

Alana wygląda na tak samo zaskoczoną słowami Willa jak on się czuje. Zbiera się na odpowiedź kiedy ich oczom ukazuje się samochód Willa. Stoi na poboczu wgnieciony w drzewo. Jeleń zniknął. Podobnie jak dziura w przedniej szybie.

-Poczekaj. Zatrzymaj samochód. Zatrzymaj. - Will wyskakuje ze zwalniającego pojazdu i przebiega przez ulicę aby zbadać szkodę jaką wyrządził swemu pojazdowi. Ani w samochodzie, ani na ziemi wokół niego nie widać krwi. Siedzenie jest trochę ubrudzone krwią z rany na głowie Willa. Nie widać jednak nic innego, nawet odrobiny futra na zderzaku, które oznaczałoby, że rzeczywiście w coś uderzył. Will oblizuje usta i przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce. Wszystko nadal działa.

-Czy czujesz się na tyle dobrze żeby samodzielnie dojechać do domu? - Pyta zza samochodowych drzwiczek Alana. Will odpowiada twierdząco. - Jedź pierwszy. Pojadę za tobą.

Will kiwa głową, oszołomiony i wrzuca wsteczny bieg. Był zaledwie kilkaset metrów od domu kiedy zjechał z drogi i wjechał w drzewo. Jadą dziesięć minut, a może i krócej, i po chwili znajdują się na podjeździe przed domem Willa. Will przetrząsa kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy i odnajduje je w kieszeni kurtki. Kiedy otwiera drzwi psy przybiegają aby przywitać jego i Alanę. Winston szturcha nosem jego dłoń i Will odwraca się akurat w chwili kiedy Simon spogląda z oczekiwaniem na Alanę i merda ogonem.

Mimo wypełniających go brzydkich uczuć Will uśmiecha się, kiedy Alana wybucha śmiechem i pochyla się aby pogłaskać psa. Simon nie bardzo lubi obcych. Alanie najwyraźniej udało się przekonać go do siebie podczas jej kilku wizyt.

Will to rozumie. Alana wydaje się bezpieczna, w odróżnieniu od Hannibala.

Will prosi ją aby została na kawę i kończy siedząc przy kuchennym stole podczas kiedy ona krząta się po kuchni przygotowując ją. Kilka razy wstaje aby jej pomóc ale tylko jej przeszkadza.

Alana podaje mu kubek kawy takiej jaką lubi. Najwyraźniej zapamiętała to od ostatniego razu kiedy pili razem kawę. Po drugim łyku Will przypomina sobie, że nadal jest ubrany w kurtkę i zrzuca ją z siebie tak, że opada ona na tył krzesła. Penelopa przesuwa nosem po jego udzie i musi dzielić z Fenrisem i Winstonem miejsce po prawej stronie Willa. Simon leży na podłodze obok krzesła Alany. Za nią widać wypełnioną psią karmą miskę. Will postanawia podziękować Vanessie kiedy zobaczy się z nią następnym razem.

-Wiedzą, że jesteś zdenerwowany.- Mówi Alana opierając łokcie na stole i obejmując obiema dłońmi kubek z kawą.

-Cóż Simona to najwyraźniej nie obchodzi. - Will stara się roześmiać. Alana również lekko chichocze jak gdyby chciała wynagrodzić jego próbę znalezienia czegoś wesołego w tej okropnej sytuacji. Will odsuwa od siebie kawę i ujmuje swoją głowę w obie dłonie.

-Co się stało, Will?

-Hmm? Och...cóż...- Will przyciska wewnętrzną stronę dłoni do oczu i stara się zignorować wilgoć zbierającą się pod jego powiekami. Jego rzęsy są mokre kiedy mruga wpatrując się w zachmurzone, szaro niebieskie niebo za oknem. - Musimy uporać się z kilkoma sprawami.- Mówi ostrożnie, mnąc dłońmi mankiety swojej i tak pomiętej koszuli.

-Staracie się z tym uporać? - Pyta z wahaniem choć stanowczo Alana. - Czy też nie mogliście się z tym uporać?

Will wybucha smutnym śmiechem i dusi w sobie zduszony szloch starający się wyrwać z jego krtani. Wzrusza ramionami a potem mówi w cichy, skrzypiący sposób, który sprawia, że nienawidzi samego siebie. - Sam nie wiem.

-Will, czy to wszystko jest związane z twoim wypadkiem?

-Słucham?

-Czy rozwaliłeś samochód z powodu Hannibala?

-Nie, ja...- _Wydawało mi się, że potrąciłem jelenia i starałem się go wyminąć._

-Co ty? - Pyta Alana odstawiając kubek.

-Pokłóciłem się z nim. Byłem rozkojarzony. Dlatego zjechałem z drogi. To nie była jego wina.

-Twoja też nie. - Odpowiada Alana zmuszając go aby powiedział coś innego. Kiedy Will tego nie robi, ona dodaje – Naprawdę powinnam z nim porozmawiać.

-Alano, nie trzeba.

-Nie powinien był zostawiać cię samego w takim stanie.

-Czuję się całkiem nieźle.

-Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. -Wzdycha Alana. - On nie powinien był zostawiać cię samego w szpitalu. To bardzo dziecinne z jego strony.

To bardzo ciekawy sposób na opisanie Hannibala. Najciekawsze jest to, że Will się z nią zgadza.

Alana dopija swoją kawę i wylewa zawartość kubka Willa do zlewu. Idzie za Willem korytarzem i mówi mu, że zostanie u niego aby upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest kiedy on prześpi się po wstrząśnieniu mózgu. Will chce dotrzymać jej towarzystwa ale ona domaga się tego aby się położył.

-Wyglądasz jakbyś nie spał całą noc. - Odpowiada Alana wprowadzając go do jego sypialni. Przegląda stojącą tam półkę z książkami i wychodzi z _Faustem_ Goethe'go.

Kiedy zamykają się za nią drzwi Will siada na brzegu łóżka by zdjąć buty. Zamiera słysząc dochodzące spod łóżka drapanie i rozluźnia się kiedy okazuje się, że to Harvey starający się wydostać ze swojej ulubionej kryjówki. Will zdejmuje spodnie a beagle wskakuje na łóżko. Will drapie jego nędzną sierść kiedy pies wdrapuje mu się na kolana.

Will podnosi Harvey'a i stawia go na podłodze a potem zdejmuje okulary, zostawiając je na półce z książkami i zasłania okna. Wczołguje się na łóżko i wzdycha kiedy jego głowa dotyka poduszki. Kawa kompletnie na niego nie podziałała. Chociaż w sumie on ledwie jej dotknął. Jest głodny, wyczerpany i prawie pewien tego, że Hannibal zostawił go zeszłej nocy – a raczej, że to on zostawił Hannibala.

Zasypiając Will czuje jak krótkie pazury Harvey'a wbijają się w jego plecy przez koszulę. Najwyraźiej pies stara się na niego wspiąć aby zająć miejsce tam, gdzie kręgosłup Willa wygina się lekko między jego żebrami a kością ogonową.

Will wzdycha i unosi głowę z poduszki, żeby zganić psa ale nagle się zatrzymuje. Na stoliku obok łóżka leży list.

Will wyciąga dłoń i podnosi go spod stojącej na nim fiolki z aspiryną. Fiolka spada z grzechotem na podłogę sprawiając, że Will myśli o swoim koszmarze. Drżąc przysuwa sobie liścik do twarzy aby móc go przeczytać. Czuje zapach wody kolońskiej Hannibala i wie, że to jego charakter pisma.

_Mój drogi Williamie,_

_Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz, ale wpadłem tu zeszłej nocy żeby nakarmić twoje psy przed powrotem do domu. Podobał mi się czas jaki ze sobą spędziliśmy i mimo sposobu w jaki się rozstaliśmy uszanuję twoją prośbę i zostawię cię w spokoju. Dzięki tobie zmieniłem się w zdumiewający sposób i mam nadzieję, że nadal mogę liczyć na przyszłość z tobą bez względu na to, czy nasz związek może na powrót stać się tym, czym kiedyś był._

_H._

Will mnie w palcach liścik i chowa twarz w poduszce. Pozwala wypełniającym go emocjom uciec w formie pojedynczego gwałtownego szlochu. Rzuca zmiętym liścikiem o ścianę.

Jeden z psów drapie w drzwi sypialni. Po chwili Alana otwiera je i do pokoju wbiegają co najmniej cztery. Alana zamyka drzwi tak cicho jak je otworzyła a Will czeka aż umilknie halas jej kroków i odwraca się aby spojrzeć na psy. Winston leży na podłodze u jego boku. Fenris pilnuje drzwi a Penelopa przypatruje mu się uważnie leżąc w nogach łóżka. Simon z resztą sfory zostali w drugim pokoju, żeby pilnować Alany.

Will wysuwa dłoń aby podrapać Winstona między uszami i wtula twarz w poduszkę starając się zignorować mokre plamy łez na poszewce. Jest tak zmęczony, że nie musi walczyć o to by móc zapaść w sen i na tyle wyczerpany, że nie obchodzą go koszmary jakie mogłyby mu się przyśnić. Po prostu zasypia synchronizując swój oddech z odgłosem chrapania wydawanym przez wtulonego w jego plecy Harvey'a.


	9. Babie Lato

_Kocham cię najbardziej_  
_Mocniej niż całą resztę_  
_Tych, które spotkałem latem_

**The Doors - **Indian Summer

* * *

Hannibal przesuwa palcami zawartość wizytownika nie zwracając uwagi na migające przed jego oczami imiona. Zwykle może przypomnieć sobie każde, najmniejsze nawet wykroczenie popełnione przez właścicieli imion wypisanych na wizytówkach. Pamięta też czas i miejsce tego gdzie ich zabił i jak wyglądali.

Teraz, kiedy patrzy z wizytówki na wizytówkę imiona wydają mu się kompletnie nieznajome. Czyta je więc na głos : Helena Sargent, George M. Raptis, Shane Cleary, Lawrence Durant...

Wydziera każdą wizytówkę i przygląda się jej, niezadowolony z wyboru czcionki jaką wypisane są dane. Wizytówki opadają na kuchenną posadzkę wyrażając jego uczucie zawodu. Jest ich dwanaście zanim Hannibal orientuje się co właśnie zrobił. Przyklęka aby je zebrać i wyrzuca je do śmieci. Zamyka wizytownik i chowa go do szafki wiszącej przy lodówce.

Jego dom jest pusty i cichy. Hannibal nie czuje się w nim jak w domu.

Opierając się o blat Hannibal zastanawia się nad swoim postępowaniem po wypadku Willa. Nie spodziewał się kolejnej konfrontacji. Nawet kiedy już do niej doszło nie spodziewał się, że reakcja Willa tak bardzo zaszkodzi ich związkowi. Ledwo pogodzili się po ostatniej kłótni, tylko po to by znowu się pokłócić. Chciał zapytać Willa skąd on wiedział, ale tak naprawdę to nie miało znaczenia.

Hannibal zawsze wiedział, że Will jest jedynym człowiekiem zdolnym go złapać i, że zrobiłby to jeżeli Hannibal pozwoli mu się do siebie zanadto zbliżyć. A jednak pozwoliłby Will zbliżył się do niego bardziej niż ktokolwiek przed nim. Nie chciał pokazać mu wszystkiego dopóki nie był pewien, że Will mu nie ucieknie. Jednak pokazał mu to a Will od niego uciekł. Obaj uciekli.

To, że zostawił Willa w szpitalu było niedbałe i nie odpowiedzialne. Hannibal godzi się z tym lepiej niż kiedy zeszłej nocy uciekł ze szpitala.

Nie powinien był dopuścić do tego by Will roztaczał nad nim tak wielką moc. Nikt nie powinien mieć dostępu do jego serca i umysłu ale Will bez trudu uzyskał ten dostęp kiedy tylko spojrzał mu w oczy. Są ze sobą nie rozerwalnie połączeni niczym dwie połówki atomu przed rozszczepieniem. Ich obecne rozstanie oznaczało nadejście czasu chaosu i zniszczenia.

Hannibal wzdycha i podchodzi do lodówki. Talerzyk z Marokańskimi pomarańczami nadal stoi na najniższej półce tuż obok mleka. Hannibal wyjmuje go i stawia na blacie ostrożnie zamykając drzwi lodówki. Potem opiera się o blat czekając aż piekarnik dostatecznie się rozgrzeje. Chciał nakarmić pomarańczami Willa w geście dobrej woli, aby pokazać mu równowagę ich umacniającego się związku.

Wstawiając talerzyk do piekarnika myśli jednak, że chyba był idiotą myśląc, że jest gotowy na ciężar i siłę więzi, którą tak bardzo starał się stworzyć z Willem. Nigdy przedtem nie czuł się tak obnażony...tak kompletnie rozłożony na łopatki.

Will jest niebezpieczny. Stanowi ciągłe zagrożenie dla wygodnego, łatwego sposobu życia Hannibala. Może zmienić zdanie na temat tego czy Hannibal jest wart zachodu równie łatwo jak Hannibal mógłby stwierdzić, że to Will nie jest tego wszystkiego wart, chociaż Hannibal wie, że Will nigdy by tak nie pomyślał.

Hannibal musiał użyć całej silnej woli aby zeszłej nocy opuścić salę szpitalną Willa. Chciał na odchodne pocałować Willa w usta, ale nie zdobył się na to chociaż wiedział, że prawdopodobnie wystarczyłoby to aby Will zmienił zdanie.

Delikatne pomarańcze więdną lekko przy brzegach i Hannibal wyjmuje talerzyk z piekarnika. Posypuje owoce cynamonem i zjada je widelcem, opierając łokcie o blat i pochylając ciało nad talerzem.

Ma ochotę zadzwonić, ale się powstrzymuje. Obiecał Willowi, że zostawi go w spokoju i ma zamiar dotrzymać słowa. Przynajmniej ten jeden raz.

Jeżeli Will zdecyduje się do niego wrócić, wróci na dobre. Hannibal podejrzewa, że Will, podobnie jak on sam, nie będzie mógł znieść dystansu jaki między nimi powstał. Wyobraża sobie psy Willa stłoczone wokół niego niczym mur kłów i pazurów, wyczuwające niepokój swojego pana.

Hannibal zjada pomarańcze. Czuje w ustach ich słodki smak. Bardzo żałuje tego, że nie udało mu się utrzymać wewnętrznego spokoju na tyle długo aby mógł nakarmić nimi Willa. W odpowiednim czasie i miejscu to danie może być bardzo zmysłowe, chociaż w ostatnim czasie nie potrzebowali pomocy afrodyzjaków. Nie doczekali nawet do samej kolacji i pieprzyli się na kuchennym blacie.

Hannibal był odważny i wiele razy dowiódł tego, że potrafi też być spontanicznym kochankiem, chociaż to co według Willa jest spontaniczne, prawdziwie spontaniczne, zmusza Hannibala do myślenia.

Will znalazł wiele sposobów aby go zaskoczyć: widok niedbale ubranego Hannibala, to jak Hannibal wygląda w garniturze, przywiezienie mu naprawdę pysznej kanapki na lunch. No i oczywiście to coś, co Will stara się utrzymać przed nim w sekrecie: jego niespodziankę.

Hannibal stara się, chociaż mu się to nie udaje, domyślić się co to mogłoby być, i czy dowie się teraz kiedy wszystko zniszczył.

Myje talerzyk chwiejąc się lekko z powodu nadmiaru spożytego cukru. Przez cały dzień nie jadł nic innego.

Zwykle nie zdarza mu się omijać posiłków ale nie czuł głodu od zeszłej nocy kiedy to przyglądał się Willowi leżącemu w szpitalnym łóżku i zakutemu w gorset szyjny. Wpatrywał się w jego spokojne, nieruchome ciało przez prawie godzinę zanim stwierdził, że pójdzie poszukać kawy. Znalezienie porządnego posiłku zajęłoby zbyt wiele czasu a Hannibal chciał być przy Willu kiedy ten się obudzi.

Wrócił z dwoma kubkami kawy, kupionej na stacji benzynowej oddalonej o przecznicę od szpitala i wyszedł na chwię aby porozmawiać z lekarzem o wynikach tomografii komputerowej Willa. Nic nie wykazała. Nie znalezli ani śladu zapalenia mózgu, tak jak podejrzewał Hannibal. Widać by je było na wynikach rezonansu magnetycznego czy też punkcji lędźwiowej a Willowi nie zlecono żadnego z tych badań.

Wstawiwszy talerzyk do szafki Hannibal stoi przez chwilę w cichej kuchni ze wzrokiem utkwionym w miejscu gdzie Will wskoczył na blat, zrzucając wszystko co stało mu na drodze do tego, by mógł leżeć tam płasko podczas kiedy Hannibal otwierał go własnymi palcami.

Wychodzi z kuchni i udaje się do biblioteki. Zdejmuje z półek kilka książek nie patrząc na tytuły. Układa je w stos i niesie w kierunku sofy układając je na jednej z poduszek. Materiał jest czysty i wyprasowany, chociaż jeszcze kilka tygodni temu Will leżał na sofie niczym nagi, zdesperowany i błyszczący od potu smakołyk.

Hannibal mruga przeganiając wspomnienie i skupia uwagę spowrotem na książkach. Bierze jedną i rzuca nią o podłogę na tyle mocno by siła uderzenia otworzyła przednią i tylną okładkę a potem otwiera ją na przypadkowej stronie. Powtarza to z każdą książką sprawdzając na której stronie je otworzył i szukając powiązań tam gdzie one nie istnieją.

Will prawdopodobnie jakieś by znalazł gdyby przyjrzał im się bardziej dokładnie. Prawdopodobnie mógłby przeczytać pierwsze i ostatnie zdanie z każdej ze stron i stworzyć z nich odrębną historię. Jego piękny umysł uwiłby skomplikowane sieci z każdego przeczytanego słowa. Siedziałby tu z zamkniętymi oczami, lekko otwartymi ustami i ramionami drżącymi lekko z powodu nadmiaru atakujących go informacji wyprodukowanych przez jego niesamowitą wyobraźnię podczas kiedy on sam odkrywałby znaczenie i intencję kryjące się w każdym symbolu czy też anegdocie.

Umysł Willa, jego unikalny dar percepcji są cudownymi wybrykami natury. Wiele razy to Hannibal stawał się ich celem, ale tym razem Hannibal odsunął się tak daleko jak tylko mógł. Bliskość Willa była zupełnie inna od tego jak wyobrażał ją sobie Hannibal.

Myślał, że to da mu wolność, przyniosłoby im poczucie zrozumienia siebie nawzajem w tak ostrym świetle. Gdyby Hannibal był na to gotowy, gdyby był naprawdę pewien, że tego chce, mógłby to być cudowny moment, niepodobny do żadnego z wcześniejszych wspomnień Hannibala ani do niczego co Hannibal mógłby wymyślić. Wie, co mogłoby być. Po prostu nie był gotowy na to, w momencie kiedy do tego doszło. Nie wiedział, jeszcze, czy Will zatrzyma go czy też opuści, a bycie opuszczonym po tym kiedy okazał Willowi całego siebie byłoby najgorszym ciosem jaki kiedykolwiek mógłby wymierzyć mu Will.

Gdyby Hannibal nie obawiał się tak bardzo bycia odrzuconym przez Willa, prawdopodobnie udałoby mu się uratować sytuację. Nie uciekliby od siebie niczym dzieciaki uciekające przed potworami nawiedzającymi ich koszmary.

Chociaż Hannibal nie chce się do tego przyznać, naprawdę tak bardzo się bał. Will to, oczywiście, zauważył, a jego spostrzeżenie postawiło Hannibala pod ścianą nie pozwalając mu się odegrać. Był zbyt zaskoczony aby odwrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść i wykorzystać ją przeciwko Willowi. Najbardziej jednak zaskoczyła go niechęć do tego aby wykorzystać osłabiony stan umysłu Willa i jego wyraźnie widoczną ochotę do pojednania.  
Hannibal pragnie aby Will wrócił ze swojej własnej woli, nie dlatego, że Hannibal zmusił go do zmiany zdania, nakłonił go do powrotu. Powinien mieć inne powody, ale ich nie ma. Zamiast się nad tym zastanawiać, Hannibal opiera dłonie na kolanach i spogląda na leżące na podłodze książki. Dwie z nich to podręczniki z dziedziny fizyki, kolejna to podręcznik psychologii, jeszcze inna to podręcznik filozofii a pozostałe cztery to klasyczne powieści.

W jednym z podręczników fizyki czyta: „Negatywna krzywa prowadzi do praktycznej nieokreśloności przepływu na ścieżce tylko kilka razy dłuższej od charakterystycznej długości ścieżki zmiana pierwotnych warunków może wzrosnąć nawet stokrotnie."

Hannibal wpatruje się w słowa wydrukowane na kartce i zastanawia się o tym czy to właśnie w ten sposób Will wyciąga swoje wnioski. Zastanawia się czy Will łączy ze sobą niedostrzegalne fragmenty potłuczonej zagadki i łączy je ze sobą dopóki w kontekst, który popiera każdą kolejną hipotezę dopóki nie odkryje jednej prawdy; dopóki nie rozwiąże zagadki.

Czyta fragment z Matematycznych Metod Mechaniki Klasycznej Arnolda: „Negatywna krzywa wpływa na wzrost praktycznej nieokreśloności przepływu."

Pojęcie krzywej jest prostym, choć jednocześnie fundamentalnym pojęciem geometrycznym. Krzywa jest obecna w linii, której nie można nazwać prostą w kształcie, którego nie można nazwać płaszczyzną. To sposób w jaki geometria wyjaśnia zjawisko tarcia między dwiema płaszczyznami o innych wymiarach równań matematycznych skonfigurowanych w ledwie widoczne krawędzie wielokąta.

Hannibal stara się zrozumieć Willa przy pomocy tego konceptu. Stara się wyobrazić sobie umysł Willa jako asymptotyczną litanię stopionych ze sobą myśli, marzeń i pragnień. Myśli o umyśle Willa jako o powierzchni, od której odbijają się przepływające przez synapsy impulsy elektryczne. Umysł Willa przypomina mu nieskończone czarne płótno przypominające nocne niebo rozświetlane od czasu do czasu wybuchami koloru i uczucia podobnego do strzelającego prochu.

Ostatnie zdanie na końcu prawej strony Psychologii Stosunków Międzyludzkich Heidera brzmi: „Nasza orientacja jest skierowana ku wyjaśnieniu niektórych naiwnych, ukrytych leżących u podstaw percepcji zasad, które łączą konfiguracje bodźców prezentowanych obawiającej się jej osobie."

Hannibal jest zdziwiony tym jak przemawia do niego to zdanie. To przedstawia mu obraz Willa takiego jakim jest. Zamiast skupiać się na tym co go frustruje Hannibal sięga po Diabły z Loudon Huxley'a. Czyta: „Tak więc Grandier został posądzony o czarodziejstwo a Urszulanki zostały opętane przez szatana."

W dawnych czasach, Will mógłby zostać posądzony o konszachty z diabłem. Hannibal czasami zastanawia się to stałoby się z Willem w mniej cywilizowanym społeczeństwie gdyby nie okazał się pomocny organom ścigania. Hannibal podejrzewa, że Will trzymałby swoje umiejętności w sekrecie i wiódłby spokojne życie ze swoją umiarkowanie ładną żoną i synem, z daleka od szaleństwa na jakie nastawiają go Hannibal i Jack Crawford.

Hannibal patrzy na rozrzucone dookoła siebie książki nie wiedząc dokładnie co chciał w nich znaleźć. Wydaje mu się, że chciał zbliżyć się w ten sposób do Willa i ta myśl sprawia, że wzbiera w nim złość.

Wychodzi z biblioteki pozostawiając porozrzucane wokół sofy książki i wychodzi do ogrodu. Już dawno zapadła noc. Jest już po dziesiątej trzydzieści. Hannibal patrzy na ogromny dąb rosnący obok szopy na narzędzia i przypomina sobie nagie nogi Willa wystające spoza szerokiego pnia drzewa. Hannibal zdejmuje marynarkę i krawat i zostawia je na stole przy którym on i Will jedli stek i biszkopt z truskawkami, potem podwija rękawy i podchodzi do drzewa.

Jego spodnie raczej nie nadają się do wspinaczki ale Hannibal zna swoje ciało, i to drzewo, na tyle dobrze aby zapobiec zniszczeniu ubrania, kiedy wspina się używając jedynie siły swojego ciała i nogi opartej o pień drzewa. Wdrapuje się na dolną gałąź a potem odwraca się i szuka drogi na wyższe partie drzewa. Opiera dłonie o dwa nie dalekie konary, przerzuca ciało ponad wgłębieniem między innymi poziomo-pionowymi gałęziami i siada. Opiera się o pień drzewa i przypatruje niebu i gwiazdom. Tej nocy widać je wyjątkowo wyraźnie.

Tuż nad sobą widzi Gwiazdozbiór Wolarza oraz jego psy Asteriona i Chiarę, słabe punkty świetlne przy lepiej widocznej sylwetce ich pasterza. Wokół niego widać także Głowę Węża i Koronę Północną. Tuż obok Wolarza znajduje się Herkules uzbrojony, według Hannibala, w maczugę lub kij.

To, że obaj mogli kiedyś razem polować, Wolarz ze swoimi chartami a Herkules uzbrojony w różne rodzaje broni wykorzystujących jego siłę, jest interesującym pomysłem. W dawnych czasach mit otaczający gwiazdozbiór Wolarza podawał go, za myśliwego, a wcześniej opiekuna, niedźwiedzi. Astronomicznym dowodem jego polowań na niedźwiedzie jest bliskość gwiazdozbioru Wolarza do Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy, jak gdyby myśliwy z psami cały czas tropił zwierzę na nocnym niebie.

Hannibal zastanawia się czy Will zauważyłby podobieństwo jego i Hannibala do tych dwóch postaci obecnych na niebie, wiszących nad światem niczym soczewka umożliwiająca cofnięcie się w bardzo odległą przeszłość. Hannibal, je widzi, widzi siebie jako myśliwego znanego z wielkich wyczynów a Willa, jako opiekuna niedźwiedzi, syna Demeter.

Przypomina sobie Corę, przyjaciółkę Abigail i to, że porównał ją do Persefony, córki Demeter. Chciałby poznać dziewczynę, której udało się skraść serce Abigail bez względu na trudności w komunikacji.

Z nadejściem jesieni Persefona wróciłaby do podziemi, aby spędzić czas ze swoim mężem, wszechmogącym Hadesem. Żal jej matki powstrzymałby płodność ziemi i sprowadził mróz aby ukarać ludzkość za cierpienie ich córki. Wiosną, wróciłaby do matki a bukoliczny świat cieszyłby się razem z nimi. Historia ich wiecznego cierpienia miała za zadanie wyjaśnić zmieniające się pory roku i racjonalizację cyklu życia i śmierci.

Hannibal zastanawia się czy Cora cierpi z tego samego powodu, czy jej przekleństwem jest niezwykła uroda. Tak czy inaczej Hannibal nie winił jej za to co się jej przytrafiło, chociaż jej ból wydaje mu się tak samo piękny jak tragiczny. To niewinna dziwczyna, która musi cierpieć z powodu głupoty innych.

Być może to samo tyczy się jego fascynacji Willem. Być może Hannibal pragnie go tak bardzo ponieważ wie, że aby do końca posiąść jego kruchą czystość musiałby go kompletnie zniszczyć.

Tylne drzwi jego domu otwierają się i Hannibal ąda spomiędzy więdnących liści i zauważa sylwetkę stojącą na słabo oświetlonym progu. Patrzy jak ta druga osoba wychodzi na taras i przygląda się rzeczom, które Hannibal zostawił na stole. Rozpoznaje ciemne loki Willa oraz oprawki jego okularów.

Hannibal woła go i Will podskakuje a potem spogląda w kierunku domu. Ogród jest pogrążony w ciemnościach ponieważ Hannibal nie włączył światła na tarasie przed wyjściem z domu.

Hannibal odwraca się, unosząc z miejsca, w którym siedzi i wyłania się z pomiędzy gałęzi drzewa. Ktoś drobniejszy od niego miałby z tym mniej problemów, ale Hannibal jest na tyle gibki aby znaleźć drogę w dół sprawiając, że zejście nie sprawia mu większego problemu. Kiedy zeskakuje z ostatniej gałęzi, Will przygląda mu się z zaskoczeniem.

Oczy Hannibala przyzwyczajone są do mroku, co sprawia, że widzi on wyraźnie twarz Willa, chociaż podejrzewa, że Will jeszcze go nie widzi.

-Hannibal?

-Tak, Williamie. - Hannibal podchodzi do niego i wyjmuje z jego palców swój krawat. Ich palce dotykają się przez moment i Hannibal wie, że nie wyobraził sobie głośnego westchnięcia Willa.

-Potrafisz wspinać się po drzewach? - Pyta sceptycznie Will patrząc na to jak Hannibal przewiesza sobie krawat pod kołnierzykiem. Nie zawiązuje go jednak i sięga po marynarkę, którą przewiesza sobie przez ramię zostawiając podwinięte rękawy koszuli.

-Moja rodzinna posiadłość na Litwie była bardzo rozległa. Mieliśmy tam dużo drzew. - Hannibal przechodzi przez taras i otwiera drzwi przed Willem. - Postanowiłem, wspiąć się na każde z nich. - Odwraca się aby wejść do kuchni i potyka się o próg kiedy zauważa stojące na kuchennej wyspie przykryte folią szklane naczynie.

Will wymija go, wpychając dłonie głęboko w kieszenie spodni i mówi przez ramię, nie odwracając się do Hannibala. Mówi:

-Wiem, że trochę późno na kolację, ale wczoraj nie zdążyliśmy zjeść tego co przygotowałeś. - Will zaczyna gmerać przy folii okrywającej szklane naczynie. Wzdycha i drapie się w głowę.

-To nie jest sposób w jaki chciałem ci powiedzieć. - Wypala nagle, odwracając się do Hannibala.

-Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć Williamie?

Hannibal podchodzi ostrożnie do Willa, badając jego reakcję. Narazie wszystko jest w porządku. Jak gdyby ostatnie dwa dni wcale się nie zdarzyły, chociaż Hannibal stara się nie robić sobie złudnych nadziei. Palce Willa odrywają odrobinę folii nadal jednak uniemożliwiając Hannibalowi spojrzenie w głąb naczynia.

-Chciałem poczekać, aż stanę się w tym lepszy. - Mruczy Will i odchodzi od wyspy jak gdyby w ogóle stracił zainteresowanie tajemniczą zawartością naczynia.

Hannibal podchodzi jeszcze bliżej, obliczając ryzyko tego, że w pojemniku znajduje się ludzkie serce lub, odcięta ludzka dłoń. Perspektywa takiego znaleziska jest niezwykle radosna, z wielu powodów. Po części dlatego, że podnieca go to, że Will mógłby przynieść mu część swojej własnej zdobyczy w zamian za zawieszenie broni. Z drugiej strony Hannibal przeraziłby się gdyby Will okazal się skłonny zrobić coś takiego tylko dla ratowania związku. To nie jest sposób w jaki Hannibal chciał zaznajomić Willa ze swoim stylem życia.

Zaczyna odkrwać pojemnik, ale Will podchodzi do niego nagle i łapie go za nadgarstek. Ich klatki piersiowe stykają się ze sobą i Will jest tak blisko. Nie minęły nawet dwadzieścia cztery godziny, ale Hannibal zastanawia się czy ich wymuszona rozłąka sprawiła, że jest aż tak wrażliwy na bliskość Willa.

Will oblizuje usta i mruga. On także odczuwa coś podobnego.

-Miałeś mnie nie zostawić. - Mówi rozluźniając uścisk na nadgarstku Hannibala. Hannibal postanawia zaryzykować i cofa dłoń dopóki ich palce nie stykają się ze sobą. Przygląda się temu jak Will przygryza dolna wargę i cieszy się cicho kiedy Wil splata ich palce ze sobą. Will wzdycha cicho i chowa twarz w szyi Hannibala.

-Powiedziałeś mi, żebym sobie poszedł.

-Chciałem, żebyś wrócił. - Odpowiada ze złością Will a jego dłoń wspina się po ramieniu Hannibala zatrzymując się na jego bicepsie. - Ciągle oczekujesz, że cię zostawię. Aż dziw, że tego nie zrobiłem.

Hannibal obejmuje Willa ramionami. Will zaciska dłoń na rękawie Hannibala, drugą obejmując go za szyję.

Wypowiedzenie słów Bałem się wymaga od Hannibala niemal nadludzkiej siły.

Will wtula się w ciało Hannibala i obejmuje go mocniej. Kiwa głową w jego obojczyk.

-Wiem.- Odpowiada przesuwając nosem po gardle Hannibala tam, gdzie jeszcze nie dawno widać było ślady zębów Willa. - Czasami powinieneś pozwolić sobie na strach.

Hannibal przypomina sobie co Will powiedział o strachu i o tym aby nigdy nie tracić go z oka. Przytula Willa jeszcze mocniej, tak że oddychanie staje się utrudnione z powodu ich wciśniętych w siebie ciał. Hannibal nie chce mieć na oku nikogo poza Willem. Tak zdecydował.

-Casson był prezentem. - Szepcze Hannibal. Czuje niesamowitą dumę kiedy Will nie drży słysząc jego słowa.

-Podobnie jak Cassie Boyle. - Mówi za niego Will rozluźniając nieco uścisk ale dbając o to by ich ciała nadal były blisko. Lekko pochyla głowę sprawiając,że jego włosy ocierają się o czoło Hannibala. - A Marissa Schurr była…

Hannibal pozwala Willowi zamilknąć, pocierając lekko dół jego pleców i naciskając na jedenasty i dwunasty krąg piersiowy. Will uwielbia stymulację kręgosłupa. W prawdzie nigdy nie powiedział o tym otwarcie, ale Hannibal wyczuwa to w sposobie w jaki jego ciało rozluźnia się kiedy jego palce są gdzieś w okolicy nerwów kręgowych. Teraz, po wypadku i ich krótkiej rozłące, uczucie jest pewnie jeszcze lepsze.

-Marissa Schurr była niegrzeczna wobec matki. - Will zamyka oczy i puszcza kark Hannibala żeby potrzeć je dłonią, wsunąłwszy ją pod okulary.

-Czy ty w ogóle spałeś, Williamie?

-Słucham? Ach tak, trochę. - Potrząsa głową Will. - Alana została ze mną rano i mnie zmusiła. Radzę ci unikać jej przez następnych kilka dni. - Ostrzega z roztargnieniem. Hannibal nie musi pytać dlaczego. Alana będzie bronić Willa przed każdym. Jackiem Crawfordem czy samym Hannibalem. Gdyby Will miał większe szczęście, wybrałby ją zamiast Hannibala. - Nie jestem zmęczony.

Hannibal nie wierzy mu ani przez chwilę ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jest zbyt późno aby wysłać go w godzinną drogę powrotną do Wolf Trap. Tej nocy zostanie u Hannibala.

Hannibal przygląda się temu jak Will poprawia okulary a potem spuszcza wzrok na stojące na kuchennej wyspie naczynie. Hannibal postanawia nie myśleć o tym jeszcze chwilę i pochyla się aby pocałować Willa. Will jest zmęczony w przeciwieństwie do tego co powiedział. Hannibal jest podwrażeniem, że wsiadł w tym stanie do samochodu i przyjechał tutaj aby się z nim zobaczyć. Will pochyla się do ich pocałunku i Hannibal czuje na skórze jego ciepły oddech. Hannibal chce zabrać Willa do łóżka. Chce mieć go pod sobą, nad sobą, w sobie. Pragnie aby Will był u jego boku aż do momentu kiedy czas się zatrzyma a świat wokół nich pęknie wokół ich splecionych razem ciał.

Will przerywa pocałunek, dysząc lekko w usta Hannibala. Jego głos jest cichy kiedy mówi. - To ciaska z kraba*.

-Słucham? - Pyta Hannibal a potem całuje Willa raz jeszcze zduszając przy tym jego odpowiedź. Upojony bliskością Willa Hannibal zaczyna obsypywać pocałunkami jego szyję szczękę i policzek. Will zaciska palce wokół jego kamizelki.

-Zapisałem się na kurs gotowania i zrobiłem dla ciebie ciastka z kraba. - Wyrzuca z siebie gwałtownie Will.

Hannibal prostuje się, nie wypuszczając z uścisku bioder Willa. Uważnie wpatruje się w jego oczy i widzi w nich jego niepewność i wahanie. Odwraca się do naczynia, zdejmuje z niego folię i widzi wspomniane przez Willa ciastka z kraba.

-Przepraszam, że nie przyjechałem wcześniej. Pierwsza partia rozpadła się w trakcie smażennia, do drugiej zapomniałem dodać masła, a potem dotarło do mnie, że skończyła mi się sól i musiałem jechać do sklepu a potem…

Hannibal całuje Willa jeszcze pięć razy a potem wypuszcza go z objęć. Will jest zarumieniony i ma skrzywione okulary. Nawet nie próbuje dokończyć ostatniego zdania. Przechyla tylko głowę do tyłu pozwalając by Hannibal przesunął nosem po jego szyi aż za ucho i do linii włosów na jego skroni. Will jest przewodnikiem a Hannibal przepływająceą przez niego energią.

Hannibal czuje się jednocześnie przerażony i niesamowicie odważny. Mieszanka wykluczających się nawzajem uczuć sprawia, że musi się odezwać.

-Myślałem, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć. - Mówi cicho w policzek Willa.

-Nie mogę…- Will wzdycha i odwraca głowę, chowając twarz w klatce piersiowej Hannibala. Jego głos jest przytłumiony, kiedy próbuje znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. - Przecież już ci mówiłem, że to wszystko wydaje mi się trwałe. Nie mogę się od tego odwrócić.

-Ale chciałbyś, gdybyś mógł, prawda Williamie?

W kuchni na moment zapada cisza a Will wtula się mocniej w Hannibala, który obejmuje go mocniej. Jedyną odpowiedzią Willa jest to, że potrząsa on głową opartą o szyję Hannibala.

Will jest ciepły. Oczywiście nadal ma lekką gorączkę a poza tym jest zbyt ciepło ubrany. Hannibal rozpina ciężką rybacką kurtkę Willa i zsuwa ją z jego ramion, nie chcąc niczego prowokować, chociaż i tak czuje przyjemne ciepło w żołądku. Will pozwala mu pozbawić się kurtki chociaż najwyraźniej nie rozumie jego intencji ponieważ zaczyna rozpinać guziki kamizelki Hannibala.

Hannibal wybucha śmiechem i powstrzymuje palce Willa, oszołomiony tym, że nie drżą. Oblizuje usta.

-Podaj talerze. Dobrze, Williamie?

-Jeszcze nic nie jadłeś?

Hannibal stara się lepiej dobrać słowa, jednocześnie starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to jak bardzo denerwuje go bycie prawdomównym. Wychodząc do korytarza aby powiesić kurtkę Willa, mówi mu, że tego dnia przegapił kolację. Kiedy wraca do kuchni, znajduje tam Willa trzymającego w dłoniach talerze i przyglądającego się mu tak, jakby nagle urosła mu druga głowa.

-Lubisz dramatyzować, co? - Drażni się z nim Will, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi z rozbawienia oczami.

-Tak, jeśli mam ku temu sposobność. - Odpowiada lekko Hannibal odbierając od Willa talerze i znikając w jadalnii. Po chwili wraca po ciastka z kraba. Daniu nie towarzyszą żadne dodatki ale i tak pachnie ono wybornie.

-Od jak dawna uczysz się gotować, Williamie?

Hannibal odwraca się, i wraca do kuchni gdzie zauważa brak Willa. Po chwili Will staje w korytarzu z butelką ciemnego wina w jednej ręce i wiaderkiem na lód w drugiej. Widząc Hannibala waha się przez moment, ale potem wraca do kuchni. Podaje wiaderko i butelkę Hannibalowi, wyjmuje z szafki dwa kieliszki i zanosi je do jadalni.

Hannibal stoi przez chwilę nieruchomo, jednak kiedy słyszy Willa, który wrócił do kuchni po sztućce rusza do zamrażarki po lód.

Will wychodzi ze sztućcami i czeka na niego w jadalni. Hannibal bierze wypełnione lodem wiaderko i wkłada do niego butelkę. Siada przy stole i odkrywa, że Will podał im jedzenie. Will wynosi naczynie oraz pogniecioną folię a potem siada u boku Hannibala w rogu stołu.

Hannibal przypomina sobie swoje pytanie i postanawia zadać je w innej wersji.

-Williamie, kiedy zamierzałeś podzielić się tym ze mną?

-Kiedy poczułbym się z tym pewnie. - Wyjaśnia Will wokół Widelca. Hannibal powstrzymuje się przed pochyleniem nad stołem by ucałować policzki Willa. - Chodzę tam odkąd przygotowałeś Placek Lotaryński dla Abigail.

Od wieczoru, kiedy śniło mu się, że wziął Hannibala za męża. I kiedy rozmawiali o tym, że chcą adoptować Abigail.

-Tak długo? - Pyta Hannibal, zaskoczony tym, że Willowi udało się utrzymać to w sekrecie.

-Ja także potrafię być przebiegły. - Odpowiada Will wzruszając ramionami, chociaż widać, że jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony.

Hannibal marszczy nos i odkrawa kęs ciastka z kraba. Will przygląda się temu jak Hannibal obwąchuje tę drobinę jedzenia. Czuć w niej zapach nie wyrośniętego chleba, z lekko odświeżającą nutą kraba i mocnym aromatem szalotek. Przeżuwa kęs i rozkoszuje się smakiem słodkiej papryki, skórki cytrynowej i delikatną ostrością Tabasco.

Will uśmiecha się do niego i sam zabiera się do jedzenia. Jego radość jest ciekawym zjawiskiem. Hannibal potrafi go jednak zrozumieć ponieważ dobrze zna ten szczególny rodzaj radości. Wie co czuje kiedy podaje komuś innemu potrawę, którą samodzielnie ugotował. Will często ma problem z tym czego oczekuje się od niego w bardzo trudnych sytuacjach więc rzadko kiedy wygląda na tak...ożywionego.

Hannibal sprawdza szyjkę przysypanej lodem butelki i stwierdza, że znajdujące się w niej wino jest wystarczająco chłodne aby móc je podać. Otwiera wino rzuciwszy okiem na butelkę. To Vérité La Joie. Napełnia kieliszek Willa a potem swój własny. Uśmiecha się lekko.

Hannibal czuje na sobie wzrok Willa. Kiedy butelka jest zakorkowana i na powrót zagrzebana w lodzie, mężczyzna odwraca się do Willa.

-Za prawdę i radość. - Will unosi kieliszek uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

- Vérité La Joie, Williamie. - Hannibal stuka lekko swoim kieliszkiem w kieliszek Willa odwzajemniając jego uśmiech.

Zjada kilka kęsów ciastka z kraba i odkrywa jak bardzo jest głodny. Stara się jednak dorównać tempem Willowi i ignoruje swój wilczy apetyt.

-Widziałeś jak umierał Casson? - Pyta nagle Will, przygryzając kawałek krabiego mięsa prosto z widelca. Hannibal przygląda się temu jak Will przeżuwa, przełyka a potem bierze kolejny kęs. Jego spojrzenie jest wbite w jedzenie dopóki zalegająca w jadalni cisza nie zaczyna mu przeszkadzać. Will bierze głęboki wdech a potem unosi wzok.

-Widziałem jak Fontaine Preston próbowała go zamordować.

-Casson umarł karetce. - Przypomina sobie Will. - Jaka ona była? - Jego pytanie jest nieśmiałe, chociaż on wcale się nie boi.

-Mądra, umiała manipulować ludźmi i lubiła dramatyzować.

-Czyli była podobna do ciebie.- Mruczy ponad kieliszkiem Will. Potrząsa nim zbyt długo z powodu yybraku wprawy i pociąga długi łyk.

-Nie winię nikogo poza sobą, za to co robię, Williamie.

Hannibal kończy jeść i popija wino. Zauważa, że Will nieznacznie go wyprzedził.

-Czyli nie uważasz, że to skutek...tego przez co przeszedłeś?

Hannibal mruga i wbija wzrok w Willa. Czuje w sobie gwałtowne ukłucie wściekłości ale stara się je zignorować. Zamiast tego skupia się na roztrzepanych włosach Willa i jego pogniecionych ubraniach. Przez chwilę zastanawia się czy po swoim wypadzie do ogrodu nie wyglądają teraz tak samo. Nie wydaje mu się jednak aby Will powiedział to głośno, nawet gdyby rzeczywiście tak było.

-Śmierć mojej siostry nie uczyniła ze mnie tego kim jestem. - Hannibal wstaje aby odnieść swój talerz do kuchni ale Will go powstrzymuje.

Hannibal przypatruje się palcom trzymającym się mocno grzbietu jego dłoni. Przez chwilę myśli o złamaniu ich za to, że ośmielają się trzymać go w bezruchu. Zamyka oczy czując surrealistyczny napływ zbyt wyraźnych wspomnień. Przypomina sobie rozwalony samolot, ciała rodziców, kajdany, które ocierały jego szyję aż do krwi.

Przypomina sobie zimno przenikające go aż do szpiku kości i niemal całkowicie białe niebo. Przypomina sobie to jak obejmował Mischę ramieniem chociaż oboje byli tacy mali i bezbronni. To jak życzył sobie bycia silniejszym i zdolnym go obronić zamiast bycia zmuszonym do ogryzania jej maleńkich kostek.

Hannibal słyszy odgłos wystrzału dochodzący do chatki. Ma sześć lat, tkwi w znanej sobie litewskiej głuszy a jego młodsza siostra nie żyje. Głos Willa dochodzi do niego niczym echo wycia wilka.

_Hannibalu, wróć do mnie._

Lodowaty wiatr przedostaje się przez jego maleńki płaszczyk i uderza go w czoło. Podmuch jest tak silny, że Hannibal się przewraca. Hannibal leży na śniegu unieruchomiony w zimie panującej w jego umyśle. Korpus jelenia zabitego przez ludzi Grutasa leży niedaleko niego i po chwili zmienia się w sylwetkę żywego jelenia.

Słychać trzask łamiącego się lodu kiedy zwierzę strząsa jego sople ze swojego białego futra. Jego brzuch jest poplamiony na czerwono tam, gdzie brzuch łami został rozpruty a mięso zjedzone chociaż jej serce jeszcze biło.  
Hannibalu, proszę cię, spójrz na mnie.

Zwierzę powoli unosi się, pochylając głowę tak, że jego poroże ociera się lekko o zimne, maleńkie paluszki Hannibala. Hannibal leży nieruchomo, rozluźniając się dopiero wtedy, kiedy czarne oczy zwierzęcia przez ułamek sekundy stają się niebieskie. Jego poroże jest jaskrawo czerwone i przeźroczyste, jak gdyby było zrobione z oszlifowanych rubinów.

Jeleń trąca Hannibala pyskiem i wyprowadza go z lasu, z dala od śmierci, popiołu i zepsutego mięsa.

_Skarbie, spójrz na mnie._

Jeleń wydaje się błyszczeć nawet na tle śniegu. Hannibal trzyma się go, zaciskając paluszki w jego śnieżnobiałym futrze. Znowu upada na śnieg, niezdolny do dalszego marszu. Jeleń zdaje się to wyczuwać. Opada do pozycji spoczynku otulając swoim ciałem małą i drżącą sylwetkę Hannibala. Śnieg zaczyna padać coraz intensywniej, jego płatki stają się większe i cięższe.

Hannibal chowa twarz w śnieżnobiałym jelenim futrze i wsuwa dłonie w otwór w brzuchu zwierzęcia między zwoje jego jelita grubego. Zwierzę pociera nosem jego ucho i szepcze do niego głosem Willa: Po prostu otwórz oczy.

Hannibal rzeczywiście je otwiera i odkrywa, że leży na podłodze, z głową opartą o kolana Willa. Zza okularów widać jego łzy. Will wzdycha i obejmuje ramiona Hannibala a potem pochyla głowę i dotyka czołem jego czoła.

-Przestraszyłeś mnie. - Szepcze Will, przesuwając palcami przez spocone włosy Hannibala.

Kącik jego ust jest ubrudzony czymś klejącym. Hannibal odwraca lekko głowę i stwierdza iż rzeczywiście zwymiotował. Resztki jego wymiocin widnieją na rękawie koszuli Willa. Hannibal zauważa kawałki panierki i mięsa z kraba wśród lekko różowych wymiocin. Nieco dalej widać także resztki rozbitego szkła i porcelany.

Hannibal usiłuje usiąść. Will pomaga mu w tym a potem podpiera go ramieniem.

-Williamie, ja...

-Ostrożnie. Wydaje mi się, że chyba ugryzłeś się w język. - Ucisza go Will dotykając ustami włosów Hannibala tuż za uchem. W miejscu gdzie jeleń szturchnął go swoim wilgotnym ciepłym nosem.

-Twój jeleń. - Mówi powoli Hannibal, walcząc z wyczerpaniem. Jego język rzeczywiście wydaje mu się powiększony.

-Słucham?

-Był tam twój jeleń. Ze mną na śniegu.

Will mruga. Jego oczy stają się na moment oczami jelenia.

Zdejmuje okulary i ociera oczy rękawem. Potem zakłada je z powrotem i pociąga nosem. Po chwili z trudem wstaje i ciągnie Hannibala za sobą.

-Chodźmy. - Mówi.

Dopiero w połowie schodów do Hannibala zaczyna docierać, że to co widział było tylko przywidzeniem.

-Był piękny. - Mruczy do siebie Hannibal a każde słowo pali go sokami żołądkowymi. - Taki czysty i niewinny. - Will prowadzi go przez sypialnię do łazienki. Hannibal opłukuje usta podczas kiedy Will przygotowuje mu gorącą kąpiel.

Rozpina kamizelkę Hannibala, klękając przed nim kiedy Hannibal siada na desce sedesowej. Hannibal pozwala Willowi zdjąć z siebie kamizelkę i koszulę a potem wstaje by zająć się butami i paskiem.

-Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta Will ujmując jego twarz w dłonie.

-Najgorsze już minęło.- Zapewnia go Hannibal, ściskając jedną ręką ramię Willa.

Will ma więcej pytań ale powstrzymuje się przed ich zadaniem. Zbiera z podłogi kamizelkę, koszulę i pasek Hannibala i przesuwa jego buty pod ścianę. Znad wanny unosi się para. Will zakręca kurki kiedy jest ona w trzech-czwartych wypełniona wodą. Odwraca się aby zabrać od Hannibala resztę ubrań, które ten oddaje mu nieporządnie złożone.

-Zaraz wrócę, dobrze?

Will wtyka sobie ubrania pod ramię i delikatnie całuje Hannibala w czoło pokryte warstewką zaschłego potu. Hannibal patrzy za wychodzącym z łazienki Willem a potem wchodzi do wanny.

Myje się tam, gdzie czuje się najbrudniejszy, ale poza tym tylko siedzi w wannie rozkoszując się przyjemnym, niemal przytłaczającym, ciepłem. Kwadrans później wraca Will i siada na podłodze opierając się plecami o ściankę wanny. Po chwili odwraca się i opiera ramionami o brzeg wanny.

-Miałeś być tym stabilnym. - Mówi, uśmiechając się słabo.

-Nigdy ci tego nie obiecywałem. - Odpowiada Hannibal wpatrując się w kręgi na wodzie.

-Po prostu zemdlałeś prawda? Nie dla tego, że ciastka z kraba były niedobre? - Głos Willa jest cichy i ostrożny. Hannibal pozwala sobie na uśmiech.

-Były przepyszne, Williamie.

Kąciki oczu Willa marszczą się w uśmiechu. Will śmieje się cicho, przesuwając palcami po ramieniu Hannibala. Hannibal wyciąga rękę i splata swoje palce z palcami Willa. Wzdycha, zamyka oczy i opiera się o brzeg wanny.

-Chcesz, żebym ci go opisał?

-Tak.- Odpowiada cicho Will.

Przesuwa kciukiem po grzbiecie dłoni Hannibala a potem całuje wewnętrzną stronę nadgarstka.

-Był biały. - Mówi Hannibal odwracając głowę w jego stronę. - Z porożem zrobionym z czerwonego szkła.

-Mój jest czarny i ma pióra. - Mruczy Will.

Hannibal otwiera oczy i widzi, że Will zastanawia się czy powinien zadać pytanie, które mu się nasunęło. Will spogląda na Hannibala i obaj patrzą na siebie przez chwilę.

-Czy to byłem ja? - Pyta w końcu Will.

-Tak, to byłeś ty. - Odpowiada kiwając głową Hannibal i dotyka prawą dłonią policzka Willa.

-Powinniśmy się położyć. - Mówi Will nadal oplatając dłonią grzbiet dłoni Hannibala.

Wychodzi z łazienki kiedy Hannibal się wyciera. Z wanny powoli ucieka woda. Hannibal szybko myje zęby, zauważając jak zmęczone jest jego odbicie w lustrze.

Owinąwszy się w pasie ręcznikiem Hannibal wychodzi z łazienki i znajduje Willa w sypialni ubranego w bokserki i jedną z jego własnych nocnych koszul i siedzącego na łóżku z odrzuconą kołdrą. Hannibal uśmiecha się na ten widok zauważając z zainteresowaniem to w jaki sposób oczy Willa przesuwają się po jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu.

Odwracając się w kierunku komody, Hannibal pozwala swojemu uśmiechowi zmienić się w grymas i odrzucając ręcznik na podłogę pyta:

-Podoba ci się to co widzisz, Williamie?

Słyszy za sobą śmiech Willa, cichy, rozbawiony chichot. Hannibal wie, że dla Willa te słowa mają specjalne, podwójne znaczenie. Hannibal uśmiecha się do siebie i zakłada bokserki a potem spodnie od piżamy. Wyłącza światło a potem wraca do łóżka zakładając koszulę.

Hannibal opiera kolano na materacu i spogląda ciekawie na Willa.

-Zająłem się wszystkim. - Odpowiada spokojnie Will, ciągnąc Hannibala za koszulę - Połóż się.

-Zamknąłeś drzwi?

Will unosi się na łokciach i spogląda na Hannibala unosząc brew.

-Naprawdę zamykasz w nocy drzwi?

-Williamie...- Hannibal wzdycha i odwraca się do wyjścia. Will powstrzymuje go siadając i obejmując go ramionami.

-Zająłem się wszystkim. - Śmieje się Will i całuje Hannibala w szyję. - Jestem po prostu zaskoczony, że pamiętasz o tym, by co wieczór zamknąć drzwi.

-Ciągła czujność Williamie.

Hannibal pozwala Willowi położyć się na łóżku i rozluźnia się kiedy Will obejmuje go ramieniem. Potem przerzuca jedną nogę przez nogi Hannibala.

Leżą tak przez długą chwilę w zgodnej ciszy. Klatka piersiowa Willa porusza się wzdłuż pleców Hannibala z każdym jego oddechem.

Po jakimś czasie Hannibal stwierdza, że Will musiał już zasnąć i odwraca się na bok i z dala od niego. Jednak okazuje się, że Will z dnia na dzień staje się lepszy w oszukiwaniu go. Obejmuje Hannibala mocniej i i przyciąga go do siebie bliżej tworząc między nimi obszar ochronnego ciepła.

Will przesuwa nosem po karku Hannibala lekko wdychając powietrze. Hannibal doskonale wie co robi Will.

Przez chwilę jednak zastanawia się czy kiedy on to robił, jego zamiary również były tak bardzo oczywiste. Ten gest i tak wywołuje u niego uśmiech kiedy czuje nos Willa przesuwający się po wilgotnych włosach na jego karku i prawdopodobnie wdychający zapach ciepłej wody i lekko piżmowego mydła.

-Chcesz porozmawiać o tym co się stało? - Pyta w jego ramię Will.

Hannibal zastanawia się, trzymając przedramię Willa obiema dłońmi.

-Jeśli nie chcesz, to w porządku. - Szepcze Will całując jego mięsień czworoboczny.

-Kiedyś o tym porozmawiamy. - Odpowiada ostrożnie Hannibal, rozumiejąc swoją obietnicę a jednocześnie nie mogąc jej pojąć. Wydaje mu się jednak, że Will go rozumie i to nawet go nie dziwi.

Kolejna chwila mija im w ciszy i Hannibal zaczyna czuć senność powoli wypełniającą jego umysł.

-Co robiłeś z książkami? - Pyta leżący obok niego zaspany Will. Odgłos ziewnięcia maskuje jego drugie pytanie. - W bibliotece.

Hannibal odpowiada mu po długiej chwili ciszy – Chciałem zmienić swój punkt widzenia..

Will ziewa raz jeszcze wtulając twarz w łopatkę Hannibala i zaciskając wokół niego ramiona. Potem pyta: Na czyj?

-Twój Williamie.

Coś w ciężarze ciała Willa zmienia się. Will podpiera się na ramieniu nie owijającym w tej chwili torsu Hannibala i unosi się aby pocałować Hannibala prosto w dolną wargę. Po chwili odchyla głowę tak, że mimo panujących wokół ciemności ich oczy wpatrują się w siebie.

-Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja...- Will milknie, oblizując usta. Potem bierze głęboki, drżący oddech. - Jestem w tobie zakochany.

Wpatrują się w siebie przez długą chwilę i Hannibal nie potrafi znaleźć słów. Coś w jego wnętrzu pęka i wypełnia go ciepłem. Will przygryza dolną wargę nadal wpatrując się w oczy Hannibala. Hannibal przewraca się lekko na plecy i wplata dłoń we włosy Willa. Całuje go powoli a potem, z zamkniętymi oczami i mówi nadal dotykając ustami ust Willa.

-Jestem w tobie bardzo zakochany.

Will śmieje się łamiącym się głosem i całuje Hannibala raz jeszcze. Jego dolna warga drży.

Will kładzie się obok Hannibala i wtula w jego szyję. Hannibal skupia uwagę ale nie czuje żadnych łez na rzęsach Willa trzepoczących tuż przy jego skórze. Trzymając dłoń Willa w swojej, Hannibal stwierdza, z niewybaczalną jasnością umysłu, że nigdy nie pozwoli Willowi odejść, za nic w świecie.

Obaj rozluźniają się i zasypiają z idealnie zsynchronizowanymi oddechami.


End file.
